The Reeds The Lotus and the High Priest
by Minor Arcana
Summary: Complete. Set, weary from the long years of being king, takes his leave of his family. Retreating to his chambers for some well overdue deserved rest, he contemplates on what has happened and what will happen in the future.
1. The Reeds, The Lotus And The High Priest

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Summary**: Now serving as the newly coroneted Atemu's High Priest, Set meets someone he met during the reign of Akunumkanon and puts into plan another one of his infamous 'Operations'. But as he works to make his plans succeed, an evil darkness arises that threatens to destroy the world around him.

**Author's Note**: Raja Yah, the name of Neith's Ka, is actually the name of the mystical king of tigers in Sumerian mythology. And if you don't like Seto/OC or OC fics, don't flame. If you do, welcome. This is what it is, after all. Something that sprang up from the depths of my imagination due to too much time, a pen and a pad of paper. There is a plot, and this begins several years after events that happened before, which will all be revealed in future chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me feedback and any thoughts you may have about my work. And I hope you all enjoy the reformatted chapters that I've changed. And here's a small glossary of terms:

**Hem Ntjr (Tepey)** – means High Priest, which is Set's position.

**Per A'a** – Pharaoh.

**Netjer** - the Gods of Ancient Egypt.

**Bast** - another name for Bastet, the cat-headed goddess who originally was associated with the sun before Greek influences associated her with the moon.

**Kemet** – the actual names the Ancient Egyptians used for their kingdom. It means the Black Land.

-o-

**Chapter 1**: The Reeds, The Lotus And The High Priest.

-o-

Neith sighed in relief as the lukewarm waters of the sacred river came up to her waist, the tepid water refreshing her body. It was so lovely and relaxing, and it was just what her weary body needed before a long day's work in the service of her Goddess.

_Who'd have thought I'd become the leader of my temple? Only few women have ever been ordained by the Per A'a_, she thought, contemplatively.

The priestess continued to wash her arms with the river water and covered herself with perfume. After all, divinity and being close to the Netjer was attained through cleanliness. She was only sixteen, yet the young Per A'a himself, Atemu, had given her the highest position in the Cult Of Bast. Maybe it was because of the golden point she wore around her neck, and the power of spirit that it represented. Still, it could have been because of the dying wish of her father. She missed him and his guidance. At least he could now find peace in the Afterlife.

After Neith had passed the test, she had been ordained. She could remember her ordination, and the pair of cold blue eyes that had been watching her from the shadows.

Neith then shivered in the pool, unaware of those same blue eyes watching her at this very moment from the stairs leading from the temple. They had been so frozen to the world, yet they had seemed to watch her with a burning passion, belonging to one the same age as herself. This mysterious blue-eyed young man had fled after the ceremony, yet she felt as if she had met him before.

_Yes, I have. He's Set, one of Atemu's priests. I think that's his name, if I remember correctly_, the young priestess murmured to herself.

She could still remember the day when she had first encountered Set and his fellow priests and priestess, Isis, Karim and Mahaado.

As a young girl having just finished a magic lesson and her duties, Neith had been playfully taunting Isis and Karim, who she had seen kissing in what Isis and Karim had thought was a well-secluded area. Akunumkanon had come to visit the High Priest of Per-Bast, her father, and had brought the young trainees along with him and Akunadin. Isis had been playing at the bottom of the tall dwelling, whereas she had been playing on the roof.

As they used to say, pride always came before a fall.

That had been the first time Neith had seen the young blue-eyed boy, and his Ka, Dious. But never again would she play around at the top of houses. The armoured Ka had flown towards her, for she had fallen from the roof, but the boy had discovered that his help had been unneeded as her own Ka saved her. Up until then, only a few people had seen her Ka, Raja Yah. They had been Akunumkanon, her own father and that old Priest who had the Sennen Eye. They had been impressed, especially her father who had cried on and on that it was an honour the Great Goddess Bast had given his daughter a feline Ka. Akunadin had also been impressed.

_I wonder what he thought. It's so hard to tell people's true feelings_, the priestess thought, folding her arms as she walked forwards a few steps. _At least he found it interesting enough to offer me training at the royal palace. It was an honour, one for which I am in his and my father's debt._

The water of the sacred lake seemed to warm, the place eerily silent save for a man's deep chuckling.

A man? What was a man doing here? Never mind that! What was _anyone_ doing here?

"Well, well. What do we have here? I never knew lotuses were in season, nor that they bloomed so early," the man's voice said, elegantly.

Neith whirled around, coming face to face with Set himself.

For several seconds the two gazed at each other in silence. From where she was standing, Neith could see the smirk on Set's face, his arms crossed across his chest. Nor did it help that she was looking at him from a particularly low angle.

"Hem Ntjr! Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! It's umm…" she squealed, surprised.

Neith's embarrassment finally got the better of her as she dove behind the tall reeds for cover.

The priestess's face was bright red, much to Set's amusement. Through the reeds she could see him talking to himself, piles of his clothing suddenly dropping with a thud to the floor. What on earth was he doing? Neith closed her eyes and listened to the quickening sound of her heartbeat, trying to put it all out of her mind.

"Relax, Neith. Besides, it's not as if I haven't seen a naked woman before," Set said, his voice echoing around the pool they were in.

_Oh my gods! Set's here, and he's seen me naked!_ Neith thought, opening her eyes and peering through the slits of her fingers. _He isn't there. Where's he gone? Still, he does look pretty __–__ forget that, girl! _He's seen you naked!

"Come on out, Neith. I don't bite, hard," she heard Set's voice echo mockingly.

The sound of moving water came from somewhere nearby as Neith heard him move through the lake. Was he doing this on purpose? If she went out, she risked losing any remaining dignity she had. She would also have to go through the whole ritual all over again. If she did not, she risked annoying Set, who happened to be her superior. Offending those above her was not an option. It was a no-win situation.

"Umm, okay. But only if you promise not to look."


	2. Gatherings

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note**: I have removed all references to Dia Dianks and am keeping more along the lines of the manga in regards to Ka summoning. For your information, a Dia Diank is used in the anime. It's a gauntlet that is worn by the priests and those who can control Ka. Those who do not have an item can control Ka if they have one of these, as seen when Bakura invades the palace. I hope you enjoy the fic, and please leave me feedback and any thoughts you may have about my work.

-o-

**Chapter 2**: Gathering

-o-

_Three years ago_…

The thought of being introduced to all these priests and their understudies was making Neith feel excited as her father escorted her into the royal palace. She was feeling nervous, to tell the truth. Great freedom came with exactly that; freedom. Not meetings. Though the young girl did look forward to learning magic. Anyone would be, especially when it was the Per A'a's Hem Ntjr conducting the lessons. It was an honour.

That was when Neith felt her father wiping away something from her forehead with a cloth. It was like she was a baby.

"Father, let me go! I'm thirteen years old!" she protested.

Pillars lined the passageway and the stone floor echoed lightly beneath Neith's heel as she acted the part of the perfect daughter. There was no point in being rude and being forced to go back home. She was soon brought before a set of stone steps leading upwards. The young girl walked up the steps behind her father, his robes drifting slightly.

_This is going to be _so_ much fun,_ Neith thought. _At least I'm finally going to learn some real magic!_

Neith's father then led the two of them to the top of the stairs and waited, getting ready to move as a servant of the priest who would teach his daughter approached them and bowed. Neith herself felt interested by the thought of learning new things; it enticed her mind as her father then escorted her down the hall.

And Neith _did_ want to remain in the royal palace and learn everything she could. She would stay and learn and improve herself, thereby proving herself worthy to take over the temple, even though she was a woman. It was possible; after all, that long-necked Priestess who held the Tauk still served the Per A'a, Akunumkanon. The young girl was determined that she would get to where she wanted. It was one of the things her and father had in common, like the time he had told her to stay at home, but she had created that trap hole and –

Well, she had been severely chastised for it to say the least. Per-Bast was her hometown, after all, and she felt that she had the right to play pranks on those who dared to venture into her backyard. Though now that Neith thought about it, she knew that playing that 'friendly' joke on the young prince and his entourage of apprentice priests had not been a good idea.

At least it had been a learning experience, one that she would never repeat.

-o-

Soon after, Neith looked up as her father came to a stop, seeing a tall, thin man dressed in white linen emerging from the room just behind him. An old man whose left eye had been replaced by one of gold, whose robes practically hung off him.

"Welcome, Fenyang. Ah, I see this is your daughter." Neith looked up curiously as the old priest gazed down at her. "Hm hm hm, I see. Little one; I suggest that you don't play such tricks on the prince again, lest you desire to find yourself in trouble."

The thirteen-year-old gazed curiously up at the priest and cocked her head. How had he known what she was thinking? The old priest's face remained unreadable; was it because of that Sennen Eye? Would all her thoughts be open like a book?

"Well, I leave her in your care, old friend. I trust that you will be able to handle her. She's a well-behaved girl, usually," Neith heard her father comment.

The young girl then stared up at her father and grimaced, knowing what to expect as he looked at her with something akin to exaggerated fondness, his head cocked to one side.

"I'm going to miss you so much, my little Neith! Even though you'll be away for a while, always remember that your Daddy is thinking of you!" Neith choked as her Father hugged her close to his chest and rocked her, crying as he stroked her hair. "You're so cute, yes you are!"

"Father, please!" she protested.

Akunadin merely looked at the father and his child with a strange gaze as Neith pulled herself out of her father's bear-like hug. Why did he always have to get so emotional when they were to spend time apart? The young girl smiled, thanking the fact that she took after her mother in terms of maturity. Father was mature, but not when it came to his 'little baby'. She would never get over the fact that he had called her that in front of the Per A'a and the blue-eyed boy that day in Per-Bast.

-o-

"This is where you shall be studying for the next several months. I trust that you will behave yourself whilst in the company of your fellow students, least you desire to be punished," Akunadin told Neith, the two of them having left Fenyang behind at last and entered a room.

The old man indeed was as clever as he appeared, Neith cursed. But at least she would soon learn Ka summoning and magic.

"However, seeing as all of you still have to inherit an Item, you shall be training regularly in the controlling and summoning of Ka as well as magic. The others know about theirs already. You shall have your first lesson soon," Akunadin told Neith, who gazed at those few here who were around her age and felt relieved she would not be alone.

So, she was going to learn all about Ka summoning? Neith was happy enough when she had something to engage herself with. It made life interesting. She still had to perfect her writing skills, but she would get the drift eventually. At least she was getting the chance to learn.

Looking forward to the lesson, the young girl stepped forward, her eyes flitting about the room as she sensed everyone's gaze upon her. Her cheeks reddened as she looked down at the floor and away from the prince. There was a familiar boy with brown hair standing by the balcony and he was the last person she wanted to see, she noted. She knew that this boy could make things very difficult for her. Yet, she knew he was not that kind of person.

_He's only my age, anyway,_ Neith thought.

The young girl knew the prince was an affable boy, unlike the other one she had seen, the one who had 'deigned' himself to save her when she had fallen from the building. And Neith couldn't_ stand_ him; he was so stuck up and arrogant! And she had to act respectfully to him!

"Well, well, well. I see they've let the Terror of Per-Bast in to study Ka summoning. I guess anything goes these days," the boy by the balcony, Set, said derisively. "First women and now you. Tell me; how is daddy's _'little baby'_?"

Neith hatefully glared at Set as the brunette smirked and folded his arms, the same happening on her side. The room had fallen silent as the two of them proceeded to glare at each other. She then looked away; knowing that staring was a sign of disrespect.

The prince's eyes were wide as the blue-eyed boy continued to smirk smugly at Neith, who remained quiet as she turned and thought of drowning the condescending boy beneath the waters of the great river that flowed near her home.

"Now that isn't very nice, is it? Apologise to him," Neith heard someone tell her.

Akunadin. She had almost forgotten about the old priest.

She nodded solemnly, turning around to face Set.

"I'm sorry," Neith mumbled.

_Yes, I'm _really_ sorry. You stuck up, arrogant, pompous…_the young girl thought inwardly.

Neith then felt Akunadin's gaze upon her, its hidden warning clear as she bowed respectfully to her elder, walked past Set and seated herself in one of the chairs. It was strange; she had never really been this far from home without her parents, but she would adapt. She _had_ to adapt. If that boy could do it than so could she.

Set murmured something at Neith, and Neith tensed her shoulders in an attempt to ignore him.

"Is poor Neith lonely without her daddy to protect her? I'll get you back for that trick of yours, girl, mark my words," the young boy threatened.

-o-

_Three years later_…

Neith remembered the time she had been introduced to her class with a strange fondness.

"And so do you see? My claim that you are arrogant was proven right in that very first day! Really, Set. I hope you don't see this as an insult, but you didn't make it hard for me to disprove my argument," the young woman pressed.

Neith then gazed disapprovingly at Set, and as he coolly gazed back at her she stared away from him. Gazing at the tall reeds as they swayed in the breeze, Neith smiled.

"What is the great Hem Ntjr doing here, anyway?"

"You know full well why I'm here; don't flatter yourself, woman. Even though you have blossomed into a flower of beauty, your mind still appears to need to do the same. Also…" Set reached for Neith with his hand, and she felt it touch her lightly on the shoulder. "I thought I might pay you a little visit."

Neith was then pulled up close to him, and she did not like it.

Why did he have to be so haughty, even if he was technically her superior in rank? And what was with all this touching and walking in on her? Neith glanced down at the hand on her right shoulder, her left hand rising to flick it off. The deep chuckling coming from behind her was no comfort as she pulled away, making sure she seemed respectful at all times. He _was_ her superior, after all.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Set asked her, amusedly. "Or are you afraid I'll _take advantage_ of you?"

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of snakes that slither beneath the waters and bite you before you have a chance to react, Hem Ntjr," Neith replied pleasantly.

Set seemed to get the message. But he also had an annoying habit of only hearing what he desired.

"I can guarantee you that I have more important things to do than walk in on naked women, even if they are beautiful. I just enjoy getting under people's skin," Set replied.

Neith saw Set smirking at her over his shoulder. So, he liked to annoy her? Well, he was going the right way about it! She hated it when this blue-eyed peacock strutted around like everyone else was inferior. Set was even worse now than he had been three years ago. He may have matured, but his maturity only served to bolster his arrogance. How was she expected to put up with that?

_Because I have to, that's why_, Neith thought regretfully.

"Please excuse me, Hem Ntjr. I must be going," she then announced.

Not desiring to remain, Neith respectfully bowed her head and took a step sideways, trying to manoeuvre her out of the pool without exposing herself anymore than she had. Set looked nonplussed and not caring whether she came or went, she noted. She cut a half-circle through the pool, the water lapping at her legs as Set murmured to himself.

"I've always found your past fascinating. Why and how you took the path you did. Perhaps you can enlighten me to that, and to your father," the young man thought aloud.

Neith swirled around, anger written in her face.

"Excuse me for saying this, but that is a private matter!" she snapped.

The young priestess then realised Set was smirking at her, or rather something else, his head leaning to one side. It hit her right then what he had been up to. Her cheeks puffed up and she found her contempt for this arrogant man falling to a new level.

"Very admirable, lotus," Set commented with a self-satisfied smile.

Neith felt anger rise within her and she barely managed to quell it down so as not to make a scene. It was fortunate that she had not tried to slap him; he would surely make her regret _that_. She walked past the Hem Ntjr, who glanced back at her as she passed.

"You know what, lotus? I like them feisty," Set commented, causing Neith to roll her eyes.

"My, my. I did not think you liked anyone, _Set_," she commented.

_You hate everyone,_ Neith then mused quietly, a smile slipping onto her face. She could feel his eyes on her back as she rose from the pool, the water cascading off her and to the cold ground beneath, splashing against the stone.

"As much of a displeasure as this was, I really must go; some of us have work to do. Please excuse my rudeness," the young priestess then said, sounding apologetic.

"At least allow me to escort the lady to her quarters," Set replied. "It would be the polite thing to do."

Neith nodded silently, hearing Set rise out of the pool as she picked up her dress and began to get changed, her skin still burning with embarrassment.

-o-


	3. Foreboding

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note**: The Festivals of the Guarding Of The Two Lands and Bast Goes Forth mentioned in this chapter happen one day after the other, around the 19th December. In the next chapter there will be more flashbacks, a new character and a Ka duel. The reason they seem on speaking terms now is something that will be revealed later, as it is an important piece of the plot. So make sure you continue to read if you want to know what goes on, and leave me reviews to let me know what you think of my work. Reviews are good for the soul.

Oh, and Fenyang in Egyptian means Conquers. A little bit of trivia for you.

-o-

**Chapter 3**: Foreboding

-o-

"I hear you have another festival coming up soon. The Guarding Of The Two Lands, and Bast Goes Forth the following day, if my memory serves me correctly. Tell me, what are you doing to prepare for such an occasion?" Set asked Neith.

Neith walked at the side of the tall Hem Ntjr, and as Set walked slightly ahead of her Neith wringed her hands. Not only was she still drying from her bath, she was fraught with worry. Gazing at the stone paving as they walked inside the temple, she sighed.

"The usual, from what I can remember. It's my first time since... Anyway, I'm glad my juniors have offered their help," the priestess murmured.

"You know, juniors is a strange word, considering they're nigh on three times your age. But you should learn not to rely on others. They'll only let you down." Set looked down at Neith, his tone dark and quiet, and Neith thought she felt something within that silence. "Also, I hope I do not sound pretentious, but what will you be wearing?"

_A fast change of subject there, Set._

"The usual clothes one wears when conducting a celebration, Hem Ntjr," Neith replied.

Politely smiling, Neith strode forwards through the semi-dark passageways, her mind trying to make her legs walk correctly as she closed her eyes. Set soon came up alongside her, and he seemed to have the ability to know her every move and thought, even without the Sennen Eye. The priestess crossed her arms as she sensed Set looking at her.

"As for impressing your faith, I could show you some certain -ah- _ways_," the brunette alliterated.

Neith laughed weakly.

"I bet you could," she smiled.

Neith strode ahead as they came closer and closer to where she resided, the tall, thin man who accompanied her easily managing to catch up with her pace. Set was a tall young man whose brusque manner had made sure he managed to keep himself to himself, his attitude and the way he carried himself palpable in the air.

"Probably. It would be enjoyable. Hmm, I see we have reached your quarters." Neith stepped away as Set gazed down at her before closing his eyes. "I guess I should take my leave now. It would not do for me to enter a woman's chambers. Goodbye, Neith."

"Maybe later. Goodbye, Set," she replied.

"What did I tell you, Priestess?" Set was gazing down at her, his tone suddenly firm.

"Sorry, _Hem Ntjr_," she quickly added.

"That's much better," Set smiled.

Neith leaned against the wall, and watched the High Priest disappear as he looked back at her over his shoulder, Set's lips curving into a smirk before he disappeared around the corner.

-o-

'Why are you hanging around me more and more? Is there something you want to say?' Neith wanted to ask Set, knowing that he would reply with a stone cold answer. That was how Set usually replied to anything. He seemed to have grown from a cocky arrogant young teenager into an older teenager who seemed more mature but was just as arrogant. She did not know why she had found him to be interesting over the years.

And if Neith were to ask Set, he would laugh.

She would be far better off just nodding at the right moment and not arguing. Set would only work himself into a state. He would also chide her for her daydreaming. It was better to have him happy and not in a mood, but Set could be understanding, when he wanted to be.

Rolling her eyes, Neith heard someone knock on the door. Was she _never_ to get any rest today?

"Yes, yes. I'm coming," the priestess announced as the visitor once again rapped on the door. "Please wait a moment."

Neith crossed the room and placed the scroll on the desk beside the veil. Torches flickered from outside in the passageway, her visitor silent as she pulled back the heavy curtain. Was that not?

"Ah, Priestess Isis. Why are you here? Never mind that," she added, shaking her head. "How rude of me. Would you like to come inside?"

Neith stared at the veiled Priestess and as she did Isis stared back, nodding silently.

"Yes, thank you." Isis paused for a brief moment. "Neith, there I something I need to ask you – "

Isis' words did not register, as Neith was thinking deeply about something else. Neith then stepped aside, her hand clutching the curtain as Isis stepped inside her room. On the subject of asking, she also had her own questions to ask: to both Set and Isis.

"Did you see the Hem Ntjr on your way up here? Do you know why he's here? He says he's here for the festival, but I don't want to ask him myself," she commented, sounding curious. Set seemed to come and go like the wind. He was so enigmatic.

"You know, you have the Tauk. You could always tell me why he's here. Come on, Isis. Enlighten me. Please. He sneaked in on me when I was in the pond and…" Neith gazed like a cat ready to pounce at Isis, and so the priestess's shoulders dropped when she was replied with a small chuckle.

"He sneaked in on you? My, my… It reminds me of Karim," Isis chuckled.

-o-

_A year ago…_

"Come on, Set! You're always such a stoic. A bit of fun will do you the world of good. Are you sure you don't want to look? You know, you don't have to be chaste for the rest of your life," Karim goaded.

Set gazed coolly at the young priest in the black wig, and as he coolly gazed at Karim, the smaller priest looked away from him. Looking down at the papyrus he held open, Set frowned.

"Not really. I have better things to do than those that are below my station," he commented.

"You're as bad as Mahaado over there. Surely you don't desire to end up a lonely embittered old man? You really do take after Akunadin: you _are_ his little prodigy, after all. You're such a prude." Karim was starting to fray Set's temper as the annoyed high priest gritted his teeth and attempted to read his scroll. "I'll shut up if you have just one look. Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine, fine," Set breathed.

He then rolled up his papyrus, holding it in one hand as he walked over to the crack in the door.

The one who was to hold the Scales had some nerve, demanding this of him. Why was he even deigning himself to look, even if it would shut that big mouth of Karim's? And what did he think he was doing, continuing to peep inside? Set glanced to the left and saw that Neith was currently shrugging off her dress, her left hand rising to flick back her hair. The desire to pull away was being countered by a strange desire to be a voyeur as Set continued to look, hearing someone walk up to him.

"Eww! Set, that's bad!" Atemu told him, squirming.

"Oh, be quiet. I'm just doing this so the pervert over there will shut his mouth and let me get on with my reading," Set replied tersely.

Atemu seemed to understand what he was saying. But the young Per A'a-to-be also seemed to have an unhealthy interest in what he was doing.

"Can I look?" the prince asked the older boy.

"No, prince, I'm busy. Now go away," Set replied.

There was a round of light laughter as Set pushed the boy aside. Only Set could get away with such behaviour.

"I _am_ the Prince, you know. I could have you all reported. Come on! I just want to look. _Please_!" Set saw Atemu jumping up and down in an unsuccessful attempt to peer over his shoulder.

So, the boy wanted to look? Set then scoffed. Well, Atemu was going to have to wait his turn. The young boy would have to learn that sometimes you never got what you wanted, not even if you were a prince. Atemu may become his Per A'a one day, but that was a long way into the future. Why should he not teach the boy some manners? But still, he _was_ the Prince.

Desiring to move away, Set stepped to the side with a nod of his head, his mind preserving that image he had just seen. Atemu looked happy and Mahaado looked somewhat disapproving, Set noted gleefully. The brunette then pointed at the slip in the side of the door.

_I've got what I wanted,_ Set thought gleefully.

"Sure, go right ahead. It's okay, Atemu. I won't tell." He smiled at the young heir to the throne. "Now come and have a look."

Set smirked through the side of his eyes at Mahaado.

"Set! What do you think you are doing?" Mahaado protested.

Set then saw that Mahaado was striding up behind the Prince, casting him a funny look, and Set gazed back in wicked amusement. It was just like Mahaado to be so concerned for the welfare of the youngster. Set lips curved into a smirk, and the now found himself wondering just what was going on behind that wall as Atemu stretched on his toes to peer through the gap.

"Please, my Prince! Don't look. It isn't right," Mahaado pleaded.

Set felt himself chuckle in amusement, the situation making him feel happy for once in his life. Then there were the uses this situation presented to him. He could _so_ wind up his contemporary with this.

"Mahaado. It might do the future Pharaoh good to look for possible wives. After all, is it not his duty to produce an heir?" he enquired.

"You're a fine teacher, Set!" Mahaado retorted.

"If you're so worried, why don't you check it for him first?" Set advised.

"... You're right. Please stand aside," Mahaado requested.

Set smirked wickedly at his fellow priest, one whose magic more than matched his own, and as he did he almost choked as he saw what happened next. Gazing at the white and gold clad priest, Set smiled even eviller as Mahaado covered his eyes with his hands and began to chant.

"I am a priest... I am a priest... I am a priest…"

"Yes, you're a priest. Now out of the way!" he said.

Set then pushed Mahaado to the side and began to look at a certain someone, his head falling to one side. It was quite interesting, the rate at which women developed from little girls. Even he could tell she was a woman. That was when Set saw Neith staring directly at him. Her cheeks puffed up, as they did when she was incensed, and he now carefully backed away from the door as he saw the brown-haired priestess shout something at Isis.

"I am afraid I must be going. Duty calls!" Set announced.

The tall brunette strode past the other three, his cape flapping behind him as he hurriedly made his exit. It was so fortunate he was not there, for he could hear the girl's angry shouts from several corridors away.

"What do you think you're doing here, Karim?" Isis questioned angrily.

"I don't _care_ what he's doing here. Get lost!" Neith added.

"It was Set, Isis, not me. I swear!" Karim protested.

-o-

The two women chuckled as they recounted the time they had been surprised. Isis, in her wisdom, had explained it with the fact that boys would be boys, especially when they were almost at the age of maturity. Neith then gazed at the Priestess Isis.

The black-haired priestess who wielded the Tauk was a quiet sort, and the fact Isis never spoke unless she had something to say managed to make the black-haired lady a joke among a few at the palace. Isis was quiet, but at least she did not come out with nonsense. That was what Neith liked about the Priestess who served Atemu. She never spoke nonsense.

That was why she had let the Priestess in; something must have spooked her.

"So, Isis, what brings you here? You're a long way from the Palace," she queried.

"I'm here for the festival. And Neith? I need to talk to you about something," Isis replied.

The thoughts that were running through the Priestess's mind must have been important, because Isis was now watching Neith as she sat down on the edge of her bed. The priestess then watched Isis stare down at her necklace as something there glowed, Isis's eyes widening worriedly as she seemed to go into a daze.

_What's going on? Is it the Tauk?_ Neith wondered.

Isis's were wide as she saw the vision given to her, and the normally calm almost fell over as she saw something Neith could only begin to imagine.

-o-


	4. Past, Present and Future

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note:** This chapter's a bit shorter than the others, but only because I feel it would wreck the flow of the chapter if I try to add more in. this is the way I like it, and it has a plot point I needed to keep. And thanks go to all my reviewers who motivate me to write this story.

-o-

**Chapter 4**: Past, Present and Future

-o-

Neith gazed sympathetically at Isis, and as Neith watched the veiled woman gazed back. Walking over to a large jar in the corner, Neith then plucked a small lacquered jar off the side and dipped it into the deep red liquid. She then walked back over to the bed, handing Isis the small lacquered pot.

"Here, have a drink. It may calm your nerves," she offered.

"Thank you," Isis replied, taking the vessel. "These visions. They keep on repeating. It's… How can I put it?"

Isis then searchingly looked up at Neith, clasping the jar in her hands, and Neith found herself growing uncomfortable.

_Why does she look so worried?_ she wondered.

The black-haired priestess had a concerned tone in her voice and had come so far as to visit her in her temple quarters. Why was she here and not with the Per A'a? Isis was a mysteriously quiet woman unless she had something to say. And what was with this vision? Neith glanced at Isis, her head hidden within that white linen veil.

"Neith, I know it sounds strange coming from me, but you're not interested in Set, are you?" Isis asked her, unobtrusively. "Is he the kind of man who will make you happy?"

Neith froze, her eyes wide.

"Him and me? Don't tell me _that_ was what you saw. Of all the preposterous! Isis, Set is nothing more than an arrogant, remote young man who has that Rod of his shoved so far up his backside that it's amazing the sun hasn't disappeared. No, he's not the one for me. _Really!"_ Neith seated herself down in the chair, feeling a pair of eyes upon her.

"You know, they say that hate can turn to love. To go on about him as you just did shows that you at least have some emotion towards the matter," Isis replied mysteriously. Neith understood perfectly well the Priestess's argument. But that did not mean she agreed with it.

"Don't say that. I respect you, Isis. Please don't make me lose that respect. Gods above, I feel sick at the thought," she replied.

Neith then saw Isis smirking to herself over her jar of wine.

"Neith, even the Per A'a notices that the two of you don't argue as much as you used to. You even bathed together. Does that mean nothing for you?" Isis queried.

Neith swiftly raised her head.

"I'll have you know that _he_ walked in on _me_!" she protested.

Neith then realised that her cheeks were burning red, or rather that she was thinking of that arrogant Set again, her heart suddenly beating faster. Her cheeks puffed up, but then she sighed and breathed out, feeling somewhat strange. Set may be arrogant and harsh towards his servants, but he was also mysterious. Like Isis, but in a different way. It was something she could not easily describe.

"I wanted him to go, but..." she began to say.

The young priestess could feel something grow within her, the alien feelings she felt towards Set out of place with how she currently felt about him. It was auspicious that he was not here to hear this conversation. If Set were, she would find it very hard to explain herself without her tongue twisting into knots. The blue-eyed brunette had come remarkably close to her in the lake, too close. They had been so close they were almost pressed together. She had felt his warmth, and she would have fainted into the water if his arms had –

"Isis. Don't look at me like that! You're scaring me," she announced, noticing the priestess's gaze.

"Very well. Let me show you what I saw. Maybe you shall come to understand..."

The Priestess raised her hands to her Tauk, there was a flash of golden light, and then all was black.

-o-

Darkness.

That was the first thought that flew into Neith's mind as she found herself transported into Isis's vision. The dark mist permeated every nook and cranny as she stepped forwards. It was a totally different sight to the room she had been in only a moment ago, and the danger that hung in the air had her worried.

It smelt of death.

Rubble littered the cracked floor, and Neith walked further inside the ruined palace, silently followed by Isis. The very structure and design of the palace was like the Per A'a's house in Waset, even down to the carvings and inscriptions upon a battered pillar. Just what had happened? She then walked up to the duel stage, the golden point she wore around her neck glowing faintly. Her mind told her that such a thing could not happen, that the Per A'a would fall; except she also had a sense that something was amiss. The Tauk Isis wore had never been wrong yet.

"What kind of vision is this?" Neith turned and stared at Isis as the Priestess stepped forwards and gazed around at the devastation before facing her. "The palace is… What has this got to do with me?"

"It is of a future that can come to pass. It has nothing, and yet everything to do with you. Now watch," Isis replied with conviction. The Priestess at times was quite infuriating.

But now was not the time to argue.

Neith silently waited, gazing around at the scene as she suddenly heard a light pair of footsteps approaching her through the darkness. She twirled around; her senses were on high alert as a woman passed her, her face shielded by a veil.

The woman hadn't even noticed her, more focused on a small bundle held protectively against her chest. Neith wondered why the woman was alone in a place like this, and she wondered what this woman was holding. She took a closer look, her eyes widening when she saw just whom the woman was. The way she carried herself, the light brown hair_…_she looked exactly like her. Except this Neith's eyes were a lot more sorrowful, as if they had been through the wars.

"Oh my Gods!" She caught a look of what lay inside the fabric, and was surprised to see the face of a young baby.

_Does that mean that I'll…?_

"Is that…?" she enquired breathlessly. The young woman did not seem to notice her as she quietly walked on by, cooing to her bundle.

"Yes. That is your future self. However, that is not all I have to show you." Neith looked at Isis and followed the Priestess's gaze as Isis turned her head.

Neith watched on confusedly as the other Neith fell quiet and ascended the steps, a shadowy figure walking out of the gloom to the side of the throne. A familiar air of superiority surrounded the man as he smirked and seated himself on the empty throne, taking the hand of the other her. A _very_ familiar man. Neith had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked up closer and saw just who had dared to put himself on the Per A'a's throne.

She then stepped back in shock.

This could not be happening! It could not happen!

_Set!_

-o-

"Priestess, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good."

Neith walked in front of the older priest, who had worked alongside her father, and as she did she found her mind being occupied by other matters besides those of State. The morning after Isis' visit, she was fraught with worry about the woman's vision. Gazing up at the clear blue sky, she thought about the absurdity of it all.

_It won't happen. It can't happen. I hate him! He's obnoxious, arrogant…_she thought.

"I'm fine. So stop asking me," she then added, replying to the old priest.

"You know, your father had the same problem of admitting his feelings to others. But perhaps I am poking my nose in a place it doesn't belong." The priest looked up at Neith with his wizened face, noticing her tense posture, and Neith could sense there was something else he wished to ask. "How is – "

Neith folded her arms.

"Watch your tongue."

She then strode ahead of the old man and headed towards a group that had gathered in preparation to leave. Isis was standing next to a horse, close to the Per A'a himself; Atemu, a young boy who was managing to come to terms with the life he now had to lead. Atemu was talking to Mahaado, who she had not seen for a long time. To one side on his own, a tall, thin man, dressed in white and blue, was watching them all silently. He was...

"Is something troubling you, Priestess?" Set asked.

"What? I, oh… Not at all, Hem Ntjr," she replied.

"Then stop staring," Set responded coldy.

Neith looked away as Set glared at her and noticed that the silent, mysterious Isis had been quietly watching their exchange. A glance was exchanged between the two of them, one that immediately caught Set's attention. Something told Neith that this was only the beginning of the matter.

-o-


	5. The Watcher

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note**: Egyptians didn't believe in marriage like we do today. It was more like a contract between two parties. And yes, Little Neith is a brat in this chapter. For now, enjoy the change of pace that comes with a switch to Set's perspective. All I can say is it's hard getting inside a man's head. Akunadin may have turned out to be an ass in the manga, at least according to some people, but I find him interesting. Especially the relationship he has with Set. That's why he's in this fic. That and the fact he plays a big part in events in the manga and anime. Romance will appear, but like the finest wine it takes time. But it's creeping in, as you'll soon see.

**Summary**: Upon his arrival back at the palace, Set considers what transpired and has a talk with Akunadin that reveals more about the relationship between two than Set himself knows.

-o-

**Chapter 5**: The Watcher

-o-

Absolutely exhausted.

The long journey back to the palace had been a tiring one, and Set's bones felt weary as he seated himself down on the cushion, roped into this small party that the _oh so generous_ Per A'a had decided to hold as soon as they had returned. If only attendance was not compulsory. Set hated being roped into things, to not have control over who did what and who went where. Power was something important to him, and at times he found it difficult to put up with the young boy who was his ruler. Yet, he knew the importance of this land, his home, and what it meant, all enshrined in the one man who ruled it all.

That was when Set noticed Shadah looking at him.

"So then, how was your visit? Tell me," the Sennen Ankh's holder requested.

"I'd rather not say," he replied simply.

Fruit, meat and bread were lined up in front of the six priests and their ruler, and Set checked his nails as he lifted a jar of wine, inhaling the sweet smell. The sight he had overseen earlier was playing on his mind, because he now silently watched Isis as she entered the chamber and seated herself next to Mahaado. Set then pulled the jar up to his lips, the wine sweet on his tongue.

_She's said something to Neith, about myself,_ he thought darkly. _She said something, and I want to know what. No one talks about me behind my back. They don't have the right._

Set nodded at Isis once she noticed him watching her, immediately shifting his gaze to a bowl nearby. He selected one of the tiger nut sweets and bit it hard. He was increasingly interested by the thought of Neith; it played on his mind as Isis continued to calmly stare at him.

_She knows I'm watching. Good._ Set stared back at Isis, his kohl-lined eyes narrowed.__

A part of Set, albeit reluctantly, wanted to know what such a body like Neith's would feel like when pressed against him. He had the power to find out, but where was the fun in taking something that would be easily offered? The thrill of victory, of the battle, was much more flavoursome if achieved against the odds. Set knew what it was like to win easy wars, and it was empty. He would struggle for supremacy, take full credit for the victorious outcome and then he would –

Well, such thoughts were private, to say the least. Akunadin was still here, after all, and Set had no desire for his mentor to go exploring his mind with that eye of his. But what if he was doing so right now?Well, at least it would prove to be interesting.

_Perhaps I should give it some thought. It would certainly give them all a surprise_, Set thought with an evil smirk.

The tall priest then yawned again as the Per A'a continued to speak, soon sensing that a man was staring at him.

"Set, did you even hear what the Pharaoh was saying?" Set silently narrowed his eyes at the Priest of the Sennen Ring. "Ah, I see the Rod's holder has his troubles. My apologies. I should let you be."

The Priest of the Sennen Rod bowed his head in thought. What would he do later? Another festival was soon to be upon them, one where he would be expected to sit down in the same place as that woman and share the same food and drink. How should he talk? Curtly? It was an official gathering, so he would have to at least be civil. He would also get to see just how she had developed. He was also noticing her developing beauty as of late: why was that? He had not done so before.

_If I'm interested, I should out the goods. It's no good investing in a field if proves to be barren, after all_, Set thought.

"Are you sure you're all right?" a voice then asked him.

Set gazed thoughtfully at Akunadin and nodded politely, stifling a yawn.

"I'm quite fine. I just feel somewhat tired from the journey," he replied.

"Then you should get some rest," Akunadin advised. "You work yourself too hard. Please, go and sleep. Per A'a, may he be excused?"

"Of… of course," Atemu agreed.

Akunadin studied Set as he pulled himself up from the floor and took his leave.

Why was this woman getting on his mind? What was she even doing there? Set shook his head amusedly, grateful that he was alone with his thoughts. Neith had always proved capable of knowing what buttons to press in relations to his challenges, and he did not know whether he loved her or hated her. She had to be dealt with, one way or the other, lest she annoy him to a point, just like the day he had accompanied his mentor to the city in the mouth of the Great River.

-o-

_Four years ago…_

"Just who do you think you are, girl?"

Set glared up at the figure on top of the roof above, shielding his eyes from the sun as he walked forwards.

The girl who was up on the roof had some cheek, covering him in a shower of water. Why was he even bothered by her actions, if it meant he kept cool? And who was her father? This brat needed a serious lesson in manners. Set glanced up and saw that it was a girl with light-brown hair, one who was around his age, dressed in red and white. The fabric indicated that she was part of a reasonably well-off family and this piqued Set's curiosity. What was she doing out here all alone?

"Someone who's not stupid enough to fall into a trap hole, _boy_," the girl told him, pulling a face noisily.

"Oh, shut your mouth, before I do it for you," Set growled. Then the meaning of her words hit him. "… You mean that was you? You little!"

The brunette leaned over the side of the roof and made a gesture with her hand.

"Go on; try and hit me! I dare you!" she challenged.

"Fortunately for you, I've got more important concerns," Set replied snidely. "Now go away and stop pestering me, you annoying wretch."

There was a noise of frustration as Set turned his back on the annoying troublemaker.

"I am the High Priest's daughter, you know. You're in _my_ backyard now, so watch that mouth of yours. Or else Daddy'll punish you." Set ignored the girl's threat, walked over to where Atemu was standing and placed his hands on the young prince's shoulders.

"Yes, well, this is the _Per A'a's_ son, so do anything to us and you'll be punished beyond your worst imagination," he responded.

Set continued to have his back to the girl and pushed her to the back of his mind where she belonged. Atemu looked like he wanted to vanish inside a pot and Set smirked as Mahaado looked suspiciously at him, no doubt worrying about his intentions. Set then leaned down and looked sagely at the spiky-haired boy who had been entrusted into their care.

"You see, Prince? You have to act like you're the one in charge. If you don't, people will walk all over you when you become the next Per A'a," he whispered.

Set then smirked to himself as Mahaado protested.

"Set! That's hardly the truth. The common folk also deserve compassion, for they are also part of Kemet!" the slightly older boy replied.

Set then noticed that the girl was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the roof, watching them all like a bird of prey, and he stared up at her. It was amazing how she had gone so quiet in the blink of an eye. Set's lips then curved into a wicked smirk and he knew that his warning must have had some effect. That, and she felt threatened by him.

_As she should be…what the?_ Set immediately looked up upon hearing a scream.

The nameless girl who had been pestering him was now clinging onto the edge of the roof, having no doubt fallen over the side. Why was he even bothered by her actions? She had been playing dangerously close to the edge, so it was her fault, right? Set made the effort to look up and saw that she was straining to keep hold with one hand. As much as he found her odious, he did not want her injured. It was quite a long fall, bound to result in broken bones that would take a long time to heal.

"For crying out loud! How could she be such an _idiot_?" Set seethed angrily as he closed his eyes, focusing upon his magical energy.

It wound around Set, congealing into an armoured figure clad in black that wielded a large sword. Out of its back sprouted a pair of sheer armoured wings that were the same colour as the rest of its body. It hovered above the ground, silently awaiting Set's instructions.

"Set! Akunadin said we couldn't use our Ka outdoors. Not yet!" Isis protested.

"As much as I might enjoy it, would you rather have dead?" Set then pointed at the girl as she finally let go of the ledge. "Dious! Grab her! Make sure she's safe!"

"Hang on, Set…" Mahaado spoke.

Set glanced over at Mahaado with a questioning look, seeing the older boy look in the girl's direction, and as he followed Mahaado's gaze he found himself looking at something that was very interesting. Hearing the girl mumbling a chant under her breath, he watched on curiously as a strange beast appeared in the air. It had a large pair of white wings and a sandy-gold body of a beast that looked similar to a lion.

"That's her Ka," Mahaado whispered.

"I can see that!" Set snapped.

He then watched on as the girl landed on the lion's back rather shakily, still shielding his eyes. It was a stroke of irony if the girl's words were true. Someone from the Temple of Bast having a feline Ka. The beast landed on the ground and seated itself, and that was when Set saw a middle-aged man running towards them. His Mentor, Akunadin, was behind the man and looking straight at Set, the old priest's gaze shifting to Dious, and Set breathed a sigh of relief in the knowledge that he would not be chastised as his Ka disappeared back inside him.

"Neith, what do you think you were doing? How dare you worry me like that!" Set watched on as the man who had accompanied Akunadin emotionally clutched the girl tightly to him. He had to be her father. "My little baby has a feline Ka! By the Goddess, this is an honour! Praised be Bast!"

Set scoffed as he rolled his eyes, the man's sentimentality grating his ears as he watched on silently.

-o-

"You know, Set, it's about time you thought of your age. I know why you feigned tiredness. You're a man now, not a boy, and it's been a privilege to see how you've grown. Many other men your age are starting to settle down. Perhaps you should give it some thought," Akunadin advised.

Set glanced momentarily at the old Priest, and as the two of them walked side-by-side he found himself thinking about the events of the last few weeks. Crossing his arms in a manner in a hope it would distract him, Set face fell from disgust to puzzled thought as he thanked his namesake that he could talk to his mentor.

"Settle down? I..." Set sighed and shook his head. "It's a waste of my time. I have my duties to fulfil."

_Except, perhaps… No, it's ridiculous_, he added inwardly.

"Duty is only one part of your life. Set, let me give you some advice; it is a fool who ignores the numerous roads that lie ahead, be whatever they may. Even though your mind may be cold, your body and heart might not feel the same, especially once you age and there's no one to care for you. Once you find that someone, you should cling onto them for all they're worth. Your mother would want you to be happy," Akunadin replied.

Set then felt his Mentor's eyes resting upon him and glanced coolly over his shoulder at the tall, thin man.

"I never would have held you to be one who believes in that sort of thing, Master. You're going soft in your old age."

The old priest had met Set's mother once before, when he had come to collect his new student and had not seen her since. Why was it such a matter was ominously silent? Set was constantly thinking about this. Perhaps Akunadin had also known his father. Set unfolded his arms, turning back his head as they dropped to his side. He then heard a faint laugh echo from behind him.

"Perhaps, perhaps," Akunadin replied, amusedly. "But I also have something you do not; experience."

"I'm well aware of that, and your guidance is appreciated," Set affirmed.

It was true, Set appreciated all the help he had received. If it had not been for Akunadin, he would have had a harder path to climb in achieving his goals. Set had been accelerated into the service of the Per A'a at what was considered a young age. He had learned philosophy, magic and everything else he knew from the old priest. Set may have grown older, but he knew that such a thing deserved the utmost respect.

"So, and tell me the honest truth, what do you think of Neith?" Akunadin asked his student.

"That woman is no concern of mine." Set walked faster in an attempt to escape the matter, but found that he was unable to do so. His mentor, at times, was annoyingly perceptive. "No. She is of no concern at all."

"Really? You weren't enjoyed to be spending time with her. Is that how you truly feel?" Akunadin queried.

"Yes."

Slowing down, Set came to a stop and turned around to face Akunadin, his mind trying to stop thinking about that woman whilst at the same time he could not get rid of her. It was ridiculous! When he said something was the end of the matter, his was the final word. Akunadin looked undisturbed and seemed to be watching him calmly, Set noted. Set continued to gaze back impassively as the old priest gazed at him.

"So you haven't given cohabitation or even a contract a second thought?" Akunadin asked.

"No," he replied.

"That's a shame. Women are one of the things that make life bearable."

Set then realised that Akunadin was looking at him through that Sennen Eye of his, and he could almost sense the reading of his thoughts as they flowed from his mind. The old priest would not ordinarily do such a thing, but as of late Neith had increasingly been on Set's mind, especially after what Set had seen between Neith and Isis. Set wondered just what Isis had said to get Neith looking so concerned.

"You know, from what I can see, she seems to suit you, and you seem to be fond of her. Concerned, even," Akunadin observed. "You know more than anyone that I'm a good judge of character."

Set felt something snap within him, the inability to handle how he felt. All these questions! It was something he could not describe properly. He just was not used to these kinds of feelings. Women had approached him before, but he had always turned them away in as nasty and callous a way as possible. But Neith, she seemed blasé to his recent attentions. She was now less of an annoyance, but all the more mature. Then why had he sneaked in on her? Set cursed himself. They were ridiculous, these feelings.

"Yes, but it's not like you're my _father_," Set snapped, angry with Akunadin's words.

"No, I'm not…" Set's mentor whispered to himself.

_And it pains me. I only have your best interests at heart,_ Akunadin mused quietly, a sad, tired look on his face. This pretence was torturous. Set did not even see the way he was looking at him as he swiftly strode down the corridor, or the wistful sigh that followed.

"... Son"

-o-


	6. Duels Are Like Relationships

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) There are also a few more characters mentioned that belong to my friends, not me, but fit into the main story.

**Author's Note**: Neith's own Ka is based upon a card that is played in the modern anime, and I'm sure you'll get what its ability is; trap cards in the present day are based directly upon the abilities of Trap Ka/Monsters from the past. Diaha is the word used in the manga. It means 'duel'. And spirit-beast means that it's the person's own Ka, rather than one they've summoned from the Veju Temple, the place where captured Ka are stored. The Supreme Priest De Zart is called Great Dezart in English. Events so far happen four years before the events of the manga and anime, but it involves elements of what's to come and will eventually cover the fall of Egypt.

**Summary**: Duels are like relationships. Both can be between friends, enemies and even lovers. But when you fight, you can suddenly find that friends can change into something more…

-o-

**Chapter 6**: Duels Are Like Relationships

-o-

Set sat patiently cross-legged upon the soft floor cushion, and as the Hem Ntjr observantly watched the tense woman sitting opposite him he smirked to himself as the male slave departed the room, having brought in the food and drink to be consumed. Not only was it the dawning of the day of the Pharaoh's celebration, Set was also thinking about all the possibilities he had been presented with by having Neith here.

_Well, I had to use my position to threaten her into coming here… but results are results_, the young man thought.

Having arrived, along with four others, Neith had needed accommodation in the palace or one of the city temples. Of course, Set had blackmailed her into taking up his offer of a place to stay. The others the Hem Ntjr did not much care for.

Then there was the fact Set had ordered all food to be sent to his room. The young man hated having anyone or anything in his wing of the palace, save for his books and various servants that were needed. Neith had to know her place.

Set stopped reaching for the food; the woman who he had sensed watching him was a much more interesting prospect.

"What are you staring at, Neith? Can't you look somewhere else for a change, or do I hold some fascination for you?" The Hem Ntjr smirked at Neith before leaning back, his legs outstretched as he conspiratorially lowered his voice. "You know, if you come down to the lake when the sun rises, you can see me bathing without my kilt."

"I don't want to look, thank you very much. I'd probably be disappointed. I, like my contemporaries, am here for the festival: nothing more, nothing less. I do not appreciate being threatened."

Set chuckled to himself, amused at the defiant wit of the woman he was talking to, all the while comparing Neith's good points to her bad ones and thinking about whether such a thing would suit him. At times, the brunette could be quite engaging. Even he had to admit, Neith _was_ good company. Set then crossed his arms behind his head, glancing at Neith through narrow eyes.

"What a shame. You refuse me, and yet here am I, complimenting you on your good taste."

"I did not mean to seem rude, Hem Ntjr."

Neith looked at Set, her eyes slipping down and then hurriedly away.

_My, my, my. Is that a blushing Priestess I can see?_

"Please, call me Set." Set gestured with his hand, the food still uneaten as an idea suddenly came to the young man. "You know, we haven't duelled for a while."

"Is that a challenge, Hem Ntjr?"

Set closed his eyes and nodded as he pushed himself up to his feet, the priestess whose company he had blackmailed himself into remaining silent. Neith was a young woman whose relative maturity had suddenly made her much more interesting, as a prospect and a character. Not that Set cared for such things, but he had the wisdom and common sense to notice when things suddenly became of value to him.

"Of course, though we shall have to ask the others to clear the area. And I thought that I told you to call me Set?" Set looked down at Neith as the brunette gazed back up with him. "I guess I shall have to punish you for such transgression. It will not do. I could have your head on a plate, if I wished it. Be grateful that I have chosen to have my satisfaction another way."

Set then stepped back as Neith reached forwards to grab a peach.

"Yes. You're right. I apologise."

-o-

Later, east of the Palace at the Duel Stage, Set waited for Shimon, the Per A'a's adviser, to walk up beside the stage. As the Hem Ntjr glanced momentarily at Atemu upon his throne he felt a flash of contempt. Looking away, Set saw that there was also an audience. Mahaado, Isis, and everyone else of importance that were here had decided to watch Set's duel with Neith. Clutching the Sennen Rod tightly in his left hand, Set bowed his head and remained perfectly still.

"You shall duel with two stone tablets each. The winner is the one whose opponent's monsters cannot fight anymore. Is that understood?" Shimon asked.

"Perfectly, Lord Shimon. Neith, do you want to quit whilst you're ahead? You are facing me, after all." Neith was staring back at Set as the young man smirked at her and clenched his fist in anticipation. "Ah, I see that the lion does indeed have teeth. Very well, have it your_ way_."

"Diaha!"

Set immediately brought the Sennen Rod across his chest, gesturing with his free hand as a ripple of energy surrounded him. There could be no reprieve for an opponent, no matter how much they fascinated you. They had to be cut down immediately and he had just the tool to do it. It was time to test out his new strategy. If Neith interested him, he would first check her potential.

"First, I summon my spirit-beast, Dious! Then from one of the tablets I shall summon Garles Dragon!"

"Then from the temple, I summon Supreme Priest De Zart!" Neith replied.

Set's spirit beast appeared, hovering in front of him, and Set smirked as one of the tablets behind him rumbled and began to rise, the same occurring on Neith's side of the stage, upon which was the carved image of a magician. It soon appeared, clothed in white robes and wearing a snake-like headdress. It stood alone on the stage with its arms waiting patiently by its side. Behind Set, the dragon emerged from the tablet, the familiar warm thrill of battle flowing through the Hem Ntjr's blood as the dragon's front claw slammed onto the stage before it emerged fully. He had not seen this De Zart before, but he had heard about it, and why did Neith only have one Ka on the field? It had to be a trap monster, but what?

_A woman with brains; interesting. Surprise me, dear_, Set thought, smiling inwardly.

Set glanced at Neith and saw that she was clutching at her pendant, her eyes closed and her face harbouring a shifty smile. If he attacked, he could see just what she had in store, but he could also suffer a severe setback. And if Neith was going to do what he thought she was, then it was better he kept Dious out of harm's way. He had duelled her a few times before, and that tactic of hers had almost resulted in his defeat. 'Almost' being the keyword.

"Are you sure you want to attack? Wouldn't waiting be a better idea?" Neith asked Set, opening her eyes.

"Like I care. Garles Dragon, attack the enemy Ka!" the Hem Ntjr replied brusquely. Neith then smirked as the large dragon pushed itself onto its hind legs, stepped forwards and opened its mouth to emit a plume of fire that shot towards the opposite end of the stage.

Soon, the fire collided with an invisible wall that shimmered like a mirror before it reflected the attack back at Set's dragon. Set and Dious hurriedly swerved in opposite directions to avoid being crushed by the large dragon as it fell to the ground, defeated by its own attack, and disappeared. The tablet fell back down with a bump as Set uncovered his eyes to see a winged beast resembling a lion floating in mid-air, its wings flapping to keep it aloft.

_You got me again. Perhaps you're not as bad as I thought you were_, Set thought inwardly.

"Heh, heh, heh. Well played. But you'd be a fool to think that was all I've got," he then added.

"Well, I'll just have to see about that. De Zart, attack his spirit-beast!" Neith replied.

There was a loud rumbling as Set hurriedly activated his second tablet. Upon it was the image of what looked like an aqueous splodge, one of the Hem Ntjr's new Kas that needed testing. And it was one half of his new strategy. A strange Ka appeared on the field. It was little more than a semi-transparent blue slime with sorrowful indents for eyes. It oozed noisily, splashed onto the floor and reformed itself from the puddle. The same happened again, and Set noticed with some amusement that Neith looked disgusted.

"What _is_ that? It's disgusting!" the young woman asked, feeling nauseous.

An evil smile appeared on Set's face as Dious suddenly sliced its sword through the slime, dividing it into half and causing it to splash lifelessly onto the floor. Not only was it something he could disgust Neith with, it was also the Ka that would prove to be her undoing. The sword Dious wielded was suddenly covered in a burning fire that warmed the area around the Hem Ntjr.

"It's the perfect sacrifice. But now your spirit-beast has already used its ability for this turn, so it can't counter my retaliation. Dious, attack her priest! Off with his head!" Set ordered.

Dious jumped forwards to attack the white-clad priest, decapitating him with the sword. The Ka's head landed on the ground, as the body fell, no traces of blood as it rolled to one side before both the body and head vanished. It was a Ka; it would survive. Though Set would not put it past the Ka to be annoyed with its master.

But that was not the only surprise Set had in store. The young man stepped out of the glutinous blue liquid as it seeped across the stage and splurged beneath his feet. Set closed his eyes and felt himself tire slightly as the liquid suddenly splashed about of its own accord, reforming itself into the slime he had summoned earlier. Neith may have used a Ka capable of summoning the undead Lich, but this Ka truly was eternal.

"Surprised? Whenever the Revival Slime is felled by another Ka, I can choose to revive it by paying a tenth of my Ba." He then smirked at Neith. "And now, it's my turn."

"You'll give up your Ba? What do you plan to do?" Neith wondered aloud.

Set then saw that Neith suddenly had a shocked look on her face, no doubt having worked out his plan, and he gazed back smugly. She _could_ work things out! Excellent. The slime oozed nearby, its see-through body quivering and reforming itself constantly. This combination was only just being tested, but if it worked it would be one of Set's favourites, as it offered him infinite attack power. It was only a small price to pay to bathe in victory.

"If that's all you've got, then your best isn't good enough! My spirit will destroy the Revival Slime again and again as a sacrifice to increase its power until it has enough strength to pierce through that holy barrier of yours."

The Hem Ntjr narrowed his eyes, the cycle repeating itself several times until Set was satisfied that Dious had enough power to destroy the barrier Neith's spirit-beast could produce. It was fortuitous indeed that he had not long ago found the Ka of the Slime within the body of a sentenced criminal and claimed it for his own. According to the reports, its owner had deserved everything that happened to him. At least it would be providing him with loyal service. Set looked at Dious, the sword it wielded now covered in flames that crackled and spat violently.

"And now it's over. _Aura Crush_!"

He gazed wickedly at the Priestess as his Ka launched itself towards the lion and broke through the magical barrier, which shattered like glass, and flew towards the golden beast that was hovering just off the ground. The large aura sword it wielded soon sliced through the creature, and as the winged lion burst into flames and disappeared he heard Neith let slip a cry of pain as she fell to her knees. Gazing at the fallen Priestess, he filed the information away for future use as Shimon raised his hand and announced the result of the duel.

"The duel has ended. Set is the victor!" Shimon announced.

"As to be expected," Set muttered quietly, folding his arms as his spirit-beast disappeared.

The Hem Ntjr unfurled his arms, walked across the stage and looked down at his defeated opponent, Neith's head still bowed as she hurriedly caught her breath. It was quite an interesting sight, to see one who you found interesting humbled at your feet. It was almost sensual…

Set found his eyes slipping downwards, and that was when the young man saw that Neith was now staring him in the eye. Set's eyes then flicked up as Neith gazed up at him, her head falling once more.

Set grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her forcefully to her feet before letting go. For the brief moment that their hands touched, he had felt her warmth through his cool skin. Neith's breath was raspy as she hurriedly breathed, intoxicatingly so. Even if Set could feel something, he soon shrugged it off.

"That was not too appalling. Train more, and we shall duel again." Set leaned in closer and whispered into Neith's ear. "_I look forward to it_."

Set then turned on his heel and walked off the stage, aware that he was being watched as he departed. He could hear Isis and Neith's so-called friend Subira rushing over to her aid, and as the Hem Ntjr looked back over his shoulder he saw Subira supporting Neith with an arm.

"Are you feeling all right, Neith?" Subira asked.

"I – I'm fine. I just need a bit of a rest. I feel like I've had the wind knocked out of me," Neith replied, sounding exhausted.

-o-

Neith paced back and forth in front of the open-air balcony, the purple curtain of which was pulled aside and tied back, and as she did she found herself thinking more and more about Set and what had transpired in the duel. That evening after the duel, she had finally finished resting after the defeat she had been handed. Neith hated defeat, but still at least Set had defeated her. And that combination was truly inspired. Perhaps he _was_ the one.

_Isis showed me… You don't like him, Neith! You hate him! Get your priorities right, or..._ the brunette mumbled inwardly.

"You look troubled, Priestess. Does something ail you?" a voice queried.

Neith jumped out of her skin, after which she turned around to see her unsought visitor.

"_Gods_! Your habit of turning up unexpectedly gives people a sharp surprise, Set. But I'm fine." Neith paused for breath. "Really, I am fine."

That was when the young woman noticed that she had first called the Hem Ntjr by his given name, and that the one in question was watching her with those cold blue eyes.

"You don't appear to be fine. Do you need aid? My room is just down the hall," Set offered.

"Hem Ntjr, I'm…"

Neith looked down at the floor subserviently and stood quietly. The man in front of her was not known for being kind or gentle, and Neith did not want to get into any sort of trouble that would make her life difficult. Not only that, she felt embarrassed. What would people think if they saw them? Sure, nothing was going on, but it only took one false rumour to get it started. This was Set, after all. And he despised rumours.

"Did you not hear me, woman? Call me Set. I am _insisting_ upon your presence. Besides, it would be good to have some level-headed company for a change," Set demanded.

"What? I, oh. Very well, Hem... Set."

"That's more like it. Come. Let us depart."

Neith quietly followed Set as he looked back at her, and the young woman that the normally sardonic, harsh man had not said a word. It was unusual. Set seemed to be being nice for a change. Things had been shared between the two of them, things that the both of them had disliked revealing. Surely it would be all right to just see how things progressed tonight? It was not like such a thing would change her whole destiny.

-o-

"Is not the sky beautiful tonight? So many stars, and to think that they float so high in the heavens looking down on us. What do you think, my dear? Was the meal provided for us this morning not splendid?"

Neith looked up at the tall Set, and as he coolly gazed down at her she looked away.

"It's nice, I suppose. And yes, yes it was," she murmured.

"You sound nervous; don't tell me you're scared of being alone in my company? There's no need to worry, I won't take _advantage_ of you. Not tonight, anyway." Set chuckled to himself, and Neith knew that Set knew she could hear it.

"I meant until I am in need of your services in the festival tomorrow," Set told Neith, amusedly. "Or are you afraid of being alone in the company of a man? Tell me the truth, however harsh it may seem."

"You know, many women wonder whether you're a man at all. They cite your stoic nature as a prime example. You so loathe company that you cannot possibly be a normal person. And just to let you know, I think it's a fallacy. I mean, who are they to say what's normal?" Neith replied firmly.

"You're philosophical this evening. It's good to know I have at least your support. And I will have you know I am a man, just like any other. Yet at the same time, I feel different, and I do sometimes feel the need for company." Neith then felt Set clasp her hand and the hair on the back of her neck rose.

What was going on? She had told herself that nothing could happen! Well, perhaps _one_ little something would not hurt. Neith knew that Isis's necklace showed the future, but how could it progress from one harmless little walk to ruin, destruction and a child? She might find the Hem Ntjr interesting, but not _that_ interesting!

Feeling somewhat tired, Neith shivered as she felt the crisp breeze that had blown in from the desert against her skin. The brunette's confused mind was trying to get over the fact that Set was holding her hand and that she was holding his equally in return. Set looked down at her and then ahead with a wry smile. Neith shivered again as Set began to shift, suddenly feeling a light but comfortably warm cloth drape over and cover her shoulders.

"Here, take this. It will keep you warm," Set told her.

What was Set doing? He was _supposed_ to walk away, smirk and say that it was her own fault she came ill prepared. Not look after her as if she were a delicate flower.

"What are you _doing_? You can't give me this!" Neith protested loudly in surprise.

Set ignored the brunette's protests, draping the cloak he usually wore over Neith's shoulders and tying a knot to make it secure. Neith felt Set retake her hand, his arm linking with hers. What was happening on this night out made the young woman's breath catch in her throat. Her eyes flickered about nervously and she now found herself left without words.

"I'm just covering you up. It would be a shame if a lotus caught cold and froze to death, thereby losing its beauty."

Neith did not make a move as Set's hand rose to lean her head against his shoulder. She could feel the long, slender fingers absentmindedly combing through her hair. It was so peaceful, even with the threat of Isis's vision hanging around in the back of her mind. Perhaps she had been right to come out this evening.

"It is unusually cold tonight," Neith admitted.

"Yes. So I've noticed." Set brought them both to a stop, his hand still playing absently with Neith's hair.

"You've been noticing an awful lot of me recently," Neith said quietly.

"Well… perhaps that's because you have given me more to notice about you," Set replied.

"I – I didn't mean to sound disrespectful."

Neith fell silent, feeling Set let go of her hand, only for his arm to coil around her waist as they began to head back towards the city down below. The young woman's skin was flushed and warm. Just what was going on?

-o-


	7. Set's Plan

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) There are a few more OCs mentioned that belong to my friends, not me, but fit into the main story.

**Author's Note**: Set doesn't know Akunadin is his father. This holds importance for the plot and will be something that rears its head later in the fic. It does rain in Egypt, but rarely and sometimes in the north. As you may have guessed from the title of this chapter, it's finally time for Set to make his move! And will he get what he wants? Make sure you keep an eye on the next chapter, that's all I can say.

-o-

**Chapter 7**: Set's Plan

-o-

Later, several weeks after the night he had shared with Neith, Set was awake late at night in his quarters, reading the hieratic scrolls that held the regular reports on the state of the harvest. As the Hem Ntjr's hand scrawled something in the corner of the papyrus he felt somewhat strange. Leaning back, Set found himself thinking of Neith. She was a mystery to be sure, and that smell of lotus blossoms about her was heavenly. Clutching the writing feather tightly in his right hand, Set cursed when he accidentally snapped it in half.

_Why does she make me feel like this? Is it because I love her?_ Set asked himself.

_If that's the case, why haven't you acted on your feelings? _his inner voice replied.

The Hem Ntjr cast the broken feather onto the floor and rested his face in his hands, moaning in frustration. If he acted on how he felt, he ran the risk of rejection, but he could also gain something more. And if Neith was making him feel like this, then was it not better that he stopped himself feeling the way he did? Set was used to the emptiness of a lonely existence and it did not concern him, for he was a loner by heart. Yet, it was the frustration of being caught in the middle Set found unsettling. He did not know whether to act and he disliked it.

_That's it! You're afraid! Your father died in battle, and you're scared to tell a woman how you feel! How pathetic!_ Set's inner voice jeered.

_Oh, shut up!_ Set snapped angrily.

As Set's inner voice taunted him, the brunette slammed his table with a fist and sent the jar of ink flying off the side. It smashed on the floor, black liquid staining the stone as Set groaned. That stupid voice was right; his father had died honourably in the midst of combat, so why was he scared of something so simple? Inside Set's mind, Neith seemed to be more present.

A warm feeling rose within Set as he moved himself and the chair to the left to avoid the ink puddle. The mix between lust and love quite strange, but the young man wondered why he should act on it. He could get any woman he wanted. But where was the fun in that? He wanted to be stimulated, not drowned in boredom.

_She does kindle something inside of you. You yourself said that you enjoy her company_, the voice thought aloud.

_Yes, I did say that_, Set admitted.

_So why not have her about more permanently? You never know, she might be good in bed_, his voice whispered, sounding somewhat wicked.

Set looked across at the bed draped in linen and furs. The young woman he was fascinated in, Neith, had a feline air about her. Sometimes she was calm and at other times she was irate to the point of insanity. Then there was that wit. Cats were known for being intelligent creatures. Neith seemed to lounge over furniture like a piece of fabric. What would it be like if she was there in person? Set could see it perfectly; Neith was leaning on her back upon his bed, her bejewelled arms dangling over the side, her deep voice tempting him forwards. She was not there now, but he could make sure she would be. But this motivation of his was merely a voice, after all. He was the one in charge.

_Please! There is more to life than sex, _Set thought, discreetly crossing his legs.

_But you can't deny that you're not thinking about it. You are a man the last time I checked_, his inner voice responded, sounding sarcastic.

What was he even arguing with himself? Set scoffed; he was the Hem Ntjr for crying out loud! Whatever he wanted he got. Be it spell books or Neith. At least he would prove that he was not a coward because he could not act on some simple feelings. Set knew he was the greatest of the priests who served the Per A'a, not a coward who was unworthy of a father who had died so nobly.

"Yes, yes; she will have to be mine. It's a matter of pride, of honour," the Hem Ntjr mumbled to himself. "No woman gets the better of me."

Neith had always challenged Set by avoiding all the Hem Ntjr's questions. Set smiled; so what if he had not actually asked her yet? Neith was not stupid. Set might be feeling somewhat licentious towards the brunette, but that burning heat was also mixed with something more soothing. It alleviated the warmth and made the Hem Ntjr feel as if he were walking on air. Set knew that this second feeling had to be love. His arms pushed him up from the chair and the young man now found himself facing a final decision.

_Perhaps such a thing would do me good_, the Hem Ntjr mused inwardly.

Set did not even look back as he opened the door. The corridor outside was soothingly cool, and no matter what Isis had seen he would have his way in this matter, as he did in all the others. Set then started to walk off down the corridor.

_I guess it's time to start speeding things up. Now all I have to do is pay a little visit to the Per A'a. Heh, heh, heh._

-o-

"… And so, Per A'a, because of this recent problem Per-Bast has been having with thieves and Syrian spies, I ask that an escort and myself be dispatched to the city. The power of my Sennen Item will ensure a swift conclusion to this unfavourable dilemma, and make those foreign invaders divulge the information that they contain."

Once where he needed to be, Set had prostrated himself in front of the young Per A'a, who had listened patiently to his request, and as Set remained bowed he fought back the urge to rise to his feet as an equal to this boy. For that was what Atemu was, a young, inexperienced boy. After a brief moment eavesdropping on Mahaado's report, some drivel about the security of the temples, Set had seized upon the opportunity to fell two birds with one stone. Smiling to himself, the Hem Ntjr thought about the other thing he would do once he reached Per-Bast.

_Neith will be mine. She will be. I won't let it go. Not this time_, Set swore.

"I agree. Take the men that you need," Atemu announced.

"Thank you, Per A'a. I shall be successful. Those foreign spies shall be rooted from the soil of this land." Set looked up at Atemu as the young boy conversed with Shimon, who acted as Atemu's adviser. "Is there something else you wish to tell me, Per A'a?"

Atemu gazed at Set as the Hem Ntjr rose to his feet.

"Yes. Make sure that you keep the true nature of your mission to yourself. There is no need to frighten the populace," the Per A'a ordered.

Set bowed to Atemu and turned on his heel to head outside. Isis was watching Set closely, as was Akunadin. As he walked past the veiled Priestess, Set stopped and they exchanged glances. Isis could not read minds; there was no need for him to worry. He was more concerned about Akunadin, who no doubt had been able to see his true intentions. Thankfully, the tall, thin man was keeping his silence.

"Is something troubling you, Priest Akunadin?" Set asked.

"I just want you to be careful."

"Don't worry," Set replied. "I shall be."

-o-

Later in the week, unbeknownst of the plan, Neith glanced down at the assembled soldiers in the courtyard below where she was standing, the gentle breeze alleviating the summer warmth as the priestess waved a small fan in front of her face. Per-Bast, the city Neith had been entrusted to protect, was suffering from the burglaries it had been subjected to by this foreign band of thieves, but it was still as beautiful as ever.

_Yet, even I must admit that it pales in comparison to another sight. Though I know not why_, the priestess thought.

Neith turned her head to the side, casting a glance over her shoulder at Set who was also gazing down from further along the balcony. The Hem Ntjr had been there for a while now, silently remaining in the same place even though he had been there longer than she had, not deigning to speak one word. It was as if Set was thinking deeply about something, waiting for the right moment.

Set, apparently, had come to deal with this problem her city was having. He was sure to manage to catch these spies they had heard tell of and make them reveal their secrets. Even the Per A'a himself was said to look away when caught by Set's gaze.

Neith had to admit that she had been surprised when she had seen who it was that was to offer her their assistance. Set was not the one the priestess had been expecting. Neith had been expecting either a mass of guards or Shadah. The holder of the Sennen Ankh seemed to be the one who usually took care of such matters. Neith squirmed inwardly; instead, she had gotten Set.

The Hem Ntjr had arrived several hours ago. The first thing Set did after his arrival was to catch a quick rest. As for the last few hours, Set had been watching Neith an awful lot. Or so Neith had sensed. She could not be too sure, and it was unwise to go around saying things that could get her into trouble with someone who was technically her superior. The white and blue-clad priest bore such a strong air of authority that it threatened to overwhelm her in places. Set was not the gentlest person Neith had made the acquaintance of, but he bore such intensity that it offset those around him.

_What would it be like, if he were to stare at me with such eyes?_ Neith then wondered._ Or to hold me close with such arms._

The priestess's heart beat faster within her chest as she saw Set tense, the Hem Ntjr obviously aware that he was being watched. Neith continued to watch Set as he quickly turned around to look at her with those eyes, her face turning a shade of red as she looked back down at the Hem Ntjr's entourage. It was not exactly the subtlest move she had made.

The guards down below were now talking with some of the city folk. The townspeople had been filled with an enthusiastic tendency upon the announcement that they were to be visited by the Hem Ntjr himself and were now gathered around the entrance to the temple, being kept back by several of the guards. Being in charge of the temple, it was Neith's duty to help run the city and to report to her superiors in the capital.

_Even if it's Set_, Neith smiled to herself. _Hem Ntjr to the Per A'a himself._

It was strange that such a young boy like Atemu could hold all that power. The Netjer may have ordained him, but Neith could not help feeling that somehow, somewhere, they had got it wrong. Immediately the priestess banished that thought. Atemu was the rightful ruler, even though he was young. With age came experience. Yet, could Atemu handle all this power and the power of the Sennen Puzzle he now possessed?

"If you stare any harder your eyes will fall out of their sockets. Mind you, the Per A'a holds so much power he can summon gods. Is _that_ what fascinates you, lotus?" Neith heard Set whisper roughly into ear, suddenly aware of the fact the Hem Ntjr had came up behind her, their bodies just about not touching.

Neith gasped in surprise as she glimpsed a blue eye out of the corner of her eye. Set was breathing huskily into her ear, the blue eye lazily staring at her as she stared back. Set probably knew that were she to move back they _would_ collide, and something told the priestess that would suit him just fine.

"Is that what you look for in a man; power? Tell me, Neith. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be with someone who held power?" Set murmured into Neith's ear, still not touching the priestess as he came just a tad closer.

The young man's breath was moist on Neith's ear as the priestess suddenly felt a whole less self-assured.

Set's head rested on Neith's shoulder. Neith looked down as the Hem Ntjr's arms coiled around her waist, a pair of well-cut hands clasping together as she felt the sudden desire to push Set off and run away as fast as her legs would take her.

"Tell me, lotus, have you ever wondered what it would be like to share such a person's bed? Or are such thoughts too pure for your innocent female mind?"

Set was driving Neith insane! The young woman did not know how to express herself. Her tongue was tied into knots, so she pathetically shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll leave you to think about it; I have work to do. Anyway, you know where to find me, should you need to," Set announced, pulling away from Neith and striding away, disappearing before Neith had the chance to call after him and tell him how she really felt.


	8. Hymn Of The Nile

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note**: Set doesn't know Akunadin is his father. This holds importance for the plot (obviously), and will be something that rears its head later in the fic. It does rain, but rarely and sometimes in the north. This occurs 3-4 years before the end of Egypt, but things happen in that time. The line Set recites is a passage from the Hymn of the Nile. Does he get what he wants? Read and find out.

**Summary**: On a rare day of rain, Set makes his move and secures something he has had his eye on for a very long time.

--

**Chapter 8**: Hymn Of The Nile

--

Three days later, Set found himself pacing back and forth in his room. Three days, and the Hem Ntjr had still not discovered the identities of the spies. Three days of inaction over Neith. The last time he had approached her, Set had been psyching himself up for several minutes. The young man had finally managed it, and what had resulted? A measly closeness of bodies, but nothing of substance, and that would not do. Set wanted all or nothing.

_But still, she was beautifully warm. And that smell…_Set sighed, conjuring up an image of Neith. _You're almost there. Only cowards quit._

Alone in his room, that was when Set heard the pitter-patter of water.

Curious about that sound, the Hem Ntjr walked over to the balcony and saw the overcast sky. Something wet then hit his head and he held out his hand.

_Rain. I've never seen it rain before. Perhaps this is a good sign. The Great River itself offers me it's blessing..._

Set closed his eyes and listened attentively, the gentle sound intermingling with that of the excited people who were now dancing senselessly. It was so peaceful that he knew what he had planned was right.

_Lord of the fish, during the inundation, no bird alights on the crops. You create the grain; you bring forth the barley, assuring perpetuity to the temples. If you cease your toil and your work, then all that exists is in anguish. If the gods suffer in heaven, then the faces of men waste away…_ Set then smiled. _You truly are divine: both of you. Thank you for gifting me an answer. Now I know what I must do._

Set stepped back under the roof and quietly watched what was happening. The people below him were dancing around in circles, and the Hem Ntjr could hear the excited chatter of children. Not only that, he could hear his own heartbeat. Why be fearful when the Great River itself blessed his desires? The River itself promised Neith to him. Now he knew that he would succeed.

_It's the perfect moment; the rain is out, so why delay the inevitable? You want her now, not in three years time,_ Set thought, still watching the rain. _It's blessed by the gods and the River itself, the one on whom all life depends. You are bound to succeed._

_I know… I guess I should go and find her._

The young man turned on his heel as he thought of Neith and gazed back at the rain, whispering silent thanks.

--

Walking through his room and out into the hallway, Set strode forwards. A pair of guards moved to the side and bowed respectfully as the Hem Ntjr passed. The young man soon reached the lower level of the estate's palace and a thoughtful expression was in his narrowed eyes as he thought of the white and red-robed girl.

Set had tired of all this waiting and dancing around each other. Today he would get what he wanted, Neith herself. The Priestess had originally been a thorn in the Hem Ntjr's side, but now she had grown into something else. Neith had blossomed into a beautiful flower, casting off the shell of her childish nature.

Something inside Set told him this woman was something special and had been proven right. Neith was something Set knew he could not let slip to another person, which was why he had to act before someone did. He had to keep her to himself. It was only fair. Did he not deserve something good, after all he had suffered?

A black lotus was what Neith was. She was beautiful and mysterious. Neith was a black lotus that would be worn on _his_ robes and no one else's.

"You're such a beautiful thing, aren't you, Neith? You're perfect for one such as myself, and no one but myself should be the one that claims you," Set uttered, more to himself than anyone else in particular,

"Yes, you're perfect for one such as myself," Set muttered again.

The Hem Ntjr glared glaring sideways at a guard who was looking at him strangely as he progressed around a corner and saw what he was after. Set proceeded to move in closer to Neith, who he could see was watching the rain fall.

--

Neith, meanwhile, continued to gaze silently at the rain, hearing the sound of footsteps behind her. It very rarely rained at all and the young woman knew she was lucky to see it. She continued to watch the calming sight, briefly turning with a smile to face Set as he came up behind her.

"It's a beautiful sight," Set murmured, as Neith turned back around. "I can't remember the last time I saw the rain."

"Yes, you're right. It is beautiful," Neith admitted.

Set then walked up behind Neith, rested his hands on her shoulders and clutched at her dress. The young woman felt herself growing more relaxed. It was as if such a thing seemed right.

_Why should I continue to struggle? Why should I grow so concerned?_ Neith wondered.

The Hem Ntjr had come up with nothing. It was as if the spies were totally invisible. He was also insisting that they spent time together. Why was he interested in her? The one called Set had always been a stoic individual, and why was he paying her all this attention?

Neith glanced back at the one behind her.

"Hem Ntjr, what are you doing here? I thought that you were busy in your room watching the rain," Neith commented quietly. "What do you want me for?"

Neith then sighed softly as Set's hand slid to cup her cheek.

"So many things," Set mused quietly, a finger twining Neith's hair. "Things you can only _dream_ about."

Set then crossed his arms over Neith's chest, reaching up with a hand to press her head to him.

"I – I wouldn't know…" Neith murmured, blushing.

_Yes, you would. You want him. You're just delaying it because of some silly fear. And are you sure resisting his advances isn't for his benefit? You know he likes challenges_, Neith thought, countering her own feelings. _You know how you feel about the man behind you. What have you got to be scared of? That vision? He's the one who excites you._

That was true. Whenever Set left, she felt empty and in need of his company.

"Please, I have duties to perform. Just let me go and I'll be on my way," Neith pleaded.

The priestess shrugged Set off, and the Hem Ntjr followed Neith as she walked away.

"But I insist on us spending some time together, Priestess. We have not seen each other for a long time and I feel lonely here without your presence," Set replied, walking up alongside Neith and easily keeping up with her pace.

Set's eyes were watching Neith as they passed through a row of pillars.

"Don't lie to me. The last time you saw me was a few hours ago. You keep on pestering me for your company and I find myself wondering just _why_ you would do such a thing. Good day to you."

Finished with her speech, Neith strode away, ignoring Set's numerous attempts to catch her attention. She could feel her heart beating faster. Her skin was starting to blush and she ignored Set's calls. All she wanted was to go back and tell him how she felt, that she did want him. Easy, right?

_Then why does it seem so hard?_ the young woman pondered.

"Neith, you shouldn't deny how you feel," Set announced.

Neith came to a stop, but then she shook her head. Even if she wanted to, it was out of the question. Even if she did want to see where this relationship could go in the future.

"What's more, I have something to tell you," Set added.

Neith gasped in surprise as Set grabbed her and threw her up against the nearest wall. Also, the priestess realised that the Hem Ntjr now had her wrists pinned up either side of her head, but that was overshadowed by how impossibly close they were. She could feel his chest pressing up against hers; he felt so _warm_.

The young woman's breath came out erratically. Set may be someone you did not want to cross, but Neith felt differently about getting involved with this enigmatic man. He was someone who had that elusive air and he _reeked_ of power.

"_Hem Ntjr_! What do you think you are doing?" Neith exclaimed.

Set, on the other hand, felt pleased as he sensed Neith raise a hand to brush through the delicate hair that lingered at the base of his neck. A hazy smile appeared on her face and he smiled. Neith was immature at times, but there was something there. He was interested in her, was he not? Besides, the tamest cat could still be wild on the inside. Yes, nice and wild.

The young man grew warmer just thinking about it.

"I want to be with you, Neith. I know you want to be with me," Set whispered, putting his face in front of Neith's.

The Hem Ntjr could hear Neith murmuring quietly, knowing his voice was one of his more potent weapons. He had gotten so close…

Pulling Neith up closer, one of Set's hands slipped around to the woman's back and pressed against her rear. Set felt elevated as he felt Neith's body pressed up tightly against his own, the two of them hidden in the shadows of the corridor. He then looked to see if anyone was nearby.

_Perfect_, Set smiled.

Pretty soon, he would have what he wanted. He had already laid the groundwork; he had seen the way Neith's eyes glimmered when she saw it was he who had approached her. She had also not tried to escape, seemingly content to remain put. The air was wet and thick with warmth, making it the perfect night for his little plan.

Set's fingers clenched tightly around Neith's arms, rubbing lightly against the smooth skin.

"What I want to tell you is…"

Neith sighed as she felt a thin pair of lips pressed lightly to her neck, then she jumped as she felt something move. Set's lips touched hers fleetingly, causing her to close her eyes.

"…I always knew you would be mine," Set finished.

For a fleeting moment, the young woman felt all her cares drift away as Set proceeded to deepen the kiss.


	9. The Vanishing Priestess

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note**: Priests in Egypt did not practice chastity – or so I've learned. But before they entered a temple, they did observe no sexual contact. And there's upcoming action and romance for those of you who have been waiting for such things. Swabu is what the Egyptians used for soap. It was made into a paste from ash or clay and was often scented.

**Summary**: Set is troubled by nightmares he was told about, courtesy of Isis's vision. Then, he discovers that the one he was supposed to meet disappears without a trace. Thus begins the start of trouble for the Priest, who has to discover what has happened before time runs out.

-o-

**Chapter 9**: The Vanishing Priestess

-o-

The air was unbearably warm, and as he shifted beneath the covers, Set glanced tiredly to the side.

Neith lay there as the Hem Ntjr then folded his arms behind his head and thought about what had happened. They had kissed. That much was obvious. What worried Set was the fact Neith had then told him she was having nightmares. He looked down at the young woman, concerned that she had been unable to tell him what plagued her. She had been unwilling to reveal more, and he did not want to probe too far. Neith's personal business was her own and she would tell him when she was ready. Still, he had been surprised by her acceptance of his offer.

_Come with me, and I promise that I will watch over you. You should not have to suffer alone, _Set remembered himself saying, as he led Neith away.

Set gently wrapped an arm around Neith and pulled her close to him, running a hand through her hair. She had been a shy one! It had taken a lot of persuading to get her to not wear her dress in bed, settling for a simple long, thin tunic. What did she think he would have done? Took advantage of her?

The young man chuckled to himself and then kissed Neith's forehead. It was quite a crude thought, but he had not been disappointed. He felt somewhat sated now that he had at least _slept_ close to her, though nothing had happened.

To tell the truth, Set did not mind the waiting, for it made everything else after it much more satisfying. Sex was an afterthought, albeit a pleasant one; he knew the true value of a loving relationship. His mother had been in love with his father, and he remembered the joy it had brought her up until his death. He could afford to wait. Yesterday's events were just to test the water, and the thought of Neith giggling last night and repeatedly having to slap away his curious hands were enough to bring a smile to Set's face.

Watching concernedly, Set frowned as Neith moaned quietly, wondering what kind of dream could make her look so vulnerable. A worrisome feeling occupied the Hem Ntjr's mind as he gently placed the brunette female to the side; she looked so worried. He then pulled himself out of the bed and began to pull on his kilt, which lay on the floor, gazing back when he heard a small moan.

Why was he so concerned for this woman? What was it inside of him that had made him feel and act the way he did? Set pondered this as he walked over to the table, upon which stood a lone jar of wine, and hungrily drank from it. Set had this strange feeling that something was going on, that it concerned him, and that Neith was too afraid to tell him the truth. It almost put him off his wine.

That was when the young man saw Neith looking hazily at him, her hair tousled about her face as he proceeded to seat himself in an empty chair near the bed.

"So, my dear, does this mean that you want to do it again?" Set said, jokingly.

The Hem Ntjr smirked as he lowered the jar from his lips and gestured it towards Neith. Knowing that he had the woman's undivided attention, Set leaned back in the chair, twined his hair around his finger and crossed his legs as Neith double-glanced at him. She moaned loudly and then buried her face in the pillow.

"Please don't taunt me. You know perfectly well that nothing happened..." Set raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette, smirking. "… Nothing like _that_! Besides, I'm working today."

"Oh, so you're a working girl? Interesting…" Set chuckled.

Set hurriedly ducked to avoid the cushion Neith threw at his head, laughing in amusement. When was the last time he had laughed like this? He was not the sort of person who laughed often, so for him to be amused by this woman was exciting.

The young man then noticed that Neith had suddenly lost her happy demeanour. Her hands were raised to her face and she sounded horrified.

"Oh Gods, what have I done?" Neith murmured.

Set's eyes narrowed, and his hand tightened around the jar.

"Prey tell, my dear; what do you mean by that?" he said coolly.

"It's… don't worry yourself about it. It means nothing…" Neith murmured, turning away from Set.

"That's a lie, and you know it. I saw it in your face. _Face_ _me when I'm talking to you_! Does it have something to do with Isis?" Set gazed studiously at Neith, who guiltily turned back to face him as he loosened his grip on the jar. "I thought so. Perhaps next time, you will trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"It's not that; it's just…" Neith paused, seemingly frightened to tell Set what she was thinking. "Please excuse me; I am late. I really must be going."

Neith then kept her back to Set as she pulled herself out of the bed, removed her tunic and tugged on her dress

Set frowned. Just what was going on? First she ignored him, and then she was content to share his bed, and now this... He rested his head in his hand: women and their confounded emotions! Neith was hiding something from him, and the Hem Ntjr was determined he would find out what it was.

-o-

Later, Neith found herself walking through the courtyard of the estate where she lived with her mother, several hours after conducting the morning rituals at the temple. Set's sudden change of mood when faced with her fear was disconcerting. She had not expected to see such a side to the Hem Ntjr, though she had heard it existed from the whispers that originated from the Royal Court.

Neith then handed an empty basket she had been carrying back to her mother, who had bumped into her daughter when Neith had arrived back at the family estate. Ever since the death of Neith's father, the two of them had become much closer. Neith knew that her mother had seen it as her duty to his memory to keep an eye on their daughter.

The young woman bowed her head contemplatively. The sudden change in Set's demeanour was worrying. Was he always like that?

Sighing, Neith felt empty inside. Was it because of Set?

"My dear, you look troubled. Is something the matter?" Bennu asked.

_He's so… I don't know how to describe it. Attentive? Protective? Intriguing? Hmm…_

"Mother… I think I'm in love," Neith admitted, hoping that her mother would be able to give her some advice.

"Well, well, well. My daughter finally seeks my advice about men. I thought you'd never ask." Neith glanced at her mother, who noticed her stare and shrugged her shoulders, placing the basket on the floor and then holding her arms open wide. "I'm sorry, dear. You have enough troubles without worrying about me."

"So, who is it?" Neith was asked, stepping into the embrace, her mother holding her close like she had done when she was a child.

The younger woman sighed, feeling her hair being stroked soothingly.

Looking up towards the room she had stayed in last night, Neith's attention was suddenly caught by a figure that was watching her from the terrace.

Neith pulled back from her mother,

"I can't say," she whispered.

The priest who had proved both to be a blessing and a curse was standing just outside the room Neith had gazed up at, watching her carefully, listening to every word.

Neith thought about him. Set, a young man who had managed to turn hate into love and win over her heart. She had noticed the Hem Ntjr was wearing a different outfit from the one he had worn yesterday. A short skirt, white and purple with golden lining, was accentuated by a matching cape and the golden ankh that hung over his bare chest. Perhaps he _was_ the one.

Neith smiled up at Set, meekly waving a hand, and felt gladdened when Set wryly smiled back.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Bennu enquired.

Neith hurriedly looked away as her mother gazed in Set's direction, thanking the Netjer that the man she had shared a bed with had been wise enough to seek cover before he was seen. Neith then noticed her mother gazing at her and laughed weakly, raising an arm behind her head.

"What? I… No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about… him."

"You must like this mystery man a great deal," Bennu said thoughtfully.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Neith then sighed, lowering her hand. "Anyway, it's time for me to have my bath."

-o-

Set gazed down at the river that ran around the back of the estate. The young man had overheard Neith talking about coming here and had quickly made his way down to the back of the estate, walking over the wet, sandy ground. The delta was exceptionally fertile where the Great River began to seep into the ocean, and Set thought the area to be exceptionally beautiful. The Temple of Bast that stood out in the centre of the city accentuated it. Made from red granite and with the sacred grove in its centre, it was truly beautiful.

The Hem Ntjr quietly began to unclasp his cape from around his shoulders as he walked up to the river's edge. Dropping it quietly to the ground, he then removed his ankh with the same care and finally his kilt. It was a hot day and he needed to clean himself. Set then picked up the wooden bowl of swabu and dipped his fingers into the viscous material, carrying the bowl with him into the river.

Moving through the cool water, Set chuckled as the woman who was bathing just in front of him noticed his presence. She seemed to have become even more distant since their talk in the morning, and he was beginning to grow concerned. He continued to watch Neith, his hand dipping in and out of the bowl.

A feminine hand rose to flick back wet brown hair in a silent reply.

"You're still a sight," Set murmured. "I've almost forgotten how beautiful you are."

The brunette walked up to Neith and handed her the bowl, making sure they were alone to talk. Neith just remained silent and held the bowl as Set placed his hands on her shoulders and began to work the swabu into a lather that covered her skin.

_What is up with her this time? Women, I'll never understand them_, Set cursed.

"So then, are you going to tell me about this problem of yours? Maybe I can help," Set then prodded gently, massaging Neith's tired shoulders. "Perhaps once you tell me, you'll find that your nightmares will disappear."

The young man finished what he was doing, leaned forwards and rested his arms over his companion's shoulders.

"I… I find it difficult to talk about. That's why I've been avoiding you," Neith breathed, and Set felt her lean her head against his chest. "I want to tell you, don't get me wrong, but I'm afraid of what you'll think of me once I tell you."

Set ran his fingers through Neith's wet hair, allowing them to drift down her face, wondering just why she was afraid of what he would think. Perhaps he did not take this problem seriously enough. But it had been festering for a while, he could tell. He did not want to approach Isis about it and have his business with Neith spread throughout the Ryoal Court, so Neith was the only option. He still did not trust her fully, but he trusted her enough to keep his secrets. At least he had the ability to calm the brunette down.

"You need to relax. You're so tense," Set replied, raising his hands to once more massage Neith's shoulders.

Once finished, the Hem Ntjr rested his chin on Neith's shoulder, thinking about Isis. The black-haired priestess had not said anything at all, being a woman of stony silence. But Isis's visions were always correct, and she _had_ managed to save Atemu's life in the past with the power the Tauk had bestowed upon her.

Something clicked in Set's mind, and he then kissed Neith's ear.

"Is that it? Did she show you a vision, my love? But then, why would it worry you so?" Set paused for thought, holding Neith close as he soothingly stroked her hair. "Neith, it may not seem like it, but I do worry. When a woman like yourself seems scared to talk, I believe there is good reason for me to be concerned."

Neith tensed in Set's grip, but then she relaxed. Set could tell that she seemed to desire to get this weight off her shoulders, and he would aid her in doing so. Perhaps he would learn something interesting.

"Then I shall tell you everything. Come to my room when the sun sets," Neith finally relented.

Set's arms coiled around Neith's body, holding her to him as his cheek rubbed against her wet hair.

"Of course I'll meet you. I'll be there, never fear."

--

Set was pacing down a corridor later on in the day, near the appointed time, his face obscured by shadow as he came nearer to where Neith resided.

_So, when do you want to spend some time together? How about tonight? Or perhaps you'll give me the gift of your company for a riverside walk?_ Set thought of asking Neith.

The Hem Ntjr felt that the target of his desires would reply positively after the events of the last few days. It had been a wondrous discovery. Neith was at times naïve, but he found the young woman to be quite interesting. Perhaps if they were to spend more time together he would grow fonder of her. But until then, he would be calm.

_I shall be safe in the knowledge that it is I who is still in charge_, Set thought, arriving at his destination.

Set liked to know everything that could happen, thereby averting any possible crises. Besides, he thought that Neith might like it better if he took charge. It meant that she no longer had to worry.

The Hem Ntjr gazed at the wooden door that led into Neith's room before knocking on it. It was better to be that way and lessen the risk of being hurt, than wearing one's heart on one's sleeve.

Moments passed by in silence.

Set tapped his foot impatiently. Was she _ever_ going to answer him?

"Neith, are you in?" the young man asked again, as his knuckles rapped on the wooden door. "Hurry up and open this door."

Not receiving an answer, Set opened the door and entered Neith's room. The balcony veil was fluttering in the breeze, his intended not here as she had said she would be. Her bed was still tidy, scrolls were prepped up on the shelves and a plate of fruit was still uneaten. Flies were buzzing around the food, and it was as if no one had been in here at all. What was Neith playing at?

Set stared at the silent room, and his hand came to rest on the Sennen Rod he carried.

_I don't like this. It's not like her to be behind schedule._

The veil continued to flutter noisily as the Hem Ntjr paced back and forth, feeling agitated.

_Hmm… _Set stopped for a brief moment. _Maybe it's nothing to worry about._

Set then left the room, his hand clutching tightly to the Sennen Rod as he pulled the door shut and paced down the corridor. Once he saw a slave, he beckoned the tall dark-skinned man over with a finger.

"You! Come here! Have you seen your mistress today? Do you know where she has gone?" Set asked, demandingly. The Nubian slave bowed in front of Set, who was tapping his foot.

"No, Hem Ntjr. I haven't seen her since this morning. Why do you ask; is something the matter?" the slave enquired.

"Nothing that's any of your concern. Carry on with your duties. I shall look for her," Set replied caustically.

Once he had finished snapping at the slave, the young man stormed off down the corridor. Something was going on, and he did not like it. Just where was she?

-o-


	10. Confined

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note**: Sistra was the word for a rattle. Akiiki means friendly and Hasina means good. Soon, you'll be seeing a dark side to Set. After all, he's not a sweet loving character, is he? I've also included a special scene where Set remembers just why he calls Neith 'lotus', and Mana makes her first appearance! I hope you enjoy the especially long chapter, packed full of action.

**Summary**: They say that you don't know what you have until you lose it. Set begins his search and then discovers just who was responsible. Thus begins a journey to take back what was stolen from him as he chases down the thief in question.

-o-

**Chapter 10**: Confined

-o-

"Hey? Hey! Are you all right? Come on, please wake up!" a voice called.

Neith barely heard the young-sounding voice as she began to awake, her vision still blurred. The young woman looked around at her hazy surroundings, feeling groggy, and as she did, Neith managed to perceive that she was indoors. As her vision began to clear, Neith could see that the room had only the barest furniture, a chair and table, and that the only source of light came from a small window to her right.

_Just what… happened? _Neith wondered. _Gods, I feel so thirsty. What am I doing here?_

All Neith could remember was being in the temple, several minutes before she was due to leave for her appointment with Set. How had she gotten here? Neith was confused. She had been in the temple and now she was here. Was she dreaming? Who would have the nerve to do such a thing? The young woman's right hand grasped at her chest, and she could thankfully feel her golden amulet, her father's sacred artefact, within her palm. At least she still had that.

_Or maybe I've been kidnapped. But who would want to do that?_ Neith considered.

Her mind was then illuminated. There were Syrian spies in the city. It had to be them! It explained it perfectly!

"Ah, you're awake, priestess. It's a blessing. For a moment there, I was worried about you," the same voice announced.

It was that young voice again, a girl's.

_They have the nerve to take children?! _The grip Neith had on her pendant tightened.

"I thank you for your concern, but what am I – we – doing here?" As her eyesight cleared, Neith saw that a young girl of about thirteen years was watching her curiously, sitting back on her legs like a cat, and she found herself wondering why she was here. "And who are you, if I might ask?"

The black-haired girl proudly folded her arms.

"Sistra. Akiiki and Hasina's youngest daughter!" the girl announced.

Neith smiled weakly at the girl and brought her knees up to her chest, suddenly feeling alone and scared as she realised that chains bound her feet. The girl was obviously proud of her family and that was a good thing. Neith then found herself thinking about Set. Her hands clasped around her pendant as she silently prayed to the Netjer that they would be found safe and well.

_Set, where are you?_ Neith asked inwardly.

"Are you all right, Priestess?" Sistra asked.

Neith sighed and looked at the girl, who seemed to be in high spirits even though she was in the same situation as herself. If only she could have such hope and faith. Lately, the young woman had been feeling depressed about the dilemma between Set and herself.

"Not really, seeing as I've been kidnapped. As have you, apparently," Sistra spoke.

The girl looked down apologetically, and that was when Neith saw that the girl's hands were bound by rope.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you! It's just that I… I miss my parents!"

Sistra's lower lip wobbled as Neith heard the first strain of tears come from the young girl. It was despicable. Why take a child? Had they no honour? And to tie her up and treat her like an animal was unforgivable!

"Shush. I shall protect you while they are unable to do so. Come here," Neith whispered, holding out her arms.

The young woman took the girl in an embrace as Sistra shuffled over to her, her feet unbound. Stroking the girl's hair soothingly, Neith attempted to quieten her down. Set would find them, and then he would meet out punishment.

Neith hated to make judgements, but she inwardly felt that they deserved to be punished, especially after what they had done. That was when she realised that a young face was looking up at her and she could see that hope was still present in the young girl's eyes. Perhaps all was not lost after all.

"But we'll be fine, won't we? I mean, the _Hem Ntjr_ himself is here, so we'll be fine!" Sistra spoke.

_Of course we will. It's Set, after all…_Neith thought. _Hang on._

Neith looked down at the girl, her arms still protectively surrounding her.

"Did you say the Hem Ntjr? What do you mean?" Neith asked.

"Don't you know? They haven't been able to get us out of here. We're still in Per-Bast!" Sistra announced.

Neith gawped in shock at Sistra and found it odd that they were still in the city. Perhaps they had been captured on impulse? If so, the spies were being irrational and offered her a greater chance of escape. She still had her pendant, so they obviously had no idea as to its true importance. And something told Neith that Set would be swift in using any means to discover their whereabouts.

-o-

Set, meanwhile, was being escorted through the city by a troop of his guards. Flanked by men wielding spears, the tall priest was an imposing sight.

People immediately cleared out of the Hem Ntjr's way, fell to their feet and bowed as he passed. They were obviously scared of arousing his anger, Set believed.

The young man ignored the townsfolk, arriving in a large open space where he could conduct his search from a more centralised area.

When Neith had disappeared, Set had immediately sealed off the city and was now conducting his search the morning after in daylight. No one could enter or leave without his personal permission. Let them stew. This whole business reeked of underhandedness and the enemy, and although this method was extreme, and had generated several complaints, Set felt perfectly justified. The scene of crime would be preserved and no one would get away with abducting something he held precious. People were being questioned, houses were being searched, and he was sure he would find the priestess.

_If they've remained here, they've made a _big_ mistake,_ the Hem Ntjr thought, certain that what he had on his hands was abduction.

And that made Set mad. No one but him could have Neith; not after all the trouble he had gone to.

"How inconsiderate of them," Set muttered, glancing around coldly at the city square, which was situated right outside the Temple of Bast. "They shall have to be punished. _Severely_ punished."

He then saw a soldier running up to him, and he listened to what the man had to say.

"Hem Ntjr! I've just been told that two men who looked like foreigners were seen removing a bundle of rolled-up fabric from the temple early yesterday evening." Set shot a sceptical look at the guard, who gulped. "… But the man claimed that he saw them drop the roll and pick it back up, and that was when he saw a pair of feet dangling out of the end!"

"Then why didn't he say so before? Bring him to me!" Set demanded.

The young priest saw the soldier retreat into the crowd, returning moments later with a man in tow. The man lowered himself to his knees, prostrating himself at Set's feet.

"Don't waste my time," Set drawled. "Tell me what you saw, and why you didn't view it as imperative that you tell me earlier."

The man twiddled his thumbs.

"I – I was drunk at the time, you see, Hem Ntjr. My wife's just given birth to our third child and I was out celebrating. I wasn't really sure _what_ I saw…"

"Get on with it." Set sounded bored.

"… But I was sure that – I _thought_ that – I saw a pair of feet, women's feet, sticking out of the end of the roll, my Lord. I neglected to tell you because I thought that in my condition I was seeing things," the man mumbled, bowing again.

_Strange…_ Set thought.

"Offer prayers to the Netjer that I find myself willing to offer you mercy. Now be gone," Set answered.

The Hem Ntjr then turned his back on the man and waved his hand, the soldier escorting the man away.

Folding his arms, Set rued darkly. Neith had disappeared, and not knowing anything more concrete about where she was made him feel confined; he felt helpless and unarmed. That feeling he hated. No one made him feel like that, _no one_.

And no one got away with taking his lotus.

For that was what she was. Neith was a lotus, fragrant and beautiful. Set could remember when he had begun to think of her as such and smiled to himself upon remembering just why Neith had earned that name.

--

_A year ago…_

Beautiful.

That would be the word used to describe the flower garden that lay inside the Royal Palace complex at Waset. It was a place where one could seek quiet sanctuary, or so Set had thought. Now, the young Hem Ntjr found his solitude being disturbed by the young girl called Mana.

It was annoying, to say the least.

Lotuses and other exotic flowers lined the walkways, and upon hearing Mahaado's young apprentice yelling frantically for some sort of aid, Set closed his scroll with an exasperated sigh and rose from his perch on the wall. A floral scent hung in the air as Mana ran up to him and jumped up and down in alarm, a pensive look on the brunette's face.

"Hem Ntjr! Have you seen my master anywhere?" Mana asked.

"Just calm down!" Set replied, seething behind his hand before he gazed at the brunette. "Your master is inside. Why do you ask?"

The young apprentice magician looked sheepishly at the floor and twisted her foot.

"Well, I was practicing the sleep spell my master taught me on my pet bird, except I had a little – ah ha – _accident_," Mana mumbled nervously. "I don't know how to undo it or anything!"

This mention of an accident piqued Set's interest. No doubt the bird had managed to fly away. The Hem Ntjr then smirked as he pocketed his scroll and folded his arms, one hand clasping the Sennen Rod. He then gazed down at Mana, who was about Atemu's age.

"What have you done now, little one? Well, well, well. Your master must have failed to teach you correctly. Never mind; it's your lucky day that I happen to be familiar with that spell. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" Set chuckled.

Mana swiftly nodded her head, after which she ran off down the flower-lined path, ignoring Set's dig at her master.

"Quickly! She's over here!" Mana called.

Set shook his head as he calmly followed Mana, amused by the girl's energy. She needed to learn to calm down.

The young man then raised a curious eyebrow when he came across the havoc Mana had wrecked. They had come to a stop in front of the black lotus bed, except they were not alone. Facedown amidst all the flowers, snoozing happily, was a young woman clad in a red and white dress: Neith.

"Oh my, Mana. What have you done this time?" Set chuckled.

Chuckling still, Set's blue eyes rested on Neith. She looked so at peace amongst the lotuses; it was as if she belonged there. He then realised that his eyes were falling down to the prone woman's posterior, which was noticeable beneath the draping material of her dress. She looked so peaceful yet beautiful, like a lotus.

Set's cheeks briefly flushed red and he quickly moved his eyes back up to a more even level and breathed out, feeling strangely aroused. It was _ridiculous_! He was the Hem Ntjr himself! Why was he feeling so flustered over a woman? Even if she _did_ have a body like a goddess…

"Hem Ntjr, are you feeling all right?" Mana asked.

Something within Set moved at the sight of Neith lying prone amongst the flowers, totally bypassing all rational thought. Like the lotus, Neith herself had blossomed into a young and beautiful woman. She was a flower, a lotus. He found himself wondering what it would be like if her were to pluck and wear her.

_Beautiful, perfect, that's what you are, my dear. A lotus. That is how I will think of you, as a lotus from now on, for that is what you are. _

"_Hem Ntjr_! Are you going to perform the counter-spell for me?" Mana asked again, her voice louder.

"What? Yes, of course. Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts," Set replied, somewhat hazily.

Set paused before beginning to chant the counter-spell, albeit reluctantly. If only he could capture this moment, Neith would be like putty in his hands. Once finished, he waited patiently for the sleeping woman to arise.

-o-

Set glared angrily at the sky as he remembered the moment that held a special memory for him. It had taken all this time for him to pluck his lotus, and now she was swiped from beneath his very nose!

_It's totally inconsiderate!_ the Hem Ntjr seethed.

He had sent word back to the palace, but Set knew that his messenger could take a while to get there. Once done here, he would have to see about magically communicating with his mentor back in Waset. Akunadin would surely be able to offer some advice.

Now pacing beneath a tall building, the young man failed to look up and see the young girl who was jumping up and down by the small window. Not only that, he could not hear her. A man then pulled the girl away from the window as Set tapped his foot and moved away.

He was so close; he could taste it in the air…

-o-

The girl who Set or anyone else had failed to spot was thrown down onto the floor in front of Neith, and as she was, Neith found herself developing a more hateful contempt for those who would harm children. The moment the two spies had entered the room she had immediately picked up on their sense of panic. But to think that Set was just outside and could not hear her was like torture! She wanted to escape and warn him, to feel safe in his arms.

Yet, Neith was fraught with worry. If she escaped, what would they do to the girl? And what about the girl's family? She wanted to make sure that Sistra got back to them safe and sound.

_I can't let her get harmed. She won't be, not while I'm here_, Neith swore.

Why was Sistra not heard by those below? To think that Set was so close broke Neith's heart. There had to be a ward or an artefact of some sort that was silencing any sound that could be heard from outside, but they did not look like spell casters. The young woman then looked up at the taller of the two men, who was shouting at the young girl and telling her to be quiet as his smaller partner tugged on the man's arm.

"What on earth were we thinking, taking the High Priestess when the Hem Ntjr himself was in town? We're ruined!" the man said.

"She's our ticket out of here. They won't harm us while we have hostages. We could even take them back to our homeland. Now be quiet and let me think," the first man admonished.

This first man, obviously the ringleader, walked over to Neith, bent to his knees and grabbed her chin, twisting her head to the side.

"The priestess here would make a good slave," he said nastily. "Tell me, girl, have you ever experienced a man before?"

"I might do, but it won't be you!" Neith snapped.

Neith spat at the man and received a hard slap for her trouble. Sistra was then dragged before her, crying, and Neith scowled as she rubbed the side of her face with a hand. It was warm and she immediately recognised her mistake. She did not want to remain here; she wanted her mother, and she wanted Set.

_Because compared to him, you're nothing_, the young woman added inwardly.

"Now listen carefully. We are taking you out of here," the first man announced. "If either of you try to escape, call for help or you use your magic, _she_ will be punished in your place. Do you understand?"

Neith nodded, glimpsing the knife in the man's belt, looking at Sistra.

"Good," the man muttered. He then turned to his accomplice. "The visitor from the Palace has sealed off the entire town. We shall have to make a run for it."

Neith crossed her arms, rested her hands on her face and felt the warm tears starting to flow. Set would sort this out. He would find her, rescue her and then punish the perpetrators. She felt sorry for them, almost. Set was a harsh man, one who turned even darker once angered. There was no telling how he would treat them.

Yes, Set would find her. All she had to do was have faith.

The first spy approached Neith and pulled the young woman off the ground by her shoulder, his hand tightly gripping her shoulder as both her and the girl were dragged out the room.

"There's no escape! The Nem Ntjr will find you, and then he'll punish you!" Sistra announced.

"Be quiet, Sistra," Neith advised the girl. "There's no use angering them."

"You would do well to listen to her advice, girl," the first man agreed. "Now be quiet!"

Neith was dragged into the kitchen ahead of the young girl she desired to protect. Using her Ka was not an option, not as long as they had the girl. The young priestess then saw that there was an enormous amount of red fabric upon the table. It spilled over the sides and the floor. Was that how they had abducted her from the temple? They _had_ to be joking!

The young woman made a noise as she was manhandled, her hands tied behind her back with some rope before being pulled towards the table.

-o-

As Set took in a slow gaze around the square, he quietly watched what was happening. People were clamouring to see what was going on, rumours of the High Priestess's disappearance had spread like wildfire. Construction was still underway on the far side of the square and two carpenters were carrying a bundle of fabric and tools out of a house nearby the site, escorted by a young girl.

_Dammit, Neith! Where are you?_ Set wondered.

Frustrated, the Hem Ntjr stamped his white-clad foot on the ground. It was typical! As soon as he found something special, it was stripped away from him: Neith _and_ his parents.

It was a lonely existence, and that was why Set knew he had been able to help Neith get through the loss she had suffered just under a year and a half ago. Then they had continued to grow closer now that they understood each other better.

And now she was snatched away.

Set walked forwards, parted the crowd and headed towards a nearby man who was on the edge of the square. He was with a woman and their three children, two young boys and a teenage girl. Not only had Neith disappeared, it seemed as if the same had happened to their youngest daughter. He eventually reached them and offered his assurance.

"We shall recover your daughter. Try to have faith," Set spoke.

"Thank you, Hem Ntjr," the father answered.

Set turned his back on the family and noticed that the two men he had seen earlier were loading their cargo onto a horse, and the girl that was with them seemed to be saddened. They looked foreign, and were just down a nearby alleyway, unaware he was watching them. Suspicious.

That was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was the young girl. What was she doing with those two men, and why did she look so sad? Why had she not tried to run away? Was she staying for the sake of another?

If that was the case, that led to mistake number three; no one took his Neith.

The final nail was that with his keen eyesight, the Hem Ntjr could swear that the tallest man was attempting to hold down a bucking roll of fabric. He immediately swirled around to some nearby troops.

"_Guards! Over there_!" Set yelled.

Set ran down the alley in their direction. The smaller of the two men looked in his direction and would live to regret that mistake. The young man raised the Sennen Rod, the eye of which glowed, bringing the man under his control. Perhaps he could be of some use.

"You! Get the girl!" Set ordered.

As he shouted, Set could swear that the rolled-up fabric was bucking even more furiously after hearing his voice.

The man's companion cursed under his breath as he dodged a fist from the man he thought was his comrade. He slung the rolled-up fabric over the back of the horse and rode off down the alley in the direction of the city entrance as Set ran up to the girl, who was now crying, followed by his guards. He gestured her in the direction of the soldiers and looked around for another means of transport.

Through a connecting street to Set's left, one of the temple's sem priests was leading two strong-looking horses up through the alley, no doubt returning them to the temple. Set ordered the soldiers to take the girl back to her family before running up to the middle-aged priest.

"You! Give me that horse!" the Hem Ntjr demanded.

"But I was told –!" the priest began.

"I don't care; I'm taking it! Out of my way!" Set yelled, swiping the reins of one of them out of the man's hand and mounting the tall horse as two guards brought the captured guard up before him.

The young man glared hatefully down at the man, who he lashed around the face with his hand.

"Get him out of my sight!" Set ordered.

Squeezing his legs into the horse, Set held on as it bolted down the alleyway, it's hooves echoing against the ground as he guided it and burst through the crowd that had gathered at the end. Shouting for the rest of the guards to follow him, Set flew across the ground and began his chase of the thief.

--


	11. Rescuing And Revealing

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

**Author's Note**: Set's more in touch with his darker side at the end of this chapter, as I'm sure you'll agree. Dious itself cannot fly (please correct me on this), but I think it can hover; those wings of its have to have some use. And Per A'a is the actual word for Pharaoh. Any thoughts and comments are appreciated, especially ones on the characters or any mistakes I may need to correct. As you can see, I do go over my earlier chapters.

**Summary**: Set pursues the thief, and as he does so, he learns a few home truths about Isis' vision. Thus begins a tale of his quest for power, political backbiting, and what destiny has foreordained.

-o-

**Chapter 11**: Rescuing And Revealing

-o-

Set hastened the horse onwards, tightly gripping the reins as it galloped past the network of fields outside Per Bast. The heads of those working on the fields turned to watch the Hem Ntjr, who was pursuing the thief who had abducted the High Priestess from her temple.

The said confounded thief was also testing the Hem Ntjr's patience.

Neith seemed equally displeased; Set had previously heard mumbled sounds coming from the bound-up woman and was worried about how she was coping. That, and he desired to catch the enemy who had dared to threaten the peace of Kemet. The young man rested a hand on the Sennen Rod, which was safely tucked away in his belt. This enemy was an enemy who would soon be brought to justice: _his_ justice. Forget what the Per A'a thought.

"Dious, come out!" Set yelled, the landscape whizzing by him.

The young man's armoured spirit-beast hovered at speed alongside his horse, its wings outstretched as Set pointed a finger at the spy up ahead.

"Go and get Neith, but leave him to me," Set growled. No one got away with crossing him. The spy's time had run out.

Set's Ka flew forwards at lightning fast speed, snatching the confined Neith off the horse before the spy could react. All the spy could do was curse.

Set encouraged his horse to go faster, unsheathing the Sennen Rod from his belt.

"It's over for you. You've been judged guilty, so accept your punishment!" the Hem Ntjr exclaimed.

The eye on the Sennen Rod began to glow, and the spy was flung off his horse by a blast of energy. The Syrian landed painfully on the hard dusty path and banged his head, surrounded by the fertile fields. Coming up close, Set pulled on the reins of his horse and glanced down at the prone spy below him as Dious touched down on the ground. It held its sword in its right hand and was supporting Neith with the other.

"Very good. Now give her to me," Set ordered, thinking that Neith sounded oddly quiet for one who had just been rescued.

The Hem Ntjr dismounted his horse and took hold of the bound-up Neith, standing her upright. There was a quiet mumbling, and he then unsheathed the Sennen Rod's dagger. It sliced through the ropes that bound the carpet, cutting the restraints. How long had Neith been in there? An hour? Two hours? At least they could have that talk now. Set looked forward to discovering what the young woman had to say. He unwound her carefully from the fabric, which he allowed to fall to the ground.

"Just hold on a moment and be still," Set spoke, carefully slicing through the white blindfold and removing the gag from Neith's mouth. He heard the brunette sigh in relief as he looked down at her. "There you go."

Set then sheathed the Sennen Rod and placed it back in his belt before clasping one of Neith's hands between both his own. His hands slid slowly over hers. It was funny; how could his feelings change from hate to this? Set held Neith close as she began to cry, thinking carefully about where this relationship was going. He hated it when people got sentimental, but it was far better to keep Neith calm and quiet.

_We really do need to talk_, Set thought, stroking Neith's hair.

"Come on, you. Let's get you back home."

-o-

Once he had escorted Neith back to the city, amidst the chaos of the crowds, Set had retreated back to his room to enjoy its relative privacy. Not desiring to receive sycophantic praise, the Hem Ntjr was seated in his chair and was now going over a scroll that described a number of magic spells.

Set had brought the unconscious thief back on the horse, after which his guards had taken the man away. And now the young man found himself with time to think. Was she worth it? Perhaps. He had, once he started to feel that way about Neith, pursued her diligently. She did not judge him on his actions, and if she did she kept silent. They both agreed that one needed power, but that was where they digressed. If there was one thing Set enjoyed, it was the feeling power gave him. He loved the pursuit of it, and knew that one constantly needed more in order to maintain peace. However, some like Atemu said it should only be used to protect.

_What a waste_, Set scoffed.

Set focused on the scroll and the spells it contained, his fingers skimming the parchment as he heard the sound of knocking on his door. After this, he rose from his chair, leaving behind the Sennen Rod, and looked at the door.

"Enter!" the angry man barked. Who could it be? No one ever dared to disturb him.

The door opened to reveal Neith as she entered the room. The young woman was dressed in a clean linen dress and had a fresh-faced appearance; she seemed to have reapplied her make-up, as had he. Set could see that her eyes were looking straight at him, but as Neith realised her mistake, she mumbled an apology and forced herself to look down respectfully at the floor. It was so amusing, or so Set thought. She was caught between who he was and _what_ he was.

"Hem Ntjr, we need to talk," Neith said, softly.

"At least you're using my official title," Set scoffed. Women were such fragile things. "Tell me, Neith; are you scared of me? You seem to waver between my title and my name. Is that the manner in which you treat someone who _saved your life_?"

Neith looked embarrassed, and Set knew that he would never let her forget that she owed him her life. He was no fool.

"I – I wanted to say what I was going to tell you those few nights ago, my lord," Neith spoke. "Once you hear, I hope you'll understand."

"I… very well. We shall talk in a moment. Firstly, I should commend you for protecting that girl. However, I should warn you about the foolishness of such an act," Set replied. "You are more important that she is. Per-Bast can do without another commoner's child, but it needs its priestess. What would have happened if you were killed?"

Set spoke coldly, making it plain how he felt. The lie of one of them was insignificant when compared to the well being of the country. If, Ra forbid, Neith had been abducted or killed, there would have been a political clamour for power amongst the nobles to install their wives in her place. They were greedy men whose families did not deserve such a position. It was far better to have someone who thought less of lining their own pockets, and Set knew he was getting better at controlling Neith. The Temple of Bastet was a powerful ally, so to not cultivate such a relationship would be nonsensical. Akunadin had done so with Neith's father and had received the temple's support. Their relationship was also developing, but it was growing into something more.

"You should think about that before you end up like your father," Set added, glancing at Neith. "Take it as advice from someone more senior than yourself. It would be a shame if you were killed."

Neith looked angry, but Set knew she would keep her tongue in its cheek. She still bowed to his position and he liked it that way. It was better to have power and control.

"Yes, Nem Ntjr," Neith responded.

_Honestly_! She then inwardly cursed.

This man before her turned hot and cold more frequently than the desert. To him, were the events of a few nights ago little more than a sideshow? It would have taken a lot for him to do it; she _knew_ that, but to seem so cold…

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Set asked.

Neith glanced at Set as he seated himself in the chair, looking down at the floor when he returned her gaze. How could she tell him? Earlier, she had decided upon blurting it out and then retreating before he could interrogate her, but he deserved better. He _demanded_ better.

_After all, the man saved my life, _Neith added, speaking to herself.

"It's about what Isis showed me," she then spoke.

"Yes, yes." Set waved his hand dismissively. "I had gathered as much. Get to the point."

"I – she showed me something; Kemet was in ruins! The palace, _everything_ was destroyed! I could see, hear and feel the chaos that was going on around me. Then I saw myself." Neith paused to catch her breath, her words catching in her throat. "Then I saw you, Set, seated in the throne of Per A'a."

There was a tense silence and then Set's eyes narrowed, as they did when he was angry.

"You're not telling me the whole truth; I can see it in your face!" Set yelled at Neith, who hugged her arms whilst sadly looking away.

"I –I don't know if – if I can," Neith stuttered.

"Of course you can!" Set snapped. "And you're not leaving here until you tell me!"

Neith gazed despondently at the Hem Ntjr, seeing his stern expression as he silently watched her. He continued to watch her, and Neith knew that she could only dream about what Set was thinking about.

"It's… I was… I mean, the future me was holding something in her arms. A _child_, Hem Ntjr. He was no bigger than a baby. Now do you see why I was so reluctant to tell you?" Neith announced, not using Set's name, watching Set's posture change uncomfortably in the chair.

"A child, you say?" Set asked, looking at Neith as he straightened. "I presume it was mine? Is _that_ what was bothering you, Priestess?"

Neith opened her mouth to speak, but found she was beaten to it. Set pushed back the chair and stood up, but he had turned so his back was facing the young woman.

"Please, just leave. I need time to think," the young man murmured.

"But I..." Neith mumbled, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"I thought I told you to get out? We can discuss this matter later," Set growled, still not turning to face Neith.

Neith turned around slowly, allowing herself one last glimpse of this tall, proud man. She should have known he would react like this. He was famous throughout the Per A'a's court for his moods, but at least he had offered to talk.

Neith then left Set's room.

This was going to be a very long day.

-o-

Once Neith had left, Set sighed to himself.

The young woman's news had been a revelation; it certainly explained why she had been off with him as of late. At least she had the good sense to leave him alone with his thoughts and to not to burst into tears.

Set then walked over to the window and ran his hand over the ledge. Isis's vision, which never strayed, had promised him a child. More than that, it had declared that he would take the place of Per A'a. He was fiercely loyal to and respected the office of Kingship, but as of late, the Hem Ntjr had been left feeling severely disappointed.

_Atemu is going to become nothing more than a man with a bleeding heart for all those who seek his aid_, Set thought._ He's too nice a boy; he doesn't have what it takes. Not deep down inside. He's going to fall, and when he does he will take the whole of Kemet with him._

Walking back over to the chair, Set clutched the Sennen Rod he had left there to his chest and seated himself. He found himself thinking about what this child of his had looked like. Did it have his eyes, or perhaps his nose? What about his hair? The young man shook his head, getting rid of the thought. It was a vision. Even if it came to pass he would remain in control.

_But Neith told you it was a boy. Do you know what that means? You'll have an heir. The one who was first raised to lead the country will have someone to carry on his line. That boy Per A'a, who only turned up later, has nothing of the sort, yet it is his duty to have just that._

Set could not help but smile. Always, he would be loyal to the office of Per A'a, but the person himself had to earn his respect. Power was what mattered, and if the ruler was not powerful enough to defend Kemet from her enemies, than he had to be disposed of. But Atemu deserved a chance to prove himself, to see if he truly deserved to be the living god. Perhaps a little test was needed…

Set smiled again, running his hand over the Sennen Rod.

_Besides, it's not as if you can't make yourself new allies. Just think of it as a backup plan. No one's loyal forever._


	12. Put To The Test

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Set is angry at the start of this chapter; that is why he seems disrespectful. He also seems to be one of the few people who can get away with talking how he does. The way he conducts himself would clash with Atemu's most faithful servant: Mahaado. There's also more romance, Set gets comforted and ends up getting _very_ close to Neith. Mahaa is Set's way of showing Mahaado disrespect by giving him a nickname. Heru was the name for Horus.

**Summary**: Atemu was renowned for being a fair Pharaoh. However, his High Priest was well renowned for exactly the opposite. Set bickers, Mahaado glowers and Atemu tries to keep the two apart. Having had enough, Set finally snaps. Will Atemu survive?

-o-

**Chapter 12**: Put To The Test

-o-

Set strode through the corridor in the Royal Palace, a sour look on his face. The nearby guards wisely kept quiet as the angry young man strode into the throne room and felt everyone's eyes immediately focus on him.

The Hem Ntjr did not _do _meetings.

It was widely known that ever since he had returned from Per-Bast, Set had been in a foul mood. Neith's company on the voyage down had done little to alleviate the rage the young man was feeling; he had used his authority as Hem Ntjr to compel the brunette into accompanying him back to the capital, but he had not talked to Neith on the barge ride down, save for ordering her about. Also, Set's wrath had also not been sated by his 'questioning' of the two prisoners.

Perhaps later, Set thought, he would talk to Neith, when he was in a better mood. Maybe he could do so after this meeting, one that he deeply wished not to attend. And everyone else present knew this.

Set gazed coolly to the side, seeing the Sennen Ring's holder patently returning his gaze. This magician was eternally loyal to his Per A'a and as equally as much a thorn in his backside. Every time he decided to attend, Mahaado was always there to put the boot in.

"What do _you_ want?" Set said, coldly and offhandedly.

Mahaado glowered at Set one final time and then turned to face his master, just like a loyal dog would. It was quite sickening.

"Set, where have you been? This meeting started over an hour ago," Atemu enquired of his priest.

Set glowered as Atemu looked at him, _down_ at him, from his throne, making him feel somewhat insulted; a _child_ dared to treat him like this?

The proud young man stood as straight as ever, a dark tone in his voice. It was lucky that everyone was used to and expected him to be so cutting with his words.

"I've been busy, my _dear_ Per A'a. You should feel honoured that I've bothered to turn up at all," Set sneered.

"Set! How dare you show such disrespect to the Son of Heru! Apologise at once!" Mahaado snapped at the Hem Ntjr, a stern look on his face.

Apologise?

Set smiled. Mahaado should have known better by now. He never apologised. To apologise meant that you were weak; that you had failed. He was not weak and hated failure. Such traits were things he did not wish to possess. He cleansed himself through his work and the duels, which Atemu was increasingly growing concerned about. Though the boy might enjoy learning to duel, he was worried about the effect it was having on the mind of someone who valued power as much as himself.

How did Set know this? It was simple; the Hem Ntjr had overheard Atemu talking with Shimon and Akunadin. Set's mentor seemed to have no problem with his student's need for power, but had often told him to go about possessing it via the correct means. Treat the villagers with compassion, show them mercy, do not do unto others that you would not wish upon yourself, and so forth.

_Bah! All I need is power,_ Set thought.

The brunette then smirked at Mahaado, feeling warmly smug as he folded his arms.

"Why apologise when I have done nothing wrong?" Set remarked, raising an eyebrow, Mahaado fuming at Set's obstinacy. "Stop wasting my time with your spurious nonsense, _Mahaa_. I have better things to do."

The assembled court had fallen silent ever since Set's arrival; what was Mahaado's problem? The Hem Ntjr derisively turned his gaze away from the holder of the Sennen Ring, his left hand falling to rest on his hip. What an annoying thorn, but how _deliciously ironic_ it would be if Mahaado, the Per A'a's _loyal servant_, turned out to be his first _convert_.

Set subconsciously raised his left hand to stroke the Sennen Rod, unaware of Akunadin's concerned gaze.

Mahaado soon stepped towards Set, an irate look on his face.

"Oh, have I offended the Per A'a's pet magician?" Set asked, smirking as he stopped stroking the Sennen Rod, instead gripping it tightly.

"Done nothing wrong? You show up only when it suits you, show disrespect to our ruler and show me and our associates nothing but the utmost contempt!" Mahaado barked.

Set smiled and began to laugh quietly.

"Oh, I have the utmost respect for Per A'a and our fellow priests. I just don't like _you_." The young man coolly gazed at his older colleague.

"I am so sick of your behaviour!" Mahaado snapped angrily. "Take it back this instant!"

Mahaado was glaring at Set, his fists clenched, and Set himself could sense the powerful magical energies that were building up inside the magician. They were focusing upon the Sennen Ring, and his tongue could taste it in the air. But still, he held back for no one.

"Why should I apologise when it's true? What kind of leader stops me from questioning a prisoner?" Set asked Mahaado, briefly glancing up at the throne. He then looked back at Mahaado, drawing a finger across his throat. "If he doesn't have the stomach for what needs to be done, then he shouldn't be on the throne!"

"Set!" Akunadin sounded shocked at his pupil's outburst, as did Isis, Shadah and the rest of the court.

The Sennen Ring's holder opened his mouth to speak but fell silent when Atemu rose to his feet. He was just a thirteen-year-old boy, yet he had been chosen to command a great power. But where was this great power now?

"You had the man beaten to within an inch of his life! Any longer and he would have died before he reached Waset. You claim to act in the name of justice and our country, and I respect that, but let me ask you something, Set. Your methods are harsh and unwarranted; where is the justice in that?" Atemu asked Set, trying to appear and sound in control.

Set looked to his left at the young ruler, failing to disguise the snide tone in his voice.

"The justice, _Per A'a_, lies in the offences he committed, along with his accomplice. He deserves to pay the ultimate price, but you had to step in with your bleeding heart and grant him a reprieve he did not deserve. You seem too yellow-bellied to understand that certain measures must be taken in order to secure amity. Peace and mercy alone cannot do it," Set lectured.

"Set!" Isis gasped, shocked at the man's words.

_It serves you right, keeping things from me_, Set thought.

The Hem Ntjr then turned his back on Atemu and began to walk towards the exit.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have other business to attend to," Set announced.

"_How dare you show such blatant disrespect_!" Mahaado roared, blocking Set's path and stretching out his arms. "_Apologise at once_!"

"I shall not. Now remove yourself from my path before I do it for you," Set announced, gazing back at Atemu, an idea suddenly forming in the depths of the Hem Ntjr's mind. "I shall apologise, if Per A'a there can beat it out of me. Show me God, Per A'a. Show me your power, the power of Kemet's ruler. For without power, you are nothing."

Atemu gazed at Set wide-eyed.

"I – I shall not. The Gods are about more than just power, Set. I shall not duel with you," Atemu replied.

_So, you deem me not worthy. Very well_, Set mused inwardly.

"It's as I thought; you're too weak to face me. Should you find yourself developing a spine, challenge me once again. I look forward to it," Set murmured, pushing past Mahaado. "Until then, I shall be busy."

The Hem Ntjr exited the audience chamber with everyone's eyes on his back. The Per A'a had deemed him not worthy enough for a duel. How could he, the foremost duellist in the court, not be worthy? The boy duelled with Mahaado all the time so why not him?

Set stormed past the guards he had passed on his way inside, intending to seek another's company. At least he had someone who was still loyal to and respected him. Perhaps she would not be as judging.

-o-

As Set marched towards her quarters, Neith was sitting in a chair and leaning back, an attendant brushing back the priestess's hair as Neith wondered about the man in question. Set was such an enigma.

_If he doesn't want to talk to me, why did he bring me back with him?_ the brunette wondered.

Satisfied, Neith waved away the attendant who placed the brush on the table and left her to her own devices. She then picked up from next to the brush a hand mirror and a tube of kohl. Carefully outlining her eyes, Neith finished and admired herself for a moment, but the loud banging of a fist on the door soon interrupted her.

Surprised, Neith placed the mirror and tube on the table, almost dropping them when she heard Set's furious voice.

"Neith, open this door! I wish to confer with you," the Hem Ntjr's voice called.

Neith took a deep breath for courage and rose from her seat. She then walked towards the door, brushing back her hair as she opened the wooden door. Set roughly brushed past the young woman, marching into her room without a moment's thought. Something had obviously upset him, though Neith did not know why he sought refuge with her. Was it because he felt as if she was someone he could talk to?

_But at least he's here,_ Neith thought. _That's better than nothing._

"Set! What's happened? Why are you here?" she then asked, surprised.

Set turned to face Neith from next to her bed, angrily tapping his foot.

"The Per A'a is what's happened," Set growled, causing Neith to stare at him in shock.

Set was well known for being overly critical of Atemu, but never had she seen him so openly mad. They had to have had another argument, but about what? She wanted to ask him but feared she would receive the brunt end of his temper. Set had never come to her like this in the past, but as of late, he seemed to be treating her as if she was someone who would listen to his concerns. Perhaps she should. Besides Akunadin, just whom else did the young man have?

"Please, just tell me what's wrong," Neith whispered gently, encouraging Set to talk.

The young man seated himself on the edge of her bed, balling up his fists and resting them on his knees as he seethed quietly. Neith approached him slowly, climbing onto the bed. It felt soft beneath her as she slowly slithered across the covers and tentatively reached out with her left hand to touch Set's cheek from behind, only just noticing that she had clamoured over the Hem Ntjr's cape. Set was muttering angrily to himself as he allowed her to stroke his cheek. At least she had made a start.

"He couldn't leave well enough alone, could he? No, he has to stick his nose into matters that don't concern him…"

_Ah. It has to be Atemu, _Neith realised. _He's done something to upset Set, again._

Neith then rested her hands on Set's shoulders and squeezed them gently through the purple fabric that covered them.

"Gods, Set. You're so tense," the young woman remarked. "Here, let me see if I can do something about it."

Set bowed his head in quiet acceptance as Neith began to massage his shoulders, kneading his bunched-up muscles with her hands. She had learned this off one of the attendants who had used to look after her when she was little and had found it to be a useful thing to know. Set sighed in release, seemingly once more accepting Neith's company as the young woman carefully removed his headdress and placed it beside her on the bed so she could massage his neck. Set was not a fickle person, not at all, but the Hem Ntjr truly took after his namesake. He was as violently unpredictable as a storm.

"I know he's our ruler… Ahh, that's better… but he needs to learn… Mmm: you're good at this, lotus," Set murmured, and Neith blushed in embarrassment when she felt one of his hands rest on hers. "Perhaps you can do it again sometime?... Yes, that would be good… At least now I know I've got one person I can rely on."

Neith pulled away in shock, and as Set's shoulders slumped the young woman stared at her hands. What was she doing? How could she do such a thing, after Isis's vision? Set had approached her, made her abandon her fears, and then he treated her with the utmost coldness and failed to talk to her. Yet, as soon as she once more found herself in his company, she felt happy. It was as if she was betraying herself. Why did he make her feel this way?

-o-

Later, Neith was straddled atop Set's back upon the bed, the priest lying facedown with his head in the pillow. He was now devoid of his cape and upper robe, wearing nothing but his kilt. The young man moaned lightly as Neith moved her hands down his back, massaging fragrant oils into his skin. She had not expected to end up in this position with him, that the two of them should have grown so close. He was so…

Neith blushed as she ran her hands back up Set's back to once more massage his shoulders, his brown hair tickling her skin. Neith then turned a deeper shade of red when Set moaned again.

_Perhaps now's the time,_ the young woman thought.

"Set, may I ask you something?" Neith asked. Set murmured something into the pillow as he nodded his head. "When I told you about what Isis showed me, what did you think?"

"What did I think?" Set replied, reaching up with an arm to clasp one of Neith's hands. He then brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently before releasing it. "To tell you the truth, lotus, I did not know what to think, about the throne, you, or the child. You, being a woman, cannot understand what it's like to be raised to rule the country should something happen, only to be kept beneath the thumb of a mere boy. And now I discover that the vision promised me a son, an heir; it's enough to make me choke."

"It's just a vision, it doesn't mean anything," Neith offered.

Set turned onto his back and gazed at Neith. Was that disappointment in his eyes?

"You know better than that, Neith. Everything Isis has seen has come to pass," Set told Neith, caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"It worries you, doesn't it?" Neith asked.

Set nodded, and Neith leaned back as the Hem Ntjr sat up and leaned in closer to her, feeling unnerved by his admission as she suddenly found herself tumbling backwards, only to have Set fall on top of her. His blue eyes stared into hers and then they kissed. They had only just started to feel this way, and she knew little about the man who lay behind the mask of the Hem Ntjr. Perhaps Set's small admission of how he felt was a sign of things to come?

Shifting beneath Set as he rested on top of her, Neith felt him take her hands with her own and place them either side of her, his fingers clasping tightly. It was surprising how at ease she felt. She had been worried about the vision, but Neith secretly wondered about the child she had seen. What would his future be like, if he was born? It was pointless, in Neith's eyes, to blame one child and the circumstances of his creation for the destruction of a whole country. There must have been other factors that she was not party to. How could a child, a _baby_, possibly be responsible for all that destruction?

Neith also knew that it was considered a woman's duty to bear children. But did she want to? Perhaps in the future; she would not mind being surrounded by a horde of smiling faces. It soothed her heart to think of such a scene. Neith loved children, and Set may be many things, but he did not strike the young woman as the kind of man who would be a bad father.

"I had almost forgotten the beauty of your smile. Thank you for reminding me," Set breathed, having pulled away when Neith was deep in thought.

Neith looked up at Set, who had his arms pinned either side of her head.

"Set, just say that if we have that child, do you think he would be beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course he would. He would look like his mother," Ser replied, resting his head in the crook of her neck and nuzzling her gently. He was so unbearably _close_.

"Flatterer," Neith giggled.

Set then smirked before getting off the young woman beneath him. He sat up on the bed, pulling Neith up with his hand. Neith herself could see the wicked smirk on Set's face as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, almost pulling her off; he still held her hand.

"Come on, lotus. There's something I want to show you."

-o-


	13. His Own Personal Holiday

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Set's taking a turn for the worse, as you will see by the end of this chapter. Geberuk is the name of his and Akunadin's servant in the manga, or so I have read. Don't worry; he gets put in his place later on.

**Summary**: Trapped in Atemu's wine cellar, Neith and Set closer as the Hem Netjer then reveals his dark side.

--

**Chapter 13**: His Own Personal Holiday

--

Neith followed Set through the network of corridors, and as the young man pulled her along via her hand she smiled. Noticing that Set was looking back at her, a wry glint in his eyes, Neith smiled back. What did he have planned? Where was he taking her and why?

The young woman's mind was abuzz with ideas.

"Where are you taking me, Set? Is it a surprise?" Neith asked of the priest, who was still clad in nothing but his kilt. "Come on; tell me!"

Set carried on looking forward as he pulled Neith along.

"Have patience, woman. You shall see soon enough."

-o-

In time, Set had led Neith to a door in the lower levels of the palace basement.

Neith was curious about what Set wanted to show her. She could feel her heart beating fast within her chest as Set let go of her hand and approached the door. Ever since they had grown closer she had found herself being amazed by the way the Hem Netjer could make her feel. Angry, sad, joyful, proud and in love: a whole range of emotions.

After Set he had opened the door, Neith followed him inside. She tried to peer through the blackness beyond as Set picked up a lamp from somewhere to his left and illuminated it with a simple fire incantation.

Neith's breath caught in her throat; the room was filled with barrels and jars of each and every size, from tall and fat to small and thin.

Set's amused laughter echoed in Neith's ears, the young woman still taken in by the sight of the room. The lamp's flickering light illuminated Set, the brass object held high by his left hand. She had to admit; he _was_ beautiful. And after his massage he smelled so _beautiful_.

Sniffing the air, Neith could smell a heady incense, which was intoxicatingly perfumed with exotic flowers and spices.

The young woman then watched Set as he spread his arms wide and turned in a full circle.

"This, my dear, is that boy's personal wine cellar."

Neith looked dumbfounded at Set, ignoring the remark he made about the Per A'a as her eyes roving across to a large earthen jar.

_All this wine for just one man?_

"There's a lot here, Hem Ntjr. Is this what you wanted to show me?" Neith asked of Set. "What do you plan on doing here?"

"I plan to abscond from any of that boy's pathetic meetings for the rest of the day by remaining firmly ensconced within these four walls, save for copious amounts of liquor and your company," Set replied, approaching the female brunette. "I intend to have my own personal holiday and you're my only guest."

Neith was wide-eyed.

"But – But we can't drink this! It belongs to Per A'a!" she exclaimed.

Set chuckled at this.

"My _dear_ lotus, have you never walked along a knife edge before? Don't you like the danger of being _alone_ with me? You don't know what I can _do to you_. Have a little injection of danger into your mundane life. You never know, you _might_ enjoy it. And I promise you; you'll never look at me the same way again."

Neith looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet before raising her eyes to look up at Set. He was smirking at her, tempting her to join him.

"Well, I suppose _one_ wouldn't hurt."

--

Some time later, after the two of them had consumed abundant amounts of Atemu's wine, Set was watching Neith from his perch atop a barrel, holding a small clay bowl in his outstretched left palm. The Sennen Rod lay next to him, and as he raised it to his lips he felt warm inside, and not just because of the fine liquor.

Watching Neith, Set had discovered that she took to alcohol like a fish to water. Who else could have been responsible for consuming most of what they had imbibed? Perhaps bringing her here was a bad thing; she was drunk and they were alone.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Set crossed his legs.

_I should have expected that a woman couldn't_ _hold her drink_, the young man thought, dismounting the barrel.

"Come on, Set. Join me for a drink," Neith prodded him.

Set observed that there was a hazy look about the young woman as she turned to face him. Suddenly, Neith gasped in surprise when her legs gave way, forcing her to cling to the barrel for support.

_She really doesn't know how to pace herself; _that's_ the problem_, Set thought, as Neith face first to the floor.

"Get to your feet, Neith. You've had quite enough for today."

Neith was smiling drunkenly as he walked over to her, bent down to grab her arms and peeled her away from the floor. She wobbled before leaning against him, and he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I guess so. You always say you know best, after all. You're so wise and strong…" Neith commented quietly.

Remaining quiet, Set could not help but notice that Neith's hands were gliding down his bare chest, slick after her massage. A lone finger trailed a path to his navel and then around to his back.

"Set, do you want me?" he was asked.

"What?"

Set tensed as Neith's hand ran up and down his back, eventually clenching his rear through his kilt. Swiftly, he peeled away her stray hand and put it back on his front. As enjoying as this occasion may become, he would much rather hear it coming from her when she was sober. There was no enjoyment for either of them if he took her in such a state, even if she was willing.

_It's better if I wait._

"Because I want you. I may not seem or act like it, but I do," Neith drawled.

Set felt only half relaxed as Neith's finger drew circles on his chest. That was when he felt the young woman tugging at his belt.

"Come on, _Hem Netjer_; show me what you're made of. I know you want to."

It took a moment of pure will to peel Neith off his person, but Set did it all the same. He could not help but run a hand through Neith's thick hair, eventually caressing the side of her face.

"Of course I do," he whispered soothingly. "But not like this. It would not be fair, to you or myself."

There was a small murmur as Set pulled on Neith and held her close. Her breath was warm against his chest and as he stroked her hair, the young man smiled. Who would have thought that he could find such a thing pleasurable?

Picking Neith up in his arms, Set held her close, her head lolling to the side as he manoeuvred them through the room. At least he was able to get the two of them out of there. That and there was the fact he was sober. How else would he be able to return to his room?

It was an effort to get upstairs unseen, but Set thanked the fact that he somehow managed it. He was now walking down a corridor flooded with the evening's dim light. They must have been down there for quite some time. It was amazing they had remained relatively silent, save for inane chatter. At least he had fun.

At the end of this corridor was his room.

Set smiled and kissed Neith's hair. She was asleep, sleeping off the effects of the day's activities. It was relaxing to see her vulnerable like this.

The Hem Netjer walked onwards and reached the entrance to his chambers. It would have been better if Neith was visiting this place when awake, but beggars could not be choosers.

_If that's the case, then why are you bringing her here?_ Set chided himself, looking down through inexpressive eyes at Neith. _Damn it! You're going to have to undress her; she's in no fit state to do it herself._

Set then paused.

_Hang on; how is that a bad thing?_

The Hem Netjer lowered a hand to open the wooden door, smiling as it creaked open. Perhaps he would get something out of this after all.

--

Neith moaned as she opened her eyes.

_What is this pain inside my head?_

The young woman winced as she opened her eyes, shocked by the light as she attempted to focus her vision. It hurt so much…

Neith eventually came to realise that she was lying in what resembled a bed. Her sight clearing a bit more, she wiped the sleep from her eyes, resisted the urge to sleep once more and saw that the covers were white. Pressing a hand to her chest, she realised that she no longer wore her dress; she was clad in a long white tunic, a _man's_ tunic.

_What…? Where am I? Set?_

"Well, well, well. You're awake at last," a man chuckled, his deep voice echoing from Neith's right. "I was worried; you were out for several hours. Ra has already descended from the sky."

Neith looked at Set, who had a lit lamp to his side, and her eyes furrowed in confusion as he laughed.

"You drank a lot in that cellar, woman. I had to carry you out and _dress you for bed_," Set smiled, a wicked tone in his voice.

Neith's eyes immediately shot down to look at her chest.

"I… didn't embarrass myself, did I?"

"Not in the slightest," Set replied. Why did she feel as if he was lying? "You were perfectly behaved."

Neith fell back in the bed with a sigh, after which she glanced sideways at her companion.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Set closed his eyes and began to laugh, obviously amused as he sat up in bed.

Neith brushed back her hair, squinted her eyes and sat up in the bed. She had to be inside Set's chambers; there was no other explanation. Unfamiliar shelves, books and artefacts lined the walls, upon which there were all sorts of engravings. Not that she could tell what they were in the state she was in. Or had been in.

"You brought me into your sanctuary," Neith murmured. "Why?"

"I can keep a better eye on you here."

Neith could see Set looking at her, and she could see passion stirring within his soul.

"I can protect you better from here. Whilst I hold power, nothing shall happen to you. Not again."

Slipping with a moan beneath the covers, Neith felt Set take her hand beneath the covers. She smiled weakly at the man who had captured her heart. Finally, she felt at peace.

-o-

Set was watching Neith as she rested peacefully, absentmindedly running a hand over that of the young woman's. He then left her for a moment to cross the room and lock the door. He did not desire anyone walking in on them. He valued the privacy of their affair as well of his own.

Such matters niggled the young man's mind as he walked back to the bed, removed his golden bands from his arms, neck, legs and ankles and finally his kilt. He then slipped in the bed beside Neith, feeling pleased yet empty as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Although he was already a powerful person, he needed _more_ power: the power to protect, and the power to destroy.

Set was thinking about how to acquire this power as he held Neith close, gazing straight into her eyes when she turned her head to face him.

Slowly, Neith's eyes drifted downwards and a red haze appeared on her cheeks.

"You – You're _naked_!" Neith whispered in shock, placing a hand over her mouth.

"So? People walk around like this all the time."

"I'm in bed with a naked man…" Neith sounded scandalised as Set gazed at her, a wicked smile on his face. "I'll never live it down!"

Raising a hand to stroke Neith's hair away from her face, Set shook his head.

"But I only hold the noblest of intentions," he smirked, slowly trailing his right hand across her shoulder and down her back.

Set smiled to himself as Neith gasped, his hand resting at the base of her spine.

"You have such a _dirty_ mind, lotus."

"I do not!" Neith replied.

"Are you arguing with me, _priestess_?"

"N – not at all, Hem Ntjr," Neith stammered, reminded of the differences in their stature.

"You should be used to sharing my bed by now; you've done so twice already. Once when we kissed and several days after that."

Set remained silent as Neith looked away from him, no doubt blushing.

_She's embarrassed; I'll have to rid her of that._

Resting his head on top of hers, Set sighed peacefully as Neith fell quiet. She was such an intriguing character and he longed to unravel her mystery. Moving so he could hold her close with both arms, Set smiled to himself.

Neith's leg brushed against his when he moved, nudging him gently. The sensation he felt… it was like lightning!

Set grimaced and tried to ignore how he felt, but he had enough experience to know that it would be almost impossible. It was not just because Neith now occupied his mind, but also because of the fact he had an overactive imagination. The two of them engaged in a number of positions, doing things together…

Feeling a little twitch down below, Set grimaced. This _really_ was impossible!

_But neither of you are due to work in the temple for another month, and she's just lying there, drunk as anything_, his inner voice offered.

_Oh, be quiet! I'm a priest; I don't jump people! _

Hearing Neith sigh as he reluctantly pulled himself away from her, Set turned onto his other side. Why was he feeling like this? There were more important things than the fulfilment of one's base desires.

The Hem Netjer narrowed his eyes in concentration. She really was testing him. This matter had to be sorted out, but not tonight. Tonight, he would go without, even if she were lying there.

_I'll let her sleep just a little bit longer. Firstly, I need power… much more power. Then I can…_

Set felt another twitch, much stronger than the last one, and cursed as he peeked beneath the covers. It was…

The young man immediately looked back up, feeling strained and uncomfortable but also in need of release.

-o-

Early the next morning, before Neith had arisen, Set was down in the lowest level of the palace. His toad-like servant, Geberuk, who held a lamp to illuminate their path, was guiding him down a winding flight of stairs. As he touched down at the bottom he found himself thinking of Neith. She knew nothing of this place, as did Atemu, and it was better that way.

Walking along a narrow path beside a deep pit, in the middle of which were spiked platforms, Set gazed at the two thrones in the distance.

_I need power; I must have power!_

The young man walked up to the twin thrones, one each for himself and his mentor, and seated himself in the nearest one, placing the Sennen Rod in his lap. Himself, Akunadin and Geberuk were the only ones who knew of this place, a place of torture. It was a place Atemu and his bleeding heart would not agree with, nor would have the noble spirit of his father, Akunumkanon, a man who he had, unlike his son, respected. If Atemu learned of its existence, the place would be sealed or destroyed.

That could not happen. He had plans for this place.

"You! Are the prisoners ready?"

"Yes, Hem Netjer. I only await your command." Set glanced evenly at the servant, a cold gleam in his eyes as he was bowed to. "May we begin?"

Set smiled to himself. Who cared about what Atemu thought? Perhaps those two Syrian spies would serve some purpose after all. How ironic it was that enemies who had threatened Kemet and his Neith would become his servants. But first, they had to be trained.

"Let's get started."

--


	14. Fishing For Flowers

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Set's arrogant, but not overly so. Not as much as Kaiba, anyway. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for all those of you who leave reviews. There's going to be a nice plot point or two coming up in the next few chapters, so keep an eye out. Set's loyal… but he's not. It's more like he's loyal to the death if he respects the person and believes them to be strong. This will be crucial to the plot later on, and don't worry; Atemu's going to put him in his place… eventually. And for those of you who think things are getting heated, wait for the next chapter.

**Summary**: Set plans behind Atemu's back, and Akunadin reveals that he knows about him and his secret affair as pieces start falling into place that will affect the future.

--

**Chapter 14**: Fishing For Flowers

--

Neith woke up alone in the bed, the other side of which was cold and uninhabited. She moaned heavily and rolled over, her fingers trailing lazily over where Set had been. The room was filled with the heady scent of perfume; he must have recently got dressed and left whilst she was still asleep. Why was it he could come and go so quickly?

She pulled back the covers and slipped her legs over the bed, weakly half-smiling at his disappearing act. She was not his helper, but it would be nice to know what he had planned. Looking down, she could see her pendant dangling beneath the cloth, and she smiled again.

_Perhaps he wants to surprise me_, she thought, pushing herself off the bed to her feet. _I wonder…_

Her right hand grabbed a fistful of the overly large tunic she was wearing. How could she have drunk herself into such a state? She rubbed the linen between her fingers; she must have been too inebriated to not notice him undressing her for bed, or so he claimed. Undressing her… at least one of them had gotten something out of yesterday's adventure. For the brief moments she could remember, she felt warm and happy. They were becoming closer as of late, and he seemed more like a man than the boy she had known.

_Mother always told me to find myself a decent man_, she thought, knowing she was nearing the age when a woman would be expected to settle down. _I wonder what Father thinks…_

She let go of the tunic and smiled. He would surely approve of him. She then sighed and began to change, heading towards the folded-up clothes Set had placed on the table to her right.

--

Once outside Set's room, she sighed as she emerged from the palace complex into the flower-lined walkways that linked the main complex to the duel stage in the east. She breathed in the floral smell that hung in the air and sighed sadly. Inside, Set had been nowhere to be seen. It was strange; she had searched the palace form top to bottom, even ordered slaves to look for him, and he was nowhere to be found.

She walked forwards, leaving the shade of the palace doorway in favour of the warm outdoors. Why did she feel so lonely?

That was when she realised that she was not alone. As she had been thinking, someone had walked up beside her. He was taller than she was, but held an air of authority. Her heart leapt momentarily, but fell in her chest once she turned her head.

_Oh…_ the old priest looked down at her as she failed to hide her disappointment. _Where _is_ he?_

"Priestess, have you seen Set today? I need to talk to him about something."

"Only earlier on, Sir," she replied simply but respectfully, knowing full well that he could read her mind to find out.

_He probably already knows._

A slave holding empty dishes walked past the two of them, herself stepping to the side to allow the silver-haired man through. He had a sad look about him, as if he was hard-pressed and fearful of upsetting his master. He looked familiar… was he one of Set's? That would explain everything. Set was a hard taskmaster: harsh but fair.

A part of her was weary of his darker side. She would have to have been a fool not to hear the rumours that spread amongst the nobles and even the commoners, of how he had built up his army of Ka. But they were exactly that; rumours. She would only believe it if she heard it coming from his own mouth. He seemed so charming, at least to her.

"Interesting, is it not? How your mind always manages to find a way back to my student?" She looked up at the priest of the Sennen Eye and he glanced back down at her. "He always has been the unbridled sort, much like his father."

Akunadin looked away into the distance, and she continued to watch him. It was strange, how the two were so much alike. They talked similarly, acted similarity and even had similar habits. That stare Set used to frighten the lower orders was like that of his mentor. It was no wonder; he looked up to this man a great deal.

"You knew his father? I thought he died when Set was still a child?"

"I did, once, but that was a long time ago," Akunadin replied, sounding regretful. "He was inconsolable. It took a great deal for me to get him to calm down. But at least now he's found another person he can rely on. It helps him in the long run; having a woman he can put his faith in. He likes you, you know. I can tell."

She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it when Akunadin raised a single finger to quell her.

"He doesn't show it, but he _does_ like you. Just you make sure you don't let him down," he told her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied.

"I know; I can see you're an honourable person. I would hate to have to pick up the pieces once again."

The old priest fell silent, and she watched what Akunadin was watching. In the far reaches of the garden, Mahaado was standing over Mana, berating her for what was probably another spell gone wrong; she could not tell. That, or she had been attempting to hide from another lesson. She laughed to herself as Akunadin stepped forwards and turned to face her.

"What he needs, more than anything else, is a gesture of loyalty. Something to show him you care." The Sennen Eye's holder then looked away as she fidgeted with her hands. "What is it, girl?"

"I – I want to ask you… if you see Set today, can you please ask him to meet me on the edge of the great river this evening, just on the outskirts of town? I know he's busy, but it would be wonderful if he could come. It's always him who asks me, so maybe it's time I did something for him."

"Very well," Akunadin replied, nodding politely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. There is someone I need to find."

Akunadin walked away as she thought about what he had said. So, someone else knew of her and Set, and he approved. Isis, if she knew, was keeping quiet. Just what could show Set how much she cared? She walked over towards Mahaado and Mana, the matter playing on her head as Mana spotted her moving towards them and waved cheerily.

--

As Neith was talking to Mahaado and his student, Set was seated upon the throne in the hidden chamber below the palace, and he was smirking as he waited for Geberuk to bring in the two prisoners. He had only been here for a short while, yet the two prisoners he had watched previously had come a long way. Their Ka were almost ready to be extracted, he just had to work out how to do it without Shadah's help. Akunadin was keeping quiet about the matter; he had known for a while his particular _hobbies_. But Atemu… The Per A'a would surely question how he had managed to come by such Ka and he could do without the hassle.

So far, he had settled on using the Sennen Rod to seal the Ka in the tablet when it was in direct use in this underground facility. All he had to do was to take and arrange the delivery of the two necessary stone tablets in secrecy.

_But at least I'll have two new Ka with which to protect the kingdom… Ku, ku ku. Who cares about what Per A'a thinks? Power is what is needed to protect, otherwise people will ride all over you._

Soon, his servant and a flank of his own personal guards, loyal to him, had escorted the two Syrian prisoners he had caught in Per-Bast into the pit. They were marched along the narrow bridge and pushed forcefully onto the spiked platform, after which the kilted guards came back to his side and pulled up the bridge. He could see the numerous wounds the prisoners bore, the results of Geberuk's handiwork. Geberuk may be a toad, but he was a master of torture. Let their Ka feed on their hatred and fester… Let them grow into good servants. He looked forward to seeing just how things would progress.

"Are they ready to fight?" he asked his servant, turning his head to the right. "I grow tired of waiting."

"Yes, my lord."

He smiled and gazed down into the pit. One of the two spies saw him starting and muttered something obscene under his breath. His eyes narrowed and he immediately raised the Sennen Rod, which glowed briefly before the man's eyes glazed over.

"Step forwards."

The man did so, immediately impaling his foot on one of the tall, sharp spikes that covered the platform the Syrian was standing on. Blood ran down the metal and over the man's foot. The Syrian remained still, any pain that he felt not showing in his blank face.

"You were warned earlier not to defy me," he said darkly, leaning forwards. "Only one of you shall be freed from this place. The other shall have his soul fed to Ammut. Consider this your _punishment_."

The impaled Syrian howled in pain as he was released from his control, pulling his mangled foot from the bloodstained spike as he leaned backwards, smiling wickedly. How were they to know what he had in store?

_They won't be freed, unless one means in the spiritual sense_, he thought, smirking.

He leaned his head to the right and rested his chin on his fist. He then stopped smirking as the two prisoners summoned their Ka in the way they had been shown, a wondrous expression now appearing on his face. He was like a child confronted with a plate of sweets. He could have both Ka, but why tell them that? Let them grow stronger on their hatred of him and their desire to escape. They would make better servants that way. They were foreign criminals who had threatened the peace of the country and tormented someone he held dear; they deserved such a fate.

"So this is where you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

He glanced to his left at Akunadin, his eyes slipping back to the pit.

"I've been here since the start of the day. Why do you ask?"

Akunadin walked up to him along the side of the room, looking down at the prisoners in the pit before casting him a disapproving look. He then came up close and seated himself in the remaining throne.

"Is this really necessary?"

He looked at his mentor.

"Yes. The security of Kemet depends on using power, wherever or whatever it may be. Their lives are insignificant when compared to the greater good. They willingly conducted themselves as enemies and criminals, so let them be punished for it."

"Set, I can understand your desire to protect this land, and you wish to do so is sound, but you should not have to conduct your desires in such a manner. Let them be tried according to the proper means."

"Are you worried for their welfare, master?"

"Not at all," Akunadin replied, looking straight ahead. "Just your moral wellbeing."

"I see… Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary."

He raised his hand and swiftly brought it down, beginning the fight. At least the two had learned enough of the basics to get their Kas to appear. The scorpion scuttled quickly towards the skeletal horse, catching it in its pincers. The ghostly horse then phased through the scorpion's grip, floating away down the platform to safety as its owner ran alongside it. It was not a bad start, but they were not strong enough. Not yet.

"I am willing to forego my moral rectitude in order to protect this country and the people who live in it," he added, as the two of them watched the fight. "Even though some people are more deserving than others."

"Is that true? What happened to those lessons I taught you about mercy and forgiveness? I doubt Neith would be too happy, to hear such words coming from you. She was looking for you too, you know. She is a nice girl: strong but benevolent. I can see why you like her." He looked at his mentor, his hands gripping the arms of his throne as he realised just what Akunadin knew. "Yes, I know about the two of you, but you have no need to worry. You secret's safe with me."

He leaned back as Akunadin turned his head to look at him.

"I see. What else do you know, if I may ask?" he enquired, gazing blankly ahead.

"Enough to know that she is fond of you, and that she desires your company this evening. She asked me to ask you if you would meet her on the edge of the great river this evening, just on the outskirts of town."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well then I suppose I'll have to indulge her."

--

Later that evening, around the appointed time, Neith glanced down at the reeds bobbing in the Nile, the distant sunset having a calming effect on her mind. She kicked the sodden ground below her feet, casting a glance over her shoulder at Thebes that lay below her. It was illuminated beautifully by the dim glow of the fading sun, the royal palace standing out from the rest of the city.

The city Set lived in for most of the year was indeed beautiful. It was a wondrous sight, almost as good as being in love…

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. I would have asked what you were doing out so late in the day, wearing such finery, but it's not a man's place to ask that of a lady. What say you, my dear? Am I on time for our appointment?" a familiar voice murmured, a masculine quality to it.

She came to a stop, gazing down at her right at the riverbank.

Set was sitting there; he looked oddly at peace in the sunset. She liked to see him dressed in his finery and her heart skipped a beat. A purple and gold-lined mantle hid the white tunic he wore beneath, a matching white cape bunched up behind him. His purple and gold headdress was placed at his side with the Sennen Rod, his brown hair glinting in the sunset. Such an ensemble greatly accentuated his high status as High Priest of the Pharaoh. She wanted to know what such a life would be like but was lucky and contented enough to be the High Priestess of her temple. It felt good, to know that he wanted her, that he had chosen her.

"Yes! Of course!" she replied, not managing to contain her excitement that he had come. "Thank you for coming."

The Hem Ntjr Tepey was looking at her; she would never have expected that he would have another side that she was learning about. The methods he used were not exactly kind. She had heard of the ways he had gotten his Ka. Being under his authority, she had had no say in the matter and could not protest. She could always turn a blind eye… Shadah was also responsible for aiding him with his Ka collecting, though he was probably down there in the palace, debating with himself his actions.

"Don't think about it. I have fulfilled my orders for the day and am glad to come. Besides, I've missed you. I thought that we should spend some more time together. I've missed you _so much_," Set whispered, his headdress and the Rod being picked up from the ground, the headdress being placed on his head as he rose from the floor and turned to face her.

"You only saw me last night," she said jokingly.

She took a step back as he came closer.

"Neith, stop thinking about that and look at me. I want to spend some time with you, to douse myself in your beauty and wisdom. I'm ordinarily a very busy man, so you should feel honoured. You've slept with _me_. What more could you possibly want when you've had the best thing ever happen to you?" he told her, clasping her hands with his own and kissing them.

A wry smile appeared on his face and she rolled her eyes, feeling the coolness of the Sennen Rod as it touched her skin.

"We haven't done _anything_ of the sort, Hem Ntjr Tepey."

"Well that's true, but you know, we shall do soon enough. Just you wait and see. I'll turn you into a giddy little schoolgirl all over again," he murmured, running a hand lovingly over her palm.

"You're as full of yourself as ever. It's nice to know that some things don't change. I don't know whether to feel flattered by your rhetoric, or to throw up in disgust at your pretentiousness," she retorted, closing her eyes.

She laughed along with him as she felt one of his hands let go of her and move to her head. Once there, it proceeded to lovingly stroke her hair, the arm that held the Sennen Rod moving to her back and pressing her to him.

Being held close, she forgot about what she had been thinking about before, more concerned with the peaceful embrace she now found herself in. Sure, Set had his dark side, but who didn't? How could she pass judgement on him and ignore herself. She was no hypocrite. Set had his nice side, deep down inside, and it made her feel safe whenever she was with him. No one could tell her that there was not something there, for she had felt it many times. Let her friends try and convince her otherwise, once they found out. It was nothing to do with them.

"I was out fishing for flowers, my dear. Perhaps you should feel happy. You seem happy, though you try to tell me otherwise, so it would be nice for me if you offered me a smile," she heard him murmur, a long well-manicured finger tipping her chin upwards. "That's it, lotus. _Smile for me_."

His blue eyes gazed at her momentarily, his voice low before he leaned down to give her a slow but sensuous kiss, her fingers extending as she leaned into it.

She felt his free hand move up into her hair, freeing her hands, coiling the light-brown strands around its fingers as her tongue brushed against his. He knew exactly what buttons to press to illicit any reaction that he wanted. Why could he make her feel like this? Why did she give in just like that? Her arms wrapped around his lean frame, searching for something to hold. Clutching at the folds of fabric, she found it in his cape. They then separated, holding that position.

"What about Per A'a? What will he say when he finds out about us? What about your colleagues? Akunadin already knows, and probably Isis… This was supposed to be a trip for state business, Set. That's the reason you made me come down here. You're getting me into all sorts of trouble," she said worriedly.

"Neith, like I told you before, stop worrying your head with all these silly thoughts. _You_ are state business; I'm making it so. My fellows need not know. The Per A'a is probably off consorting with his whore, rather than running the country like he should be doing, and I can handle the old man. Come on, Neith. You know you like being a bad girl. Besides, no one shall have your hide. That's _mine_," he told her, pulling her towards him with one arm, slapping her ass with his free hand, laughing gleefully as she pushed him gently on the shoulder with her hand.

He pulled her alongside him as he proceeded to take her along the riverbank and back towards the city, where they were to have dinner.

--


	15. Change

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Sekani is the name of Set's slave, a poor berated fellow (at least Set treats his slaves equally – in his eyes, they all deserve a good flogging. Ku, ku, ku) who is also featured in another story called Destiny's Direction. This chapter has intimacy to a certain degree, so you get an inkling as to what will happen. I can make it more intimate and detailed, but that will make this fic an 'R' rating. If you want that, let me know in your review, and let me know if you think it's already 'R' rated because of this chapter. I don't think it is… Also, if you want to read the unedited stuff, send me an email and I'll send it to you. Anyway, on with the fic!

**Summary**: In his room, during the warm evening of an Egyptian summer, Set finally has his plans come to fruition. But there's trouble in store…

--

**Chapter 15**: Change

--

_Finally_… 

The evening's walk back to the royal palace had been filled with tranquil silence, and he had savoured it for as long as it had lasted. The two of them safely ensconced once more in his room, he seated himself on his bed. Perhaps tonight would be the night; they were so _close_ now, tantalisingly close. He had enjoyed the time they had shared, alone save for the star-spangled heavens of Nut above. Neith was someone special and he longed to show her how special he thought she was. Yet, she still seemed haunted by that accursed vision.

She was studying him curiously from his chair, her chin resting on her hands.

"When are we going to eat?"

"Soon, my dear. I had my servants prepare something for us," he replied, watching her.

In time, varied assortments of meat, as well as fruit, bread and wine were brought before them by the silver-haired slave she had seen earlier and a dark-skinned Nubian. He could see the plates of gazelle, beef, veal and antelope being placed alongside bowls of figs, red grapes and his favourite fruit, dates. The Nubian bowed and left after he had placed the fruit and meat down on the table, keeping his eyes averted from his presence and that of Neith. The silver-haired boy, who looked around his own age, placed the bread on the table. His eyes narrowed when said boy dropped the two jars of wine, which seeped over the table, staining some of the bread and making his room smell like a brewery.

"Sekani, you lumbering oaf! Can't you get _anything_ right?" He sprang up from his perch on the bed, fuming as the unfortunate slave attempted to clean up the mess with a simple cloth. "Just leave it! Go on; get out!"

He glared at the slave's retreating back as he jabbed his finger at the door, knowing full well what would happen to him if he spoke of his master's affairs. How could one man be so clumsy in his presence? He looked at Neith; she was watching him wide-eyed. He changed his irate expression to a snake-like smile, oozing with charm as he then pruned his nails.

_There's no need to upset her._

"I apologise for that display, my dear. He shall be dealt with later, I assure you," he said eloquently, walking over to her, crouching on his knees and offering her his hand. "Come; sit with me on the bed. We shall dine together."

He smiled as she took his hand. He then rose to his feet and pulled her along behind him, tightly holding her hand whilst grabbing the bowl of grapes on his way past the table.

--

Looking at her once he had seated her on the bed, a lingering smile graced his lips as he took his seat opposite her. He placed the grapes to his left as her legs folded beneath her body, him sitting cross-legged. She knew nothing of what he had been doing in private, and it was best if she were not informed. He slowly raised his left hand and cupped the side of her face, turning her to him, rubbing her cheekbone gently with his thumb. Beautiful flowers did not deserve to be tarnished.

He reached over to drag the ceramic plate closer to him with his right hand, after which he plucked a grape between his thumb and forefingers and held it to her mouth. She opened it slowly, allowing him to spoon the grape inside. Her entrance was wet, warm, and his fingers brushed against her wet tongue. What if he later…? It played on the reaches of his mind as he reached down to pluck one more from the stem.

"Another one, my dear?"

Letting go of her face, he ran his left hand through Neith's hair as he offered the grape to her mouth. She was still busy chewing as he unfurled his legs and leaned in closer to her, forcing her to lean back. He was close to her, close enough that he could hear her breathing but deliberately making it so that they did not actually touch. Let her be teased the way he was…

Plucking another grape, he fed the first one into her mouth and smiled devilishly as he leaned over her. Placing his left elbow right next to her head, he twined her hair around his finger.

"It's my _pleasure_ to serve you like this."

She chortled as he attempted to feed her another grape, only for the red fruit to 'fall' from his fingers and then roll down her face. It disappeared down her dress, her face grimacing.

"You poor thing," he drawled. "Is it cold?"

He smiled as she nodded emphatically and moved his right hand away from her mouth, sliding it up the underside of her dress. He leaned in even closer, so much so that this time he was lying on top of her. So near and yet so far… for the time being at least. She shivered as his hand touched her warm skin, running up the inside of her leg. Perhaps today would be a good day after all.

"Well then, I'll just have to fish it out."

_That, and other things_, he added inwardly, smirking.

"Set! Knock it off!" She was giggling as he tickled the inside of her thigh, pushing on his arms. "Please! I can't _stand _it! Ah –!"

He forced another grape into her mouth to keep her quiet. Raising his free right hand, he removed his headdress, casting it to the floor on his right. Their closeness was so apparent. She was so close this time, so within reach of his desires. They were in the perfect position. He continued to taunt her with his right hand, generating raucous laughter from her as his hand tailed up and tickled her lower stomach. She was so ticklish!

"I know; that's what makes it so _fun_."

He stared down at her and smiled darkly, his left arm still by her head.

"Set, I – "

He pressed a finger to her lips and interrupted her by sliding it down the bump of her chin and then her neck, feeling her swallow beneath his tip. She was so warm and alive. It was nice, being able to unravel her mystery. His left fingers detached the clasps near her shoulders and then a single one hooked the centre parting of her dress, effortlessly pulling it further down. All the troubles he faced were held at bay when he was in her presence. Never would he give her up: not even if Per A'a himself ordered it.

She covered her naked vulnerability with crossed arms. Now why would she do such a thing? She was so shy and worried about her reputation, but so was he; worried, that is. He smiled and removed his other hand from beneath her dress, using both hands to catch her wrists and unfurl her arms.

"Why are you so ashamed of your beauty? It's something wondrous to behold; don't hide it from me, lotus." He pinned her arms either side of her head, his head now right in front of hers, their lips almost touching. "I want to see you, _all_ _of you_."

He then moved down to her neck, kissing it gently.

"Neith, I want to show you my love," he breathed, clenching her arms even tighter. "Let me show you how much I care."

Of course, he would never reveal the darker desire that secretly drove him from within. He knew that by taking her and making her his, he would drive her even further in his arms. That way, she would not be able to go off with anyone else so easily.

_I just want her to be mine; all mine. Is that such a bad thing?_

He breathed inwardly; just one thought about her and he was getting all excited. How ridiculous.

"Mmm… I don't know. What about the vision? If I get – "

" – Neith, that _cannot_ be your fault! Listen to me…" He let go of her right wrist and looked down at her. "None of it is your fault? How can it be? You only know what you saw. You're one of the few people I know that has my respect. You deserve better than to live in perpetual denial of your own happiness."

"But I – "

" – You are a wonderful, beautiful woman who deserves only the best. Really, Neith; how do you even manage to have any fun at all? Allow me to give you some joy, at least this once."

She looked up at him breathlessly, haziness in her eyes.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She smiled weakly as he ran his right hand through her hair and then over her face. "No-one's ever said that to me before…"

She then fell silent and he kissed her neck once again, the brief sounds he made the only noise in the room, save for their breathing. The things they could do together… A lustful fog rolled in from the depth of his mind, still held at bay by logical thought. It was a driving force similar to his lust for power, but much more primordial. Perhaps later it could be released from its cage and sated. Later, when he knew exactly how she felt.

"Then they are nothing but fools," he replied, running a hand down her chest, resting it on top of one of her more… admirable features.

He smiled wickedly as she breathed, her throat wheezing in unfamiliar excitement that she did not know how to handle. That was what you got when you chose to lie with a snake. So, she was an innocent?

_That's even better…_

"So what say you, my dear? Do you want some excitement in your mundane little life? Shall I prove my love to you?" he asked, moving his lips down her throat, resting them on her jugular.

"Yes, I… That would be wonderful!"

"Excellent."

Neith's lone arm coiled around his back as his kisses moved onto her chest. Finally she would be his, in every sense of the word. First one conquered the body, and then they took the mind. Why should they deny themselves something they both desired? He blew across her flushed skin, the heavy tepid air tantalising his senses. She would be his queen, a First Wife to his Per A'a. The night had only just begun, but he would have what he desired. He always did.

--

Some time later, he found himself lying on top of her, the only thing he wore being his kilt. Even that was dishevelled, pulled out of place from beneath his belt and flung over his back. But that was fine, for tonight he had his queen.

He smiled contentedly, feeling self-satisfied, smug and amazed by the warmth of this young woman he had just taken as he unhurriedly kissed her neck. His hands were gliding across her face as he felt her chest expand and contract beneath him. Who would have thought it would be so fulfilling? It looked as if all those dreams he had, the thoughts and the actions, had paid off.

Her fingers danced at the base of his neck, her hand pressing his head to her shoulder and stroking his hair. She had finally experienced the closest embrace he could offer and she seemed to have grown because of it. That was what he thought. So what if they at some point ended up with a child? It was not a crime.

_And she still calls me by my official title_, he thought smugly, running a finger down all the red bruises that plastered her neck and those on her right shoulder, markings of his territory. He then kissed her again. _Who would have thought she'd find it that stirring? I guess it's true what they say; women find power an aphrodisiac._

"Hem Ntjr… That was so beautiful. To think that it was my first time…"

He was pulled even closer and pressed up against her chest. There had been something there, make no mistake. Something that made it special… Finally, She Who Is _was_ his.

"Tomorrow, my love," he whispered, his voice now low and soothing as he stroked her hair. "Let us sleep a while, and then we'll play some more."

He rose off her, those thin feminine arms lolling back to her side as he sat up. It had come over him so suddenly, this passionate feeling, the need to fulfil himself. The covers were strewn about the bed, proof of the evening's deeds. Ra had now descended once more, and he had loved it; she truly was a credit to her faith. She had been compliant, but not stupid enough to just lay back and dream of Kemet. He would have found such a thing boring, and he _hated_ being bored. To beat something into submission, especially a strong opponent, gave him greater satisfaction. He needed to feel alive; that was why he loved the duels.

He tugged the sheets about him, the fabric no longer cool but heavy and warm to the touch. This mess would have to be cleaned, but he had servants to do that; servants who knew what was _good_ for them. They would hold their tongues, lest they desired to lose them.

Lying back, he felt her snuggle up close, her cheek resting against his stomach as he smiled in satisfaction, falling into a peaceful slumber.

--

The morning after, Ra was rising into the sky as Neith pulled herself out of bed, clamouring over Set. Once she had done so, she bent down to pick up her discarded dress, thinking about what they had done. Ra had risen over the horizon and was beginning his ascent, heralding a new day and a new union of souls…

She walked hazily to the balcony, clutching her dress, still feeling somewhat giddy as Set murmured to himself in the bed behind her.

Having now taken their relationship to the next level, she felt a deep worry about whether she was expecting. She would not mind a child sometime in the future but worried about what would happen if it happened. Perhaps Set was right; he usually was. How could what she had seen be the fault of that baby? She understood the logic of his words. It had to be something else, something _big_. She clutched at her necklace. Perhaps this was the right path and not the wrong one; she had to have faith.

Set was lounging in the bed behind her, lording it as the king of his domain. She could sense his eyes watching her as she began to pull the dress on over her head. She then lost herself in the myriad folds of her dress and could hear him chuckling deeply as she batted and pulled the fabric.

_Doubtlessly, he thinks that I should make an effort for him, seeing as in his eyes he made one for me._

"Aren't you getting up?" she asked him.

She pulled the dress down, only for it to bunch around her waist. She was also well aware that his eyes were taking in everything that happened. He would probably store it away for future reference… or blackmail material.

"I'm enjoying the view. Now bend over."

She smiled, shook her head and bent down, running a finger between the gaps of her toes.

"There. _Much_ better, my dear."

By sleeping with him she had gotten over her own mental barriers. The physical attraction had been sated, but the way their minds clicked would last for many lifetimes, or so she hoped. He had whispered in her ear during the act, telling her that he wanted her and no one else. If those were just words, then she would like to cling onto them for as long as possible, just to have this warm feeling.

_Only you I desire; you and no one else. Finally, I can put an end to it, this burning aspiration,_ she remembered him saying, his voice low and husky as she had closed her eyes, deliriously happy. _He's no poet, but he knows how to say exactly what I want to hear._

He knew full well that she was his; the love and devotion she held for him shone like Ra's own light. She wondered what the future had in store but knew that she would be safe. Who would have thought that he could be so strong? He was certainly full of surprises.

"You can order me to do whatever you want, _my lord_." She smiled and looked back at Set, her head between her legs, upside down and her hair dangling. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, now come here."

She left the dress bunched around her waist and walked back over, climbing back into bed. He pulled her close, a hand stroking her hair as she snuggled up to him and murmured happily. His bare chest was warm against her cheek, and she could hear his heart beating below her. Yes, she felt safe here.

"You know, I've just heard that Atemu has decided to hold a duelling tournament. Does it fascinate you?" she murmured, circling a finger on his chest.

"What? I know nothing of the sort." He was looking at her now. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She raised an eyebrow, noticing his distinct change of mood.

"Oh? I thought you knew; that's why I didn't say anything. His guards were talking of it a few days ago and it skipped my mind." She looked up at him, seeing his darkened face as he looked away, and it worried her. "Set, are you all right?"

"No. No _I'm not_. How _dare_ he!"

She gazed at him, thinking. Atemu had failed to invite Set to this tournament. Why? She could feel his hand pressing down more forcefully as he stroked her hair, obviously affronted by his treatment. His nails were raking against her scalp. Did they think he would take a turn for the worse? He had already tasted and wielded that power. They would truly leave him in the dark like that? How cruel…

He stopped stroking her hair and the room was filled with an ominous silence. Suddenly, he pushed her to the side, grabbed her wrist and rose from the bed, pulling her with him.

"You're coming with me. I'm going to have words with our so-called ruler. No one cuts me out. _No one_."

--


	16. A Schism In The Palace

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Djehuty is also known as Thoth. Besides being known for magic, he was a god of the moon. The rating will stay PG – 13, and if I write anything that has a higher rating I will let you know in the author's note, so then you can email me and request the unedited chapter. Mainly, it will be stuff about their maturing relationship. Comments will come in the next chapter, but thanks for all your kind reviews.

**Summary**: High Priest Set confronts Atemu only to end up angrier then when he storms in to the Royal Audience chamber where the Royal Court was in session without him. The situation gets out of control and Neith fears for the safety of her lover.

--

**Chapter 16**: A Schism In The Palace

--

"Atemu, you impertinent child! Show yourself this instant!"

The heavy doors of the audience chamber were blasted off their hinges, the attention of those inside suddenly aroused as the metal doors clattered to the floor. Their minds were focused on the irate figure that was standing between the ruins of the doors, his arms flung open and the Sennen Rod clutched in his right hand. Behind him stood several thunderstruck guards as well as the smaller form of the Priestess of Bast.

Several of the man's associates stumbled backwards. They had never seen him like this before. The tall man's face bore a glare that could turn even the three gods themselves into stone.

Mahaado took a step forwards, his outrage at Set's entrance clearly visible.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself! How _dare_ you use such language when addressing our Per A'a!"

"Shut your mouth!" he snapped angrily.

The Sennen Rod was grasped even tighter in his hand as he strode forwards, passing the shocked figures of Shadah, Isis and Akunadin on his left-hand side. How could the Pharaoh so blatantly disrespect him? There was to be a tournament, one that he had not been invited to. _That_ was not what bothered him. What he hated was the underhanded way he had been shunted aside.

_Nobody has the right to treat me like that! Nobody!_ He raged inside, his left fist curling into a ball as he stood before the object of his hatred.

He then saw Subira standing to Atemu's left, her face a picture of shock. Growling, he swirled to his right and saw Karim watching him, behind whom was another three priestesses. The young one with black hair caught his eye, and this enflamed him even more.

"So, our Per A'a invites his whore and a diseased _rat_ before thinking of me? Now you show me my true worth to you," he seethed, his fist clenching and unclenching. "A mere woman means more to you than my years of faithful service? A whore means more than I?"

"Apologise at once! How can you speak of my betrothed in such a manner? You should be _ashamed_ of yourself!"

He glared hatefully at the now-standing boy and cocked his head.

"Apologise? I'm the one who had been wronged."

"You ask me for an apology?" Atemu looked surprised as he clutched even tighter on the Sennen Rod, threatening to draw his own blood. "After what you've just done here?"

"I'm not asking for it; I'm _demanding_ it!"

Akunadin watched him intently as he took a step closer towards the throne, his body bristling with charged magical energy. How could this boy presume to judge him? Where was his power? He had not seen any examples of it. To think that a night of unbridled ecstasy would be followed by a morning of pain… His mentor opened his mouth to speak, but he began first, interrupting him.

"Please, let me finish."

_I will get this off my chest, one way or the other._

"Tell me the truth, Per A'a. Have you decided to hold a tournament and deliberately kept me uninformed? And if so, why?"

"I shall not answer until you apologise!"

He took another step closer to the young boy and batted the Sennen Rod against his left hand. He had to admit the temptation was there to use the Sennen Rod and find out. A foundation of his power, it could bring anyone under his will, even Atemu himself. He could also imprint his memories into it, in case anything happened. It was like he would be leaving a part of himself inside.

_Yes… to see the look on his face would be worth it._

"So you cannot answer me? Very well. I guess I'll have to drag it out of you myself."

He straightened himself and raised his left arm and the Sennen Rod, only for Akunadin to bark out a warning.

"Per A'a! Get out of the way!"

"What the? Set! What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting what I deserve," he replied coldly, a wicked smirk on his face. "Now stay still. This won't hurt a bit…"

Suddenly, he was blasted backwards by an invisible force. He could feel himself flying backwards through the air until he hit his head on the floor and was knocked unconscious. He was unaware of anything as Neith ran into the room, his hand still gripping tightly on the Sennen Rod.

--

_Gods, it hurts… _

Set moaned as he raised a hand to his forehead, crisp sheets sliding across his bare skin as he shifted his legs. At the same time as he opened his eyes he realised he was back in his room. At least, he thought it was his room. Everything was so cloudy that he could not tell at all. At least he knew who he was. Why was he here, anyway?

"Set, are you all right? I've been so worried!"

He raised his head in the direction of the relieved voice: a woman's. Why did she sound so familiar?

_It's all so cloudy. I can't even remember why I'm here. Wait a minute; I know you…_

"I… Neith, is that you?" He looked about his room, sighing weakly as he felt himself being hugged by the young woman who was at his bedside. "This is… What am I doing here? Why can't I remember? It's all blurred…"

That was when he felt her pull back, the warm feeling being replaced by a cold compress being held to his forehead. He knew that he could trust her. It was like they were… That was it! At least he could remember this one thing. She was his; at least he had this one person to rely on.

"It's… complicated."

She was looking away from him knowingly. Something was going on.

"What's happened? Why am I here?" He shifted in the bed, noticing that the Sennen Rod lay by him on a bedside table. "_Tell me_!"

"Set, you're sick! Please don't move!"

She was too late. His legs were already hanging over the side of the bed and he was determined to get to the bottom of this. It was strange; he felt so exhausted. He felt listless compared to the usual desire he felt towards this woman and hated it. He wanted those old feelings back.

"Please, just lie down. You've banged your head; you'll only injure yourself. I don't want that to happen." He allowed her to tuck him back into bed, a frown on his face. "You'll have plenty of time to find out."

He quietly looked at the brunette as she perched next to him on the bed. His eyes slid from her face to her chest, hidden beneath the folds of her dress. So tempting, even in this state, but he just did not have the energy.

"Find out what? Just tell me, woman. I'll find out eventually," he growled, now gazing at the far wall, which was inscribed with details he could not perceive.

"… You were angry, Set. You attacked Atemu; you attacked Per A'a."

_I…_

"I attacked him? Why can't I remember? It's so strange; Neith, can't you help me?" He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy, but was immediately awakened by a sharp slap to the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you fall asleep. You banged your head." She kissed him on the forehead and then rose from the bed, just as a knock echoed on the door. "The healer's here, he'll look after you. I'm sorry, but I have to go. They want a report on your welfare."

"… Of course. Thank you, Neith, for taking the time to look after me. It's appreciated and won't be forgotten."

His hand rose to clasp her face, slipping away when she moved out of reach and walked over to the door, having words with the healer before she disappeared. He leaned back and closed his eyes in contemplation. It hurt him to lie to her like that, his memory was fine, but it had to be done.

_She deserves not to get involved._

He could clearly remember being blown back by a burst of energy, after which he had woken up here. Perhaps he should not have confronted Atemu in such a manner, but he knew that his reasons were just. His pride had been dented and his honour dashed against the ground by a mere boy. Per A'a would have deserved what would have happened to him.

_I was right. I didn't deserve such treatment. Why was I even treated like I was? Have I not been faithful?_ He coughed, feeling a sharp pain in his head as he raised a hand to his mouth, the healer running over to his bed. _Why do I feel so drowsy?_

At least she was looking out for him, but this highlighted the fact that he had to look out for himself from now on. Never would he flee from a battle. Per A'a wanted war, so he would have to learn the hard way that no one challenged him and survived.

--

Later, Neith returned to the room, her arms laden with a bowl of dates. As she stood outside she contemplated the words she had received. The old priest Shimon had been worried about Set's state of mind and had asked her what she thought had brought it on. She had mumbled something about slighted feelings and now found herself before her lover's room once more. Two guards watched over the entrance and she thought about this.

Atemu had sent two of his prized soldiers to guard the person inside. Perhaps the young Per A'a was worried equally about keeping him in as keeping others out...

It was not fair.

_A soul like his cannot be cooped up. It will die._

She nodded to the two guards, noticing that their eyes seemed oddly blank. That was the first thing that worried her. The second was that she could feel shivers down the back of her spine.

"Set? Are you feeling any better? I've brought you something to eat; it's your favourite." She gently pushed open the door and gazed blankly around the room; he was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you? Are you outside?"

Walking over to the balcony, she peered down at the palace gardens, which were illuminated by Djehuty's pale light, and then stepped back inside. He was nowhere to be found. Where could he have gone? He was not permitted to leave his room and she worried for his health.

"Set, what have you done?"

It had been a mistake for them to leave the Sennen Rod in his possession, but it had been the only option available. It only acknowledged Set as its true owner and had burnt so much when Akunadin had attempted to pry it from Set's fingers that he had screamed in pain and said that they should let it remain with its rightful holder.

She did not know where he could have gone. Now, she would have to search the entire palace from top to bottom and hope that she found him first. She could see that the doors were ajar and that they seemed to have caved in on themselves. The wood was buckled and twisted and magical energy lingered in the air; he must have used the Sennen Rod on the guards stationed outside after blasting apart the lock on the door.

_Perhaps Isis has seen something. It's her entire fault. If she had not told me about that vision than perhaps he wouldn't be so worked up. Yes, it's her fault._

Her eyes narrowed as she marched swiftly out of Set's room, heading towards the other end of the palace where the Priestess of the Tauk resided.

--

"Isis? Isis! I know you're in there! Open this door!"

Once she had arrived at Isis's room she had banged on the door, demanding entry, and as she went to bang it for yet another time it suddenly opened. Isis stood before her with a sorrowful look on her face. It was almost as if she had been expecting her arrival… Pushing her aside, she strode into the room, ignoring her protestations and swirled around, her face angry.

"Have you told anyone? How _could_ you!"

Isis solemnly shook her head.

"No. I knew you were coming but have not done so. So far, it's a private matter between the two of you. But one of these days I shall have to tell Atemu. He has a right to know, but I'm trying to consider _your_ feelings as well. Please understand that."

She seethed angrily.

"I know! I know!" She raised a hand to her forehead and gritted her teeth. "I've looked for him everywhere and I can't find him. He's vanished from his room and I was wondering if you've seen anything."

"No, I'm sorry." She sighed as Isis shook her head and looked down at her Item. "The Tauk has been strangely unresponsive as of late. I'm afraid that I know nothing. The only thing it's shown me is your arrival."

"Well, you're no help at all. I shouldn't have bothered. But you and the others kept him in the dark; you know what he's like."

"I…"

She walked back towards the door and wrenched it open, knowing that Isis's eyes were on her back. There was a heavy feeling of dread in her heart and she feared the worst.

"I'm worried for him," she admitted, her hand paused on the door. "If anything happens to him I shall never forgive you; _all_ of you."

Departing, she worriedly wrung her hands as she breezed through the corridors. He had gone, leaving her alone. After all he had said last night… she knew he was right, and would fight to the death for the man she loved.

--

Meanwhile, after breaking out of the confinement of his room, Set was walking through the deserted city in the dead of night, a dark air about him. As his feet carried him forwards he found himself seething with rage, his head still feeling somewhat groggy. The brat had dared to lock him up as if he were a dangerous beast that had attacked its master…

Clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white, he boiled angrily as he gritted his teeth.

_How dare he! Who does he think he is? He's nothing but a prepubescent brat who needs a good spanking! I was being trained to run this country whilst he was still a newborn child!_

He blew through the centre of the empty marketplace, stopping for a moment to get his bearings. He then turned left and headed towards the domain of the upper class. Atemu would regret treating him like this. He was loyal to the throne, make no mistake, but the boy needed to be taught a lesson. One day, he would quieten down, once his work had been done. His Neith could help him with that; he wouldn't mind the stability. Especially once they had that child. He hated the little maggots that were children, but any son of his would be _perfect_.

_Perhaps I ought to start thinking about the future. She'll have to go back to Per-Bast soon and I'll be left alone_, he thought, now standing in the richly built area where the aristocracy lived. _And I can't let that happen; she has to stay._

His inner reasoning made sense. He had finally found someone to fill the deep emptiness he felt in his heart. She had been there for him when he had awoken; tending to him like a worried wife whose husband had been injured.

Perhaps that's the way. A contract would make it harder for her to get away, not that I know why she would want to do so. I guess I have no choice. Maybe it can be done, in the future, once I have this business cleared up.

He came to a stop and walked up to a particular house, in which lived a highly eminent noble, one who had been pleased with young Atemu's rise to power. He knocked on the door and was answered by a female servant. She was confused by his arrival on her master's doorstep so late, but fetched her master for him anyway. The slightly plump man, whose hair was now greying, soon welcomed him, and he could not hide the smirk on his face as he raised the Sennen Rod.

He had found his first convert.

--


	17. Mahaado's Discovery

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: This chapter has been edited to comply with the rating. If you want the unedited version, email me and I'll send it over to you. Other than that, there's not much to say this time, except keep an eye out for Set and his plans.

**Summary**: Atemu doesn't know Priest Set as well as he thought. The proud man has taken an affront to his Pharaoh and now plots his downfall, only for his own world to come falling down when he his discovered.

--

**Chapter 17**: Mahaado's Discovery

--

Neith hugged the shadows of the pillar, which was engraved with myriad inscriptions and depictions, and as she watched the royal court she found herself growing ever more worried for Set. After the previous day's escape, she was in a bustling chamber where Atemu and his remaining five priests were trying to deal with the problem an absent Set posed. She had no idea where he was but wanted to see him. And it weighed down her heart. She wanted him back…

_I miss you. Please come home._

"Neith? Is that you?"

"Mana? What are you doing here?" She smiled weakly at the young trainee and looked away, still deep in thought. "This isn't a place for kids."

"I'm waiting for my Master. He's busy talking to Atemu. You know, he says that Set's going to turn traitor one of these days. You can see it in his face, he says. What do you think?"

"I think that little girls who don't grasp the wider picture should keep their mouths shut. He's done nothing wrong. All he wanted was to be accorded due honour and respect, and you all castigate him like he's a traitor! He hasn't _done_ _anything_ yet!"

She walked away from Mana and the pillar and glanced around. Akunadin was standing quietly on his own, a silent pillar amongst the guards who were coming and going. From what she could hear Set was still free. He was doing fine, thank the Netjer. She then smiled; he always had been a survivor.

"Priestess! I've got this letter for you!" She looked at the kilt-wearing soldier who was now in front of her and curiously took the small rolled-up scroll he offered her, Mahaado looking on. "I was told to hand it to you personally."

Unfolding it, her eyes widened.

"Please, wait over there."

He obeyed her, walking away to wait near the entrance of the hall. Once he had gone, she looked down at the scroll and unfurled it, her heart beating faster as she recognised the seal of the Hem Ntjr Tepey at the top of the parchment. Quickly looking around to make sure she was alone, she read the words.

_Lotus,_

_I apologise in hindsight for my abrupt departure late yesterday evening. But I assure you that I am in good health. There were feelings raging inside me, terrible feelings, which I wished not to subject you to. But it is my desire to make it up to you. The man who handed you this letter is my loyal servant. Follow him, and I shall meet you shortly._

_Eternal Blessings,_

_Set._

Breathing hurriedly, she wrapped up the scroll and stuffed it away down the front of her dress. No one seemed to have noticed the letter, but at least Set was aware of her. He _did_ care after all.

"Blessings upon you too, my love," she whispered quietly, not noticing that Mahaado and Karim were now both watching her, conversing darkly.

Their eyes followed her as she made her way up to the soldier who had handed her the letter. It was good to know that he was all right. Soon, they would be together once more.

--

The soldier had then lead Neith to a large house located within sight of the royal palace, and her heart beat increasingly faster as she was guided into the entrance hall by the soldier. She allowed herself to be seated by him and then waited for him to fetch Set. She looked forward to seeing him, yet she wanted to chide him for his making her worry. He was someone very important to her and she found it difficult to see him treated in such a manner that would make him act like this.

That was when she heard someone walk into the hall. She looked up from the chair and saw a pair of blue eyes watching her, beneath which was a smirking pair of lips.

"Pleased to see me, lotus?"

"Set! I've missed you so much!" she cried happily, bursting out of her chair so she could fling her arms around the bemused High Priest. "Even if it's been a day I've missed you." She was kissing his neck as she spoke, clutching his cape and pulling him closer. "Where have you been?"

She happily ceased her actions and looked up at him with a smile, his hands slowly stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry if I caused you undue upset or alarm, I just needed to get out of that place. I fear I would have been driven insane," she heard him murmur as he kissed her head. "But I did not wish to leave you behind."

"I know. I was thinking about you so much…"

And he was still stroking her hair, not that she minded.

"I know lotus, I know."

She smiled as he continued to calm her down and peered around his shoulder, seeing that the house's owner was standing nearby, a blank glaze to his eyes. It was as if he did not acknowledge her presence at all. That was strange…

"Set, what have you done to him?" She pulled away from him, a look of abject horror on her face. "Don't tell me you've – "

"Whatever I've done I've done for _both of_ us, lotus."

She glanced up as he coolly gazed down at her, daring her to resist him with those cold blue eyes as he continued to stroke her hair. Sure, she would resist him, and then he would get all the satisfaction by forcing her to submit to him. She was not in the mood for it, not today, and especially not after the stunt he had pulled. Besides, she liked it when he took charge, but she wanted pleasure too. She was not content to lie back and take what he had to give.

She stepped forwards and raised her hand, intending to slap him for all the worry he had caused her, only for him to swiftly grab it from the air.

"How could you have me so worried? How _dare_ you!"

He smirked evilly, as if enjoying himself, twisting her arm behind her back.

"I see you still care for me… You're in a feisty mood today, aren't you, lotus?" He leaned closer, his other arm coiling around her. "But I like that. Come, I wish to talk with you."

--

"So what do you want to tell me?"

He guided Neith into the room he had commandeered. Seating her in front of the desk, he then seated himself behind it.

He was reluctant to leave her behind, but he also held no desire to get her involved unless it proved necessary. It was better he kept her in the dark, not that she would lose her beauty if she were to become entangled in his plans. He would do this, for honour and for justice. Besides, he wanted to keep her safe from harm, and to do that, he needed power.

"I just wanted to see if you are all right," he said, resting his chin on his hands. "To see if you wish to spend the night laying next to me."

"You bring me here and that's all you have to say?"

"You are mistaken, Neith; there is indeed more I want to say, but I cannot possibly tell you in words. You know how I feel about you, my little black lotus."

"Flatterer."

There was a feminine giggle and he smirked, unfolding his hands so he could rest them on top of hers.

"You know you can't resist me, lotus." He leaned across the desk so his face was right in front of hers, whispering something that made her blush. "Yes, that's what I want to do to you."

He then rose from the desk and held out his hand, experiencing a strange feeling.

_This way I feel… is it love?_

"What do you say, Neith? Do you find it within yourself to lighten the darkened days of a condemned man? Will you grant me my last request?"

There was a smile on her face as she took his hand. The two of them departed the room and she smiled at him as he rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He was then pulling her up behind him on the stairs, eager to get started.

--

"Anyway, this is my humble abode. It's quite fitting of someone of my status, don't you think?"

Taking in the entire room with a good sweep of his arm, he showed her what was for now his domain. A dull bronze brazier crackled away in the centre of the room, its orange flame illuminating the large chamber. A canopied bed lay behind him; this very room had belonged to the master and his wife, the second of whom had needed no further persuasion when he had offhandedly commented about needing a room for the night. And another special thing he liked was that said bed would easily fit both him _and_ his lotus…

He held out his hand, beckoning her towards him.

"Lotus, lotus, lotus. I'm going to do things to you tonight; terrible things that you will be unable to describe. You'll make so many pretty noises that I fear it shall lead Atemu's soldiers straight to me."

"Oh really? What about the master and his wife?"

"They don't matter; both are under my control." He took her hands once she had come up to him and raised them to his lips. "As are you, woman. You're coming with me."

He swooped down to pick her up, an arm coiling around her to hold her securely as he flung her over his back. Her legs were kicking furiously in front of him as she protested noisily, which soon turned into laughter as he carried her over to the bed.

"Put me down this instant!"

"Gladly," he replied, dropping her on the bed.

He then got on after her, firstly kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the soft mattress. At least it looked as if he would have a bit of respite in these dark times. She suddenly moved away from him but he quickly stopped any chance of escape by grabbing her by the ankles, bringing her back down to the bed with a thump.

"You have such pretty toes, lotus. And a pretty face."

He raised his right index finger and trailed it down her face.

"A pretty neck, too. I wonder what else I may find."

His finger delved lower, running down her neck and beneath the folds of her dress. She blushed as he ran it even lower, his left hand bunching the skirt of her dress up around her knees. At times, the voluptuous material could be annoying, but he could easily deal with that.

"Set, I'm warning you…"

"Oh, you are? Do it if you must, but you had better be prepared for a good hard spanking," he replied wryly, pushing her flat down with his palms. "On the other hand, role-play sounds quite pleasurable, my dear little subordinate."

"Oh please –!" A short, sharp slap to the cheek silenced her protest. "Please, just leave me be..."

"I don't think so. I'm the master here, not you, and you will show me the proper respect!"

He lowered himself closer to the young woman below him and bit her neck. She groaned in response. Perhaps once this business with the Pharaoh had died down he could start on moving their relationship to the next level, something more lasting and binding. But at least this way he got to release his frustrations in a way that brought him much more satisfaction.

_Apart from power…_

Yes, he did want his fun; she could get hers later. Besides, she still had not paid him back for his loving attention the last time. After all, he deserved to have some fun. Atemu was driving him insane, and he would rather get something good for the constant pressure he felt. Yet, he tended to get carried away sometimes…

She was watching him with fear, yet she seemed astounded as he pressed himself even closer to her, running his right hand up her leg. And he took great pleasure in knowing that they would soon lose themselves in each other, experiencing the happiness only lovers could.

--

Some hours later, he leaned back against the cushioned headrest and tiredly ran his left hand through the hair of the woman who was lying across his chest. He could hear her breathing softly, a lazy smile on her sated face.

_Never let it be said that I don't keep to my word…_

He gently pulled her closer and higher up his chest, still running a hand through her hair. She was just as captivating when she was almost sleeping as she was when awake. It had been a nice day today. He was out of that confinement of a palace and had shared a bed with the woman he loved. What could be better? He had two loves in his life: Neith and power. Power served to keep Neith safe and Neith herself, although he did love her, served as a means to more power. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft but excited breathing they both produced as it echoed throughout the room.

_An alliance with her Temple brings me power and influence, but it also brings me something more. Hmmm…_

Opening his eyes, he glanced down at her as she murmured something, wondering what she was thinking of. A smile crept onto his face as he gently pulled her eyen closer, so her head was beneath his chin… she looked so content. He then wound her hair around his left index finger and began to pull on it with his other hand, his lips curling even further upwards when he heard a small dissenting moan.

That was when he saw her glancing hazily up at him, her messed-up hair framing her face as she rolled her eyes and made a noise.

"You see, lotus? I do love you."

He stopped stroking her soft hair and wrapped both his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. Knowing that he had her love, he knew that the next thing would have to be her undivided loyalty, to make sure he kept her with him. But how could one secure something so precious? He murmured quietly, leaned his head to the side and wriggled his toes as the door was suddenly flung open. He exclaimed loudly and then turned his head towards the door.

"How dare you presume to interrupt me? I gave you no leave to enter! Who said you could… _You_!"

"Set, what's going on?" Neith sounded confused and half-asleep.

"I've come to take you back to the palace, Set. Your adventure is over. You'll have to explain your actions there. You can come quietly or I can drag you out myself."

He hurriedly looked down at Neith, who was hiding her face against him in embarrassment, and then he noticed the strange expression on Mahaado's face. How had he even been found? He had been so careful. He was not the sort of person who made mistakes, so for him to be found like this was demeaning. He then realised that it had to be that this naturally suspicious nitpicker had picked up on something. His knuckles strained as he clenched his fists. That stupid messenger...

"I'm going nowhere with you…"

His eyes narrowed, and he gently pushed Neith off him to the side, his hand reaching for the Sennen Rod below his cushioned headrest that he kept there for just such an emergency.

"Prey tell; what is she doing in your bed? I would never have expected to find you in bed with anyone, let alone her. In any case, I'm sure you wouldn't want to put her in the middle of a war zone."

"It's… Fine. I'll come, seeing as I have no other choice. But I'll only escape again, and then you'll all truly be sorry…" he growled, pushing Neith. "Come on, you, get up. It looks like we'll be leaving sooner than we expected."

--


	18. Culmination

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice, and the fact that she added in little bits of text here and there. and for her help with bouncing ideas especially.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is leading up to a big build up in the next chapter, but I won't say what it is. Also, you're in for a treat. There's a bit of Akunadin's perspective in here, so enjoy.

**Summary**: Set is brought before Atemu to be judged for his recent actions. Akunadin speaks to Atemu on Set's behalf and succeeds in changing the mood of the hearing changes to focus on Set's relationship with Neith. But will the High Priest let things lie as they are or will he continue his dark plans?

--

**Chapter 18**: Culmination

--

She rested a hand on the shoulder of the man before her, feeling him tense beneath her grip. As she came up behind him she silently rested her head on his other shoulder. Soon this late afternoon, Set would have to face his fate. She would not be allowed to attend his hearing, but she could at least let him know what she thought of him. And the way that they felt about each other would overcome all obstacles.

_Nothing shall defeat us_, she thought, pulling herself closer to the taller man and wrapping an arm around his right side. _Stay with me, my love._

"Do not worry yourself, lotus. This is merely an obstacle in my path. I shall remove it soon enough."

She continued to remain close to him, the long fingers of his left hand interlinking with the one she had placed on his shoulder. As he murmured contentedly she caught sight of the upturned lips on his face and smiled herself. Now that they were public knowledge she felt more comfortable, though she felt apprehensive about what her friends and fellow priests thought. She had not even told her _mother_…

Worryingly running her right hand up and down his arm, she sighed.

"Are you all right?"

That was when she noticed that he had pulled away, his hands now clasping her forearms, a quietly concerned look on his face. She smiled weakly as he embraced her, soothingly stroking her hair.

"Just try to relax. They all know by now. We have nothing to hide, nor should we have to." She saw him looking down at her, his voice soft and relaxing as he stopped stroking her hair and held her close. "So tell me; what ails you?"

"I just want to tell my mother before anyone else does."

"I'm sure our dear Per A'a wouldn't deny you of the privilege. But still, rumour flies fast on black wings. Perhaps you can write to her and I'll have someone take it there personally. I would be glad to help you with that and the writing, once I've sorted today's mess out."

She let him hold her close, his arms comfortingly wrapping around her back. The tall, thin Priest seemed oddly comfortable as his hands pressed her close to him. He was a man who had managed to capture her heart, and it felt glorious.

"I'm sorry. Here I am, going on about my problems, when you're facing something much worse."

"You're so thoughtful, lotus." He looked down at her with a smile, his left hand rising to the back of her neck. "After that lecture I had to stomach from that Mahaa on our way here I thought that perhaps you would have second thoughts – "

"Never."

She looked up at him with serious eyes and quietly observed. The man she loved was unreadable, but she knew that he had to be fuming in regards to Mahaado. To be caught by one's political rival had to be grating his nerves. She then held him close, wrapping her arms around him as one of Atemu's guards approached them.

"Hem Ntjr Tepey, Per A'a wishes to see you now."

--

Akunadin gazed silently at the scene before him, and as he watched, the thought of his son and his lady, that Neith, came to mind. It was nice to see that he was growing up and engaging in more - _ah_ - manly activities, but he wished that he had a right to be closer than he was, to be a father rather than a mentor. But that choice had been made a long time ago. It was true; one reaped what they sowed. He continued to watch from the sidelines, briefly turning to face Per A'a on his throne as he addressed all his priests, himself included, though bitterly it had to be said.

_That throne should be my son's, not yours…_

"Who would have thought that he's found someone?" the young boy questioned. "Do you think that might be why he acted the way he did?"

He spoke quickly, interrupting whatever it was Mahaado had wanted to say.

"I would say so, and I know him better than anyone," he mused quietly, reading Mahaado's thoughts about his treacherous son with his Sennen Eye. If only he knew the truth… "People can be driven to do foolish things, and all in the name of love. He hasn't been in love before. He's always dismissed it, but now that he finds himself in love he's confused and doesn't know how to react."

He then rested his hands beneath his chin, contemplating his own words, and he felt himself growing more concerned for his son. If he were to get anywhere at all in life, he would have to make sure that Set did the right thing.

_If he has a woman, then he can produce an heir. And then he shall have a viable right to be the new Per A'a._

"Perhaps by keeping the priestess Neith here, he may be persuaded to calm down. By your blessing their relationship maybe he won't see you as much of a threat," he commented quietly, stroking his beard. "What do you think?"

He then looked up at Atemu; he already knowing what the boy's answer would be before he even nodded.

"Yes! That's an _excellent_ idea!"

_Of course it is._

"Well, we shall know soon enough. I have sent one of my guards to escort him here..."

--

Set was soon in the audience chamber, though what he now had to do was not to his liking…

"Set! Do you even understand the consequences of your actions? Per A'a is being gracious in forgiving you. Perhaps this shall be remembered by you in the future, though I _seriously_ doubt it."

He growled as he bowed his head respectfully, shrugging off Mahaado's comment, though the urge to bark back a cutting reply was almost overwhelming. All he had to do was remain respectfully on his knees and he would come through this without a scratch. For some reason, they saw his motives to be different from what they actually were. But he hated the thought of being reduced to such a level. The dear Per A'a would have to suffer for inflicting upon him such a humiliation.

"But as I was saying, I do understand why you acted the way you did. Like Akunadin said, we all do crazy things when we're in love, and I feel that if I were to bless the two of you then you might get things started off on the right foot. So I believe congratulations are in order," he heard Atemu say, the full meaning of his words only just reaching his mind.

He sharply looked across at Akunadin, his mentor, who must have stuck up for him once again. Just how many times was he going to be rescued by this man? If he had to pay him for every time he had been helped, then his mentor would be richer now than he already was. But still, he was amazed at Atemu's naivety.

_You think that I did this because of love?_ He smiled inwardly to himself. _Oh what a foolish little boy you are_!

He could sense his eyes of the entire court watching him as he bowed respectfully.

_You're going to pay for making me do this…_

"Yes, my lord. I am truly sorry…"

He immediately fell quiet, hearing Neith call out his name. What was she doing here? This was one position he did not want her to see him in. it was degrading and he felt ashamed that she had saw him at all! He glared at her angrily over his shoulder, seeing the look of abject fear and apology written on her face.

--

Neith, meanwhile, had been running through the corridors in the Royal Palace, desperately seeking out where Set had gone. The guard who had came for him had escorted him downstairs to the audience chamber, and as she sprinted she shook her head and gritted her teeth at her mistake in remaining behind. Even if it had been an order, she could not leave him. She stopped as Akunadin appeared from behind a huge column. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you worried about Set, my dear?"

She had no time to talk and felt annoyed by the priest's question. Did he not realise how deeply she cared about Set? Of course she was worried. She bowed her head before answering the ageing priest.

"Yes I am indeed." Her eyes darted up to look at him; his smile sent shivers down her spine.

"Fear not Neith. I have already taken action to ensure that Set's position here is not in jeopardy. Because Mahaado found you two together everyone now knows about your true relationship with Set. I took it upon myself to craft a clever redirection of their attention from his actions." Akunadin's thin lips curved into a sneer as he went on. "I told the Per A'a that Set acted rashly because of being in love with you. It seemed to appease him and he has agreed to give his blessing to your union and put aside Set's actions from a few days ago."

Neith could hardly believe her ears. If that was what they all thought then she had to get to Set now to stand beside him as he faced the Per A'a. Anything less was unacceptable.

"Thank you Lord Akunadin. I am very grateful you spoke on Set's behalf."

"Of course my dear. He is my most talented student after all. Please excuse me, I slipped away to find you and I must return before I am missed. Fear not, Set _will_ get through this ordeal unscathed."

Neith bowed and thanked Akunadin again. She waited until he was no longer in sight before starting back towards the audience chamber. _He should not have to face it by himself._

She let out a cry of joy as she saw that she was nearing the audience chamber in the distance, seeing the line of guards who stood watch over the entrance. They were soon bypassed and she ran into the audience chamber, loudly calling out his name. She then looked around at the priests' shocked faces, her eyes falling to the floor; Set was on his knees, prostrating himself for forgiveness in front of the man he had called his enemy.

"Yes, my lord. I am truly sorry…"

Her mouth was wide open as he immediately fell silent.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her frigidly, ice blue eyes glaring at her from over his shoulder.

Mahaado was watching her as she bowed to Atemu and then walked over to Set, who was still gazing at her. It was quite a shock seeing him like this, but she knew that he would do so if he had no other choice. In a way, it showed that he truly valued his relationship with her if he was willing to get on the floor and ask for the forgiveness of a man he had absolutely no respect for. He had wanted to protect her and in doing this he was showing just how much he cared, even if he could not put it into words.

"I just – I just didn't want to leave you on your own. It isn't fair!" she told him, looking down at him on the floor. "If you did what you did because of love than it is as much my fault as it is yours."

His cold expression turned into one of confusion, which was soon replaced by a smile as Akunadin slinked back into the hall unnoticed.

"I know you care, but there is no need to bring this upon yourself. It is better if you stay out of this."

"I must refuse you this once. I'm so sorry, but there are things that you cannot fight alone and should not have to." He looked at her strangely as she smiled back, resting a hand of his shoulder before looking at the young Pharaoh. "Per A'a. I know he has done wrong, but can't you find it in your heart to forgive him. He _is_ sorry."

_At least I think he is. Sometimes I can't even tell..._

She cast her eyes down at the floor, feeling sad as she heard Atemu's voice.

"He did do something wrong, even though he did it for the noblest of reasons. That much cannot be denied," he remarked, seemingly older and more mature than his years would suggest.

The assembled court had fallen silent ever since her arrival; they were now watching her with expression ranging from scepticism and fascination to Akunadin's own expressionless scheming. She derisively gazed up at the young boy, her left hand clenching into a fist. What an annoying brat! She could see why Set had quickly lost his normally clam façade if this was what he was confronted with day after day. She stepped past Set, who quickly rose from the floor and brushed himself off as she angrily challenged that idea.

"Oh, and deliberately keeping someone in the dark isn't?" she asked, her tone angry and her voice loud. "At least he was honest enough to be open in his desire for an answer!"

"Be silent! You know nothing, and you were found in his bed! Show some respect and hold your tongue, _priestess_!" Mahaado's tone of voice was unbearably sarcastic when he addressed her as priestess.

She swirled around and glared at Mahaado.

"Respect? You dare talk about respect? He deserved that much from you but you gave him nothing!"

Mahaado was about to respond and she patently returned his glare as Set motioned for her to be quiet, Atemu doing the same for his loyal priest.

"Set, just answer me one thing. What are your intentions towards her?" Akunadin asked his student. She looked at him, noticing the thoughtful expression on the old priest's face. "Is she something to satisfy your boyish compulsions or is she something more? I believe it would help Per A'a's judgement if he were to know the way you truly feel."

"I… just know that she makes me feel complete. I can't describe it anymore than that…"

"Well then, if that's the way you feel, I'm happy for you," Atemu announced, as she felt herself calming down. "I just hope that you won't try anything like that again. Believe me, it would hurt me deeply if I had to punish someone I considered a friend. In any case, you have my blessing."

Set gazed at him wide-eyed.

"You would do that? For us?" he enquired.

_Perhaps I've misjudged you after all_… she thought, not noticing the dark look behind Set's eyes.

--

A few moments later, Set continued to watch Neith admiringly as she bowed politely and headed out of the hall, accompanied by Isis, who was whispering something to her. The rest of the priests then filed out after them and he realised that he could feel his heart breathing rhythmically within his chest, as it did whenever the two of them were close. He could feel his temperature rising, and he felt so _warm_ with the thought of her. She was someone who tried not to judge him, someone who saw him for the person he was instead of looking merely at the surface. He had found someone who loved him and he would hold onto that loyalty.

"So _that's_ the woman who made you act the way you did? The way she fought for you… She is beautiful, I grant you that. Tell me, do you love her? Are you betrothed?"

He felt annoyed as the young ruler addressed him, walking up to his side. He was still so young, yet he had all this power but did not know what to do with it. But soon he would find himself stripped of all that power, if he did not know how to defend himself properly from enemies, be they from outside… _or within_.

A fake smile appeared on his face, and he bowed his head to one side, contemplating upon what he was asked.

"No, not yet… But look somewhere else; she's mine," he whispered, making sure the young boy knew exactly where he stood. "So hands off."

His fingers clasped together in front of him, rubbing lightly against each other.

"Set, you haven't answered my first question. Do you love her?"

He sighed as he watched her leave. His eyes closed, and for a fleeting moment he felt swept up by something more powerful than himself as he nodded his head, ignoring the bitter enmity he felt towards the boy on his right hand side.

"…Yes, yes I do."

--

Later in the evening, Set was standing on his balcony, a silent figure amidst all the recent chaos. But he was the eye of the storm, around which all other things revolved. Neith was watching him from behind the balcony curtain, peeking through a self-made gap in the side. Ever since they had returned to his room he had been in a foul mood and she found this strange. Atemu had granted him clemency and had blessed their relationship so what was his problem?

_He wished us happiness, so why do you look so sad?_

She stepped aside as he suddenly turned around and re-entered the room, angrily brushing the curtain aside. He had at least been talking again to the young Pharaoh, but she did not even know if such an act was real inside his heart. She knew from experience that he neither forgave nor forgot.

"Set, are you all right?"

Silence…

"Set?"

He remained silent. Perhaps he was angry that she had come down and seen him prostrating himself before their ruler. He was such a proud man; to have her see him like that must have been a blow to his dignity. She had not meant to do it. All she had wanted was to make sure he did not have to face it alone. It was the least she could do.

"I know it's not your fault. You just wanted to support me. Now let's take the matter no further."

He sounded annoyed, his voice veiled with a threatening finality. She knew when to drop things so she did. He could always talk about it once he felt ready. She then followed him inside, watching silently as he unfastened his cape and folded it over his table, removing the golden ankh he wore around his neck. It was allowed to drop on the folded cape, after which he stalked over towards an adjoining room, his study. He was so silent and cold; just how was he feeling inside?

He beckoned with his voice for her to follow him so she did. He seemed not to take her to task for her earlier actions, so perhaps he would have something to say.

She could feel his quiet anger before she had even stepped into the room. It was a small space, but it was lined with shelves that held scrolls and statistics about the past year. There was no light, save for a torch on the wall over the desk, which was backed up to the wall and behind that was a gilt chair. He seemed so quiet, more so than usual. It made the atmosphere tense, and why, to her, did he seem so far away? Was he thinking about something he wished to hide from her?

"Set, are you _sure_ you're feeling alright?"

Ignoring his quietness, she leaned against the stone frame of the entrance and folded her arms, watching as he lit the torch, which roared into life as he then set himself in the chair behind the desk, placing the Sennen Rod in front of him.

"That _stupid_ Mahaado. How could he be so ungracious as to interrupt us? He could have at least waited. And then he curries favour with Atemu, calling me a traitor. I'll show him a _traitor_!" She jumped as he banged a fist on the desk. "The way he spoke to you; if I was able to I would strike him dead for saying such a thing to my beautiful lotus."

He seemed to be thinking out loud, but she totally agreed with him for being angry with Mahaado. After all, he had come in and treated them like children called to stand before an angry father. It made her blood boil to think about the snide look on the priest's face as he had lashed out at her.

"I told Atemu that his latest failure to keep the tombs secure was a failure too far, that Mahaado should be relived of his duty, but was our so-called Per A'a even listening to me? No, he wasn't. He's the Per A'a, after all," she heard him grumble, going on about the events of a fortnight ago when a mysterious figure had made off with many riches that had been placed in the tombs of their ancestors.

"Then why don't you try to change it? _Make_ Atemu listen to you," she replied, offering her opinion as Set stopped mumbling and turned around to look at her.

"Perhaps I will," she heard him murmur once more, his eyes dark as he turned back towards the wall.

_He is unworthy. I will have that power soon. One way or the other, it matters not._

Little did she herself know that this was not the end of the matter.

--


	19. The First Uprising

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice, and the fact that she added in little bits of text here and there.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all your support. Here's some more information of interest. Set has his estate in Naquda, which was a town in Kemet/Egypt associated as a place of worship of the God Set. Interesting, is it not? A new term to keep in mind is 'Medjay' which refers to Atemu's Royal Guards. This fic fast-forwards deliberately, but things will be revealed. Have no fear…

**Summary**: Set has finally rebelled against Atemu and has the throne firmly in his sights. Or is that all he's after? And is he the one truly manipulating things or is he being controlled by another power?

--

**Chapter 19**: The First Uprising

--

_Some time later…_

Neith gazed worriedly up at the duel stage, which was prepped for battle. As she watched the two combatants she found herself growing ever more fearful for the man on the left. After the events of three months ago, during which Set had ignored Atemu's orders and dragged her back with him to his estate in Naquda, she was now sandwiched between six of Atemu's Medjay. They had done more, of course, but that was a story for another time…

They were in a chamber where her rebellious lover had declared his challenge to the young Per A'a. She had no idea who the black-robed priests behind him were, maybe followers, but she had been abreast of rumours that someone close to Atemu had grown dissatisfied and was prepared to revolt. And here she was, caught between the man she loved and her loyalty to the throne.

_Or supposed loyalty. I've heard what they all say about him when his back is turned…_

Ever since they had been marched back to the palace three months ago tensions had increased. Mahaado and others had been whispering behind Set's back, spreading their venomous lies. They harboured a grudge towards the man she loved and Atemu had made _no_ effort to put an end to it.

_"He did it once, he'll do it again."_

_"I don't trust him at all. How can you? Just look at his _name_!"_

_"His heartlessness is as great as his lust for power."_

_"That girl of his, he's just using her. Someone as cold as he is totally incapable of love."_

She gritted her teeth; she had heard all of their whisperings. And then, when she was already at war with her own nerves, Karim had the audacity to ask her how her heart would fair upon his scales…

"How well would your heart fair upon my scales, Priestess? Best watch your step and remember your place lest we put it to the test."

That had been the last straw! Until that moment she had been doubtful, but now she would much rather ally herself with the man she loved than the shortsighted and judgemental Priests. She had told him she would always stand by him and she intended to keep that promise. It had served them right that she _had_ allied herself with Set, condemning him for mere thoughts and not deeds was unforgivable.

_Even if he has turned now it's entirely their entire fault. I heard them talking, I heard it all. Every hateful word pushed me further away from people I've stupidly looked up and even thought of as friends. It was quite a shock seeing their true colours coming out when they felt no one could hear them…_

--

_Two weeks ago…_

"I'm telling you Karim, that Set's up to no good. Once a traitor _always_ a traitor! I don't trust him at all. I don't even know why Atemu lets him walk free; he should be sitting in prison for what he's done. Have you seen him strutting around, acting like he _owns_ the damned place?"

Hearing Mahaado's voice she crept forwards, peering around the edge of the wall. A flickering torchlight illuminated the holder of the Sennen Ring, who was talking to a man with his back to her. Yet, she could easily tell who he was; the Sennen Scales were held within his right hand.

"I know. Have you heard that he's still complaining about his position? I wouldn't be surprised if he was manoeuvring for support. The way his mind works is most disturbing."

"I've heard of such rumours, but it's to be expected. Yet, I didn't want to believe it. It would be foolish to think he is still loyal to our Per Aa in light of how he threatened him as he did." Mahaado sounded apprehensive and she could see the thoughtful look on his face. "We'll have to keep an eye on him; him _and_ that woman of his. He's already run off to his estate once already with his tail between his legs. Hmm? What's that?"

She hurriedly ducked behind the wall as Mahaado looked in her direction.

"Did you hear something, Mahaado?"

"No. It must have been my imagination…"

--

"The origin of the great Sun of God, Ra; grant me the power to destroy my enemies!"

A loud voice called her back to reality and she immediately looked up at the duel stage; Set's arms were spread wide as he called on the Great One for aid.

Taking in the sight, she watched as his black-cloaked followers began to chant, their bodies being surrounded with a muted blue aura. Six blank tablets were lined up behind Set, three on either side of him, and one to his left began to raise, an image of a snake-like dragon carved upon it. It had to be one of the Ka he kept in the Veju Temple… there was an evil smile on his face and she worried about his state of mind.

"Set!" She attempted to push past the guards but was forcefully dragged back. "Just remember that I gave you my heart! With it you can't lose!"

He glanced down at her momentarily as spears crossed right in front of her nose, hands gripping her upper arms and preventing her from running forwards. There was a glimmer and then his gaze shifted to Karim. There had been a look of understanding in his eyes and she knew that he would take care of her most treasured possession.

Out of the raised tablet emerged a serpentine dragon, its body made from nothing but stone and gravel. It slithered forwards, pebbles falling out of place as it slammed its two small front claws into the ground.

_You can win. Don't lose! I dare not think of the consequences…_

She had known he did not really respect Atemu, but she had felt sad when she had realised that she had been kept in the dark for such a long time. He had not told her of his plans, nor had she asked. But Akunadin… he had been acting strange. All those subtle hints the old priest had dropped had not gone by unnoticed and she understood he had known of Set's intentions all along.

_"Set will soon need your support."_

_"Soon, you might be faced with a choice that you may not want to make."_

"We were supposed to be talking about contracts," she whispered softly. "Not to be in the middle of an uprising. Oh Set…"

There was a curt exchange between Set and Karim and she watched them, Karim raising his scales before him.

"You evil deeds cannot be forgiven, traitor! I shall punish you!"

"Go ahead and try. You'll only fail." Set had a vicious smile on his face as he stood behind his Stone Dragon. "Just like Him. If he actually finds the strength to _face_ me, that is."

"Fine! We shall see who emerges the victor! Knight of The Swift Winds I call upon you; smite this betrayer!"

Karim then gestured with his free hand and a tablet rose to his right, engraved with the image of a mounted warrior who wielded two long spears. The same Ka then appeared on his side of the stage. The horse whinnied and stomped its hooves as the knight pulled down his horned helmet, his face obscured by shadow. Anyone could see that it was a strong Ka.

"I shall punish you with the strength of the gods themselves! Go, Gaia!"

The knight galloped forwards across the stage on his horse, piercing straight through the stone dragon with his left-handed spear. Her mind was working furiously to work out why Set had not placed his dragon in a defensive posture. If he had, the strength of the two Kas would have been equal. Unless he had hope to lure Karim early on into sending out one of his strongest Ka…

She jumped for joy, punching the air with her fist as the Medjay's arms brought her back down to earth. She had thrown her lot in with the man she loved; there was no reason to be ashamed. These hypocritical judgemental colleagues of his deserved everything they would get. According to his wishes she had not involved herself with the rebellion, but she longed to show him she cared.

Watching on with a smug smile, she continued to have faith in him as the Stone Dragon fell apart. Its dead body turned into dust that was blown away. There followed a large crash of thunder, which struck several of the priests behind Set, Set himself shielding his face with his arm.

"Do you see what you've done? Osiris is angry!"

"Like I care. Osiris may be one of the Three Gods, but where is he? Do you see him right here in front of us? I don't…" Set replied, mockingly, gazing around the duel stage, after which he jabbed a finger at Atemu. "He has not the power to summon Gods, otherwise he would have used them by now! That is the truth!"

She looked up at the throne. Atemu was watching all of this silently.

Why haven't you done anything yet?

"The truth is, _Set_, that you are a heretic as well as a traitor. You _dare_ to question the existence of the Three Gods of Per A'a?"

"Why yes, I suppose I do." She watched Set as he nonchalantly checked his nails, after which he raised the Sennen Rod in front of him, pointing it at Karim. "But you should be more concerned about yourself!"

He soon summoned another Ka, a gigantic dragon covered in shining emerald. She gazed in awe at its beauty.

"God! I ask that you be kind to your servant!"

Karim seemed nonplussed and she could hear another tablet rise. She watched on as a wicked looking dragon materialised, covered in sheer yellow scales and spots of red.

"Ka, unite!" Karim then yelled, hoisting the Sennen Scales aloft.

She watched the two Ka merge together, Gaia's horse disappearing as the knight leapt on top of the dragon's back. The two spears he wielded still clenched in his hands. She knew of the power of the Sennen Scales; it allowed their owner to fuse Ka together. Set could do _so much more_ if they were to fall into his possession. She felt guilty for thinking such thoughts, but she wished him every success.

"Set! My Ka shall punish you and your followers! An evil priest such as yourself can never be forgiven! There will be no redemption for the likes of you or those that stand with you."

As he spoke Karim glared at Neith, then back at the priests behind the man she loved.

_He's not evil, just misunderstood…_

She glowered at Karim; what did he know? Set's dragon was soon destroyed by the fused Ka and she wondered what he would do next. She knew at least one thing; by rebelling like this he hoped to avoid any damage to Kemet that she had seen in that vision.

_They know nothing! He's not doing it for himself! That's just an afterthought!_

This had all come from Isis's vision. The Priestess was standing inside the chamber out of her sight, along with Mahaado and Shadah. Now, after all this, she knew that the Priestess would have no choice but to divulge her vision. Her conscience would not allow it to remain hidden away any longer. And yet again there was another flash of Osiris's thunder; the remnants of Set's followers were soon banished to the same place as their fellows, too weak-minded to resist the will of the Saint Dragon.

"You know nothing! Do you even know of the _pain_ I feel?" Set yelled angrily, his cry piercing her heart as he glared up at Atmeu on his throne. "Where are they now? They refuse to come down and defend this country! What kind of ruler rules without power? No one has faith in you, _Per A'a_, and those who do are fools! I will show you the power of one who has put their faith in me!"

_You would use my most precious Ka?_

She did not have to guess his next move. The tablet closest to him on his right began to raise, upon it the image of a seated mage. It had once been her most treasured possession, something she would not trade for any amount of money, and now she had given it to him as a sign of her love and loyalty. But it was more than just a Ka to her; it was the remnants of someone she held dear. And so her heart dwelled in Set's deck of Ka.

It appeared with a serene look on its face, yet for just a moment she could have sworn that it shot her a disapproving look, as if telling her off.

"Neith, isn't that…?"

Akunadin quickly looked at her from in front of the soldiers and she nodded solemnly. The two had known each other very well and she closed her eyes, not seeing the sly gleam in the eyes of the old priest.

"You gave him to Set. You must truly love him to do such a thing."

"Yes, I do love him."

--

Set, meanwhile, was smirking at Karim from behind the blue-robed Ka, its small red and metallic ornaments dangling from its shoulders. As he watched the Ka he remembered fetching its tablet from Per Bast. He had accompanied Neith back there when she had needed to see to temple business and to appoint a stand in. Yet, she had not talked to her mother about him. It was as if she was afraid…

_I know what you mean to her. She's given me her heart,_ he thought, gazing coolly at the Ka he had just summoned. Don't worry. _I won't let her down._

_You had better not, boy…_

The Ka seemed to be talking directly into his mind before it focused its attention on Karim's Dragon Champion. It nodded its head and he clasped a fist in silent triumph. Neith's faithful servant was now his; she had given him the most powerful Ka she owned. Not in terms of raw power but in it's potential to be invincible. She had told him of its special abilities and he could not wait to test them out. Finally, he had a power, albeit not a god, which he could use to protect his lotus.

_But also a great responsibility... Yet I have no regrets._

Looking at Karim, he smirked as his old colleague addressed him.

"What do you plan to do? It's still the weaker Ka."

"Not necessarily. In a way, it's quite similar to my own Ka," he replied, glancing back down at Neith. She smiled and he was moved by her belief in him, catching the knowing look on Akunadin's face. "Now watch as I activate its first special ability; Book of Secret Arts!"

A book bound in leather appeared in front of the Ka and it began to read from its pages, chanting in a strange language. Just like Mahaado's Illusive Magician, this Ka, Maha Valio, held its own range of magical abilities. This Ka though, compared to Mahaado's, was more focused on boosting its actual power and strength than trickery.

"Kya ha, ha, ha! Now let me show you the power of Magical Sacrifice!"

"What are you planning?" He smirked at Karim as two of his remaining three tablets suddenly crumpled inwards, cracks running along the surface. "What's this!"

Laughing, his eyes widened in maniacal glee and his lips curved upwards.

"I'll show you _power_! Maha Valio; take the power I've given you! Use your Holy Lightning!"

He continued to laugh, clenching his fists as the very air that filled the room began to crackle, sparks of electricity making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Look at our _mighty _Per A'a on his throne! Still he refuses to face me!"

He looked on gleefully as storm clouds slowly rolled in above their heads, thunder crashing noisily above. Almost as soon as the clouds had generated the lightning arrived, the hands of his Ka outstretched. It directed the furious lightning as it descended, aiming it towards Karim's Ka. The lightning struck it head-on, electrocuting it until it was nothing but a pile of ashes. The excess lightning thundered past where the Ka had been, wreaking a path through the rest of Karim's tablets.

"How pathetic you are! You're no match for me!"

His laugh went a pitch higher as flames licked around where the lighting had scorched the stage. He raised the Sennen Rod victoriously into the air above his head. Karim dropped to one knee, sweating profusely as Set triumphantly came towards him to claim his prize. Karim gave him one final scowl before he fell forward onto the floor, the Sennen Scales still tightly clutched in his hand. Set smiled wickedly as he reached down to take what now belonged to him and all that came with it.

He then victoriously hoisted the Sennen Rod above his head.

"Where are your gods now!"

He could see the fire in Atemu's eyes as he rose from his throne. Perhaps this would not be a waste of time after all…

--


	20. Obelisk The Great War God

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice, and the fact that she added in little bits of text here and there.

**Author's Note**: A big important detail of Neith's past is revealed in this chapter, and it will latch onto certain things that were in the previous chapter. There is another Akunadin perspective in this chapter as well. Yummy background goodness… Re was a God accociated with light and the sun as well as Ra, I think. I looked up Obelisk for research and I've seen it said that he was a God of War and Destruction in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe so that's where I got it from.

_This chapter is dedicated to my Atemu-loving friends Sailor Centauri and Flowering Wolfsbane, who always says that more Atemu isn't a bad thing._

**Summary**: Finally Atemu faces off against Set; the High Priest still confident from his victory over Karim is determined to defeat the Per A'a. The two battle and just when it seems that Set has the upper hand Atemu successfully summons Obelisk and the tide of the battle changes dramatically. Nieth and Akunadin can only watch as Set is faced with the fury of one of the three gods.

--

**Chapter 20**: Obelisk The Great War God

--

"So you've _finally_ decided to face me? Congratulations. Everyone, it is my pleasure to announce that it appears as if Per A'a has finally discovered that he has a spine!"

Smirking across the duel stage, he hoisted aloft the prize he held in his left hand. The Sennen Scales dangled from his grip, its engraved eye facing his young opponent. They belonged to him now and he intended to use their power to its full potential, once they accepted him as their new master.

"Defeat me and I shall return the scales to you. But if you lose to me… well, the consequences shall be most _dire_."

He pulled back the scales as Atemu shook his head, addressing him.

"Why have you turned against me? Why have you used your power to force others into hating me? Haven't I shown you clemency? We used to be friends, Set!"

"Friends, _us_? We have and never could be _friends_." His eyes narrowed, the very last word venomous as it rolled off his tongue. "I, the indomitable Hem Ntjr Tepey of Naquda, had to bow and capitulate to the whims of a prepubescent boy not even of my age! Can you even _begin_ to fathom my _humiliation_?"

He then clenched his left hand angrily around the Sennen Scales as Akunadin looked up at his son, feeling the unnaturally cool metal dig into his skin.

"Every piece of advice I've ever given you has been ignored, every suggestion laughed at and brushed aside. No, I can _never_ be a friend with someone as pathetic as you. Why, I was being raised to run this country when you were still a child!"

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong! Did you truly believe that I would forever be content to remain beneath your heel? I am not a servant!" He scoffed as tears began to emerge from Atemu's eyes. "Oh please… you're making me sick."

He watched coolly as Atemu wiped his eyes, a determined look appearing on the young boy's face. His lips curved upwards in delight and he came alive at the thought of battle.

"It's about time you found some backbone. Well done, boy."

"I'm not a _boy_!"

"But you are. Look at you, whining like some lost pup. Such weakness only proves how pathetic you really are."

"_Be quiet_!"

There was a thunderous crackle of blue energy around the Sennen Puzzle and he raised the Sennen Rod, pointing it at the young Per A'a. As soon as this boy was removed from power the country could get back on track, even if it was he who had to take the reins. Kemet did not deserve to suffer because of the frailties of one measly boy, even if he was descended from the royal bloodline.

A tablet rumbled behind him, rising from the floor.

"You _shall_ duel me, Atemu." He then outstretched his arms, allowing the familiar energy of the shadows to fill his veins. "Go, Maha Valio!"

--

Neith watched Set begin his challenge with great trepidation, and as the Ka she had gifted him emerged from the tablet she bit back the urge to cry. After she had given him this Ka, never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that it would be used against Atemu like this. Yet she desired to protect the man she loved, no matter the cost.

_Even if it costs me my soul…_

"I see that I shall have to bring you down myself." She looked up to her right at Atemu, who seemed to have come alive with a new determination to rise to Set's challenge. "Beware; I am not as weak as I appear."

She then looked at the tablet that had rose just to the right of the young Per A'a. Now that the tablets had been replaced with a fresh supply they could duel. Upon it was a carving of a ferocious demon covered in bone. It appeared on the stage amidst a haze of dark purple smoke, its breathing sounding as evil as it appeared. But she could see the victorious smirk on Set's face as a familiar book appeared in front of Maha Valio. Atemu had played the wrong Ka.

"He can't overpower Set's Ka with something like that," Akunadin muttered nearby. "It shall only absorb the attack."

She looked up at the stage as the summoned demon prepared to attack. Sure enough, her and Akunadin's thoughts came true. The demon channelled lightning through its body and launched it towards Set, only for the attack to be intercepted. With an outstretched hand, Maha Valio clutched the Book of Secret Arts close to its body and used its free hand to channel the lightning upwards. It disappeared overhead. She looked again at Set; he was breathing heavily, having sacrificed some of his Ba to activate a second ability.

Watching on, she saw him regain his composure and fold his arms smugly.

"This Ka, by the very nature of its attack, has the ability to deflect lightning-based attacks. Any decent Per A'a worth his _salt_ would have known that." His tone was belittling, but then his voice turned dark. "And now it's _my_ turn. Magical Sacrifice! Fry that demon until it's well and truly cooked!"

Set was using the same tactic he had used before against Karim. His Ka read from the Book of Secret Arts as two of Set's tablets cracked noisily, split right down the middle. The book then closed and the Ka attacked, lightning descended once again, electrocuting the Summoned Skull, which roared noisily until it disappeared from view.

"What? But my Ka should have absorbed the lightning!"

Atemu sounded shocked as Set laughed bitterly.

"Unlike your Ka, mine wields holy lightning; a sacred gift from Re himself. A demon cannot withstand it."

She nodded in agreement. The abilities of the Ka she had given him had a heavy cost, but once activated they made the Ka difficult to defeat. She looked up at him and smiled, Akunadin watching her carefully.

_Come on Set! I know you can do this!_

"Is that _all_ you've got?" He sounded disappointed. "What happened to the Per A'a who used to be so determined? Are you ready to surrender?"

He put a foot forwards, but she saw him jump, as did she, when Atemu stamped his right foot angrily on the ground.

"_Never_! Justice is in the name of God and I shall defeat you!"

Seeing the resolve in the boy's eyes she stepped backwards, feeling something shift in the air. It was… She did not know how to describe it; save to say that it's sheer _power _frightened her.

The very air around them crackled, the Sennen Puzzle shining vividly.

_Something's coming…_

"Justice is in the name of God, my name, _Atemu_!"

She gazed wondrously at the stage, watching this new power as it appeared. Her heart was beating faster as the entire Duel Stage chamber was bathed in a gentle blue light, yet no tablet seemed to have arisen. It first appeared on Atemu's side of the stage, rising up headfirst through the floor; a huge giant carved from blue stone with baleful red eyes that radiated anger and strength.

She gasped in surprise, as did Akunadin, the other Priests, Set and even Atemu himself, no doubt surprised that he had finally managed to summon one of the Three Gods. A soldier had rushed inside and was whispering something excitedly to Akunadin about a pillar of blue light that had emerged from the Veju Temple.

And now she found herself thinking that Set was going to lose. All this work had gone to waste with the mere mention of a name.

Atemu now had his arm outstretched as the God of Obelisk hovered before him.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you are way out of line Set and need to be put in your place." He then pulled his arm back, clenching his fist. "God Hand Crusher!"

She could honestly say that this was the first time she had ever seen fear written on the face of her lover. But he did not shy away as the God of Obelisk bore a fist in his direction. It went straight towards her treasured Ka and collided with it before carrying on straight towards Set. He screamed as the gigantic fist threw him back, colliding painfully with one of the tall, stone pillars. His body slumped to the floor as she raised her hands to her mouth, her Ka hitting the same spot on the pillar and exploding.

_No… No, no, no, no, no!_

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, her hands clasped in front of her as she screamed loudly. The Ka had been destroyed and Set lay comatose. All hope had been lost.

--

Once all of this had settled in and Obelisk had disappeared, Akunadin walked over to the crumpled body of his son and fell to his knees. He pressed two fingers of his right hand to the young man's neck and gave a silent prayer of thanks.

"Get a healer; he's still alive!"

He gently ran his fingers up and over the face of his unconscious son, brushing his brown hair out of his face as everyone else ran over. Set had been so close, yet somehow that blasted offspring of his brother had managed to call one of the Three Gods from the Veju Temple, the guarding of which was his responsibility. Why must his family always be tormented like this? He had made the necessary offerings, said the necessary prayers… Did the Netjer _enjoy_ playing with his heart?

"Is he all right?" Isis asked; he was still crouched by his son's side. "Can he be safely moved?"

"Who cares? I say we leave him where he is; it's the _least_ he deserves!"

Standing up, he glared at Mahaado, his left hand tightly clenching the Sennen Scales he had retrieved. What did he know? He had never even _tried_ to understand his son… He threw the Sennen Scales at Karim, the injured man clutching them close to his chest.

"Who are you to judge? We cannot question him if he is _dead_."

Mahaado opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. His tone had indicated that he was in no mood to be trifled with. No one insulted his son without good reason. Set may have rebelled, but he had done so out of desperation. Even so, he had kept his silence, secretly hoping that his son would succeed and take Atemu's place.

Unable to offer his help because Set would have seen such an approach as suspicious, he had watched from the sidelines, quietly manoeuvring things so they would fall in his son's favour.

_If he'd succeeded, I could have made him Per A'a. Neith could have given him an heir and secured his bloodline, but now…_

He looked back at the entrance to the Duel Stage; Neith was standing there blankly, as though caught up in a much deeper thought. Just what was going on inside that mind of hers?

"Excuse me; I must check on another," he muttered, walking away from the group.

A cluster of palace healers ran past him as he walked up to Neith, who had not even acknowledged his presence. He had his suspicions, but he had to see for himself. He peered into her mind with the Sennen Eye…

--

_My Ka…_

"Dad? Dad! Where are you?"

A younger Neith, fourteen years of age, ran past the lines of people who had gathered inside the temple and towards the entrance, statues of Bast lining the walkway. The foreign Nubians had dared to attack the city: _her_ city. Her father had not been in the temple when her mother had brought her here and she worried for his safety.

Running outside, she quickly looked around. Bodies lay draped over the temple steps, poor souls who had crawled to the temple in hope of healing. Their blood ran into the two water channels that surrounded either side of the temple. The fighting seemed to have moved across the city, the temple entrance still guarded by a small group of soldiers.

_Where _is_ he?_

She ran to the right, across the square, dodging the guards who called for her to get back in the temple. Her bare feet treaded over stone, dirt and then the watery mud of the delta. The nearby streets were too enclosed for her father to unleash his Ka; he was as likely to hit friend as well as foe.

The Veju Temple of Per-Bast stood out in the distance to her right and she immediately guessed where her father had gone. Though not as grand as the Veju Temple in Waset, where most of the Ka tablets were located, this held the small collection that belonged to her father and would later be passed onto her, seeing as she was an only child.

In disregards for her own safety she ran towards it, running through the thin river channel on the way. She encountered no enemy marauders on the way there, save for the numerous bodies that littered the floor, flames beginning to lick at the city behind her. Just where was Per A'a's army? They were supposed to be here by now!

The shallow water splashed beneath her feet as she left the shallow delta and came up to the temple. He was still nowhere to be seen…

"Father? Are you here?"

There was a murmur of recognition from a nearby body and she froze, hearing a voice. No, it could not be…

"I'm… over here."

What was this? He was supposed to be alive and well, and to chide her for leaving the safety of the temple, not to sound as weak as he did now.

She walked over to the lone body that lay across the steps of the temple and gently pushed it over.

"What… are you doing… outside of the temple? What did I tell you? Heh, heh… Anyway, I don't think I'll be… coming home today… sweetheart."

"Father! You're not funny!" she protested, sitting next to him, noticing that there was a gaping wound in his chest, which she could recognise from his bloodstained tunic. "What… who _did_ this to you?"

Her father ignored her question, weakly tapping his blood-encrusted left hand on top of his chest. She then felt him take her hand with his remaining one, his fingers linking with her own. This was _not_ supposed to be happening… her breath caught in her throat and she began to hiccup. Her eyes began to water and she found herself lost for words.

"A piece of… advice; _don't_ remove an… arrow once it's pierced you… You'll only be in trouble."

She did not resist as his hand then rose to clasp the back of her head, his fingers weakly ruffling her hair. She felt him push her head to his chest, which weakly spluttered beneath her as his hand ran down to her back and held her close. It was strangely peaceful amongst all the chaos. If only it was not happening…

"You're still… my little girl, you know, and you… always… will be."

"You're not going anywhere. Don't be so foolish." Her eyes filled with tears again as she sobbed. "What about me? What about Mother?"

"I'd like to… come back… but I can't, at least… not like this. But I'll... always be here to… watch over you… my precious little… girl…"

She remained silent, feeling her father's body go limp beneath her. His hand was heavy on her back. His eyes were closed, but he was no longer alive. She remained there, quietly grieving for the one she had lost.

"Father, please don't go…Don't leave us…"

But I'm still here.

She looked up, swearing that she had heard her father's voice. It called out to her, beckoning her inside the temple. Enthralled, she left his body and placed his hands across his chest in a loving gesture before walking inside. Coming to a crossroads she turned to the left, facing the ceremonial stone tablet that flanked one side of the entrance hall. Upon it was the engraving of a seated mage. The very same mage she'd given to the man she loved.

--


	21. A Letter From Prison

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice, and the fact that she added in little bits of text here and there.

**Author's Note**: Ful Medames is a fava bean dish, commonly eaten with bread, lentils, raw vegetables and eggs. Just another interesting fact I researched for authentic food that existed at the time. And there's yet more of Akunadin's perspective.

**Summary**: After being beaten down by the powerful god Obelisk, Set finds himself held captive in his room and unable to even get out of bed. Neith has been held as well while Atemu and his priests discuss what their fates shall be while Akunadin waits for his chance to intervene on behalf of his injured son.

--

**Chapter 21**: A Letter From Prison

--

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Neith sighed as she ran her hands down her thighs, folding out the creases in her dress for about the hundredth time this morning alone. She felt so lonely, so incomplete now that she was apart from the one she loved. After what had happened, Atemu had decreed that they were to be kept apart. He could not risk another one of Set's moods, which he had wrongly believed were caused by the way he felt about her. There was no way that they could be allowed to remain together whilst in custody. She could understand the boy's reasoning but her heart still ached.

"Set, where are you now?"

She slowly rose from the bed; who _knew_ where he was? For all she knew, he could be being kept locked away in the dungeon like some wild animal. She could only hope that the old priest Akunadin was still looking out for his most treasured student. And he needed it, having had Obelisk smash him against the pillar so painfully…

For her support of Set she had been held upon charges of supporting him, yet they were wrong! Had she plotted treason or made an attempt on the throne alongside him? No, she had not! All she was guilty of was lending moral support to the man she loved: something that was expected of every woman. Let them charge her; she was not afraid and nothing would turn her away from the man she had given her heart and soul to.

W_ho knows what they're doing to him, but I don't think Atemu would have one of his own priests tortured_, she thought, walking over to the window ledge and peering over. _It's so far down…_

She turned around as she heard the sound of the door being unlocked: another day, another breakfast. Only several days had passed since Set had beaten Karim and then been defeated by Atemu. The hours seemed endless and each day ran uneventfully into the next with only the guards bringing meals for her to break up the monotony of her confinement.

"Priestess, I have something to eat for you. Would you like me to put it down?" a guard asked her, dressed in a plain kilt and metallic armlets, a lidded ceramic bowl balanced in his arms. "… Is something wrong?"

Her breath had caught in her throat as she recognised the small snake tattoo on the inside of the man's left wrist.

_That's Set's symbol! He has spies in the palace?_

The guard moved to place the bowl down on the floor to the right of the door as his two colleagues, who also bore the same style of clothing, watched on. Something passed between her eyes and his and she immediately knew just whom he worked for.

"I'll return for it at noon. You have about three hours. Please try to dig deep. I know you hate beans, but I'm sure you'll find it enriching. Besides, I don't think Lord Set would want to see you starve." He smiled at her and then walked away, the door being locked once more.

As soon as she was sure she was alone she dashed across to the bowl. Kneeling down, her nose curled upwards as she caught the scent of her lest favourite food: ful medames. A staple for many people, she detested it. This was trying her patience and resolve. She took a deep breath, slid the ceramic lid off the plate and plunged her hand into the mixture.

Feeling it between her fingers, she resisted the urge to squeal in disgust as her fingers clenched at something that felt out of place. It was a tube, about an inch thick. She shook her hand as soon as she pulled it out of the dish, wiping it with the underside of her dress.

_Set, why couldn't you just send me it to me concealed in a jar of wine? It would have been tastier!_

She uncorked the tube, held it upside down and shook it. Out of if fell a thin scrap of parchment and the small feather of a waterfowl. Tapping the tube against the floor, she further uncovered a miniature vial of ink.

_This is… Set! I can write!_

She understood what he wanted her to do. Her writing was not up to his standard but she would try her best.

--

Like Neith, Set had awoken to find himself placed into the same predicament. Three days had passed since his defeat and he was back in his room, separated from the one he loved. He had never expected to find such a thing painful; he felt… _lonely_.

He was also still being kept under lock and key; two of Atemu's Medjay stood guard outside and another two were below his balcony that overlooked the gardens, just in case.

_I'm confined again like a wild animal, except now they dare to leave me powerless_, he seethed, still angered by the confiscation of his Sennen Rod. _It's not as if anyone else can take my place; it chose me! Me!_

He folded his arms as he remained in his bed, rendered bound to his bed for the time being by Obelisk's ferocious attack. But his mind was already working upon a plan; he just did not have it yet. She was still in his thoughts, the woman he loved.

_Oh Neith…_

The sun soon rose higher into the sky, himself now laying back, his head resting on the cushioned headrest. It was getting so warm, just like his fear had increased when the sight of the angry God had confronted him. The damage, thankfully, had been minimal. At least it was just his left leg that was broken and nothing else. But the sheer _force_ of the being called Obelisk had been overwhelming!

_Trust Atemu to find the balls he's lacked for so long when I finally made my move. It's almost as if we're destined to be enemies._

He lay back even further, his broken left leg having been set by the palace healers and then wrapped in special compresses that they had said would help his bones knit together faster. There was a strong smell of comfrey, which the bandages had been steeped in. It was incredibly painful, which was why he had been imbibing opium.

_Such is the awesome power of a God… Ha! He wouldn't even have summoned Obelisk if I had not pushed him!_

He coughed, raising a fist to his mouth. Now all he had to do was wait for Neith's reply.

It soon arrived, brought to him by one of his guards; one of the spies he had in the palace. It was a letter stuffed inside a tube that would have been used to store kohl. Atemu may have him locked up but he was not lacking resources. He knew the importance of loyalty…

The guard had already left by the time he had gotten the letter out of the tube. It was scruffily written; several of the hieroglyphs were wonky and out of place, but it still brought a smile to his face.

_Set,_

_I know that this letter will look poor to your discerning eyes, but it's the best I can do. I hope that you're starting to get better; that God Atemu summoned hit you pretty hard. Akunadin and myself feared that you would not wake up for a while, so I'm gladdened by the fact you're making a quick recovery. He told me earlier this morning, after I got your 'gift'. And in case you're wondering I'm fine. And thanks for the beans; you've really made my day._

_One thing that may interest you is that Mahaado wanted to leave you exactly where you were, by the pillar, except your mentor fought tooth and claw for you to be looked after by healers in your own room. Or so he told me. I was quickly ushered away, but not before I heard Mahaado's words._

_Anyway, I know you'll be brooding over your defeat, but try not to be disheartened. I'm still thinking of you, and remember that it took one of the Three Gods themselves to take you down! And if you need something to make you smile then try thinking of that day we spent together. I know it makes me happy._

_So take care and I'll see you soon. Good luck with Atemu; may the Netjer guide you._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Neith._

He smiled and placed her letter on his stomach. She still thought of him after all this… Now he knew that he had something to work for _when_ he got out of here.

_She still believes in me_, he thought, clasping his hands together. She's either very brave or very foolish. _But still, at least she's mine._

Yet, he still remembered that day perfectly.

--

_Two months ago, in Naquda…_

"Come on, Neith. You _know_ you want to have fun. What's life without fun? One must enjoy life; if you don't you _die_ inside," he murmured, taking Neith's dainty hand and rubbing it gently.

He backed her up against the wall and pressed himself against her, feeling her shift against him with a quiet moan. He then grabbed her other hand and looked into her brown eyes, their warmth making him feel at peace as he leaned down and kissed her exposed neck.

Having been with this delightful creature for a short while, he was enjoying the hold he had over her, as well as the fact that she was keeping his interest with her mystery, wit and biting tongue. He had already driven her towards him by taking her virginity, making sure that he was the only possible contender for her heart. No one got in his way when he wanted something.

"Get off! And you're a fine one to talk about enjoying life. You _never_ let loose. All you do is read, work, study and theorise," she replied, unsuccessfully trying to push him off her.

He kept her pressed up against the wall as he lifted her hand, running it and his own through her hair.

"And who is to say I don't find that fun? _You?_ My, my. You're so presumptuous, _my dear_. Anyway, like it or not you're coming with me," he announced, pulling her off the wall by her hands.

He strode out of his personal chamber, a licentious smile on his face as a torch flickered nearby. He smiled wider and felt Neith take a stumble behind him as they rounded a corner, he was pushing her that fast into keeping up with him. She sounded nervous, and as he momentarily peered over his shoulder he could see her looking from side to side as they entered the main antechamber of his estate, Akunadin not present. That was good… for him, anyway.

"I don't know, Set. What if we're seen?" she murmured.

She was looking up at him for reassurance, which did not help her much; he wanted her to learn to stand on her own two feet.

He smiled to himself as he pulled her further inside, spotting the perfect place in which to further his aims in regards to the pretty young woman he held. Secluded from view, surrounded by shadows and with the ideal leaning post. _Perfect_…

Pulling her up behind him, he suddenly heaved her up off the ground and slammed her into the pillar. He growled into her neck and supported her with one of his strong hands as she giggled.

"That's why it's fun, _my dear_. I don't know about you, but I find the element of danger to be a wonderful aphrodisiac," he snarled back, running his other hand through her thick brown hair.

There was a lustful gleam in his eyes as Neith nodded in understanding.

--

Neith, meanwhile, was bored as she perched herself on the side of the bed. There was nothing to do in this room except _think_. All that was here was a bed and a gilt chair.

_Why did they have to put me somewhere boring?_

She then looked darkly across the room at her visitor. The Per A'a's betrothed herself had come to visit her and Neith wondered why. Was it because she had been her friend? She could not be a friend to the future wife of her lover's enemy. It would not be right. That and the fact it was her intended who was keeping her and Set apart.

"What do _you_ want? I'm not in the mood for chit-chat." Her tone was unwelcoming and her posture hostile, just like an angered cat. "Just say what you came here to say and then get out."

She glared at Subira, soon to get an answer.

"I came to see how you are _and_ to get some answers," she hatefully watched her say. "Why did you do it, Neith? Why did you keep quiet?"

_Ten_… 

"I did it for the man I love. I thought that you, also having someone to cherish, would understand how I feel."

Subira looked surprised and she watched her carefully.

"But he turned _against_ Atemu! It was your duty to inform on him!" She glared angrily at the younger girl, no older that fourteen and childishly unaware of how true love worked. "Why did you say nothing?"

_Nine… Eight…_

"I said nothing because he was relying on me. Besides, I only found out at the last minute, once Set had made his challenge. You'll soon know what it's like, to shoulder such a responsibility."

"But he _betrayed_ him! Why do you support a criminal?"

Her fists clenched tightly by her sides.

_Seven… Six… Five…_

"I've already _told you_! It's because I love him! And he is _no_ criminal no matter what you think!"

This was becoming tiring. Her nerves were on edge and she was close to blowing her top. They had already taken her father's artefact away from her; leaving her without any memento of him, save for her memories. It was probably being kept with the Sennen Rod, locked up away from their rightful owners. They were sure to have taken _that_ away from Set.

"To tell you the truth I don't know why you love him. Everyone says that he's just using you. And now that he's talked you into his bed you've made it a whole lot easier for him…"

_Four… Three… Two… One…_

"How dare you! _Get out_!" She looked sharply at Subira. "What do you know? You know nothing! Our relationship is much stronger than that!"

"But…"

"I don't care! _Out_!"

She grabbed the nearest thing to hand, wrenching out her hair clasp and hurling it at her former friend. But the girl ducked and the wing-shaped accessory hit the wall and fell to the floor. Subira hurriedly retreated from the room, leaving her to her tears.

_They're going to pass judgement on him and I can't do a thing to protect him. Not a single thing…_

--

"Isis! How could you keep such a thing from me?" Atemu said angrily.

Akunadin gazed to his left at the throne. His son had been _much_ too rash, in his opinion, and had paid the price. He now lay in his room, bound to his bed and caged away from his woman as this boy kept the throne that was rightfully his. But that was not all that had come about as a result of his son's impetuous uprising…

Isis had finally divulged her vision to the court, only to have her conduct thrown back in her face. What had she expected? Atemu and her colleagues would have been irked, as they indeed were, that she had not come forward sooner. There had been gasps, curses and thoughtful words.

Himself? He had kept silent.

"I didn't feel it revealed enough to warrant it's disclosing to anyone but Neith. I was just trying to respect everybody's feelings. We couldn't punish the two of them for something they might do, or for the fact that they will have a child. It would not be right. Kemet will not fall because of a child, an innocent one."

_Wise words, girl…_

He gazed across at Mahaado. He had taken the news particularly badly and had been among the first to chide the priestess for what she had done. He had expected nothing less, considering the mutual enmity that existed between the Sennen Ring's holder and his son.

"He was my student. If anybody is at fault it is I. I should be the one to take responsibility for his actions," he whispered.

That stupid boy! Now I have to save his skin again! 

"Akunadin, it's not your fault. You were not to know," Shimon said soothingly, only for Mahaado to rudely interrupt him.

"You could have, though! No disrespect, Lord Akunadin, but does not your Sennen Eye allow you to _read_ _minds_?"

He looked at the younger Priest, quietly mulling things over in his head. His eyes then narrowed into slits reminiscent of his son's.

"I make it my business not to pry into the personal lives of my colleagues or abuse the powers of the Sennen Eye," he said coldly, yet lying effortlessly through his teeth.

I know every thought you have and can read every move you'll make, you idiotic fool.

"Do you truly see it being your fault?"

He gazed back at Atemu, solemnly bowing his head. Sometimes one got what they desired not through the use of force but with a show of meek compliance. But like his son, a prideful young man if ever there was one, he had to ignore his pride whenever circumstances demanded such a thing. Like father, like son; they were as proud and as stubborn as each other.

"Yes, I do."

Atemu murmured thoughtfully to Shimon, who was standing to the young boy's right-hand side. Using the Sennen Eye, he could tell that they were thinking of handing Set and Neith into his custody. He resisted the urge to smile as his hands clasped together in a display of humility at the front of his robe.

_Excellent…_

His eyes surveyed the room and fell upon Shadah. The young man had been as quiet as always, thinking about what had happened and how he had failed to stop it. What he failed to understand was that no one could stop his son once he put his mind to something.

"Akunadin, what would you say if we released the two of them into your custody, along with the Sennen Rod and Spirit Point? Per A'a has no desire to see either of them suffer greatly and thinks that a softly-softly approach on your part would have better success. Nor does he wish to see them executed or exiled from their homeland," Shimon announced, to which he nodded acceptingly.

"Per A'a is wise. I shall take full responsibility for their actions and their items."

Mahaado, however, disagreed totally, raising his angry voice in protest.

"What? You mean to say that he is to walk away as if nothing has happened?"

He smiled behind a mask of fake benevolence as Atemu held up a hand to silence the holder of the Sennen Ring. Much like he had when Set had brought up issues of importance that Atemu had not wished to hear him speak about, ones that had indirectly been responsible for his son's actions.

_Set's right. You're too weak for your own good. I'll see that you get yours, Per A'a. All in good time…_

--


	22. Asking For A Hand

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: This chapter has an unedited version that you can request from my email. I hope you're registered as an author. If not, let me know and leave your email address and I shall send it to you. And Zatken? I've tried sending them to your email address except it did not work. Naquda is a town associated with the worship of Set.

**Summary**: Defeated by Obelisk, Set wiles away the days in his estate, plotting how to tie Neith to him as Akunadin watches all this with a quiet eye.

--

**Chapter 22**: Asking For A Hand

--

A few weeks later, Set, Akunadin and Neith, as well as an entourage of servants, had returned to Set's estate in Naquda. This was the priestess's second visit to his hometown, though she had only remained enclosed in his estate the last time, and the young master of the household was watching his mentor as the old priest nodded his head in greeting and entered the library.

His mentor then seated himself on the throw cushions in front of him. He had already been informed of Atemu's impending nuptials and wished the young boy all the luck in the world. One certainly needed it when dealing with women.

"Where is your lady friend this morning?" Akunadin enquired of him, his left leg propped up by several cushions, his leaning stick lying nearby. "I would have thought that she would be joining us for breakfast."

"She's still asleep. I believe she's still famished from the journey."

Feeling weary, he nodded glumly as Akunadin reached forwards, plucking a peach from the bowl of fruit that lay between them. He had grown accustomed to being alone, but now he found that he desired to be as close to his lotus as possible; the longer the better.

"Are you thinking of her again?"

A weak smile graced his lips and he leaned back, resting both his elbows in the cushions for comfortable leverage.

"I am. I just want to show her the outside of this place. The last time she came here she didn't leave these four walls," he whispered, moving his left leg slightly. "It would be nice if I could show her more of the town where I was born, where I grew up."

His hands clasped together limply in his lap and his head bowed sadly again.

"Set, are you all right?"

He sighed as the sound of footsteps came up behind him. His head tipped back, and for the briefest of moments warmth shone in his eyes as he watched Neith approach him, her fist tiredly rubbing her eye. Akunadin had seen it and did not need to use his Sennen Eye to see Set's mood instantly brighten because of her presence.

"Morning, lotus. Did you sleep in?" he asked, all traces of sadness gone, quickly replaced by his usual mask of objectivity.

She nodded quietly in response and he patiently waited for her to take a seat beside him on his right. His mentor took a sip from his jar of wine and as he looked at his lotus he smiled. She was dressed for the day in a simple linen dress, necklaces dangling around her neck. Having her around to keep him company really had helped his constitution.

_I'd rather have you attending me than some slave._

He stopped thinking and noticed that she was looking at him. Leaning over, he whispered something in her ear. She giggled, and he then kissed her on the cheek, just as Akunadin coughed.

"I think that I shall take my leave now and allow the two of you to be alone in each other's company," the old priest announced, rising from his seat. "I'm going out but shall return in several hours. Stay here or go for a walk if you want to, but I trust you to _behave_ yourselves."

_Thanks a lot, for everything_, he thought, the old man's eyes knowingly catching his own.

--

Just under an hour later they were outside, like Set had whispered into her ear. His mentor gone, they were taking a nice long walk down the back of the estate towards the riverside fields where the servants worked. The sun was high overhead and he smiled when he felt her right arm coil around his waist. They were walking slowly, allowing him to lean on her, his weight on her and using his uninjured right leg. It made a pleasant change to that walking stick he had been using, which Neith was holding in her left hand. His left arm was slung over her matching shoulder for balance as they walked down the path.

His fingers squeezed her shoulder. He _hated_ being dependent like this, but needs dictated to him that he needed some form of help. And he would rather it be Neith, who would respect his privacy. He couldn't bear the thought of trying to regain his strength with anyone else. And Neith hadn't disappointed him; she was always there with a soft smile and an understanding loving touch.

"Do you mind if we sit down and rest around here somewhere? My leg's feeling tired and I need to rest."

He leaned against her, resting his head on the right-hand shoulder of the smaller woman. A sweet smile graced her lips and he thought about how they tasted and how much he wanted her right now. Oh how he loved to look at her; her head held high, proudly facing everyone who was unfortunate enough to earn her wrath. She truly was a woman worthy of his affections and he would not forget all her loving care all these weeks and those to come.

"No, not at all. But where are we going to sit?" She looked around and then up at him. "There's not a chair in sight."

He chuckled and made a sweep of his right arm.

"Look _around_ you lotus. There's all the seating we could possibly need."

Lining the dusty path they walked were several green fields, the peasants who were hard at work not noticing his presence. Or perhaps they had but were too afraid to stop what they were doing and look in case his wrath fell upon them. As long as they did their job and observed the law he did not mind. Besides, news of his failed attempt to upset Atemu had not gone beyond the royal palace back in Waset. Respect. They gave tribute to him; gifts of fruit and breads were just a small sign of the status he held as the Hem Ntjr Tepey in the eyes of the common people. Respect was what he craved.

_And I'll see to it that it will stay that way_, he thought, handing Neith his white cape. She lay it down on the ground and then he allowed her to help him sit gently upon an inlay of dry land near a field. _No one can be allowed to know_.

She gingerly set his left leg out in front of him, making sure he was comfortable. He nodded, pleased with her efforts as she sat down beside him.

"It's a beautiful day, is it not?" she asked him.

If any of the workers were watching they were keeping quiet about it as she leaned against him, resting her head in the crook of his left shoulder. His arm wrapped around her and held her close to him. Everyone already knew about them, thanks to Mahaado and the swiftness with which rumour travelled. There was nothing faster than a juicy piece of gossip.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he replied quietly.

"Set, why didn't you inform me of your plans sooner? I could have helped you. It's my job to lend a hand to the man I love." She shifted and rested more comfortably against him. "You know, don't you, that you can always rely on me?"

He himself shifted, the fingers of his left hand playing with her hair.

"But I did not wish to get you involved. You're far too precious to risk losing. I just want to protect you. Is that so wrong?" he whispered, feeling her left hand run a path up his chest to cup his face.

"Not at all. It's very noble of you. I feel better, knowing that you're looking out for me." Her hand slowly began to rub his cheek in a most familiar and warming manner. "You know, it's my birthday soon, and that's put me in a very good mood. Perhaps I can help to take your mind off this bad leg of yours. I'll make it _worth your while_."

He chuckled again, removing her hand from his face with his own.

"Really? That wouldn't be too bad. But not in public, hmm? Let's go somewhere a little more _private_."

--

"So then, my dear, what are you going to do to me this afternoon? What have you schemed inside that little head of yours?"

His cadence was deliberately slow, alluring yet with just enough suggestion of danger to appeal to her senses.

He had soon returned back to the room he shared with his lotus, quietly and eagerly anticipating just _what_ they would do together. Now he found himself lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as she shuffled about nearby. She had been so caring towards him lately, and he _did_ appreciate it, but he looked forward to the day his leg healed and he regained his independence. Although having a broken leg after facing Obelisk was a small price to pay to be able to say he stood up to the war god Atemu had been pushed into summoning.

That was another thing that got him. He was going to have to allow her to take the lead. He did not mind it so much, so long as he could keep her under his thumb. People had to be controlled, no matter how close to you they got. The law of Ma'at, of truth and balance, needed to be kept. He liked to be in control, to have others running around, attending to his every need. If he did not have it he felt vulnerable. He hated to display such helplessness in front of _anyone_, even Neith. Yet that did not mean that he hated everyone he knew. Some, like Neith and Akunadin, meant more to him then simply being a means to an end.

He idly leaned back into the throws and cushions that propped up his bed, feeling the sheets crush softly beneath him. He could feel her hand gently clasping his left foot, lifting his leg ever so carefully so as not to cause him any pain. She was so gentle sometimes. The digits drifted daintily against his skin, sending a shiver through his spine. His foot was then placed onto a cushion to stop it being jerked painfully once they actually began. 

He gently stroked the soft head of light-brown hair once she had climbed onto the bed, lying sideways so she did not touch his leg, and rested her head in his lap. She was breathing softly, the light-brown strands slipping over, through and between his fingers.

"I don't know, my Lord. After all that business with Per A'a, you look stressed. What do _you_ want me to do?" she murmured in reply, batting her perfectly kohl-lined eyes.

He smiled as she closed her eyes, peacefully resting her head against him as he continued to stroke her hair. He then felt her hand brush gently up the inside of his leg, his kilt being pulled up alongside it.

"Neith, don't you dare reverse the question back onto me. Though I do appreciate your thoughtfulness," he told her, pressing her head closer to his lap.

He then leant down and softly kissed her head, still stroking her hair, entwining the strands with his fingers as she turned and smiled up at him.

"I'm sure you do. Why don't you show me what you want me to do to you? What is it my lord desires of me?" he heard the young woman murmur.

His inner-self felt smugly pleased by this generous offer as he realised that he now truly had a worthwhile partner, one who had offered him her loyalty and her heart. Such a thing was rare and deserved to be rewarded and revered. Gently, he rested his right hand on the side of her face, her skin warm to the touch. She was such a lovely young woman, the same age as him.

Finally, he had someone who was worthy of his time, sharp of mind and was someone whom he honestly felt he could grow older with.

"I know of one thing that you can do for me, my lotus," he told her, murmuring softly. "Please, show me your love."

He gently turned her head into his lap as he leaned back and smiled contentedly, feeling her hand rise even higher. She then rose out of his lap, his hand still clenching at her hair as he gently leaned into her kiss. She was such a treasure, something to be kept safe and valued like silver. He was so grateful for her support at a time when everyone but his mentor was pretty much against him.

He continued to stroke her hair and could have sworn that there was something he had to do today, like planning her birthday. _Damn_.

The thought totally vacated his mind when he felt her begin to kiss his neck, fervent warmth flowing through his veins.

Looking at her lovingly, a lingering smile graced his lips as he pulled at the fastenings of her necklaces. They easily came apart in his hands and he carefully placed them on the floor to his left side. She tasted so sweet and he wondered, as he always did, what it would feel like for this particular moment in time. He slowly ran his hands up the bodice of her dress and cupped the back of her head, keeping her close to him as they continued the kiss. What a sweet-tasting flower she was.

_Never mind that; it can wait._

--

Simultaneously, Akunadin had returned early to the estate, his business with the Temple of Set in the town below finished earlier than he had expected. His son, who was the High Priest of said Netjer as well as the Per A'a, was too much in need of recuperation to attend to temple duties so he had gone in his place. Tributes and taxes from the populace had been taken and recorded; the morning rites had been seen to and now he was in need of some time to himself.

He smiled contentedly, feeling self-satisfied by the fact his son, who was now a _fine_ young man, had found himself a suitable woman. His instincts, which had served him well, told him that she was suitable not only for his son but also for the plans he had for the two of them. When his son took the throne would he not need a queen? Set liked her and she liked him, and he himself found her to be a pleasant young woman.

_Everyone shall be happy. Marvellous work, if I do say so myself._

His fingers linked together in front of him as he walked along the balcony that connected Set's room to his own. He had heard tell that his son and his woman had gone for a walk, and he needed something from inside Set's room. He was sure the young man would not mind if he borrowed several papyri.

He was almost within reach of the veil that cut off his son's room from the balcony when he heard a breathless echo.

"Hem Ntjr… that's wonderful!"

He could not help but peer through the window to his right. Except what he saw made him turn his head away in embarrassment, ashamed that he had caught his son engaging in one of his more pleasurable activities with that woman of his. It echoed in his mind as he quickly turned on his heel and walked back the way he had came. The scrolls could definitely wait.

--

Later, Set was gazing at Akunadin across the table at the far end of his library, which he had retreated to in the evening to catch up on what was happening in the temple of the God he served. He looked at this man curiously, puzzled by his mentor's strange look, and his eyes narrowed defensively.

"What do you mean; '_there's no need for me to get mad_'? My leg is bandaged up like one of the deceased, I am being kept in _my_ hometown under _your_ lock and key and most of all I'm…! Forget it; it's personal," he snarled, an angry tone in his voice.

Akunadin smirked at him, quietly amused.

"You know, you could always ride her. Where's the harm in that? You never know, you _might_ enjoy it…"

"I can't – _What did you say_?" he exclaimed, shocked by his mentor's words. Why did he suddenly say something like that? "What do you mean by that? I can't let her get that sort of control. Once a woman starts taking control in the bedroom she'll use it to lever power throughout the rest of the relationship. It's a tried and tested fact."

He fell back in the chair, glancing at the old priest.

"Exactly what I said; I'm no fool. Besides, just because she's on top doesn't mean that you're out of control. Can't you direct what she does? Directing and manipulating are things you are good at, boy. Use them to your advantage. Besides, I've seen that you're thinking about binding her to you in a more lasting and formal way. A contract would be a good idea."

He closed his eyes and rested his hand in his head, amused. Akunadin pushed back his chair, rose from the table and took his leave. His mentor, as always, was right. A contract was a good idea. He had been thinking about it for a while now but did not know how to ask the woman he intended to take as his own. Perhaps on her birthday, when the time was right…

--


	23. The Contract

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice, and the fact that she added in little bits of text here and there.

**Author's Note**: Marriages in Ancient Egypt weren't like they were today. It was more of a formal binding affair like a legal contract, giving the woman some legal protection. They were able to marry as long as the man was able to prove that he would be financially able to look after her and any kids she produced. So take a guess at what happens in this chapter and the next.

**Summary**: A piece of parchment can tie down a person, making them obedient. Set plans on this to work as he holds a social gathering and makes his move, ignoring Atemu's latest demand.

--

**Chapter 23**: The Contract

--

Several days later, Neith was unaware of Set's plans as she crossed his room, fluffing a cushion between her hands. She had seen him glancing at her conspiratorially with that mentor of his, but as soon as she had looked at them they had fell quiet. There had to be _something_ going on, but what? Sometimes, it was better not to ask.

She noticed that Set was looking at her from beneath the covers of his bed, after which he leaned back his head and smirked at her. She smiled and came up to him as he leant forwards, allowing her to place the cushion behind him.

"And how are you this fine morning, lotus?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. And you're getting better, I see. You'll soon be back on your feet in no time," she replied, running a hand gently across his left shoulder and seeing his sceptical look. "I know, I know. You're not dying. And soon you'll be in more of a position to dominate me. I know you'll be looking forward to _that_, if nothing else."

He looked away from her and at the wall, smiling. She felt him then tug on her dress, pulling her down to sit next to him. She did so, and what he did next caused her to freeze. Her eyes fell upon the silver-winged necklace that his opposite hand pulled out from beneath the covers, and she felt inwardly pleased as he held it out to her, his palm facing the ceiling.

"Did you think I would forget your birthday, my dear? I am not so much of a cold-hearted man that I would forget that one special day in my love's life." He nodded towards the necklace that she took from him. "That's why I wanted to give you this."

"It's _beautiful_."

Her hushed voice was one of amazement as she held it up to the light. It was wrought from silver, with two feathery wings emerging from a horned disc.

"I know. It used to belong to my mother." He looked at her, noticing the look on her face. "It's all right. She would have wanted you to have it. Try it on."

"Thank you. She must have been a wonderful woman," she whispered quietly.

"She was. I think she would have liked you a _lot_, Neith."

Silence filled the room, Set looking at her expectantly as she took off the golden point she wore and placed it on the bed, replacing it with his gift that meant so much to him. Her heart still needed time to recover from the shock that he had given her something so precious. Not just that, but she also knew that it must have taken him a lot to do such a thing.

"It looks beautiful on you. Come here." She leaned in closer and he held her close, a lone hand stroking her hair. "I don't mean to have you looking after me on your birthday. You have my heartfelt apologies."

_What an adorable sentiment._

She allowed him to hold her close, all the while keeping an eye on his injured leg. He really was one in a million.

"It doesn't matter. To be here with you makes me happy."

She rose up from the embrace and delicately ran her hands over his bandaged leg. Carefully, she unwound the bandage from around his leg, setting his foot once more on the pillow. Once done, she reached to the side of the bed to unlock the gilt wooden chest, placing the used dressing into the chest and fetching out one that had been freshly soaked in comfrey.

"Now lie back and let me take care of my _little baby_," she smiled, elevating his leg and wrapping it in the bandage, whilst he shot her a sharp glare. "I know. You're not a baby, but I do care for you. I just get worried."

"I know. Lotus? What would you think of a wedding contract?"

His voice brought her to a stop and she almost let go of the bandages.

"A _contract_?" she whispered quietly, shocked.

"Think about it; it's a good idea. We'll be able to spend more time together, our future will be more secure and be rest assured that I'll be able to provide for any children that we produce – "

"_Children_?"

The room fell silent again.

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, she remained quiet as she blankly wrapped his leg with the new bandage. Her mind was trying to untangle his words, though they had come out perfectly clear. He was looking at her, she noted, expecting an answer. Was this what she really wanted? Had Isis been right all along?

_Sometimes you're so caring, and at other times I feel like I don't even know you_, she thought.

Finishing off the dressing, she sighed as he looked at her, still waiting for her answer.

"You're taking an awfully long time to decide, lotus. It's really quite simple. _Yes or no_."

"It's a big deal, Set. I'll have to give up so much, and I'm still needed at the temple. If we do this, I won't be able to devote myself fully to my duties."

"Of course I know that!" He then waved his hand dismissively. "But I also know that I can make you happy. Do you remember the fun we shared together, drinking Per A'a's wine? Your laughter was like music to my ears."

She knew the truth in those words, and she did want him, but she was worried.

"If I say yes, will you involve me in any and all of your future plans?"

"Neith…" He sounded unsure. "I don't want to put you in harm's way."

"I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"I know, and that's why I like you. The gods only help those who help themselves." He then smiled. "Come here, let me hold you for just a moment."

She did as he said and shuffled up the side of the bed on the floor, embracing him with an arm. He did the same, and she did not move at all as his fingers danced at the back of her neck. Maybe he _was_ right, perhaps she did need some stability in her life. He could offer her something that she needed.

"If I said yes, would it make you happy?"

"You mean…?"

She nodded, feeling his arms coil around her, whispering of love and promises of eternal devotion echoing in her mind. Perhaps this _was_ what she needed.

--

Later that morning, she poked the smelly side of beef with the curved knife she was holding, her nose wrinkling in distaste. Disgusting. Foul. Smelly. Gods, she felt as if she was going to throw up! Why was it all the nice foods smelled as if they came from the Afterlife?

The table was decked with food eaten only by the upper classes: beef, fresh fruit, and copious amounts of wine. There was also a bowl filled with freshly baked bread, as well as Set, who stared at her from across the table.

"What's the matter? Isn't it to your liking? Or are you disrespecting my hospitality? Perhaps, as master of this house, I should punish you for such disrespect," he commented, putting his chin on his hands. "But then again, you'll soon be the mistress of this house. Hmm. What to do, _what to do_."

She glared at Set, who smirked back.

"I'd rather poison myself and be done with it."

She then grinned, lifting a slice of beef onto her plate. Her face then fell when she heard deep chuckling. Why was he laughing? He _never_ laughed; it was out of the question.

"You are a feisty one! I'm glad. It makes breaking you in as my wife a lot more fun. And as I recall, you weren't complaining of being punished the other night, you _bad_ lotus," he smirked, her cheeks burning.

"Are you comparing me with a horse? How dare you!" she snorted back, indignantly chewing on some bread.

Set was indeed an arrogant man, but she guessed that was part of his charm. Why change him? She was happy for once in her life. Set, Set, Set. She felt like a giddy young woman in love. Except, this man was High Priest to the Pharaoh, no less!

"Yes I am, _priestess_. Now be quiet and eat your food. Perhaps it'll shut you up, for a while," he muttered.

She looked at Set, seeing the arrogant smirk on his face as he broke his bread and dipped it in the beef juices. It was like he knew something she did not.

"What are you up to? You've got that look on your face again, my dear. I really don't know _how_ I put up with you."

She was chewing on the beef as he raised his head to look at her.

"You'll get used to it. You will have to, for you shall find that you'll have no other choice. I have already moved things forward," he replied, simply.

_Moved things forward? Moved them how forward, exactly?_

She looked at him, and he was eating his lunch as if nothing had happened. Why was he so calm?

"What do you mean by that?"

She finished off the beef in her mouth and stopped eating. She was watching Set as he looked at her, a victorious smile on his face. Great, he had planned something without telling her, again. How _nice _it was of him.

"Seeing as we are going to be married, I have invited your mother down here to meet your prospective groom. I believe congratulations are in order, _my dear_ _wife-to-be_," she heard him state, her bread dropping with a thud to the table as she was bored into by his ice-blue eyes.

Her mother? Here?

"But first we shall have to talk to my master. He deserves to know, though he probably does already, seeing as he possesses the Sennen Eye."

--

Later that day, once they had finished dinner, the two of them were seated before his mentor, to whom he had just delivered the news. And the old man, who he had looked up to for several years, had taken his news with a thin smile and a 'congratulations'. He knew his mentor meant every word, but they were both too alike. Both of them were quiet stoics, and this proposal of his _had_ been his mentor's idea.

"Have you had words with her family?" he was asked, causing him to nod his head. "I thought so. You move like the desert wind once something catches your interest. What about you, Neith? Would you like to have them here?"

He looked at his intended as she nodded. Of course, he had to involve her family. Rights dictated it, after all. She was also thoughtful to the point of madness and would see it as being rude if they were not informed until after the ceremony. He himself looked forward to having her move in with him; to get her away from those vapid giggling girls she called friends. They were not good enough for her.

_Once she has a child she'll be unable to see them. The baby will take up all of her time._

A smile appeared on her face as he clasped her hand lovingly.

_Now all I have to do is meet the family._

--

_Several weeks later…_

"You didn't have to do this, you know. We could always have gone up to Per-Bast. But thanks for bringing them down. You truly are a thoughtful person."

She looked up at her tall husband-to-be, and she smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist, his face unfathomable.

Several weeks earlier, she had been told that he had invited down her family of his own accord. Perhaps it was for the best; his leg was just starting to heal. It was no wonder that he had used his authority as Hem Ntjr Tepey to get them to come down to his abode for a private summons. And now he was holding a small, personal and private party for the two families of the intended. Well, her family anyway. At least she still had her mother. Set's mentor, the nearest thing he had to a father, was sitting on a chair, observing all that happened.

And now she found herself here, hanging on the arm of the man she loved as they attempted to involve her three relatives in the proceedings. In regards to the contract, a groom had to approach the family of his intended. And she was sure that her honoured mother and two uncles, from her father's side, were happy to have been informed.

"It was nice of me, yes."

"Of _course_ it was! I know how much you value your privacy." She smiled and looked at her mother, who was now talking with Akunadin as Set bit hungrily into a peach. "It seems to be going well so far, don't you think?"

They both watched on as her two uncles walked over to sit next to her mother. It was a man's duty to look after their women, after all. Now that her father had passed on, they saw it as their duty as her next male relatives. No doubt Set's mentor was proving that his charge could financially provide for her and any other children that they produced. Food, shelter, and any and all amenities would be provided for, but they desired this in a legally binding contract.

She also knew that such a move, although born from love, would improve her status amongst the hierarchy. She was not a total social pariah.

_It doesn't do for a woman to be single and childless._

She was now getting used to the idea of children. Isis's vision did not frighten her so much anymore. Or so she tried to tell herself. Once the time came, she did not know how she would react. They were two consenting adults. Something was bound to pop up sooner or later.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is for me to file the necessary paperwork. And then we can get down to business. I look forward to warming our _martial bed_." His voice held a suggestive tone and she protested in surprise.

"Set! My _mother's_ in the room!"

He ignored her shock and bit into his peach, which he had commandeered from the Nubian slave that was waiting on the small gathering. She immediately walked after him when he strode over to where Akunadin was seated with her family.

"Welcome. As you can see, this is the boy I've been raising. Well, taught anyway. He's a fine upstanding man, perfectly suited for your daughter."

"Please, sir. You make me sound like a prize cow." Set coolly glanced down at his mentor, as she looked down at the table.

"Is that the contract?" she enquired.

Her mother nodded.

"Your intended was kind enough to have it drawn up for us."

_Oh, he was, was he?_

She looked down at the table, thinking about how much of her life would be tied down onto a piece of papyrus. Just how could one piece of parchment change her life?

--

Feeling somewhat tired, Set grunted as he carefully lowered himself onto his bed, trying not to put any weight onto his bad leg. He had taken his leave and had managed to walk all the way to his room, where he intended to rest. His precious lotus would soon be his. All he had to do was get this contract signed and that would be it. If he was a normal person, that is.

_Atemu gets a ceremony, so why can't I? I can conduct it myself._

He smiled as Akunadin entered the room, watching his mentor as he pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Set, spit it out. Silence shall not be your shield with me. Speak now."

"It's nothing much. I'm just thinking about what this shall mean. So many things will be expected of me."

Akunadin nodded, clasping his furrowed hands in his lap. He closed his eyes, savouring the silence. Why was it suddenly so quiet? His eyes flickered open, and he found himself glancing sideways at his old mentor.

A scroll was placed onto his lap and he glanced down at it, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"What is _that_?"

"_That_ is a summons from Per A'a. He desires that you bring yourself and your lady friend to his wedding ceremony, to present a united front." Akunadin then caught sight of his sceptical face. "Very well; that's all right. I shall inform our ruler that you are still in no fit state to travel. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Thank you," he whispered quietly.

"But I am glad you're doing the right thing with Neith. Having a wife will elevate your status at court, as shall any children the two of you produce. A pure bloodline is still an important thing, as it _should_ be."

He fell silent, feeling Akunadin's gaze upon him and the bitter nostalgia in the old priest's words. Why was it when the two of them talked this closely he felt at ease? It was almost as if they were like father and son, not mentor and student. Atemu's ceremony could wait. It was not as if anyone would want him there. And he was more than happy to stay away.

_And to then tell them my own good news_, he thought smugly.

"Yes, it shall be interesting, I admit, to see the reactions of our colleagues. I trust that you shall be conducting the ceremony yourself?" Akunadin's voice echoed, the Sennen Eye gleaming as he nodded.

"I want it to just be the two of us. She deserves something special and I need someone to keep an eye on her family while they stay here."

"I understand. I shall see the two of you when you return. So, you're getting married at last. I never thought I'd see the day my student found love."

"Found love?" He smiled. "Why yes, I suppose I have. And now it's only a day or two away from my grasp."

--


	24. The House Of Set

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice, and the fact that she added in little bits of text here and there.

**Author's Note**: The God of Storms is meant to be Set, who happens to be served by the man who he gave his name to. Originally he wasn't seen as an evil god, more of a ferocious one, a natural opposite to Osiris (who is actually Wesir). He represents chaos and the red land, and also foreigners and foreign places, or so I've researched. More will be revealed on Set's mother later on, and next chapter heralds a nice new change of pace, which I hope you'll all enjoy. And Sekhmet went on a rampage until she was lulled into a drunken stupor. This chapter has an unedited version so if you want to read it let me know and I'll send it to your email. Just leave me your email and I'll see it gets to you. I shall send it automatically to those who have requested to receive those chapters.

**Summary**: As Set heals from his injuries, he wiles away the days at his estate, fuming at being bested by Atemu. He has taken steps to bind Neith to him, and after their intimate joining ceremony and private time together they head back to the Royal Palace. Set then professes his loyalty, much to Mahaado's displeasure.

--

**Chapter 24**: The House Of Set

--

Set hobbled into the inner sanctum of the temple of which he was the High Priest, his walking stick clinking on the hard stone as he steadily moved forwards. He was eagerly anticipating this private ceremony. His mentor and his lotus's relatives were back at his estate, and now it was just the two of them. This part of the temple was quiet and devoid of priests, who had all retired elsewhere at his insistence. His business here today would remain _private_.

_By the end of today she will be mine, and then life can begin again. Now then, where is she?_

He stopped, turned around and smiled as he saw that his intended was following him into the shrine of the God of Storms. She came up to him, after which he clasped her hand, seeing the nervous look on her face.

"It's all right, my dear. Set himself has given us his blessing. I heard him speaking to me only last night," he enthused, looking behind him at the sacred statue of the square-eared god. "Besides, there is no more suitable a place to swear before the Netjer than my own temple."

He kissed her hand, a shrewd gleam in his eyes.

"Set, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now come on!"

Smiling to himself, he limped up to the statue of his namesake and bowed before it, an arm across his chest. He then motioned for her to do the same. She did so, looking from his patron to him with a warm, contented smile.

_That's better._

Then he felt her snuggle close to him, taking his stick and supporting him with an arm, and through the corner of his eyes he could see the warm glimmer that hers held. It was almost time for them to truly be one before the gods. He then took back his ebony walking stick and pulled away.

"This may not be a proper ceremony like Atemu had, but I wanted to do something special for the both of us. I did not wish our special day to be burdened with so many people and fanfare that the Per A'a craves and surely had for his ceremony."

He pointed to his right at the statue of his lord and she nodded in understanding. She had realised that by showing her his god, he was showing her his sincerity. Also, he was seeking a divine blessing from the fierce god who had offered him so much succour when he had been young and in need of comfort.

_He found me here, crying my heart out. I bet he truly was surprised that I had sneaked past all those priests to get in here_, he thought, remembering when he had lost his mother and had been found by Akunadin. _I was only thirteen._

"Even so, that _was_ rather quick. Are you trying to rush me out of here?" She spoke with a knowing tone, her face merry.

He moved closer to her, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"You know me _so well_," he smiled.

He then backed her up until she was pressed against the pillar. She jumped as his right hand reached out to touch the smooth, cool stone at the side of her head. His weight had transferred itself to his walking stick by the time he had leaned in close, only a sliver of space between them.

"If I were serious, you'd be up against an altar with that pretty dress of yours hitched up around your waist. And I'd _enjoy_ it."

"Set…"

She smiled at him, her head bowed to the left. It was such a sweet smile, one he hoped to see a lot more often.

--

When they had returned back to his estate he had walked them up to the veranda outside of his room, which led all the way to Akunadin's room to his left, and then a series of rooms on the opposite side. That _pathetic_ silver-haired slave he owned had come and gone, leaving them with a large jar of rare wine and two drinking vessels.

He had changed out of his usual outfit of white and blue and was now wearing his short kilt, this time without the cape or headdress that usually accompanied it. It was a particularly hot evening, and he desired to keep as cool as possible. Perhaps he could go for a bath later on, after other _more pressing duties_.

Also, word of his contract with Neith had naturally spread throughout the town when he had travelled into it on a slave-mounted sedan, Neith herself sitting on his right-hand side.

_But they know well enough by now to keep it to themselves, lest they face my displeasure_, he thought, raising the earthen vessel to his lips._ It was a stroke of brilliance that I've barred outsiders from entering my city without permits. Work and trade are all well and good, but gossipmongers shall find no succour from me, save for the lash._

He then looked to his left as the woman in question shifted beside him, lowering the vessel. _What's up with her?_

"Are you all right, lotus?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She turned her head and smiled weakly at him before looking up at the dusky sky. "I'm just taking time to get used to the change. It's all for the best; I feel happy, you know?"

He smiled and walked up to her, hearing her breathe softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She only came up to his neck, but he knew that he still had time to grow. By the time the Netjer saw fit to halt his growth he would tower over her. Akunadin himself had remarked that he was amazingly tall for his age, just like he had been.

"I know. I have looked forward to making you a part of this house for so long. And I always protect that which I own," he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder. "Now come; let us retire and allow me to show you the ways I love you."

--

Once their business had been done he pulled her onto him, wiping her sweat-laden hair from her face before kissing her forehead. He enjoyed being this close to someone. It was _heavenly_.

A hand rubbed circles on her back as the other rested on her shoulder.

"Do you think they heard us?" she asked him, referring to Akunadin and her relatives, who were due to go home in a few days. The slaves were unimportant.

"Who cares?" he replied. "Though, we did make enough noise to awake Sekhmet from her drunken slumber. You were quite pleased with my work, as I recall."

She blushed, and he continued to stroke her back as she listlessly rested against him. Those staying with him had merely nodded, not saying a word as him and his lotus had disappeared to their room after making their excuses. Perhaps his mentor was as eager for their relationship to be as whole as he himself hoped it would be. He valued the support of the man who had looked after him all these years.

And just like his mother, Neith was kind, wise and _above all_ obedient. That could only be a good thing. Disobedience was one of the things he hated above all others, and it pleased him that she was wise enough to realise this.

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing that child Isis saw. Here, in the flesh," he smiled, his left hand now stroking her hair. "And the patter of his tiny feet would be something to celebrate."

There was no reply.

He then looked down and saw that she was asleep; her breathing warmed his skin as he gently stroked her hair.

_You look so innocent, unlike myself._

Snorting, he continued to hold her close, aware of his propped-up leg. She had done it before they had begun their game a second time anew. He was well aware what kind of person he was, and he did not care. Mahaado said he thought only of himself, but that was not true. He cared for Akunadin and Neith, and above all he cared for Kemet. He did not care for those fools who were thorns in his side. And every thorn had to be removed.

--

The next morning, Neith woke up alone. She had not expected it, and as she shifted in the bed she found herself wondering where he had gone. After what had been going on lately, she grew worried whenever he disappeared. It was only natural. He never told her where he was going.

_Why do you always vanish like this?_

"Mistress, may I come in?"

"You might as well." She lazily watched the silver-haired slave as he entered the bedroom, after which he collected her and Set's drinking vessels from the table. "Sekani, is it? Tell me, do you know where your master has gone?"

"I'm afraid not, mistress. You could always go out and look for him, though. Or send one of us in your place." He kept his head bowed as he said this. Set indeed ran a tight ship. It was as if they were all terrified of offending their master, and therefore herself.

"It's all right. He'll come back to me. Besides, he doesn't like me going out unaccompanied. I'll just stay here and rest."

She leaned back, sighed and continued to watch Sekani until he left. Perhaps Akunadin would know where his student had gone. From what she had seen, that old man kept an eye on everything. Literally.

_Perhaps I'll talk to him, later on. I need some rest. Besides, he might be back by then, or so I hope._

--

Soon enough, Set had returned, bringing with him startling news that they were to relocate back to the capital as soon as he had made a full recovery. She did not know what had brought such a turn around, but that time soon came within a matter of weeks. Two months after he had broken his leg, and he was getting about unaided, berating all his household staff if he found even the tiniest discrepancy and thanking the fact that her family had left, meaning that his home was his own once more.

They had packed, gotten onto a boat and sailed the short journey down the Great River to Waset. Their early arrival had surprised everybody, not least of all Mahaado and Atemu. The former had glared at Set with unabashed hatred as he had disembarked the boat, along with herself and a number of servants to see to their every need.

Distrustful of her husband, the powerful mage had followed them all the way to the Royal Palace, where they now were. Regarding Mahaado, Set had merely ignored him or offered a cold, smug stare, infuriating the magician even more.

And now she found herself standing to the side of the audience chamber, where Atemu's throne stood. Set was on his knees, swearing _another_ oath of loyalty to the Per A'a.

She frowned and watched him. Not only did she know that he hated such displays, she also knew that he was in a foul mood. Apparently, he had caught one of his slaves carrying on with some woman, and that he had caught the wastrel as he had attempted to sneak back into his estate unseen.

_It served Sekani right to get that beating, running away like that._

She continued to quietly observe as he announced his loyalty, a strange look of acceptance on his face of the whole situation. This was not because of Atemu; both her and Akunadin knew that it was because he had been beaten down by Obelisk. Power was the one thing Set respected, and if you did not have it, you were nothing to him.

Across the other side of the hall, Isis caught her gaze. She held it for a moment, after which the priestess looked at Set and Atemu. There had been something in those eyes. It was as if she had seen the contract that her and Set had entered into.

"Now then, I hear from Isis that you have some news for me, Set," Atemu announced, Mahaado still standing nearby, his face as cold as stone. "Perhaps it is something that will keep your mind on some things and _off others_."

She froze in surprise when Set rose from the floor and held out his hand to her.

"Let me show you. Lotus, come here."

She walked over to him, a look of blank surprise on her face as he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face Atemu. The young boy had a curious look on his face.

"Per A'a, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my wife." She felt him hold her close, as Atemu's eyes widened and Mahaado choked. "We signed a contract and… Is something the matter, _Mahaa_?"

Mahaado's eyes narrowed at the use of his hated nickname.

"No, nothing's the matter. I was just wondering if a treacherous criminal like you even realises how gracious Per A'a has been. I would have had you executed like the beast you are."

"_Mahaado_! Show some respect for Per A'a's decision! And remember the fact you're in front of a lady!" Akunadin barked angrily at the magician, causing him to bow his head.

"You're right. I apologise."

Set smiled wickedly as she was hugged close to his shoulder, seeing Atemu look momentarily at his most loyal servant. It felt as if she was caught in the middle, a pawn in his grand scheme of re-ingratiating himself back into the royal court.

He had a long way to go. No one trusted him, except Akunadin and herself. Mahaado was the most vocal in his feelings. Karim, along with Shadahm was keeping quiet and holding his distance. They usually backed up Mahaado, though they were not afraid to voice their minds. Isis, as ever, kept her thoughts to herself.

"Of course I'm grateful. Per A'a has been most gracious," she heard him say, a snide tone in his voice that was directed at Mahaado. "You're just jealous that no-one wants you, not that I _blame_ them. And I doubt you'll be desperate enough to sleep with that student of yours."

Mahaado took an angry step forwards, but was held back by Shadah.

She shook her head. Already, he was conflicting once more with those he hated, all of his own free will, and even after all that had gone on. He truly was not afraid to be himself.

She felt his fingers clamp down hard on her shoulder as Akunadin stepped forwards. Besides Shimon, he was the most senior priest here.

"Before the two of you kill each other, I believe that congratulations are in order? It seems as if the both of you have something to celebrate."

No one questioned the old priest about what he had known as Set continued to hold her close. There was a wry smile on his face, his free right hand clasping the Sennen Rod as Akunadin rested a hand on his shoulder in congratulations before pulling away. He then bent down to whisper into her ear.

"Are you ready, lotus? Our future starts here."

--


	25. Passing Of The Years

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice, and the fact that she added in little bits of text here and there.

**Author's Note**: There's a little surprise for you all at the end of this chapter. A well-known character makes his first appearance. Types of fish in Egypt was considered dirty by some people, especially for those in the priesthood, so you'll understand Neith's dirty little secret. Just remember that she's not a priestess anymore. And to enter or work at a temple, a priest had to observe several days of sexual abstinence. And from this chapter onwards, time moves forwards. Comments will come in the next chapter.

**Summary**: Three years have passed since Set and Neith returned to the Royal Palace. As she is out shopping she has a frightening run in with the King of Thieves, Bakura. Will the sinister encounter be the end of her?

--

**Chapter 25**: Passing Of The Years

--

_Three years later…_

Neith pulled her shawl tighter around herself as she walked through Waset's bustling marketplace, squeezing her way through the large crowd that whispered behind her as she passed by. Birds whistled noisily in the cages as she breathed in the smell of roasting varieties of meat, most of which would be unaffordable for the chattering classes. They were all talking about her, and she _knew_ it.

Her hands slid down to protectively guard her swelling and she sighed, walking up to a store framed by freshly harvested produce.

For three long years she had been praying for such a thing to happen. Both her and Set had been expecting her to fall pregnant sooner or later, but she had not done so. Every time they had waited for some sign, only to have their hopes dashed when she went into her monthly cycle. They had wanted this baby so much and now she was having it. Having prayed for healing, the Netjer had finally seen fit to grant her request. After her last entreaty six months ago, she had been delighted to learn that she was with child, as had Set.

All he was doing lately was constantly enquiring how his baby was doing. He was treating her well, though he remained calm and calculating. To be honest, sometimes she felt stifled by his desire to shelter her away; he got infuriated when anyone came within a meter of her and promptly shooed them off.

As for Akunadin, it was hard to tell what he thought. Lately, he had been treating her well, always making sure that the baby and herself were all right. Sometimes he seemed overly concerned with the child, but it was okay.

_At least he cares._

What had truly concerned her were the reactions of the other priests, her friends and the populace.

Ordinarily, her condition would not have warranted much concern, but she had conceived at an awkward time. One was usually ashamed if found guilty of sexual conduct during what was supposed to be a period of purging celibacy, but Set had been unapologetic. All she had wanted was to spare him the shame, but it had slipped out once she had started to show, thanks to an eavesdropping slave, the Sennen Eye and the Per A'a's unannounced presence.

--

_Two months ago…_

Neith stopped as she reached the centre of the chamber, breathing in as she leaned against the large pillar. She was finding it increasingly harder to get by unnoticed. People would start asking questions if they found out she were pregnant.

Already she had lied to her friends, blaming her recent chubbiness on a change of diet: anything but the truth. If they knew that she was four months gone, they would put two and two together and realise that she had conceived during Set's period of Holy Orders. To be found sexually active during religious service was a humiliation.

She ran her hands over her stomach, feeling the contours of her body and the beginning of a new life beneath her palms. Even though she had committed an offence, she would _not_ give up her unborn child for anything. Not even if Per A'a himself told her to. To her he seemed like a decent man, so perhaps he would understand. After all, he had allowed Set to return to his duties after defeating him with the power of Obelisk.

Trying not to flinch, she felt a man come up behind her. She allowed his arms to embrace her from behind, his hands sliding beneath hers. A contented murmur echoed in her ear, a shudder running down her spine as she caught sight of a blue eye gazing at her. Set had the unnerving ability to get around silently.

She ran a hand lazily over his gold bracelets, allowing him to lean her head against his chest. One of his hands lazily stroked her hair as she smiled to herself.

"How is the little one doing? Has he started to kick yet?"

One hand stroked her stomach as the other slipped under her white veil. It fiddled with her hair, something inside her moving at his touch.

"Not yet, but he _definitely_ knows who his father is," she replied.

She smiled as she looked down at her stomach and ran her hands along Set's, clasping them before she leaned back and looked up.

He was looking down at her, anything he might be feeling not registering on his face. He was usually calm and collected. She knew that this man was capable of the greatest passion, but also, if the rumours were true, the greatest cruelty. It was said passion that had gifted her with his child. They already knew it would be a boy, thanks to Isis.

In any case, he _seemed_ to be looking forward to fatherhood, even if he never said it.

"And yourself? How are you faring, my dear?" he asked her. She felt a hand stroking her hair, its opposite number spreading across her stomach.

She nodded silently in reply, gazing at the floor.

"Set, it's getting harder for me to get about without anyone realising. I have to lie, and I'm running out of excuses. What if Akunadin sees me? I won't be able to hide _anything_, not if he faces me with that Eye," she sighed, only feeling somewhat comforted as he stroked her hair.

She looked sideways at the flickering torchlight, feeling unnerved. Not only would she be punished, but Set would also be in trouble. They had both worked so hard to get to where they were today, and neither of them was willing to admit they had done something wrong. She did not want either of them to suffer and she wanted this child, it was as simple as that.

That was when she was turned around to face her husband, who had a wry smile on his face. She was still held close, encircled by a pair of protective arms. She felt safe and secure, knowing that she would want for nothing as long as he was here.

Set, in the meantime, had squatted down, his cheek resting on her stomach. He then stroked it with his hand.

"He will be _perfect_, Neith. Just you wait and see. He will be as beautiful as his mother," he murmured, rising to his feet.

Pulling back her veil, he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was content and long lasting before he pulled back.

She turned away from him. Her face was revealed by the torchlight as her loose robes failed to hide her signs of pregnancy. He reassured her, so she felt safe, but she was unsure of the future their child would face. She could not feel safe, not as long as they were not in charge of their own destiny, but she knew that her husband would keep both her and their child safe and secure with his power.

"My love. Will you let me deal with this?" Set whispered, reassuringly stoking her hair.

He continued to hold her close, his breath lulling her to relax.

She did so, allowing his voice to soothe her mind as the time passed by, the two of them closely embraced. That was when she felt herself being held even nearer, Set suddenly being more protective as she opened her eyes and saw the Pharaoh and his entourage staring at them.

They had heard every word.

--

She frowned as she walked up to the store and ordered several measurements of grain, lentils and onions. She then placed them into the basket she carried. The kind of beans they served was not an option; Set considered them taboo.

_Oh well. At least no one could tell until then_, she thought, handing her accompanying guard her basket. _I hardly showed until then; it was so easy to cover up and not have people notice._

At least now she knew that she was past the point of no return. Isis had been right all along; it _had_ to be Meskhent's work. She should have known that the goddess of childbirth and destiny had plans for her. She could not go back to her friends now, anyway. Too much had happened for her to even consider talking to them. All their interfering had been annoying, and she had not appreciated their dislike of her husband.

She raised her head. As if she needed _their_ help!

Marching off, she left her shopping to her guard and walked through the marketplace, people now moving to get out of her way. Her mouth watered when she smelt fried fish. She soon ordered her guard to fetch her one, and she munched on it happily as she pushed through the crowd, heading for the palace. She felt in need of rest as she guiltily munched on her snack. It would be her little secret, and she always had the perfect excuse.

_You're taking it out of me, aren't you little one?_

Her hands rested on her stomach, and she paused as she felt him kick inside her. It was a strange but joyous feeling, to be carrying a child created by the love her and Set shared. Yet, these last six months had not been a totally pleasant experience.

First, she had needed to tell its father, who could still show furious bursts of anger and coldness.

--

_Five months ago…_

"What's the matter? You haven't touched your food. Nor have you been near your drink. Is there something amiss?"

Set looked at Neith, who lay back in the purple cushions, a sad expression on her face.

"Maybe I can't touch my drink. I don't feel too well," she muttered, resting back with a sigh as Set snorted in disbelief.

The two of them were resting on a mound of purple throw cushions inside his personal quarters in the palace. They were sheltered from the midday sun by a heavy blue veil that separated them from the outside balcony and had just finished riding back from Naquda. How could she tell him? She had, as had Set, made sacrifices to their respective gods in the hopes that she would conceive. He would be overjoyed of course, but that joy she feared would be short lived because by her estimations, she had conceived during his period of Holy Orders, which was a no-no.

"I've never known of those from Per-Bast _refusing_ drink when it's been offered to them," Set remarked, coolly gazing at her with those blue eyes of his.

He was obviously suspicious of what she had to say.

She closed her eyes and looked away from him, hearing him get up and then settle into the cushions next to her. An arm coiled around her shoulders, pulling her close to its owner.

"You know you can tell me _anything_, Neith. After all, we're one person now," he whispered into her ear.

An indicative tone was in his voice as he held her close to him, his fingers digging into her shoulder.

"I mean it, you know. I am you and you are I. You are my wife and I am your husband. So _tell me_," he whispered again.

She felt him sidle up against her, his lips on her neck.

_I know. I would follow you to the ends of the world itself, and you know it,_ she mused.

She allowed herself to relax as he leaned over her and held her close, his arms coming across her to hold her in place against him. Wiggling her bare toes, she cursed the midday heat. Pretty soon she would be in need of a bath. The air was hot enough as it was, especially with the lack of a proper breeze.

Should she tell him? He _was_ the father, after all, and he had looked forward to it as much as her. They were already joined, so they were able to prepare for such an arrival. He seemed to have the qualities of a good father; intelligence, authority and social standing, but there was also his lust for power and his cold-heartedness that seemed to be a permanent fixture these days, as well as increasing contempt for the Pharaoh.

"Are you sure you want to know? I'm having your child, just like you've always wanted. Isn't it wonderful?" she commented happily, Set looking at her.

--

_A few days ago…_

"Set, what do you think we should call him? Now that we _know_ it's going to be a boy we need a name. I thought that you, being the father, might do the honours," Neith enquired.

She was hovering behind Set as he looked at the scroll he had laid out upon his table, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm busy at the moment and do not need these interruptions. Leave me be," he replied, scribbling on the scroll as she clasped her hands together.

She stared wide-eyed at her husband, shocked by his rebuttal.

She had spent the last few weeks hiding away, everyone now in the knowledge about her condition, thanks to that slave and the power of Akunadin's Sennen Eye.

Truth be told, some of those she knew were more understanding than others. Her mother was keeping quiet, Anuket was appalled and who knew what the Pharaoh thought. As for Set, he _seemed_ pleased, but she could sense a darkness lurking behind his cool façade. Six months gone and she had a sense of foreboding about the future.

_I've been married to him for three years, but do I truly know him? Sometimes I get the feeling that he's hiding something from me. Like when he disappeared the other night. What's up with that?_ she wondered, resting a hand on Set's shoulder, only for him to knock it away in frustration.

"I said that I have no time for your pathetic mood swings. Just leave me _be_!" he snapped at her.

He did not deign to look over his shoulder as tears welled up in her eyes. The warm liquid trickled down her cheeks as she stepped backwards, now crying loudly as she ran over to the door and yanked it open. Running outside, she wiped her face with her sleeve and ran down the corridor.

Set put down his feather and pushed himself up from the desk with a sigh, cursing.

_How can I be so stupid?_

Exiting his quarters, he heard a quiet sobbing from nearby. Neith was becoming increasingly more sensitive, now that she was carrying his child. His son, a reason for him to fight for the future he wanted.

Striding down the corridor to his left, he saw Neith sitting on the floor cushions, her hands covering her face as he watched her cry to herself in the centre of his library. The large room had not always been a place of learning. He had made it so, converting it from a harem that had existed since before the days of his deceased father. What use had he for women? One was enough for a stoic such as himself.

Walking over to her, he seated himself in the cushions to her side, slipping his arm around her back and holding her close. The veiled woman cried into his shoulder, her tears staining the blue material of his vestment as he soothingly stroked her hair, pulling down her veil.

"Shh, it's all right. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just feeling stressed at the moment, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry, lotus. I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered, stroking her hair.

He continued to hold her close as she cried, feeling her body as it shook within his grasp.

--

During the time she had remembered those events, she had walked to within sight of the Royal Palace, having successfully abandoned her guard. It had taken a great deal of persuading, but she had shirked him off by assuring him that she would head straight inside the palace and make sure Set did not have him punished. At least he had sent one of the palace guards with her; if it had been one of Set's own she would have been stuck with him.

She walked down the narrow alleyway, heading down the side of the palace to the main entrance. He would be expecting her back soon and she did not want to worry him.

That was when she saw a white-haired young man walk through the wall of the house to her right, pulling something behind him. She froze, recognising the self-proclaimed King of Thieves.

But _he_ had also noticed _her_.

"Ku, ku, ku; if it isn't the whore of the Priest of the Sennen Rod. What are you doing out here, alone and unguarded? Especially in your condition."

"I – was out for some fresh air," she replied, hiccupping and stepping backwards as the thief stepped forwards. "What are you doing here?"

She yelled as Bakura suddenly dashed forwards, dropping his cargo, and shoved her up against the wall, holding a sharp knife to her throat.

"That's none of your business!" he growled. His left hand grasped at the chain of her pendant and he pulled it up for inspection. "What a pretty _trinket_ you have here."

"Get your hands off it!"

He pressed his knife even closer, silencing her protest. She whimpered as he yanked on the chain, snapping the delicate golden links. The pendant came away in his hand and she silently thanked the fact this thief did not know the true power of what he possessed. He then dragged the knife down, swishing it lightly across her stomach, making her flinch.

"I could always cut you open and leave you for him to find, but I'd have to kill that spawn of yours as well." Bakura leered down at her as he pulled away, leaving her to fall to her knees. "But I believe _this_ shall do for now. Why alleviate suffering when I can cause even more?"

He then walked through the wall behind her, straight into the royal palace.

Neith shakily got up and cursed herself for sending the guard away. How was she supposed to know that this day would be the one day she would actually need protection from harm? Set would be furious with her, and she thought sadly that he would have every right to be angry.

As she tried to regain her composure, she tried not to think about what could have happened and how this encounter with the King of Thieves could have been the end of her and her unborn child.

--


	26. Bakura Strikes

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: In this chapter, things follow a similar path to the manga. Though there will be differences later on. Lots of differences. Those of you who have read the manga will know what Bakura means by Kuru Eruna. And if you don't, enjoy the chapter.

**Summary**: Bakura strikes at the royal palace and Atemu is hard-pressed to defend himself. Will the thief get what he's after; Atemu's head?

--

**Chapter 26**: Bakura Strikes

--

Set remained ensconced within the shadows, located to the side of Atemu's throne, and as he watched two guards drag in a criminal by his arms he found himself thinking of Neith. After Atemu's discovery, it had taken him a while to get back into the boy's good books. It had not done his reputation any good to have it found out that he had gotten a woman pregnant during a time he was supposed to have been sexually _inactive_. At least the worst he had been forced to do was to re-swear his oath of loyalty.

_That's not the only thing, though_, he thought, watching on as the criminal was dumped before the priests.

For the last three years, he had secretly been building up support, making pacts with dissatisfied nobles, promising them power and spreading false rumours that would have long-term effects on Atemu's reign. He had learned from his last mistake; this time, he was prepared to wait until the time was right to make his move.

"Set, what's going on?"

"This man is to be judged by the Sennen Items. If found guilty by the scales, his evil Ka shall be removed, banishing the evil from his mind before he faces his sentence." He looked down at the young Pharaoh and then at the foot of the throne. "You are now of age, Per A'a, so it is time you learned of the purpose of the Items; _judgement_."

He folded his arms as Karim's scales found the would-be thief guilty. Shadah then moved forwards, raising his Sennen Ankh to the man's forehead. Akunadin came forward next, his arms gently outstretched as the Ka Shadah had identified began to form, extracted with the power of the Sennen Eye. He had to explain all of this to Atemu. His head then shot up; his mentor had called his name.

"Set! Seal his Ka!" He glanced at the Ka, which resembled a winged humanoid dragon, no taller than himself. "Do it now!"

He walked down the steps, a cold look on his face. Once he had reached the bottom he looked down at the criminal in disdain. His Ka was so _weak_! Raising the Sennen Rod, he pointed it at the Ka, his upper lip curling.

"Be sealed, evil Ka!"

He focused the Sennen Rod's power, which steadily grew warmer in his hand as it ensnared the Ka. Once it had been trapped, he turned towards a blank tablet that had been erected and pointed his arms at it. The Ka burst out of the Sennen Rod's grip and straight into the confines of the tablet. Upon the blank stone appeared an image of the Ka he had just sealed.

He then turned to face the throne, glancing over his shoulder at the criminal, who had fallen into a blank stupor.

"Take him away. Put him to work after a hundred lashes. That's a nice round number." He looked up at Atemu, folding his arms. "Though I would suggest to you, Per A'a, that you look for a stronger Ka, one more befitting a ruler of Kemet."

"Very well. Would you like to take possession of it?"

"Not really, but I can find a use for it. Leave it to me."

His lips curved into a smile. It would make a fine gift for his lotus. She needed cheering up. And she _was_ having his child; the least he could do was to look after their welfare. Until she had found out she was with his child, she had been inconsolable.

--

_A year ago…_

"You're so pretty, my dear lotus. You're more beautiful than the sparkling waters of the Great River on a lazy sunlit afternoon," he murmured, his arms coiling around Neith.

There was an alluring gleam in his eyes as he whispered into her ear, his left hand running through her hair.

His poor lotus; she looked so _sad_. He hated to see her looking unhappy, a dark cloud of depression obscuring her light. Such beautiful and rare flowers deserved to bloom. He wanted to be there when she bloomed into happiness once again, as he had been the last time, on the day they had been conjoined. She was so beautiful, and now that they were married she belonged only to him.

They had been trying for a baby, an heir to the family bloodline, someone who could carry on his work after he had gone and ensure his family's place in history. Atemu's line would fizzle out, unless that wife of his produced an heir, and his would continue to exist. Father may have died in battle, but he would make sure his memory lived on.

"Shush, don't be sad. It isn't your fault, Neith. I hate to see you sad. We're still young; we have plenty of time to try again," he whispered, soothingly, hoping his words gave her some comfort.

His left hand was now gently stroking her cheek, his other resting on top of hers, causing her to drop her roll of parchment.

He heard her sigh; she was probably saddened by the fact she had failed, yet again, to conceive. It was unfair. Why were those pathetic peasants allowed to breed like ants whilst he was kept waiting? His mentor, Akunadin, told him to have patience with them, to treat them kindly, but he was swiftly losing any respect and concern for those fools.

"Neith, stop working and look at me. You _will_ have our child, and you will be gladdened that you did so. He will be as wise as his father, and as beautiful as his mother," he told her, pressing her head close to his chest.

Softly kissing her head, he heard another sigh.

"I don't know, Set. What if something goes wrong? What if I die? What if he dies? What if we _both_ die? Will you be able to handle that? The Netjer must hate me, to put me in this position," she murmured in reply, closing her eyes as he continued to lovingly stroke her hair.

Holding her close in a protective manner, he attempted to comfort the crying woman. The Netjer may hate her, but he never could. Sure, she had her moments, but she also had her charm. How could he hurt one of his most cherished possessions? If anyone came between him and his lotus, be they Atemu, the other four priestesses, or his colleagues, they would be _crushed_.

"It's okay. I'm here, lotus, and I will never leave you. I shall be with you after death. I will be your shield against all the evils in the world. My soul is your soul, and your soul is mine. We shall have a child, trust me," he breathed, holding Neith close to him.

His hands clasped her head as he gave her a deep kiss, his resolve to fulfil his promise filling every fibre of his being.

--

"Everyone, be careful! I can feel someone coming close; someone with an _evil _heart."

Isis's warning immediately roused him from his thoughts. Looking at the Priestess, who had her hands raised to her Sennen Tauk, he raised a curious eyebrow. Right then, a gleeful chuckle echoed throughout the throne room.

"I suppose that I should be _privileged_ that the Honoured Ones see fit to include me in their discussions. But then, I don't have the time to chat."

There were shocked faces all around as he swirled to face the entrance. Standing there, as large as life, was a white-haired man. He was dressed in a red and gold-lined coat and a dark blue skirt. But what _really_ caught his attention was all the jewellery that bedecked the intruder, and the large object behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked, glaring at the intruder. "How dare you invade the Great House of the Son of Horus!"

"You're a fine one to talk, _traitor_!" the intruder leered, walking forwards.

He heard a scraping sound. Peering past the thief, he could see what appeared to be a sarcophagus. A rope was tied around it, on which the intruder was pulling.

"Don't look so surprised. I know _all_ about your misnomers. We could have been friends; we hate the same person, after all. But then, you have something I want. As do I."

"Like what?" he scoffed.

He looked on in increasing horror as the white-haired intruder removed from around his neck a familiar-looking pendant. It was thrown at him, and it landed with a clatter at his feet. His mind froze as he looked down at it, and he silently leaned down to pick it up.

_Neith…_

He then rose, tightly clasping the golden pendant in his left hand, his heart pounding in his chest.

"If you're wondering about your whore, she's safe; or maybe not. You can never trust the word of a thief."

He growled, raising the Sennen Rod threateningly as the white-haired man came closer, pulling the sarcophagus along with him before dumping it with a loud thump.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce myself to my loyal subjects. I am the King of Thieves, Bakura. And I've come to claim what's rightfully mine. The villagers of Kuru Eruna demand it."

Akunadin paled behind him as Bakura cockily raised a hand.

"I've come to claim your Sennen Items." Bakura then smirked and rested a foot on the sarcophagus. "I'm here to show that my dissatisfaction with the Per A'a reaches back to his father's reign, but you'd know _all_ _about_ _that_. I thought that he might appreciate a visit from his _dear_ departed daddy. Aren't I a thoughtful person?"

"You evil son of a…"

Bakura laughed at Mahaado's curse.

"I'm not evil; I just cheat and _steal_!"

Glancing at the pendant in his left hand, he felt himself becoming increasingly angry. The Sennen Rod seemed to be fuelled by his anger and hatred as he pointed it at Bakura. This common thief had dared to threaten his lotus. He had to pay.

Both Atemu and Shimon were close to tears as Shadah stepped closer to the self-proclaimed King of Thieves. The Sennen Ankh raised high, the priest froze on the spot as he saw what laid in wait inside the thief's mind.

"Shadah! Get out of there!" Karim yelled.

Placing his lotus' pendant around his neck, he immediately felt the feelings of love and protection that it filled him with. But there was an underlying darker side; one that was prepared to give all and to go to any lengths to protect the one she loved. So this was how she felt about him. He really _had_ left a mark on her.

"His Ka, it's so _powerful_," Shadah said, breathing heavily.

Bakura smirked, a dark cloud convalescing behind him into a monstrous figure. Its upper half was that of a human, but its lower half was that of a serpent.

"This is my Ka, Diabound."

He glowered as Bakura smiled. Come what may, he would make sure the thief paid for his crimes.

--

Much to his anger, it had not been easy. In fact, he was downright bewildered. Shocked that such an evil man could have a good Ka, they had been on the receiving end of the size and strength of Bakura's monster.

His first plan, to seal Diabound away in a tablet, had failed. Momentarily, he had thought it had succeeded, but it had been too strong and had broken free. Then he had faced it with his Garles Dragon, intending to exact upon the thief his own form of revenge, but this too had failed. Diabound had passed through his dragon and attacked its tablet, causing it to disappear.

Then his colleagues had faced it, but they too had been forced to savour the bitter taste of defeat. What else could they expect when _he_ had failed?

_I've failed Neith as well, damn it!_ He slammed his fist on the floor, where he now lay. _Failure is not an option! Not now, not when I'm so close to finally reaching my goals!_

"You're as weak as your old man, Per A'a, and just as pathetic. But he got what he deserved, _as will you_," Bakura threatened, walking towards Atemu, who had risen from his throne.

He then felt a foot upon his back and growled angrily as Bakura continued to speak.

"I may be a thief, but I'm not a traitor. You should watch out for this one. But at least _I_ keep my word."

He breathed out as Bakura's foot was removed.

"Like my word that I'd _kill you_! Diabound! Attack the Per A'a!"

The Ka moved forward to strike, but he watched on as it was stopped in its tracks by a magical circle. He rose to his feet and turned to look at Mahaado. He had a hand to his chest, his face pained as he focused. His Illusive Magician was hovering in front of him; it had trapped Diabound with one of its special abilities.

But this proved futile.

Diabound broke the spell, the magical circle shattering, it's snake-mouthed tail biting into the Illusive Magician. He should have known that Mahaado would fail.

_What we need is power. Nothing can withstand this Ka, except maybe..._

"How can you stand there and insult my father? He was a kind and decent man who only wanted peace for our country. I won't allow it!" He heard Atemu yell, the now sixteen-year-old rising from his throne to face the intruder.

"Be quiet!" Bakura spat venomously. "You know nothing!"

"I shall give you the fight you want, but on my own. You _shall_ regret your words!"

Wondering what Atemu would do, he thought about which one of the Three Gods he would summon. Now having proved capable of summoning not just Obelisk but also Osiris and Ra, Bakura would get a taste of being on the receiving end of their power, just like he had.

His eyes widened as he saw Obelisk being summoned, and the look on Bakura's face told him that the thief was considering his opponent, but he ordered Diabound to attack anyway. His strategy lacked any real planning, and he would pay dearly for it.

_You fool._

Diabound's attack did not even faze the God, which countered furiously with an attack of its own, using the very same one that had defeated him in the past. Diabound was struck full force by the fist of Obelisk and it disappeared, causing Bakura to keel over in pain.

He watched as the thief raised his head, blood seeping from the side of his mouth.

"I… I'll leave you alone this time. But I'll come back later. Just you wait. This is far from over, _Per A'a_."

He walked over to Akunadin as Bakura ran away, disappearing through the wall.

--

Several minutes later, after Bakura's exit, he was still standing next to his mentor as they waited for Mahaado's report. According to the magician's enquiries, it seemed as if the impudent thief had escaped.

As he coldly stared at the holder of the Sennen Ring he felt a flash of contempt. Whenever he made a mistake, that insufferable prig was always there to chide him. But now no one was saying a _word_! He tightly clutched the Sennen Rod and walked forwards step by step, indenting to make his feelings known.

"Do you have something to say, Set?"

"I do. You _failed_, Mahaado. It was your duty to see that no harm came to Akunumkanon's tomb. Yet that infidel was able to drag him straight in here! Due to your failures, I state that you should be relieved of your priesthood."

Mahaado remained silent as he smirked. He knew that he was right, as did Mahaado. Perhaps now he had been given the excuse he needed to rid him of this particular thorn.

But then everybody's heads turned when he heard a woman's voice calling out his name. Neith came running in, causing him to do a double take. Her face held a look of urgency and she almost tripped over as she ran up to them. She was _alive_!

He fingered the pendant that hung around his neck, awkwardly holding her close as she flung her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. His left hand rose to stroke her hair. He was well aware of everyone watching him as he let her go.

"Tell me what happened."

She looked up at him, her eyes watery.

"I – I was caught outside by someone calling himself Bakura. Set, he threatened to kill our _baby_! I thought he was going to kill me!"

He rested her head against his chest as she cried, her words getting to him as Isis exclaimed quietly behind him.

"Set, perhaps you should escort your lady upstairs and make sure she's all right," Akunadin advised him. "I'll report to you once we're finished."

He nodded and escorted Neith out of the throne room, and she continued to sob into his chest as he held her close. His left hand shielded her protectively as he shot a look at a guard they passed. To think that the thief had threatened her made him furious. He had worked too long to get here where she was today, and he was unwilling to let the last three years go to waste.

What was more, it was partly Atemu's fault. He may now possess physical and mental strength, but he had obviously failed in his duty to protect his citizens. Just like Mahaado.

_As did I, but they'll get what's theirs. All of them._

--


	27. Machinations

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: After Bakura's attack, Set and Neith spend some time in his chambers. He remembers the day he was told he was to be a father as Akunadin later pays Neith a visit later without Set. What is the old man up to?

--

**Chapter 27**: Machinations

--

Set frowned as he removed his blue crown, placing it to the side. The woman he had resting between his legs was indeed a pretty sight. A most _arresting_ sight, his lotus was. Especially when they were so intimately at ease like this. He felt so relaxed, which was something that did not happen often. It had taken him a long time to calm her down, but eventually he had succeeded, no thanks to that Thief. To think that she had been threatened in such a manner made him angry. He would have to punish the guard who had left her on her own and then make sure she was _never_ on her own again.

Neith breathed slowly, contentedly closing her eyes and resting her hands on her belly as Set ran his fingers through her hair. She may not be able to see his face but she could feel his hands. They were running furrows through her hair, making her feel soothed and at ease.

Perhaps the little one would feel it too. Such times like this were rare; he usually held himself back. If she had wanted to break the silence, she would have given him her gratitude.

Although he had been angry with her at first, he had also been relieved she was ok. He had made her promise to never do such a thing again. She had not known what he was thinking about, that she had disobeyed him, but she knew that she had learned her lesson. Now she knew exactly why he felt as if he needed power to protect her.

Sighing peacefully, she felt his fingers brush her face, moving onto her lips. They were so beautiful and exquisite, yet so cold and impersonal. What exactly it was that attracted her to him she could not put into words.

_He's who he wants to be; that's all there is to it._

"Open wide. I have a treat for you, my dear. Something special to soothe my poor lotus," she heard him tell her.

One of his hands crept towards her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He was gently nudging her mouth open, and she then felt a grape being dropped inside. She sucked on it gently, eventually biting through the sweet flesh and swallowing the remains.

"You're such a thoughtful man," she said, jokily, as she opened her eyes.

She accepted another grape, staring at the brick wall as she smiled. She was dozily aware of his hand slipping from her shoulder and trailing across her chest, making circles on her dress. Why did she feel so close to him? She was prepared to give him _everything_, so much more than she ever would for the young Per A'a.

Set watched her as he fed her another grape, his fingers lightly touching her lips as she rubbed his right leg with her dainty hand. She was calmly rubbing him through his long white kilt, her head tipping to one side as he decided to repay the favour.

"Why, thank you for the compliment. You're such an intelligent young woman. A _real treasure_," he murmured.

He continued to stroke her hair slowly, his mind troubled. What if she had died? What if the baby had died along with her? What would have happened then? He would have been left on his own again. His mother had left him, having died of a broken heart after Father had died in battle. That loneliness gave him succour, but now that he had someone special once again he would _not_ let it go without a fight.

Neith could feel his worry. He seemed so quiet, more so than usual. It made the relaxed atmosphere tenser. And why, to her, did he seem so far away?

"Set, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

She was no longer rubbing his leg in case he was upset about something she had said or done. Ignoring his quietness, she turned onto her side and curled up peacefully, luxuriating in the sensation as she felt his arms curl around her. His fingers were playing with her hair, and she nestled her head in his lap as he mumbled quietly to himself.

"That stupid Mahaado. How could he be so _utterly incompetent_? I told Atemu this would happen, and that Mahaado should be punished, but did our so-called Per A'a listen to me? No, of course he didn't. He's Per A'a, after all," she heard her husband grumble.

He was going on about the events of several hours ago when Bakura had dumped the body of Atemu's father before the eyes of the new Pharaoh and his priests. She could not believe he was all right, especially after what he had told her about Bakura. She then gently brushed his leg in an affectionately soothing manner.

"Then why don't you try to change it? _Make_ him listen to you," she replied.

She had only offered her opinion, but Set stopped stroking her hair.

"Perhaps I shall, " she heard him murmur, her eyes falling shut.

His arms clutched her close to him as she fell asleep.

"You know, lotus, I remember another time when we were like this."

--

_Four months ago…_

Waking up with a small yawn, he looked down at who lay beside him in the bed. Neith was sleeping peacefully beneath the covers, her back turned to him. A funny sound was coming from her, a cross between a yawn and a snore. Almost three years had passed since he had taken her into his household, and she had yet to give him the child they had been trying for.

Maybe the Netjer were testing his resolve, but it had been a while. If he did not know any better, he would have sworn that Isis had gotten it wrong.

_Not that I'd be bothered by not having a snivelling, bawling brat crying for my attention, but it wouldn't be all bad, having a boy,_ he thought, a wistful smile on his face.

Neith appeared somewhat apathetic as she stretched and yawned. He rested a hand on her shoulder, turning her onto her back.

"Is something wrong?"

She scoffed and turned back onto her side, resting her hands beneath her head.

"Don't be ridiculous." She sounded annoyed as he sidled up behind her, running his hands over her shoulders. "You check up on me so often that it's hard for me to do anything without an armed escort."

There was a small murmur as he draped his arms over her, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. She felt so tense, as if something was on her mind. He did not know what she was thinking, as he did not have the Sennen Eye, but perhaps he could do something to alleviate that.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a little boy running around. I could train him to kick that idiot Mahaa in the shins." He then nuzzled her neck, smiling wickedly at the thought of his little boy kicking that oaf. "What do you say to us getting down to making one right now?"

He then pulled her onto him and rolled over onto his back, a smile on his face as he then ran a hand down her back.

_Perhaps it won't be so bad._

"Set, please! I'm not in the mood!" She clambered off him and retook her old position, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "Please, just let me _sleep_."

A dark look appeared on his face as he pulled back the covers. He cast a snide look at her and then rose from the bed. Soon he was getting himself ready for the day, inwardly fuming at her rejection of his advances.

"You're never in the mood these days. You would do well to remember it's your _duty_ to do well via your husband." He pulled the golden ankh he wore on over his head and then stormed over to the door. "Try and remember that for when I come back."

The door slammed behind him, and Neith quietly whispered to herself.

"I can't be pregnant, can I?"

--

Later the next morning, after the attack of the thief, Set found himself walking through the palace corridors with his mentor. It had taken him a long time to calm her down, but eventually Neith had fallen asleep. Whether this was from his hopefully soothing words or sheer exhaustion he did not know, but he was grateful all the same.

He continued to walk through the corridors, which led down to the secret underground chamber below the palace, and as he thought about what he would do he grew ever more excited. After three long years, the Ka of those enemy spies he had caught were ready to be harvested. Of course, they would have to be disposed of once the deed had been done. He could not have them telling Atemu what he had done. There could be no forgiveness for those who had threatened the country.

"I would strongly advise you against such action, Set. There is no need for you to stain your hands with their blood," Akunadin told him, glancing at him as they walked on. "Don't stain your soul."

"They are only getting what they _deserve_," he spat. "Besides, I have more pressing concerns that occupy my time."

"Ah yes. How is she this morning? And the child?"

He walked ahead of his mentor and came to a stop. Akunadin walked up to him and continued to watch him, troubling thoughts of what she must have gone through flickering through his mind. From what he had been told, he had gathered that she had been scared out of her mind. At least they were both fine, Neith _and_ the child. He then turned looked straight at his mentor and the Sennen Eye.

"I believe that answers your question?"

Hurriedly walking away, he did not see the thoughtful look on Akunadin's face as the old man walked behind him, considering his son's future. Now that his boy was a father-to-be, he was even more determined to see that Set would get what was rightfully his. But was such a thing right? His son deserved the throne; that was for sure. But could there not be another way besides brute force?

_He'll have an heir soon, someone to continue the family bloodline, but what if something happens before then?_ he thought, watching Set as he walked on ahead. _But what's all this buying support at court for, hmm? Are you finally planning something, my boy?_

"Sir, what do you think of yesterday's events?"

"Bakura?" He looked at his son, struggling with his own conscience, feeling the weight of deeds long past that stained his own soul blacker then the darkest night. "Why do you ask? Does something worry you?"

Bowing his head, his son turned to face him.

"I worry that the Ka of the Veju shrine lack the strength to fight his Diabound. I've never seen a Ka like it before."

"His Ka is strong because of hatred," he told Set, keeping the why to himself.

_I thought I'd killed them all. Is this survivor a punishment for my deeds?_

"Are you all right, Sir?"

He kept his fears to himself and bowed his head in agreement. Set was quietly standing on his own up ahead, a dark air about him. From what he saw, it had him worried. His son could all too easily forget his lessons on mercy and forget his ethics in order to find power with which to protect, only to become seduced by its irresistible allure, just like he had been all those years ago when he had created the Sennen Items.

_Not that you'd mind, eh? You want him on the throne, and you'll do anything to make sure you'll live to see him there._

"Set, what are you planning?"

"I have developed a way to deal with that Bakura. I'll teach him what it means to mess with me." He went wide-eyed as Set turned to face him, a zealous gleam in his eyes. "I shall go down amongst the villagers and see what Ka they have to offer me. Then I'll bring them back here and develop them into the perfect weapons. I'll make them fear and hate me, strengthening their Ka a hundredfold!"

He then walked off, not hearing his silent pleas.

_Son, don't you remember what I taught you? Don't make my mistakes. Don't take the path I did all those years ago._

He watched his son disappear, heading down the secret passage that led to the underground pit. He knew what Set would do to those villagers unfortunate enough to catch his attention. They would be tortured, pitted against one another, deprived of sleep, anything to increase their abhorrence of his son and make their Ka grow more powerful.

_But why should I care? What are their lives compared to that of my son? Let them suffer; he shall thank me in time, once he becomes king._

Breathing heavily, he wheezed painfully as he leant against the wall, needing support. Set was taking the same path he had, and he could do nothing to stop him, unless he approached it from a different angle.

--

Neith gazed at herself in the hand mirror, the image of a tired young woman staring back at her. Allowing her attendant to brush her hair, she sighed wearily. Never had she thought it possible, but she was slowly turning into the version of herself she had seen in Isis's vision. And she felt sad about it.

_I know I'm having this child, and I know it'll be a boy. At least Set'll be happy. A male child is everything._

"Are you all right, mistress?"

"Yes. Now please, just leave me be."

Her female attendant left the room upon her order, and as she left Akunadin entered, surprising her.

_What is he doing here?_

The old priest had a questioning gaze, and he was unaccompanied, strangely, by her husband. Why had he come on his own? Was it something to do with Set? Akunadin was an extraordinarily wise man, so why was her approaching her? She looked up at him from the chair, lowering her hand mirror.

"Lord Akunadin, can I help you?" she asked him. "If you're looking for Set he isn't here. Oh, where are my manners? Please, sit down."

She rose from the chair, offering it to him, but he shook his head.

"A lady in your delicate condition needs it more than I. I just need to talk to you about your husband." She re-seated herself in the chair, feeling lethargic, and she felt him looking down at her.

"Neith, have you recently noticed a change in his behaviour? I have, and it has me worried."

She understood what he was talking about and nodded.

"Only some subtle ones. He seems even more intent now on getting power to keep me safe than he ever has before. I know power is important to him, the need to feel strong and to be in control, but lately…"

"I know. Would it be unfair of me to ask you if you could perhaps have a word with him? He might listen to you. I'm afraid that sometimes he ignores my advice. He's always been a something of a firebrand."

She laughed, shaking her head.

"No disrespect, Lord Akunadin, but surely you know as well as I that such a thing is impossible. If you, his _father figure_ for the last ten years, can't get through to him, than what hope is there for me? I'm just his _wife_. He'd only tell me to keep my nose out of his affairs. He's a very headstrong individual."

She then felt her baby move within her, the unusually strong kick causing her to wince. It was such a strange feeling to get used to. To think that such a thing had been born from love. She had felt so close to Set that night that she felt as if they were one and the same person.

"Neith, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. He kicked, but it's nothing to worry about." She smiled at the old priest, her hands resting on her swollen belly. "I think he might have a warrior's Ka."

She failed to see the gleam in the old priest's eyes as he moved over and helped her up from the chair. His arm supported her around his waist. He truly was like his prized student, cold but thoughtful to those who he thought deserved it. She guessed Set had picked up some of his mentor's mannerisms over the years they had spent together.

"Well, that's good. At least it shows he's strong. Much like his father, if I'm not mistaken. What do you say to me getting you something to eat? It will build your strength up, _and_ keep the child healthy."

He then led her out of the room, a sly look on his face. It served to be nice to her. She was carrying his son's heir, after all. She would prove useful, should his son need persuading in elevating his hatred for Atemu. She would suit his plans to get his son on the throne to a tee.

_Yes, she'll serve me well._

--


	28. Neith's Anxieties

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Ain means priceless. It seemed like just the word to describe Set's mother, so I used it. Zerua is a lizard-type Ka Shadah uses in the manga and Dark Shabudi looks like a mini sarcophagus, from what I can remember, like a tribute doll.

**Summary**: Akunadin thinks about Set and his mother as he starts putting one of his plans into motion. Set himself gives a special person a gift and takes out his anxieties in a practice duel.

--

**Chapter 28**: Neith's Anxieties

--

Fear.

That was the first feeling that flew into her mind as she awoke to face the day. The ordeal she had gone through with Bakura had not been so easily forgotten as she heard Set moving about outside on the balcony. What if Bakura had gone through with his threat? It did not bear thinking about.

_What if he comes back for me?_

Her head fell into her hands and she began to cry, catching Set's attention outside. The very thought of anything happening to her or their precious unborn son was enough to make the tears flow down her cheeks, through her fingers and onto the sheets. Just why had she suddenly started to fell like this? She was then aware of a low murmur, a familiar hand brushing away her hair from her face.

She felt her hands being pulled away from her face, a pair of blue eyes framed by a brown fringe moving into view.

"Neith, what's the matter? Come on, you can tell me."

That did nothing to help; she only cried even more.

"But I _can't_! I know how you feel about 'women's silly displays of emotion'. You'll only hate me, and I don't want you to hate me!" She cried, hiccupping as he rested her on his shoulder and stroked her back.

"How could I ever hate you, Neith? I love and worry for you. Now tell me what's wrong. If you don't calm down, you'll make both you _and_ our child ill." He leaned her back down in the bed, trying to keep her cool.

She looked away, still crying softly.

"I'm scared, Set, and I don't know what to do. What if something _terrible_ happens?"

He leaned over her and stroked her hair, checking her temperature with the back of his hand. She knew he hated all this emotional nonsense, but she was scared, desperate for some reassurance. She was afraid not just for herself, but also him and the child. Bakura was out for Atemu's blood and Set stood in his way. As long as he remained in the thief's path, she was sure that Bakura would not hesitate to use any means necessary to remove that obstacle.

"Nothing will happen, lotus. I'll _make sure_ of it." He smiled at her, his voice calm. "Now please try to keep cool, otherwise you'll get ill."

She lay back in the bed, reluctantly accepting the concern that he was showing for her. Ever since she had told him of her condition, she had been wrapped up and treated like a valuable treasure that had to be protected. She knew he was looking forward to this child, but her inner voice was warning her. Like Akunadin had suggested yesterday, Set seemed to be changing. He was beginning to fracture under what he considered to be insulting demands from Atemu. Both her and Akunadin could see it; especially one command above all others.

_Treat the villagers with respect. You are here to serve them._

That had truly set the cat amongst the birds. Set had angrily exclaimed, or so he said, that he served no one save Kemet. Then he had marched straight out of the meeting and upstairs to this very room. He had fought all his life to get where he was today, and he did not see why he had to afford respect to those who milled around, doing nothing of value with their lives.

He then fussed over her, pressing the side of his face to her stomach.

"Akunadin told me he's been kicking lately. But he sounds asleep." He then looked up at her, a troubled look on his face. "You really should eat and drink. You need to keep your strength up. I'm sure little Set here will thank you for it."

She laughed, marking out a distance with her hands.

"He's only this big at the moment. He'll have a _long_ way to go before he can walk and talk."

He kissed her stomach.

"I know, but you have to be careful. You're living for two people now. Anyway, I have to be going, but I'll return. Never fear."

--

Later, Set had returned to his room to check on her, having yet listened and acquiesced to more of Atemu's orders and plans. As he looked down at Neith, the young woman raised her head. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he noticed that her neck was bare. He then fingered her pendant that he still wore around his neck.

"Neith, what happened to that necklace I gave you?"

"Your necklace? Oh, _the necklace_!" She fingered worriedly at her neck, leaned back and rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know how much it means to you so I didn't want to misplace it. It's in the chest, inside my jewellery box."

She then looked at him apologetically, and he found himself smiling.

_How thoughtful of you._

His wife seemed at fault that he had caught her not wearing his gift. He appreciated the thought, but it would look better on her, not stuffed away in some dark hole.

Rising from the bed, he moved to the chest that laid to the right on the floor, in-between the bed and a small table, and kneeled down. Opening it with a click, he furrowed around for her jewellery box, found it, and claimed his necklace. He then rose and sat back down on the bed, the silver winged necklace balanced in his right hand.

"Please wear it for me. I hate the thought of it going to waste, and I _would_ like to see it on you." He then pointed a finger at the pendant he wore. "Don't worry; I'll put this under lock and key with an incantation only I can break. Besides, you could always wear both at the same time."

He smiled, handing her the necklace.

"I suppose so. It would be a shame for something of such beauty to remain unseen." She took it from his right hand, fastening it around her neck.

It snapped into place, hanging at the base of the neck like the Sennen Tauk.

"It looks good on you, lotus. Will you leave it on for me?"

She nodded, smiling.

He then leaned down to kiss her stomach, after which he pulled back. There was then a knock on the door. Frowning that their time alone had been disrupted, he swivelled his head towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is I. I've come to collect those scrolls you said you had ready for me," Akunadin's voice announced. "I want to take care of them today."

"Of course. Do come in."

He watched the old priest as he entered his room, his mentor glancing down at him on the bed. He gestured for Akuandin to stay put, rising from the bed. He went off to the small adjoining room to collect what his mentor had come for, leaving him alone with Neith in the other room.

Akunadin looked down at Neith, who remained respectfully silent. His eye then fell upon a familiar piece of jewellery that hung around her neck. She was wearing the same necklace that he had given his wife, Set's mother, all those years ago.

--

_Nineteen Years Ago…_

"Ain! _Ain!_ Where are you?"

A younger Akunadin walked in through the front door of his home, and as he did he looked around for his wife. Having missed his son's first birthday because of working for his brother, he had immediately returned home with a gift he _knew_ she would adore. Entering the atrium, he heard a curious sound, followed by a loud cry.

_What's this?_

"Set, get back here!"

He smiled, folded his arms and watched on as the scene unfolded before him. His young son, just over a year old, was rapidly crawling out of the kitchen to his right. Set, as Ain's letter had told him, had become a real handful, always resisting naps so he could explore and play. He kept on removing his clothes, not that they would be missed in this hot country. He had many similarities to his mother, but he _definitely_ had his eyes. He was a mix of the both of them, a perfect little gift of love.

He smiled as Set noticed him.

"Dada!" He smiled more widely, causing Set to repeat himself, desiring more attention. "Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada!"

He walked forwards and scooped the small but excited boy up into his arms. He had been named after the God of Storms himself. He was a slippery little thing, and Set almost slipped out of his arms as he wriggled like a fish.

"Whoa there! Stay still!"

He then smiled as a tired-looking woman emerged from the kitchen. Her hair was tied back, hidden beneath a headdress, and she was wearing a dress.

"Welcome home, dear. You're early."

"Yes, well, I have something I want to give you."

"Oh really?"

He handed Set back to his mother and then placed his hand inside his robe, pulling out a silver necklace. It was shaped like two wings attached to Ra's sun disc, fashioned from silver, and it caused Ain's breath to catch in her throat.

--

_That's the necklace I gave Ain. Where on earth did she get it from?_

Akunadin continued to stare at the silver necklace, which had lost none of its shine. He wondered why that was, and as he continued to look at it he knew it had to be down to Set. He always had been attached to his mother, and after losing her he must have continued to keep her things in good condition. It was quite sad. Set had been a good son, a far better one compared to him as a father.__

"Do you like it?"

"Hmm?"

"The necklace, Lord Akunadin. You were looking at it." She looked up at him from the bed, shifting as he looked away. "Does it remind you of something?"

"No, not really. It's just a fleeting dream, nothing more. Where did you get it from?"

He closed his good eye as he said this, his face hidden from her view. He already knew the answer, but it was better to let her think he knew nothing about it.

Neith raised her hands to the necklace, holding it thoughtfully.

"Set gave it to me. He told me it was his mother's."

He nodded, knowing full well that had to be what had happened. Of course, being the loving son that he was, Set had spent his spare hours polishing it and keeping it clean. It was as if he was still close to his mother. He could imagine his son sitting down, spending his spare time doing such an activity that no one would ever expect of him.

He stood up, made his excuses and went to join Set in his study, in order to inform him of the fact they were to gather later on at the duelling platform. He desired not to listen to such deviating thoughts that were creeping into his mind, but something deep inside him told him that this necklace, this _heartfelt gift_, could prove beneficial to the plans he had for his son.

_It shall prove useful should he not come around to seeing things my way, very useful indeed._

--

Later, back at the palace's Duel Stage, Set stood on one side of the duelling platform with Shadah and Akunadin, facing Mahaado, Karim and Shadah on the other side. His mentor and Shimon had advised Atemu that because of the strength of Bakura's monster that it was necessary they all put in more training. So now, after Akunumkanon had been entombed once more, he found himself here, not that he minded. He now had another chance to prove his superiority over that Mahaa.

As Shimon walked forward to announce the terms of the duel he cockily smiled at Mahaado. Looking away before the priest could respond, he folded his arms and impatiently awaited the start of this duel, sighing in exasperation.

_I do wish he'd hurry up and make a start. I'm growing bored._

"You shall duel in two teams, three on three. You may summon either your own Ka or a Ka from Veju Shrine. The winning team is the one still able to use their Ka. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes, now _hurry up_!" he growled under his breath, his teeth gritted together.

"Diaha!"

He immediately summoned forth his own Ka, Dious, feeling the familiar energy of his soul surrounding him. Atemu watched on from his throne as Shadah summoned Zerua from a tablet, Mahaado summoning his Illusive Magician and Isis her Superia. The rest of the tablets had to be traps. If he knew this, then so did everyone else. He would have to clear the way before he could launch a direct attack.

"Dious! Attack the enemy magician!"

His spirit beast flew forward to attack but found itself frozen in time; the Illusive Magician had an ability that allowed it to seal the movement of an enemy monster. He cursed his forgetfulness but found himself being rescued by his mentor, who had sent his trap monster, Dark Shabudi, to intercept the Magician's ability. He ordered his spirit-beast to continue its attack, but just as it sliced its sword at the Illusive Magician a barrier that glowed with a marvellous range of colours repelled it.

_Damn her!_

He smirked and saw that the wall was starting to fade, the ability of Shadah's Zerua putting an end to the wall. If would only be a short while now until he could celebrate his victory. And if Neith liked him now she would like him even more when he told her of his prowess here today. Mahaa would _not_ be allowed to put a dent on an otherwise perfect day.

"Hmph! Is that _all_ you've got?" he asked coldly, cockily glancing at Mahaa through one eye.

"Not at all!" Karim replied loudly. The priest then held out the Sennen Scales, and a large spider emerged from the tablet behind him. It shot out a sticky web, sealing the movement of Shadah's Ka.

His lips curved up in a wicked smile.

Now that his three opponents had declared their strategy, he had spotted a gaping hole in their defence. He ordered his Ka to cut down its team-mates. Dious sliced its sword through the two monsters, cleaving them into halves. Everyone around him exclaimed in surprise at his callous act as he increased the power of his Ka three times over, its sword now burning brightly with the flame of the fallen.

_You should never take me too lightly. I'll do anything to make sure I come out victorious!_

"Aura Crush!"

There was a flash of light and suddenly a thunderous earthquake on the platform as Dious destroyed the enemy monsters. He had his victory.

His eyes gleamed evilly. Perhaps now they would take him more seriously.

--


	29. Consternation And Humiliation

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea...) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Comments will come with chapter thirty. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and what it will lead up to.

**Summary**: After suffering another defeat at the hands of Atemu, Set grows more disgusted with the Per A'a's inaction to protect their country. He prepares to take action on his own.

--

**Chapter 29**: Consternation And Humiliation

--

_Later that evening..._

Neith pulled a long tunic on over her head, shaking out her hair as she walked across the room. A female attendant took her dress and put it away as she sat on the chair by the desk. The perfumed smell of her recent bath lingered in the air, clinging to her as her attendant, a young girl of fifteen, came up behind her and began to brush her hair. She then sighed.

_He thinks I can't even do _this_ by myself._

She felt the tension begin to melt away as the brush ran through her hair, massaging her scalp. Set had given her a helper to relieve her workload, yet it was not even time for her to have the baby. But at least she had someone to keep her company and help her relax. Her baby had been restless today, shifting about, stopping her from getting any rest.

She sighed appreciatively.

"Mmm. That feels _good_."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. It banged back off the wall, causing both of them to jump in alarm.

"You, leave us," Set growled.

She looked over her shoulder at her husband, who had an enraged look on his face. She sighed inwardly. Something had upset him again, but what? She had an idea that she would bear the brunt of it; he always moaned at her when enraged.

The attendant quickly dropped what she was doing, after which she bowed to the both of them and then made a hasty exit from the room. She steeled herself mentally, looking over her shoulder at him as she got up from the chair. His eyes narrowed as they returned the stare. The fire behind them chilled her to the bone. Only two things could make him feel like this: disobedience and Atemu.

She moved to sit on the bed, watching him stomp across the room, a dark cloud hanging over him as he pulled out the chair from under the desk and angrily plonked himself down.

"What happened?"

He growled angrily, tearing off his blue crown.

"It doesn't concern you," he growled angrily, thumping it down on the table.

_Liar_.

She had known that he was to train with the other priests. It was most likely that he _had_ won, for he settled for nothing less, so what had angered him so? She did not need this, not now. But she knew she would not be able to get him to stop. Like he said, he was his 'own master'.

"Would you like to tell me?" she asked politely, her inflection hopeful.

He rested his chin on his hands.

"No."

She raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now be quiet. I'm warning you, Neith; keep your nose _out_ of my affairs." His knuckles whitened beneath his chin and he visibly tightened. It was as if she could snap him in half.

"But..."

"You want to know? _Fine_!" He shot up from the chair, sending it flying backwards to the floor, after which he whirled to face her. "I have been debased _and_ humiliated in front of my co-workers by the Per A'a. That no-good brat beat me again! Does it _amuse_ you to see me laid bare like this in public?"

She quietly shook her head, and he soon filled her in on what had happened, ranting furiously. Apparently, the young Per A'a had questioned his methods so he had challenged Atemu to a duel. He had demanded to see the power of the gods, but had been humiliated when his spirit-beast had been bested by the 'ball of disease' that was Kuriboh. Then Atemu had boldly told him that strength was not everything. She did not know where he had been after that, and she dared not ask.

Remaining quiet, she climbed under the covers and tried to get some sleep. But she was not able to, worried by her husband's dark mutterings that continued well into the night.

--

The next day, Set had risen just as the sun was beginning its ascent. Ra had only begun to light the sky when he had descended to the lake at the back of the palace. It was the place where the priests bathed every morning, but not for a few hours yet.

The water glimmered softly, a line of ripples disturbing the tranquillity as he skimmed a small stone across its surface. It sank several feet away from where he sat on the bank, his long kilt hitched up so it would not get wet. His legs dangled in the water and he sighed.

_I was humiliated_, he thought bitterly, skimming another stone. _I was weak and pathetic. To think that Mahaa saw me fail. I hate it! And I hate _him_; that blasted Per A'a who thinks he knows everything!_

A wicked smiled then spread across his face. It was small compensation, but at least that Mahaa had failed in his duty to protect the tombs.

"Failure is never a good thing to celebrate, Set."

He looked back over his shoulder, recognising the familiar voice.

"Oh? Lord Akunadin, it's you." He turned back towards the lake and skimmed another stone, plenty more piled up in his lap. "What are you doing here? I wish to be on my own."

Akunadin came up and stood behind him. The next thing he knew, the old priest's hand was resting on his left shoulder. He looked at it blankly, after which he scoffed and skimmed another stone. A line of ripples ran across the lake before the stone fell, along with any good feelings he had hoped to start the day with.

"I could put that same question to you. Why are _you_ here? Are you disquieted by the lesson Atemu handed to you yesterday?"

There was another line of ripples.

"Neith's still asleep. I came down her so I wouldn't disturb her with my thoughts."

"Maybe so, but you haven't answered my second question. Are you angry?"

He looked away as his mentor gazed at him. He was not disquieted; he was outraged at being humiliated! His body felt so enlivened by rage that he felt as if he could do anything! He angrily threw another stone, but this one immediately sank, laden down by the weight of his anger.

"Of _course_ I am!"

His eyes then widened as Akunadin stooped down to pluck a stone from his lap. The old priest then skimmed it across the lake, just like he had done. Where had he learnt that? He had never seen him do such a thing before. He looked up at his mentor, who was looking down at him with a fatherly smile.

"I didn't know you could do that," he breathed.

"There's a lot about me you don't know. I used to come here when I was younger," the old priest replied. He sounded nostalgic for some reason. "I came here all the time. You see; we are very much alike."

--

_Fifteen years ago..._

"Daddy, where are you going?"

"Far away, my boy."

"Will you be coming back?"

"Of course. You worry too much, son. Now try to relax."

"Okay. Look! I did it!"

Akunadin smiled down at his son, who was seated in his lap, both of them seated at the lake's edge and skimming stones. As he did, he loathed the fact that he would have to give him up. The upcoming mission he was to leave for tomorrow afternoon would forever stain his soul. It was better for Set to believe that he had died gloriously in battle than to learn the truth. He was giving up his wife and son in order to protect his _honoured_ brother, as well as Kemet, and he hated it.

_If I had been held up first then this wouldn't be happening. My brother lives in the light so I must be his shadow. His foolish belief in peace shall get us all killed, including my little one._

"Daddy, are you alright? You're crying."

He threw a stone, and it skimmed across the lake.

"I'm fine," he lied, concealing his sadness. "Now come along. It's time I took you back to your mother."

--

Akunadin looked down at his son as he skimmed another stone, just like he had taught him all those years ago. He had given him up to preserve their sanity, but Destiny had rewarded him. His son had returned to him and entered the priesthood, entering into the service of his brother at just sixteen years of age. It had lasted for only a few weeks; his brother had passed on unexpectedly.

Of course, he knew the _real_ reason.

Then his brother's whelp, Atemu, had ascended to the throne that rightfully belonged to Set. He was a boy who stood in the way of his son's destiny to be king. It _was_ destiny that Set took the throne, make no mistake.

"Set, listen to me. You may be hurting now, but it shall continue to grow worse if you don't let out how you _feel_." He removed his hand from his son's shoulder and stepped back. "After all, you want to create a safe place for your wife and child. Sometime in the future, you may find yourself facing a choice that you may not wish to make."

He turned around and walked away, leaving his son with a strange look on his face.

"Come. Our Per A'a has missed your presence at court. There is something that you should hear."

--

"Per A'a. Bakura's desecration of the old Per A'a's tomb was my responsibility. Please, I beg you, allow me to face him to try and make amends for my failure to protect your father."

Set walked into the audience chamber, hearing Mahaado speak, and both him and Akunadin came to a stop behind their fellows. Mahaado's entreaty, if he carried through with it, could rid him of one of his two major problems once and for all. If Bakura lost, then Neith would be avenged and order would be restored. Yet, if Mahaado lost, he would rid himself of a thorn in his side.

It was a win-win situation.

_All the odds are in my favour. It's time to collect._

"Very well. But make sure that you return. We shall all suffer if the unthinkable were to happen; won't we, _Set_?" Atemu sounded concerned as he looked at him. How nauseating.

"Of course. You know, Mahaa, if you fail I guess you really _shall_ be a priest no more. But that would be a cruel thought on my part, would it not?" He then smiled. "I wish you luck on your endeavour."

"I guess coming from _you_ that's a compliment."

He smiled inwardly.

_Oh no, Mahaa. It's a death wish._

He looked up at the throne and considered the one who sat upon it. The Per A'a was so concerned for his childhood friend that he could not see the wider picture. A neighbouring kingdom had been sniffing around their territory, encroaching more and more into land that was not theirs. Right next to their eastern border an enemy camp had been sighted. Atemu had claimed that it was a new city, but he knew the truth. Soldiers were gathering there, as well as various civilians. It was a threat to Kemet and could not be tolerated.

_Why else would it be discussed?_

Atemu soon asked them all what they should do about this problem. Besides his own actions of three years ago, this was a test of Atemu's leadership. Perhaps the Per A'a would finally find the stomach to give him the order he felt needed to be passed; the total eradication of the enemy camp.

_To kill the enemy before they kill you is one of the most important rules of warfare. Akunadin taught me this; he understands the need for constant vigilance._

No one had offered his or her opinion so he stepped forwards.

"I say we burn the place to the ground; kill them all like the rats they are."

"Even the women and _children_?" Atemu sounded shocked.

"_Especially_ the women and children. Not one of them can be allowed to survive or they shall seek revenge."

Akunadin shifted uncomfortably as he said this. He did not know why the old priest felt queasy as of late. Those assembled looked shocked by his words, but he knew he was right, even though they would believe him to be wrong. Mahaado looked up at Atemu, no doubt preparing to scuttle his suggestion.

"That's far too drastic and ill-thought through. And Per A'a has continually told you time and time again that he has no desire to be stained by the blood of the innocent."

"I'd hardly call those foreign scum innocent – "

"Set! Mahaado is right. I shall _not_ have such despicable crimes committed in my name for as long as I remain on the throne. You should be _ashamed_ that you could even contemplate such a vile act!" Now the _dear_ Per A'a sounded disgusted. Who did he think he was?

"If I find out that you do anything of the sort you shall be punished most severely! Is that clear?"

He grimaced to himself, bowing his head in cowed humility. He knew that Per A'a's threat was an empty one. He was as weak as his pathetic servant Mahaa.

"You're right, as always. My apologies, Per A'a."

Little did they notice the gleam in his eyes. He was ready to act, unafraid of whatever Atemu might do; if he found out what he had already set in motion to deal with the scum gathering at the eastern borders, that was. He would do what needed to be done, since Kemet's ruler was not able to.

--

Set smiled as he looked down at the small camp from his horse, surrounded by an army of his finest warriors, all of who were loyal to him. He could afford to miss Mahaado's departure. Those present were all agreed that this was the right course of action. Any threat to Kemet could not be allowed to grow strong.

Raising an arm, he sliced it down through the air.

"Kill them all. Every last one."

--


	30. Visions Of Black And White

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know horses from Egypt were weak, but think of them as Arabic horses or something. They're used in the anime and manga. I hope you like this chapter, especially the ending.

**Summary**: Mahaado's quest to defeat Bakura ends in tragedy, and the royal court grieves as Set and Akunadin look on. During a private discussion, Akunadin chastises Set for his actions and worries about the state of his son's soul and mind.

--

**Chapter 30**: Visions Of Black And White.

--

Back in court, Neith walked past the entrance to the audience chamber, the two Medjay watching her as she hung around the entrance. She wondered what was happening inside. Set had vanished somewhere on 'State business', and now she found herself locked out of an audience with the Per A'a. Mahaado had left to take care of Bakura, leaving Atemu two priests down. Everyone was running around and it worried her.

Startled, she quickly jumped backwards and watched on as the soldiers parted, bowing to those who filed past them. Akunadin came out first, followed by Shadah and then Karim. Finally came Isis. She walked up to the priestess, seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"Isis, are you all right?" she asked, noticing a silvery trail of tears. "What's happened?"

She looked fearfully at her, Atemu walking out last of all.

"It's Mahaado! I've been shown a vision of him losing to Bakura. Neith, I think he's going to _die_!"

"By the Netjer! Is that why everyone's on the move?"

Isis nodded, running off after Atemu, Karim and Shadah. She watched them all leave, save for Akunadin, who was hanging near the entrance of the palace to her left. She walked up to him, his eyes flicking to her briefly as she gazed at the four horses soldiers were leading past the entrance.

_I don't believe it. Mahaado. Dead?_

--

Several hours later, Set was riding up to the palace on the back of his horse, the villagers bowing on their knees as he and his militia went past. They were all on foot, of course. He looked forward to seeing Neith again, and she, along with everyone else, would be none the wiser to the true nature of his absence.

He had been perfectly willing to wipe out that enemy camp. He was no cold-blooded murderer, but they had threatened Kemet. That place had not been a city; he knew a _camp_ when he saw one.

_They had to be dealt with, and I was the one to do it._

He stopped in front of the vast palace doors, waited for them to be opened, and then he smiled as he guided his horse into the courtyard. To sacrifice a little piece of himself to safeguard the country's future did not worry him. He sacrificed things every day to protect the Per A'a and his people. And he could count on those of his men who had accompanied him to keep their silence.

"Set! _Set_!"

He looked around the packed courtyard and smiled as he saw Neith running up to him, waving her hand. She came up to him, but his smile dropped when he saw the panicked look on her face.

"What's happened?" He looked around him, saw all his men and quickly dismounted. He then grabbed her arm. "Never mind. You can tell me somewhere more private."

He led her past all the gathered soldiers, towards the entrance hall.

"It's not the baby, is it?"

"No, thankfully."

Leading her inside the cool hall, he led her further inside, set her down near a pillar and then grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. He then looked her in the eyes. That way, there would be no secrets.

"Right then. It's not our child. That's _good_. Now tell me what's happened."

"It's Mahaado. I think he's dead! Isis was shown a vision of him losing to Bakura, so Atemu and everyone else have gone off to the tombs. Akunadin and myself are the only ones here."

Taking all of this in, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. It was a shame to hear that a fellow protector of the country had probably died, but it seemed as if Bakura had done him a favour. Not that he cared for the self-righteous magician, of course. That man had been a thorn in his side for _far_ too long.

He thought about what this would mean, Neith watching him. She knew he would be glad to be rid of his rival at court, because now his advice would no longer be so easily shunned without the annoying presence of the _most loyal servant_ to the Per A'a.

"And Isis saw it, you say? My, this is most _interesting_." He cupped his chin, thinking deeply as he suddenly found himself being addressed.

"So, you've returned. Come with me; we need to have words."

Looking over Neith's shoulder at Akunadin, he frowned. He held her close, protectively embracing her, knowing exactly why his mentor wished to have words with him. He walked off with Neith, and she clung to his arm as he clasped her hand. He could only put the meeting off for so long.

"Allow me to put my lady to bed and I shall come to your room within the hour."

He led her away on his arm, Akunadin watching him as he left.

--

True to his word, he had seen Neith to their room and put her to rest, after which he had walked the short distance to his mentor's quarters. He was now seated across from the old priest, who had an irate look on his face. He knew that Akunadin knew what he had done, and it was funny. It was funny because Akunadin had been the one who had taught him the importance of pre-empting war.

"Set, I'm disappointed in you. Why didn't you tell me you were going to do such a thing?" He glanced at Akunadin before he folded his arms and turned his head to the side. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

He snorted dismissively, still not looking at his mentor.

"Please! No disrespect, _Lord Akunadin_, but surely you already knew of my intentions before I set off? Otherwise you would not have let me go."

He then clicked his fingers, calling a slave into the room. He held up his empty vessel, the two of them remaining quiet until it had been filled and the slave had left the room. Drinking deeply, he sighed and swirled the vessel in his hand, the wine eddying as it flowed around inside.

"But at least I shall no longer have to face he whose existence I detested," he said smugly, taking another sip before raising his vessel in mock salute. "Here's to Mahaa. Long may he be honoured in the Afterlife."

"You don't even know if he's dead yet. Don't get ahead of yourself. You've already stained yourself; there is no need for another notch to be made on your character."

He chuckled softly.

"Do you _see_ anything on me?" he asked, spreading out his arms. "If you worry about my soul then don't. I'm the same man I always have been. The only thing that matters to me is Kemet. All else comes second."

"Even Neith?"

He froze, anger welling up within him.

"That's different. You _know_ that." His tone was cold and defensive.

He then rose from the chair, dusted off his long kilt and offered the old priest a hand out of the chair. He pulled him up with a firm grip, only letting go when he was sure he could stand firm. He then bowed politely.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I find myself in dire need of a bath after my long journey."

"So your deeds do weigh you down after all."

His hand froze on the door. A gleeful smile alighted his face as he pushed it open.

"No, you misunderstand. Sand has worked its way between my toes. It's highly irritating."

--

Days later, Neith awoke to find herself alone. Out of curiosity, she rose from the bed and walked out onto the balcony. The sun still had to rise and banish Apep's darkness. But at least Nut herself was covered in bright stars, and Set had vanished yet again.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. Set was running through the gardens below at breakneck speed. Something _had_ to have happened.

"What's going on?" she called out, rubbing the corner of her eye with a balled-up fist.

He stopped, turned and looked up at her as Akunadin walked past him, the old priest not saying a word as he headed for the front of the palace to her right. She leaned over the railing to hear what Set was saying.

"Get back inside and stay there!" he told her, looking around the garden. "Atemu has returned; alone. That should be all you need to know."

He then ran off after his mentor, leaving her alone to think.

_It has to be Mahaado._

Heading back inside, she sat down on the edge of the bed and debated with herself whether she should follow him and see for herself what had happened. It was not a wise idea; he _loathed_ to be disobeyed. She pondered this, eventually deciding that there was not much he could do if she went down there. In her condition, he was unlikely to take it out on her for fear of the child. And she _would_ be in public.

_One little peek can't hurt._

She rose to get dressed, an apprehensive feel to the night's air.

--

Once downstairs, she had to sidle up quietly alongside the row of pillars to hear what those assembled were saying. From what she could see behind the pillar, Set and Akunadin were standing together on the opposite side of the large atrium, a quiet sobbing coming from somewhere to her left. Peering further around the pillar, she saw that Mana was bent over a stone tablet, her body shaking.

"Why'd he have to leave us, Atemu? Why'd he have to die?" she heard the young apprentice wail. Set looked bored as he stared at the scene, his eyes suddenly meeting with hers.

_Oh blast it._

He quickly marched over to her, a look of fury on his face. Perhaps this was _not_ such a good idea after all. Those present had not noticed his change of direction, such was the sombre mood. Akunadin had to have noticed, but he was keeping to himself. She turned to run away but a hand securely grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are _you_ doing here; I thought I told you to stay upstairs!" His grip went even tighter, his voice cold as his other hand rose, poised to strike. "You _insolent_ little – "

She was about to answer when Atemu walked over. Set hurriedly dropped his hand, let go of her and turned to face the young Per A'a.

"What are you doing here, Neith? I thought everyone was asleep," the young ruler mumbled.

Set quickly looked at her.

"You wanted to come and pay your respects; _didn't _you, lotus?"

She nodded, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I wanted to offer you and Mana my condolences on such a tragic loss," she announced, Set's snake-like eyes flickering between her and Atemu. "I'm sure it must be affecting you deeply."

Atemu nodded, his eyes red as he looked over his shoulder at the tablet.

"Thank you for your concern. But he hasn't left me, not _really_."

Curious, she looked up at her husband for an explanation.

"Mahaado had a plan. If he were to be defeated, then he would sacrifice his life to combine with his Ka. That's why there's a tablet," he explained, looking at the tablet in the middle of the hall. "No one knows what's happened to Bakura. We presume that he's still alive, _unfortunately_."

"He wanted to protect me even in death," Atemu breathed.

"Per A'a, Bakura is a menace to all of society. We need to find him before anymore harm befalls us. He already has the Sennen Ring."

Her breath caught in her throat. Had Set said what she _thought_ he had said?

"Did you say he took the Ring?" He nodded, and her hands clasped over her mouth in shock. "Oh my gods! Isis, is this true?"

She looked over at the priestess, but froze when she saw that her eyes were closed, her hands raised to her necklace. She was having another vision.

--

Isis found herself thrown into darkness as she was shown what was yet to be. The unnerving feelings of alarm and dread beat fast within her heart as she watched her vision unfold. Compared to the tearful one she had seen of Mahaado, this one chilled her to the bone.

The very place she was in _reeked_ of death, the wails of the condemned echoing in the background. Her heart suddenly froze as the ground crumbled away beneath her feet.

Hurriedly stepping backwards, she walked carefully along the scorched ledge, feeling suspended in time. The place she was in was sapping away her energy, making her feel tired and lethargic. A platform lay in the centre of the bottomless pit to her left side, topped with a layer of cruel, gleaming metal spikes. Two unoccupied thrones lay in the distance.

She walked towards them along the ledge, her Tauk glowing faintly.

Suddenly, a flash of bright light forced her to shield her eyes. Opening them, she gasped in amazement when she saw that a white dragon now hovered above the pit. But that was not the only surprise her vision had in store. She looked at the dragon's target, which was standing in front of the thrones, and gasped loudly.

_Set!_

He had a psychotic grin on his face, his foot resting commandingly on the back of a body with long white hair. He held the Sennen Rod in his right hand, his fingers coiled tightly around a gleaming object in his left. His eyes showed no compassion or kindness and she wondered what had to have happened to make him so desolate.

She watched on as the dragon roared loudly; beating its wings at an alarming speed and taking off into the air, ready to launch an attack. There was then a loud rumble; a blank tablet had risen to Set's left. He had brought his hands together; still holding his items, he was chanting, his fingers moving in time with his incantation.

Whatever attack the dragon had prepared to launch vanished when it was trapped within a black circle, its markings that of a hexagram. Set then made a sequence of gestures with his fingers, and the circle began to drag the white dragon towards the tablet.

Once caught inside the stone, she could only watch on in horror as he then unsheathed the Sennen Rod. He then stopped down to pull the comatose figure up by its hair, a deranged smile on his face as he plunged the dagger straight into her heart.

--


	31. Ka Hunt

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Out in the village, Set hunts for Ka but finds a white-haired girl instead. Will she change him? He takes her back with him, but finds out Shadah has a bout of nerves.

--

**Chapter 31**: Ka Hunt.

--

The next day, Set was seated proudly on a chair, carried aloft on a slave-mounted sedan.

He looked to his right at Shadah and he frowned when the priest quickly looked away from him. After Isis's vision last night, everyone had been avoiding him. Whenever he tried to talk they looked away, as if he were diseased. Akunadin had fallen into deep thought and Neith seemed almost scared of him.

_I'd never hurt her. Not intentionally. Why does it always have to happen to me?_

He rested his chin on his hand, thoughtful about what Isis had seen and wondering what would be done about it. Her vision had him totally wrong. He was willing to do unspeakable things to gain power and protect Kemet, but he drew the line at cold-blooded murder. Those in the camp were an exception; they had threatened his country. He said so. In fact, he had been ready to admit to his actions until he realised that Isis had _not_ seen the slaughter at the camp, but something totally unrelated.

"What about me disgusts you so, Shadah? Why do you turn away from me?" He looked at the bald priest, his voice cold. "If I'm as depraved as everyone thinks I am, then answer me these three questions. One; why would you be accompanying me today? Two; why am I still allowed to walk freely? Three; why am I soon to be a father to a child whose mother I love?"

"Well, I came because I agree that stronger Ka are needed to deal with the threat Bakura poses. You only remain free because Per A'a is a gracious soul and Neith loves you. Now please, just leave me be."

He frowned as Shadah looked away, after which he glanced down to his left at all the villagers who were prostrating themselves to them. It was sickening that they were so obedient, but who was he to complain? They were all peasants; what a bunch of imbeciles.

_But at least now they'll have some use_, he thought, thinking of his plan to use the Sennen Items to look through their minds for strong Ka.

The chattering classes soon lived up to their name when he raised his arm, bringing their ride to a stop. Soon enough, his reason for being here was underway. Atemu had given him leave to descend into the city, but he knew not his purpose and had told him not to frighten anyone. Hah!

He longed to test whether Ka could evolve, as they had shown in that prototype experiment with those spies. He had already removed their Kas and had them executed. After all, they _were_ spies.

_At least in death they shall serve me well. Heh, heh._

"You! Come here!" He pointed at a villager, a young man about his age, who his soldiers soon dragged before him. "Shadah, if you will."

He coolly gazed at the black-haired villager as his associate walked up to him. Shadah harboured feelings of guilt but he would get over it, for now he was as culpable as himself. The Sennen Ankh was held to the man's head but it proved to be a useless endeavour. Shadah shook his head and he sighed.

"Not strong enough, eh? Well, we have plenty more to filter through. Next!"

They soon found several candidates who he deemed suitable. He smirked as his soldiers grouped them together, ready to be taken to the prison. Shadah had little idea of his true intent, otherwise he would have informed on him to Atemu. Then he would have been in trouble, not that he was scared.

All of the crowd around him look frightened as he turned around and strode forwards, one of them brave enough to shout out in anger.

"The white dragon god shall punish you for your treatment of us!"

_What did he say?_

He froze, turned around and coolly gazed at the culprit. With a snap of his fingers, his guards dragged the man out from the crowd and forced him to his knees. He then walked up to the pudgy man and struck him around the head with the end of the Sennen Rod.

"What did you say? Such _blasphemy_!" He struck the man again, blood seeping from his nose as he turned to face his guards. "Take him back with the others."

That was when he caught something in the distance. A crowd of villagers had formed a circle and were yelling furiously at something on the ground. Some were waving rocks in their hands and he felt his rage increase as they cast them down. Walking over with his guards, he intended to see what the problem was.

--

Meanwhile, Akunadin lay on his back upon his bed, and as he closed his one good eye to seek some calm he sighed quietly, contemplating his son and the throne. Not only was it right that it should be Set who wore the crown, he hated the fact that his brother's legacy of peace lived on in his son.

_It's not fair. Why should he have lived in glory when I was forced to serve? And now my son faces the same fate. I shan't stand for it._

Having wished upon the eye that his son would be king, his deepest desire was still unfulfilled. Perhaps it was time he did something about it. He would not live forever, and he longed to see his son on the throne before he died.

He shivered as a cold draft blew through his room, forcing him to cross his arms and rub them in an attempt to keep warm. What _was_ this? He could feel the hair on the back of his neck start to rise as a hazy golden mist gathered at the foot of his bed. He opened his eye and saw that he was not alone; standing before him was Akunumkanon.

_Brother._

"What are _you_ doing here? Can't you leave me alone?" He then leaned back, closing his eye once again. "You're dead. I don't have to worry about you anymore. Go away and leave me be."

"Not until you explain to me why you plot against my son."

He sat up, glaring at the ghostly vision of his brother. His breath caught in his throat and he shook his head in denial. This _could_ not be! He had thought that he could finally live in peace, but _no_. His brother _always_ had to complicate things, the inconsiderate fool.

"I'm not plotting. I'm just making sure my son gets what he rightfully deserves."

His brother looked down at him, his eyes narrowing.

"So you want my son to lose his heritage and quite possibly his _life_! What kind of brother _are_ you? Just because I was chosen, you decide to bring misery to my son and this land. Brother, you're going down the wrong path. Grow up and renounce this evil plan of yours before it's too late!"

"No, brother, _you're_ the one who needs to grow up!" He sat up in the bed, a dark and venomous tone in his voice. "You were only chosen because you were louder than me. What kind of a reason is _that_? My son shall get what should have passed down to him in the first place!"

"Don't you see where you're going, Akunadin?" Akunumkanon looked imploringly at him, causing him to look away. "If you keep on doing this, you'll lose your soul _and_ your son."

"What concern is it of yours anyway? I would have thought you'd understand, now that you've passed onto into the next realm."

"It concerns me greatly to know all that you did in my name and the evil you still carry within your black heart, Akunadin. You had no right to bring such sinister powers into the world and now that corruption has bled over into your son."

"You were always so weak, Akunumkanon, yet you gladly embraced that power I offered with my sacrifices. Your son is no better then you were. Neither of you are worthy to lead our country and Atemu will surely destroy us all. As for losing my soul and family, you know full well that I lost them both when I pledged my loyalty to you so that I could _serve you_!" The Sennen Eye began to glow, causing his brother to pull back. "Now be gone!"

He focused on the power of his Item and banished his brother back to wherever it was he had came from to torment him. His foolish arguments had fallen on deaf ears; he was determined that his son would become king. It was his destiny, and he would do everything in his power to make it so.

--

"What are you doing?" Set's voice echoed coldly.

He loomed behind the murderous mob with folded arms and a blood-freezing voice. The stone throwing had immediately stopped when he had announced his presence and he could now see the object of his hatred. Lying bruised and battered on the dusty floor was a girl with long white hair. She was extraordinarily pale and looked to have been knocked unconscious.

"Why did you do this?" he asked then coldly, Shadah walking up behind him as he addressed the crowd. "What did she do to warrant such barbaric behaviour? Speak now or I'll remove _all_ your hands so you'll never cast another stone again!"

"Look at her skin and hair, Hem Ntjr Tepey! She'll bring nothing but disaster upon us and our village!"

"And so you decided to take the law into your own hands and _beat_ her, did you?"

Glaring at the crowd, he stepped forwards, standing above the girl they had attacked. That was when he realised that she looked _exactly_ like the girl Isis had seen! His heart started to beat quicker as Shadah gasped. First the vision and now this: just what was going on?

He then glowered angrily at the man who had spoken. Because of the fact his mother had been half-blooded, she had been discriminated against, even though she looked the same as everyone else. To see such behaviour repeated here sickened him.

"You would torment someone because of the different colour of their skin? How about I carve the true difference between you into your flesh!"

They all looked away from him as Shadah muttered to himself. The priest was gripping the Sennen Ankh tightly, his eyes wide in shock. He walked over to the girl, bent down and placed the ankh to her forehead. He suddenly fell backwards before rising to his feet and facing him.

"Set, this girl houses the power of god in the form of a white dragon, just like what Isis told us," he was told quietly, out of earshot of the crowd. "It looked exactly like the one she foresaw you…" He paused when he shot him a glare. "Its power is _incredible_!"

He glanced at Shadah thorough the side of his eyes.

"Really? There are no gods but those of the Per A'a; you know that. Next time, _watch your words_."

Calling over several of his own personal guards, he ordered them to carry the girl back to the palace and take care of her. To think that such a frail girl housed such power! He would have to work out how to take it from her and make it his own.

--

Hours later, Neith gazed at Set. As she watched her husband from the bed, he gazed back at her from the chair, a smile on his face.

"You're happy about something," she remarked.

He walked over to her, still smiling at whatever it was he had done. He climbed into bed and embraced her, only for her to recoil at his touch, still reeling from the shock of Isis's vision. She sighed as he angrily pulled away, feeling offended.

"What is your _problem_?"

"It's nothing," she lied, curling up beneath the covers.

She heard him sigh in exasperation and she jumped when he kicked the bed. Ever since that vision, she had been plagued by thoughts of just how ruthless he could be. She then yelped as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, almost tearing it out of her scalp as she found herself gazing into a frightening pair of blue eyes.

"Do I look like a heartless monster? I may be many things, but I don't kill innocent people," he growled at her, slapping the side of her face. "You should try to have more faith in me." She then felt him stroke her chin where his hand had struck. "You used to be so devoted to me, lotus."

She grimaced, but then she sighed in relief when he finally let her go.

"I still am!" She was about to finish her sentence when someone knocked repeatedly on the door.

Set gave her one last look before rising to answer it. He only held it open slightly, as if afraid of her seeing his visitor. Why would that be? She tried to listen in as Set whispered quietly, shooting her worried glances.

"Shadah, it would be more prudent to talk _when we're alone_."

"No, Set, we shall talk now!"

Her husband looked at her again, frowning as she thought about what Shadah could possibly mean. He then turned back to face the other priest, said something she could not discern and went to slam the door shut, only for Shadah to push his way past him into their room. He slammed the door shut and marched over to the priest, who had stopped at the foot of their bed where she was resting.

"Good evening. I did not mean to intrude, but I wish to have words with your husband."

"Shadah, I'm _warning_ you."

Set looked down at her from the foot of the bed.

"Set, why haven't you told the Per A'a yet? You swore to me you'd tell him as soon as we returned; it's been _seven_ hours! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you weren't planning to tell him at all!"

"Shadah, what are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe you should ask your husband. He's an expert at keeping things from the rest of us," Shadah spat.

"Set, what is he talking about? What is this? _Set_?"

She then realised that Shadah had a faraway look on his face, as if he were possessed. Set was standing right behind him, an angry look on his face, the Sennen Rod raised. What did he think he was doing? He would get into serious trouble! She shifted uncomfortably as he leaned forward to whisper in Shadah's ear.

"You'll forget all about what we did today. You don't want to cause undue fuss, do you?" he hissed, resting a hand on the priest's shoulder. "That's it; just forget _all_ about it."

She looked up at Set as Shadah blinked and began to awaken.

"What do you think you're _doing_, Set? You'll get in trouble!" she whispered, before the priest awoke.

"Don't be like that, lotus. We're the only ones here, and I know what I'm doing, so have a little faith. You do love me, don't you? Do you value me as your husband? Then keep quiet and trust me; it's all for the best."

She felt unsure as she nodded glumly, Set guiding Shadah out of their room, muttering something about having a funny turn. He then followed Shadah outside, stopping behind momentarily as she called out to him, asking where he was going.

"I'm going out for a walk. When I get back, perhaps you'll have found out where your loyalty lies; with me or some stupid vision!"

He then slammed the door shut behind him, leaving her to her thoughts.

--

Later, once Set had made his way down to the prison and left Shadah behind, he found himself standing over the girl he had rescued. He did not know _why_ he had saved her, but something inside him had been sickened by the villagers' blind discrimination. She sure looked foreign, but she had caused no one any harm. And then there was the fact she housed the white dragon.

"To think that you hold such power. It's quite a mystery that it would reside in someone as weak as you," he mused, all the while thinking of how to obtain that power for himself. "I wonder what Neith would say if she could see you now."

He looked at the white-haired girl as she slept on, unaware of his presence. She deserved better than to get stoned to death because she was different. He had not put up with it when it had been his mother and he would not do so now. She looked so different; perhaps she had come down from the northern countries that lay across the sea.

_I shall find a way to make your soul my servant_._ At least that way your death can bring forth something meaningful,_ he thought, glancing down when he heard a small moan.

It seemed as if she was awake at last.

--


	32. Naming

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: The name Set and Neith give their child in this chapter means 'watching over you'. You'll get the reason why I chose this name once you've read that particular scene. And then there's the fact that together the three names form a triad, another reason I chose it. And it was imperative to name the baby as soon as it was born, so if it died early it would be remembered and could pass on to the Afterlife. I'll be going to an anime convention this weekend, so you won't get your next chapter until Tuesday. Comments will come in chapter 33, and make sure to leave your opinions. I look forward to reading them.

**Summary**: Akunadin always looked out for his son and is willing to go to any length to see that he fulfils his destiny. And Set never allowed himself to get close to people, but can a white-haired girl change all that?

--

**Chapter 32**: Naming

--

"So, you're awake? I see that my healers have done their job. That's good. We thought you might not make it."

He looked down at the white-haired girl as she opened her eyes, revealing that they were a shade of azure blue. Now that he thought about it, she _did_ look like the girl from Isis's vision. His erasure of Shadah's memory had to be done; he could not afford to be grassed up to Atemu, even if what Isis had seen had portrayed him as a vicious murderer.

_What does she really know about me anyway? What do _any_ of them really know about me?_

And now he found himself here, watching over a girl he had only just saved. If anything, he was the opposite. He was not in the habit of saving damsels in distress, which he found ironic. Now he had saved both Neith _and_ this girl. Maybe Isis had foreseen something false. He did not know, and he did not appreciate the others treating him like he had the plague ever since the mostly silent priestess had shown them what her Sennen Tauk had revealed about the pale stranger.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely, obviously in need of some water.

"You're inside the palace," he replied, walking forward to pick up a drinking vessel someone had left beside the bed on the floor. He then handed it to her. "Here, drink this."

She reached up to take the cup from him, ignoring his cold stare as she raised it to her lips and drank. Why was he bothering to help her at all? He glanced down at disgust at his right hand, the left grasping the Sennen Rod. He could hear her drinking, and she eventually finished, after which she looked up at him with the vessel clasped in her hands.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"Think nothing of it. I don't," he quickly replied, turning around to face the door. "Now I must be going. Others can see to you."

He walked away from her, waiting as his guard unlocked the cell door. His guard then slid the door across, unblocking his path. No, staying here was pointless. All he had to do was claim her Ka and then he could set her free, after which he could have nothing more to do with her. He would wash his hands of her, but he would not let such a powerful Ka slip through his grasp.

"Hang on, I don't even know your name!" she called after him, as he left the cell.

"That is no concern of yours. Get some rest." His tone was frosty as she called out again.

"My name's Kisara. Thank you again for saving me."

Not knowing what to say, he merely jerked his head irritably and then walked off down the corridor, hearing the cell being locked behind him. To think things would move forward this quickly; he was expecting a child, married to a beautiful woman and had finally found the power he had been looking for. Things were falling into place and he could be patient. One thing he had learned over the years since his defeat by Obelisk was the value of patience.

He left for the court; happy in the fact that now he could protect Neith and his child. And to do that, he needed the Ka that girl, Kisara, housed. There was only one person who could possibly know what plans he had forming in his mind, and that was Akunadin. His Sennen Eye allowed him easy access into the minds of others, but something told him that Akunadin was not to be worried about. The bond between them was too great for Akunadin to betray him.

_With Shadah's mind purged of any memory of the white haired girl there is no one else who would even suspect my true intentions. Nothing will stop me from gaining control of that powerful dragon that lives in the body of that sickly commoner. I must be able to protect my precious ones: my son and my lotus_.

--

Akunadin gazed to his left at Atemu, and as he observed the young ruler he sighed. Just _where_ was his son? Set and Shadah were past due to be debriefed on their excursion to the village, but his son was, yet again, being fashionably late. He then hurriedly gazed to his right as Set announced his entrance, his cape flowing behind him as he strode forward.

"Set, why are you late? Explain yourself," Atemu demanded. He noted that, as of late, the young inexperienced ruler had grown more confidant and sure of himself; at times he was just like Akunumkanon who had been before him.

"I was checking on my wife. She's been fretful lately, so I stayed there for a while to comfort her. My apologies, Per A'a," his son apologised.

Atemu nodded. His eyes burnt with a fierce determination that hehad seen there since Isis shared that vision with them. He looked again at his son, knowing that he had lied. He had left Neith eighteen minutes ago and there had been no sign of him. But then, what he saw in his son's mind made him choke.

_That girl! Of course, now it makes sense. I can see it. He has her here, but why?_

His son had been standing over a girl with long white hair, called Kisara, in what appeared to be the prisons alongside the underground chamber. Yet he had told no one of his discovery. What exactly was he up to? Why was Set keeping quiet? He had gotten the distinct impression that there was something about that girl: something _powerful_. Which meant that Set was after it. Perhaps he _should_ keep quiet.

He looked again at Atemu, the wheels of his mind slowly starting to turn.

"Very well, but next time be prompt. It is unfair to keep the rest of us waiting," Atemu replied, gazing at his son. "Did the two of you find any trace of Bakura in the village? Was anything amiss?"

_But how did he find her? And wasn't he with Shadah?_ he wondered_._

The bald priest who had accompanied his son looked somewhat dazed and confused as he was asked what he had seen, replying that there had been no trace of the thief. But if that was so, then why did he seem so uneasy, as if something was amiss? He gazed at Shadah with the Sennen Eye, expecting to find the reason behind Kisara's appearance.

His eyes went wide when he found nothing, instead detecting residual traces left by the Sennen Rod.

_What the?_

He quickly gazed at Set, his heart beating faster as his son smirked at him, his eyes ablaze in a silent challenge. Within his mind he could see him hypnotising Shadah with the Sennen Rod, compelling him to forget about Kisara.

_Well, well, well. It looks as if you're finally making a move. Well done, my boy. It's about time you did something to further our family._

He quickly shook his head, the thought that would have once been alien not so strange anymore. They had been appearing thick and fast as of late, his desire for his son to fulfil his destiny to be king overriding everything else. He would have to talk to Set and find out what his intentions were.

--

Later, after the meeting, Set had been dragged aside by his mentor, who had marched him straight upstairs and out of earshot of everyone else. And the old priest, who longed to see his son upon the throne, was staring at said son with something akin to disappointment.

He had learned that Set did not seek to overthrow Atemu, meaning that he would not forcefully take the throne. Though, he had smiled inwardly upon detecting another threat; Set would _all too easily_ turn against Atemu if provoked. He had proved that the last time. But now, he was more focused on acquiring power to protect his loved ones than killing Akunumkanon's son and seizing the throne for himself.

_To protect Neith, to protect their child and to protect Kemet, but not to remove that confounded spawn of my brother!_ he seethed angrily, Set looking at him.

"What did you bring me here for, if I may ask?" Set questioned.

"Why did you do what you did to Shadah?" His eyes narrowed as Set looked away. "Please; don't take me for a fool! I _know_ what you did!"

He glared at Set, who bristled. If he was only worried about having power to protect, then why had he gone to all this trouble? He had made Shadah forget so that Atemu would not find out. His son had not even told his _wife_.

"Why did you do it, Set?" he pressed.

"I presume you saw that white-haired girl when you trawled inside my mind?" His son sounded annoyed. "She has a tremendous power inside of her; a power that I desire to possess and control. That is why I quieted Shadah; he would have ruined my plans and snitched on me to Atemu."

_Interesting. This girl has a powerful Ka, does she? Perhaps this will work to my advantage._

"Have you tested her Ka for yourself yet?" he enquired gently.

"Now that you mention it, I have not." Set then leaned backwards in the chair, linking his fingers together, a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps in a few days or so, once she has recovered her strength."

_So you have no desire to overthrow Atemu now, do you? Well, perhaps I'll have to make you see sense. Or better still, do it for you._

A smile then worked its way onto his face. When the time came, he knew _exactly_ what he would do.

--

Neith sat patiently on the side of the bed, and as she waited for Set to return she sighed. He had been so _angry_ when he had left; she wondered whether he would come back at all.

Where could he have gone? Akunadin had visited her just under one and a half hours ago and still he had not returned. She had already dressed for the night but was unable to get to sleep; it was too hot! The covers on the bed were pulled back and out of place, it was that warm.

The door was then opened and she raised her head. Set was looking down at her from within the doorframe. He looked as tired as she felt. Perhaps the best way to resist pressuring him for answers and keep her dignity was not to resist at all.

She got up, walked over to him and reached up to remove his headdress.

"Let me take this for you. You look like you've had a rough day." She held it in her hands, her fingers dancing across the gilt golden cobra at the front.

"So, you've realised you were wrong at last? Strange; I never had you figured as one to surrender so easily," he commented, still looking at her.

She then turned and headed over to the desk to place down his headdress.

"I'm not surrendering, I'm playing dead. I've grown tired of all this fighting, and both the baby and I can do without the hassle. Why fight when I can get what I want in a far easier way?" She then turned back around and smiled. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

He walked past her, reaching behind him to unclasp his cape.

"No, not now. Let's just drop it. I'm not in the mood also."

She looked down at the desk as he folded his cape and placed it there. He then shooed her over to the bed, guided her back beneath the covers and sat next to her on the side, making sure she could not escape. He was being unusually magnanimous; perhaps he wanted to forget about something else entirely?

"Set, are you all right?"

He looked down at her, his face, oddly enough, showing concern.

"I want you to _promise me_ that you'll never try to leave the palace again. I don't want resort to locking you up, but I will if it's the only way I can keep you safe." He then paused before clasping her left hand. "When Bakura gave me your pendant, I was so _worried_ that the worst had happened. And that's not something I can easily admit."

She sighed and leaned back into the cushioned headrest.

"But I _like_ my freedom. Can't there be another way?"

He shook his head.

"There's not. And I'll have two of my finest guards escort you around the palace, just in case." She looked at him, shook her head and chuckled.

"I guess there's no arguing with you. Fine, you have my word; I won't try to go out on my own again."

"It's good to know that you understand," he replied, and she felt his other hand brush her along the covers. "You know, I have some news that will cheer you up. I've finally decided on a name for the little one. It's a good name, a _strong_ name. One into which I've put a great deal of thought."

She felt happy at his news that he had settled on a name. It was very good to hear. It gave him some way he could get involved in regarding their child, and she could always choose to name the next one that came along.

_He has to have a name, he has to exist,_ she thought, resting her hands on her stomach.

If their child died before he could be named then he would be forgotten and never have existed. Therefore, he could not pass on to the Afterlife, and that was something that could _not_ be allowed to happen. She shivered, thinking about how frightened she had been with that scoundrel Bakura's knife against her swollen belly. In a way, having Set demand she allow him to protect her was a relief, because she had learned a hard lesson that day. She would not defy her husband's wishes again.

"So, what name do you think could possibly be good enough for our child?" she asked.

"Well, he's making you eat as much as a crocodile."

"Funny, I never had you down as a comedian," she coughed.

Inwardly, she giggled as Set shook his head.

"No, lotus. You know, your father watches over you as mine does for me. That's where I got the name. We've lost both our fathers, and me my mother, so I thought that this would be something to remember them by." He then paused. "I've decided to call him Sobek."

She was stunned and laughed. It was a perfect name, one worthy of their son. Soon, he would be here to hold and teach the way of the world to. Set would make a wonderful father. He was so different then he had been when they had first met and clashed so explosively. That was when he had smugly tried to save her with his Ka that afternoon, when a very young and rebellious younger version of herself had fallen from the roof, but successfully summoned her own Ka, much to the disappointment of the young priest

"I like to think that our fathers are here watching over all three of us, lotus. That is why I think that Sobek should be the name our son is given."

_I wonder what our children will think of as I share the story of that rocky first meeting with their father. _She could not help but smile as she whispered her son's name.

"Sobek…"

--

During the early hours of the next morning, when all else but some palace guards were still asleep, Akuandin was gazing up at the tablets of the Three Gods inside the Veju Shrine. Hearing a noise, he immediately snapped to attention. His visitor was here at last. A visitor who would have no problem removing Atemu so his son would have no choice but to take the throne. He knew it was drastic, and above all dangerous, but he felt he had little choice.

"Ku, ku, ku. I would _never_ have expected one of Per A'a's loyal servants would want to speak to the likes of me. What do you want, _old man_?"

_Something that I've wanted for a long time._

He then turned around, gazing down the long flight of steps at his white-haired visitor. The thief was wearing the same clothes he had when he had attacked the palace. He would never trust him, but even a murdering scoundrel could prove useful.

"I want you to kill the Per A'a."

Bakura stared up at the priest, his lips curling up in wicked amusement. He then laughed, and Akunadin remained quiet, taking in the reaction of the King of Thieves.

"You want me to _kill_ the Per A'a? My, my! _What_ an unexpected surprise! I see now that it's not that other priest he should be looking out for after all!" The thief sounded amused. "But then, what's your reason? What could you possibly gain from the death of that weak Pharaoh? This is certainly an odd request."

"My reasons are personal. As are yours, I believe?" he said aloud.

Bakura's eyes narrowed as his expression hardened, and he raised his voice.

"My reasons are _none_ of your concern, _priest_! What's my pay?"

"Here, take this." He threw Bakura a drawstring bag that he had filled with jewels and other precious things, eyeing the Sennen Ring carefully. Then it hit him; the ultimate bait this thief could not resist. "And the Sennen Puzzle shall be yours to keep."

Bakura clutched the Ring with one hand, a wicked smirk on his face as he chuckled, his other hand weighing the bag Akunadin had thrown to him.

"I would have kept it anyway. But your offer does sound interesting. All right, I'll do what you ask, but you'd best remember this. Once I've claimed the Puzzle and the Per A'a's life, I'll return to claim your eye. I only do this because it intrigues me."

He looked at the Thief as he turned and began to walk away.

"When shall it be done?" he asked.

"Soon."

Then Bakura was gone. He turned back to face the three tablets, a wicked smile spreading across his face. Everything was falling into place just like he had planned. Of course, he had _no intention_ of letting Bakura keep the puzzle. Or the Ring, for that matter. He would have no trouble forcing his will upon the haughty thief. If he became a threat, he would be dealt with. After Bakura had shown up that day and frightened Set and Neith, seeds of a plan had been unfolding in his shrewd mind and it was almost time that they bore fruit.

--


	33. A Thief In The Night

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

-ll-

**Chapter 33**: A Thief In The Night

-ll-

Bakura remained carefully hidden within the shadows, having crept up to the balcony outside Atemu's room, and as he surveyed the young ruler and his wife he found himself growing ever more bitter. After that old priest had made his odd request, he was more than happy to carry it out. But not just because of the rich rewards he would receive. It would be vengeance for himself and his fallen fellows from Kuru Eruna, the village that the current Per A'a's father had wilfully _massacred_ in order to create those accursed Items with which to protect the country. At least they would be able to rest once he had carried out his mission.

_Tonight, Per A'a, you're going to die. I hope you've made your peace with the Netjer_, he thought gleefully, watching on as Atemu's wife left the room, leaving his victim alone and unguarded.

For the last few years, he had been planning this moment over and over in his mind, the day when he would finally get vengeance. It had become a quest, one he was determined to complete. Once and for all he would kill the Per A'a, make no mistake.

_Prepare to join your worthless father in the afterlife!_

He glared hatefully at the current ruler as he removed the headband that he wore and laid back on the bed. He knew the truth, that this boy's father had been the one to order the massacre of his village. The sins of the father were the sins of the child. He still had to have acknowledged what had transpired on that fateful night fifteen years ago.

His head then shot up; someone had called out his name! How could he have been discovered so quickly?

"That traitorous back-stabbing _priest_! He had this all planned from the beginning!" He quickly glanced to his side at his Ka, which had now evolved into its third form. "Diabound! Let's get out of here!"

He quickly jumped down from the ledge, an angry look on his face. Once he had touched down on the floor he glanced around at the garden, seeing that soldiers were running after him. That priest would pay dearly for setting him up like some sacrificial lamb!

Putting two fingers in his mouth, he whistled for his horse, which soon galloped towards him up the path.

"There he is, down there! Get him!" he heard a guard yell.

He hurriedly kicked the horse off down the path, jumping over the heads of several guards who were running towards him. Once he was in the entrance hall, he quickly headed towards the heavy doors the guards were frantically attempting to close and then he burst out into the open. The horse he rode quickly galloped down the city streets, kicking up a dust cloud as amazed villagers who had stayed up looked on.

He then turned to look over his shoulder, seeing that his so-called 'target' was now following him on horseback.

"Curse you, Per A'a!" he yelled furiously, Diabound flying overhead. "Why can't you just _die_?"

His lips curved angrily and he bared his teeth, his hands tightly gripping the reins. That priest had made fools of them all! It was strange, though. Through the Sennen Ring he had acquired from the magician, he had been able to sense the wretched old man's sincere wish for the Per A'a to be killed in cold blood. But then why had he stirred the pot and redirected his efforts in an attempt to see him killed? One thought echoed through his unsettled mind as he galloped through the city streets, followed by the Pharaoh.

_What's that old man up to?_

-ll-

Whilst this was going on, the priest who had now become one of the targets of Bakura's hatred was walking on his own towards the Veju Shrine at the side of the palace to make sure his plan was carried through. Carried in his right hand was a wickedly sharp sword, similar to the one he had taught Set swordplay with. He had no qualms about betraying the thief, who would have easily done the same to him if given the chance. Nor would he have shied from killing the boy. He just had far more important and deserving goals.

_That thief deserves what he gets. My son _shall _become king!_

He walked inside the surprisingly unguarded temple and began to ascend the long flight of steps leading to the top. Of course, he knew that Bakura would not shy away from using the villagers as a human shield. He was more worried about his son, who would likely have followed Atemu along with the rest of his colleagues. It angered him that he would be placed in such danger.

He could hear the flames licking at the city outside the temple. A muted haze was in the sky above his head, seen through a small opening in the ceiling.

_Doubtlessly, all those townspeople shall be seeking shelter in the palace. Set is right; they're nothing but worms. They're a bunch of people with no spine at all. How pathetic; but he can change all that. He will, once he becomes King._

Suddenly, a flash of red passed him overhead; Osiris's tail disappearing as the God no doubt went to the aid of the one who had summoned it. His heart beat faster as he watched the God disappear and he knew what he would have to do. There was a loud crash of thunder, and he knew that Osiris must have launched an attack at Bakura's Ka.

He got to the top of the stairs and stared at the three tablets that housed the Gods of Obelisk, Osiris and Ra.

"Die, accursed spawn of my brother; die so my son will take your place as Kemet's true king!" He walked closer to the pyramid of the three tablets and gripped the sword tighter in his hand. "Die, along with my brother!"

With an evil smile, he raised the sword high above his head, bringing it down into the heart of the image on the right hand tablet. It cracked noisily, a deep scar quickly running across its surface as the sword wedged itself within it. He knew that this must have worked in stopping the God; he could not allow Bakura to die unless Atemu died with him.

He had no time to contemplate further over what he had done. There was another flash of thunder and he was struck unconscious, collapsing next to the tablet he had attacked. His grip on the sword released just as the God Osiris shuddered out of existence in the sky above Atemu.

-ll-

At that moment, when Diabound attacked Osiris and it exploded, Atemu grabbed his chest and fell forward onto his horse as if the wind had been knocked from his lungs.

"_Ahh_! What's happened to Osiris?"

"How should I know?" Set glanced to Karim at his side, one hand holding the reins of his horse as they looked up at the sky in shock. "But, I do wonder what's happened."

Osiris, the god disappearing in a shower of red sparks, was swiftly destroyed by Diabound's attack. Looking at the white-haired thief, Bakura, who was laughing gleefully, he narrowed his eyes as the thief then raised his hand. Right then, a shout snapped him to attention

"Set, we can still see Diabound! Continue to attack while it's in the open!" Atemu told him.

"Yes, Per A'a!" he answered.

_It's not the time to argue over who gives the orders, not now. I can wait until it's over_, he thought inwardly.

"Dious! Launch your Aura Sword straight at Diabound!" he ordered.

There was a loud sound as the sword of his Ka pierced something. Glancing up along with his fellows, he wondered what had been hit but was quickly disappointed. Instead of striking Diabound as he had hoped, Dious's sword had pierced through the skull-covered shell of a Ka shaped like a turtle. The thief was laughing at the fact that their last chance to attack Diabound was gone. He angrily bashed his fist into his right hand and stared across at Atemu; he had fallen over his horse, exhausted.

"Hah Now the Sennen Puzzle shall be mine!" Bakura yelled in triumph.

Suddenly, he jumped as Atemu slid off his horse, collapsing to the ground from sheer exhaustion. What a pathetic display of weakness.

"Atemu, you weakling! Get up!" he barked, glaring at the fallen Pharaoh. "How can you expect to beat Bakura when you can't even stand up? If you can't even do that, then you're nothing but a weak ruler who needs to let go of the apron strings! A true ruler of Kemet would _never_ bow down before his enemy!"

"Yes, Per A'a. He's right. You're still holding onto your mommy's hand," Bakura chuckled. "Aww. Does the _poor little Per A'a_ miss his mommy?"

"Set! What are you saying?" Karim sounded shocked at his words.

He heard a scraping sound. Peering past the priest with the Scales, he saw Atemu drag himself back up onto his horse. His knuckles were white as they retook the reins, a determined look on his face. He seemed to be annoyed with him and Bakura both, but he also seemed to have gotten the message. Atemu finally seemed to have tapped that inner strength that he knew was there all along. He had seen it in him when he had called forth Obelisk so many years ago, and he was pleased to see it again now. Maybe Atemu would triumph against this foe after all

"Yes, Set, you're right. I have to do this. Not just for myself, but for everyone else."

"Then do it and quit whining," he scoffed.

He continued to watch Atemu as Bakura's Diabound remained concealed in the dark sky overhead. There was a fire blazing in his crimson eyes, and not for the first time, he wondered what it would be like to control the power of the three gods. By now, Atemu had climbed back up on his horse and was glaring at the gloating Bakura, who was either too stupid or just plain clueless as to what that look had in store for him.

"Bakura! You have yet to see the true power of the Three Gods! Now I shall shatter your darkness completely! Come out, the Divine Dragon of Ra!" Atemu called.

His eyes widened as a bright light suddenly descended upon the city and the surrounding country. What was this? Was this truly the greatest of the Three Gods, Ra? From the light descended the winged God, surrounded by a golden glow as everyone gasped in amazement, himself included.

"What is this _light_?" Bakura sounded as shocked as everyone else.

Karim whispered to his side as he voice aloud his thoughts.

"This is the light that comes from the heavens and can tear even the blackest of nights asunder. That is the God of the Sun, the Divine Dragon, Ra!" He stared up at the winged god. "Night has been changed into day. It's so beautiful."

"This is Ra? It isn't possible! How can you possibly have any strength left?" he heard the thief say aloud.

Bakura sounded amazed and angry as Shimon mumbled behind him. The old priest was wondering if it was Ra's power that had caused the night to be lit up as if it was day. Karim then answered him, stating that seeing as there was no darkness for Diabound to enshroud itself it, it was the perfect time to beat him.

"Hah! Who cares? Diaound has already beaten Osiris and claimed his power! Diabound; use Thunder Force!" Bakura yelled.

Hurriedly gesturing to his Ka, he ordered it to intercept the attack with its Aura Sword. He ploughed his entire Ba into the sword so that he could redirect the attack. Ra would not be on the receiving end of Diabound's attack, for he knew that the God could destroy this monster of Bakura's. The attack was directed overhead, where it harmlessly fizzled through the sky and faded away, leaving Atemu the perfect opening.

"Atemu, do it now!" he yelled, glancing at Atemu.

"Go, God Phoenix!"

Ra suddenly burst into flames and was soon in the form of a burning phoenix, one whose light pierced the darkness for miles around. It soon burned Diabound with its flames, and a loud scream of pain filled the air. Bakura was burning along with his monster, his skin starting to peel as he fell against his horse, defeated. Once finished, Bakura was just a lifeless shell, draped against his horse.

He shivered, feeling a twinge in his now-healed leg. If Atemu had summoned Ra those three years ago, he would have been dead in an instant.

The villagers stepped out from the shadows as he thought about this; amazed by the sight they had seen. The Sennen Ring glinted as they stepped out to congratulate Atemu, a dark aura surrounding it.

"Per A'a did it; he really did it! Congratulations, Per A'a!" the crowd called.

He glared to the side at the villagers as they thronged around Atemu. He would not even have _summoned_ Ra if he had not prodded him into finding the strength to do it. What about him? He had put himself into the path of danger, yet he lay forgotten, cast once again into Atemu's shadow like some doll to be used and then discarded.

_Why can't others see how Atemu falls victim for doubting himself? How come I have to always be second when I should be first? That damned fool. He could have been killed, and yet you can't even see it on his face, basking as he is in the light of his victory_, he cursed angrily, glaring hatefully.

He seethed inside as Atemu continued to be congratulated.

_He's not half the man I am. His father was a weakling and so is he. And should I succeed Atemu should he not have an heir, then Neith shall be the flower of all Kemet. Damn it! Why must I always come second?_

His eyes narrowed darkly as Atemu continued to be congratulated. This would not be the end of it. Not by a long shot.


	34. Revelation And Condemnation

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Atemu always gave Set a second chance, but now his patience has finally run out. Set has had enough of his Pharaoh and takes in hand drastic measures. Will he succeed?

-ll-

**Chapter 34**: Revelation And Condemnation

-ll-

Soon enough, news of Bakura's defeat had spread throughout the country, bringing with it yet more congratulations for the Per A'a. That _really_ rubbed Set up the wrong way. Two days later, and his role in the defeat of the thief had already been forgotten. Atemu was the one bathing in all the glory and adulation, and once again he had faded into the darkness.

All the priests had been roused from their slumber and ordered to assemble in the audience chamber. They were now waiting for their ruler to appear. He was in a side room with Shimon, discussing some news and demands that a foreign kingdom had brought to their attention. What was going on in there?

The foreign messenger that had arrived yesterday had insisted upon an audience with the Per A'a before he left. Something about this whole business unnerved him; why were the two talking in private?

His mind wandered to the Sennen Ring he had plucked from Bakura's dead body. It had been locked safely away, Shadah, Shimon, Akunadin and himself sensing a great evil that now filled the ring. Whenever someone picked it up, it burnt his or her hand, and not even bathing it in the sacred waters of the Great River had abated its evil. They did not know what it was, but everyone had agreed it was best that it was locked away. Akunadin had taken charge of it, claiming that it was his duty, seeing as he was the most versed in arcane matters.

_Then there's that girl with the white dragon_, he thought, still in shock over what had happened yesterday. _I can't believe she'd save me after what I put her through._

He now found himself in a moral quandary; he knew that her Ba and Ka were united. To take out the dragon would surely mean her death. Although he had rid Kemet of that enemy threat, he was unwilling to kill an innocent in cold blood. The white dragon had enabled him to see his lotus once again, and the least he could do was repay the favour.

Then there was the strange change in Akuandin's behaviour. He had been pushing him to murder the girl and take the dragon, which he found most disturbing. His mentor had always been so thoughtful until now. What had happened to change the old man so?

_Who would have thought I'd tell Kisara the things I did?_

He could remember his talk with the white-haired girl, which had revealed a lot more about them to each other.

-ll-

_Yesterday night…_

He gazed down at Kisara as he sat on the end of her bed, and as he watched her, she watched him. Glancing away, he bored twin holes into the dungeon floor with his eyes and sighed inwardly. He then looked back at her, forcing the words out between clenched teeth.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I did no such thing, Lord Set. It wasn't me," she answered him.

Kisara then looked up at him nervously, as if something was troubling her deeply. Why was she so _sad_? He had seen her for who she was: a kind individual who wished no harm upon anyone. She reminded him of his lotus.

"This dragon inside of me is a demon. How can it be anything else?" she sighed. "You told me that when I fell unconscious it caused nothing but destruction – "

"Kisara, that 'demon' is your light. Fire creates as well as destroys. My own soul is seen by others as wicked and malevolent, but it desires only to protect those I hold dear." He raised a hand to his chest and clenched his fingers. "But because of who I am, people don't often make the effort to look past the surface."

She looked up at him curiously.

"Protect? Who do you desire to protect? Who's that valuable to you?" he was asked.

He closed his eyes, thinking deeply.

"This country. Sometimes, I find myself wondering if my efforts are… Never mind. It's none of your concern." He shook his head, feeling the need to get something off his chest. "There's someone else I want to protect; my wife."

She gasped in shock, and he heard her shift beneath the covers. Why was he even telling her this? She had only recently come into his life, so why had he shared something so personal? She seemed like a nice person to talk to. It made a change from talking to Akunadin or Neith.

"You're _married_?" she gasped.

He chuckled, amused.

"Does it surprise you that much? I suppose it would; I don't seem the type, do I? But you know, she makes me happy. She's the one who, for me, makes my home a home." He smiled as he thought of Neith, Kisara doing the same.

"I can see you're fond of her a great deal. What's her name?"

She sounded interested, which made him feel a range of emotions. He was angry with himself for telling her this, yet he felt proud at the same time to be talking of his lotus. He ran a finger along his left wristlets.

"She's called Neith." He then smiled. "We're expecting a son in a few months time. I'm looking forward to being a father."

She smiled even more deeply.

"I can imagine. That's _wonderful_ news! How long have you been together?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

"Three years. She's an amazing woman," he replied.

He then rose from the bed, feeling warm inside as he rose to his feet. It was nice that he had someone to talk to, besides Akunadin or Neith. He liked to have a fresh perspective on things, and he felt that she would keep this between the two of them. If there was one thing he valued, it was his privacy.

"Will I meet her sometime?" she asked him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder before he left.

"Perhaps. Now I _really_ must be going. It was good to talk with you, Kisara."

-ll-

Remembering Kisara, he watched on as Atemu and Shimon emerged from the antechamber, and as he watched them, the hairs rose on the back of his neck. Atemu's eyes were so _cold_; he had never seen him like that before. Clutching tighter on the Sennen Rod, he focused his gaze on another two who had something else entirely to discuss. Isis and Karim were talking nearby, and unbeknownst to them, he could hear every word.

"Did you _hear_ the way he spoke to Atemu?" Karim remarked, looking at the smaller priestess. "Isis, are you all right?"

"It's those visions. I'm trying to work out how they both fit together. First Neith running up to Set, and then him murdering that girl in cold blood," Isis replied, thoughtfully.

Isis then shivered as his eyes narrowed hatefully at her. Now they were talking about him behind his back!

"You should have _seen_ it, Karim! His eyes. Everything about him was so cold and distant. I was so _scared_!" she said.

_She was scared? It's because of her I'm an outcast!_ he cursed. 

He then tore his gaze away from his two colleagues, feeling a thick venom rise in his chest. His lips pursed together and he breathed slowly, counting to ten to control the rage he felt. It would do him no good to lose his temper. He always bottled such feelings up, putting himself under increasing pressure until he had no choice but to burst.

"I am afraid that I have some bad news to announce to all of you," Atemu spoke up.

He raised his head, gazing impassively at the throne.

"Our visitor's kingdom, as well as my own sentries, who I sent out to investigate upon hearing the rumours, has informed me that a city located on our border has been decimated and slaughtered. There is nothing left." Everyone around him gasped, as he was startled into attention.

_I've been discovered?_ he thought. 

"What's more, they claim that is one of us who attacked them! An unsanctioned pre-emptive strike was launched on that city, wiping out innocent men, women _and_ children. They are seeking compensation and the head of the one responsible for the atrocity, or they shall threaten war," the Per A'a finished.

He could swear that Atemu was looking straight at him. That was when he knew he was in trouble.

_Let him curse me until the day I die, I don't care. I know what I did was right_, he thought, meeting Atemu's gaze.

"Do you know anything about this, Set? Your presence was missed a while ago," Atemu asked him, sounding suspicious. "I'm waiting for your answer, if there is one to give."

He then realised that everyone was looking at him, their faces a mixture of shame, embarrassment and disgust. Akunadin was merely as impassive as ever. A fire burnt within him as he bowed his head and clenched his left hand into a fist. What he had done he had done for Kemet. Who were they to judge him? None of them even had the _stomach_ for what had needed to be done!

"Set," Isis whispered. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"Isn't what true? Eliminating a threat to our peaceful existence?" he scoffed. "Go home and play with your dolls, Isis. If you had seen what I had seen, you would know I was perfectly justified. They wished ill upon Kemet, and so they deserved to suffer. It is my belief that had I not done what I did, they would be working up to warring with us."

Atemu jumped off his throne, his eyes burning with rage.

"_Be silent_! How _dare_ you commit such a deed in my name! You attacked me, but I forgave you. You rebelled against me, but I gave you a second chance. But such a crime as this can never be forgiven! You never listened to me, you took things into your own hands, and so you must face the consequences."

He snorted in disbelief, his eyes narrowing.

"But _why_ would you listen to me, Per A'a? You never have before, so why would this be any different? You should be _thanking_ me for what I did, cleansing our soil of that filth – "

"Those 'filth' were people, Set! Can you imagine how I felt about your betrayal when confronted by their blood-stained clothes and mangled bodies?" Atemu glared at him, and his keen senses detected several Medjay entering the room.

"I can't say that I do, nor do I care." His eyes flickered between Atemu and the soldiers who had just entered.

_What a silly boy you are; a real disappointment._

"You ungrateful, unfeeling pig! How would you feel if you found Neith and your unborn child slaughtered in such a way?" Atemu spat.

His eyes narrowed as Akunadin looked on, his mentor taking in every thought, word and feeling as he glared at Atemu.

"Then I would be devastated, as you full well know," he retorted.

He then noticed that the guards had drawn in closer and he brought the Sennen Rod up against his chest. He could fight his way out if he wished. He could pin everyone down and escape, but then he would have to get his lotus, wherever she may be, and she would only slow him down. Plus, he had backup plans. He always had a failsafe to lean back on.

Then there was the enigma of Akunadin. He desired, for some reason or another, for him to take the white dragon from that girl and become the next Pharaoh. So he would not totally be without support. Neith would be fine; he could get her when the time was right.

He threw the Sennen Rod on the floor at his mentor's feet, their eyes meeting each other as the guards came up and grabbed his arms.

-ll-

Neith gazed expectantly at the bedroom door, waiting up for her husband long past when he had said he would return. Sighing softly, she sat on the bed beneath her and continued to stare at the door. She then jumped as someone rapped frantically upon it, desperate to speak to her.

"Neith, open this door! I must speak with you!" a voice called.

"_Lord Akunadin_! I – what are _you_ doing here?" she gasped.

She hurriedly rose from the bed, crossed the room to open the door and found herself confronted by a worried Akunadin. His face immediately settled when he saw her, and she found herself experiencing a great feeling of dread.

_Why does he look so frightened? What's going on? Where is Set?_ she wondered. 

"I'll tell you everything. But please; go back inside!" he told her.

The old priest then hurried her back inside the room before she could react. He seated her back down on the bed and got on his knees before her, clasping her hands as she looked at him, his hood shrouding his head.

"Now, I don't know how to tell you this without causing you upset, but something bad has happened. I'm afraid that Set won't be returning this evening. Or the next," she was told.

She froze, her breath lodged in her throat.

"Why? What's happened to him? I don't understand, Lord Akunadin."

"Now, I don't want you to think any the less of him, but he has committed an offence, though it was carried out with only the best of intentions. Unfortunately, Atemu failed to recognise this," he replied, encroachingly.

Her eyes starting to water, she looked questioningly at the old priest.

"What has he done? Why can't he _return_?" she cried.

She felt him run his thumbs over her hands.

"There was an enemy encampment amassed along our eastern border. You know what Set's like; it tormented him day and night until he forced himself to do something about it. Except, he was -ah- _overzealous_ in his pursuit of the truth. The enemy was very clever and made it look like a massacre of the innocent when it was anything but. Because of his unsanctioned pre-emptive strike, he now rots away in prison, awaiting execution," he told her.

She began to choke on her tears, the sudden feeling of dread she felt about her husband causing a stream of them to fall down her face. Why had he _done_ such a thing? They were so close to finally seeing their son in the flesh, and now Sobek might never see his father. Her entire body shook with fear and grief.

"How? How could the Per 'A'a have ignored Set's warning of the danger those people posed," she mumbled.

She could not finish the thought; it was just too painful to think that he had been involved in such a vicious attack without the support of Atemu. That damned fool would lead Kemet to its destruction if he continued down this path. The idea that Atemu had pronounced a death sentence onto her beloved was almost more then she could bear.

"Shush. Don't be so easily discouraged, my dear. This won't keep him down; he'll pull through it. But to do so, he will need your support," Akunadin whispered, holding her close with a hand around her head.

She could feel him stroking her hair soothingly; much like Set did for her when she was upset, a hand rubbing her back as her body trembled with her tears.

"I will take care of you, sweet Neith. Set would want me to protect you, even though he cannot be here to say so. I will allow no harm to befall you or your child."

Neith trembled as she cried on the old priest's shoulder. She could not see the strange grin his thin lips had curled into, nor could she tell he had scanned her mind with his Sennen Eye to make sure the words he had spoken had the effect he wished. There was no doubt; his son would take the throne soon. The time was growing near that the white dragon would belong to Set and its power would enable him to prove his worth as Kemet's true king.


	35. Fight And Flight

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Set faces execution, but help arrives from an unexpected source. The priest then escapes, but will Atemu let him go?

-o-

**Chapter 35**: Fight And Flight

-o-

Akunadin lowered his gaze so he could watch the lone figure seated solemnly on the bench. Set's hands were linked together on his lap, his head bowed. The headdress Set usually wore was placed between his feet. Akunadin could see it even without the Sennen Eye; Set really _was_ feeling depressed.

_You must be dying, stuck in here and unable to spread your wings_, the old priest thought, his son still looking at the floor. _You can so easily solve all this by killing Atemu, but you won't. If you were prepared to kill that girl Isis saw, then why not him?_

At least now Set had been placed in a position where he would have to fight for his life or be killed. Atemu had put Set right where Akunadin wanted him. Now he could begin to make all his hard work bare fruit. He was so close to seeing his son wearing the double crown that he could taste it in the air.

Set did not raise his head, but Akunadin could hear the venom in his voice, all of it directed at Atemu's imprisonment.

"What do you want?" Set asked Akunadin, curtly.

"I am here to help you of course, Set. I cannot stand by and watch and let you be executed." Akunadin felt confident enough that they were alone; he had dismissed the guards who had accompanied him. "Don't worry. The Sennen Rod is safe in my hands, and I've informed Neith of what's happened."

"Thank you. How did she take it?" Set asked him.

Akunadin sighed heavily.

"As well as can be expected. I stayed with her until she fell asleep," the old priest replied.

Akunadin's eyes continued to linger on his son as he stared at the floor. Set looked so despondent, beaten into submission by the fate that awaited him. Or was that just for show? Doubtlessly, his son would be planning something right this moment. Never had Set been the kind of person to give up. But perhaps what Set needed was a little kick-start.

-o-

"Set! Come on, Set; wake up!"

Coming to with a yawn, Set blinked as his vision swam into focus. Neith was standing just outside the bars of his cell, her hands resting on her hips. Flickering torchlight outside in the corridor was the only source of illumination, and it gave his wife an ethereal appearance. It was strange, though. He would have expected her to sound concerned, but not angry.

Set glanced at Neith through the side of his eyes.

"What's this? I was expecting the grieving wife who's concerned for her husband, not the inquisitor," he moaned.

"Don't mess me about. Who's Kisara?" Neith asked, sounding stern.

"What?" Set choked when he heard Kisara's name. How did Neith know about her? "Kisara? I've heard of no Kisara."

Set stood up and walked across to Neith, one of his hands reaching for hers through the space between the bars. Neith immediately took a step backwards.

"Don't lie to me! I know all about her _and_ the white dragon. You and your little _fancy piece_!" she barked.

Set slapped his forehead with his left hand, gritting his teeth.

"For crying out loud! She's _not_ my fancy piece; she's just a girl I saved from getting stoned to death. There's no need for you to get all emotional." He then looked at Neith. "Speaking of which, who told you?"

"That's none of your concern," Neith replied, pouting jealously.

Set then found that he was fending off a hundred questions, all of them about Kisara. At least his wife was concerned enough about him to ask all these questions, even if Neith was dodging answering his own question about how she had found out about Kisara. It was as if she did not trust him. Furthermore, Neith was not revealing her source. But Set could hazard a good enough guess.

_Akunadin. What is that old man up to?_ he wondered.

"There's only one thing about her that interests me, lotus. And that's her power. I've seen her Ka. There is tremendous power inside her, one that I think might rival god," Set responded, treading carefully.

Neith scoffed and Set smiled.

"It's true. I would offer to show you, but I'm otherwise engaged," he said.

Set then grasped Neith's hands through the bars, running his thumbs over her palms. At least she was safe. He had something to fight for, not just his honour and vengeance, but for the future: their future, and that of their son. Set suddenly gulped in as he felt Neith holding him close through the bars. One of her arms then wrapped around him as she cried.

"Oh, Set! I don't want you to die!"

Set raised one of Neith's hands and kissed it gently. His voice was low when he responded to her question.

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. Be patient, and try to have faith," Set smiled. "I will never leave you, my sweet lotus. We will raise our son, Sobek, together; I swear to you by the Netjer themselves. I love you with all of my heart. You have nothing to fear. You have earned my love and trust. Together we are going to get through this. I have a plan my love; wait for me to make my move and be ready."

Set's hands then let go of Neith's and rose to cup her cheeks. Neith sniffed, as he loved one wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Oh, he intended to escape all right. He would escape and carry out his justifiable cries for vengeance upon those who had wronged him; his slave and his whore, Atemu, Isis… Mahaa may be dead, but his influence was not forgotten. The list of wrongdoers seemed endless. Now his rivalry with his Per A'a was no longer something born out of the tiniest respect he had gained for the young man when he had summoned the great god Obelisk; it was _destined_.

_And everyone knows destiny will not be denied or ignored_, he thought.

-o-

Some time later, Set was seated on the prison bench, wiling away the hours, focusing his entire Ba upon his connection with the Sennen Rod. He knew that it would work; it had to work! If ever Set needed an act of almost divine intervention proving he had been right all along, it was now. He was still stunned Atemu had dared to sentence him to death, but what the Per A'a did not know was that Set had an extensive network of support.

Spies and soldiers; you name it and Set had it. If he were to die, he would only do so for a leader he felt could protect the country. But this weak simpleton of a ruler could only lead Kemet to chaos; he was certain of that. Power was nothing unless it was courageously displayed to deflect the blows of evil aimed at innocence, protected behind the raw energy that was true power.

_Now all I have to do is get my lotus and get out of here_, Set thought. He then looked up to his left, hearing a visitor arrive outside his cell.

Set smiled; it looked as if his plan had worked perfectly and he was on his way.

"Ku, ku, ku. Well done, Shadah. Now give the Sennen Rod to me," he ordered the bald priest, whose eyes were glazed over. "Hurry up and hand it over!"

Shadah offered Set the Sennen Rod, holding it though the gaps in the cell bars. He then unlocked the door upon Set's command, after which Set turned to face Shadah.

"Very good, my obedient little mind slave. Now hand me the Sennen Ankh."

Set took the Ankh he was offered, hanging it around his neck. All he had to do now was get his lotus and then Kisara. Set was not too sure Neith would be happy about the company, but she would have to get used to it. There was something different about Kisara; something that evoked memories of the past from when perhaps Set saw the world more like the way Atemu viewed it still. That everyone, royalty, commoners, soldiers, nobles, the craftsmen, everyone mattered and should be respected within the range of their social standing.

_In time the truth will be seen. We all have our places and mine is no longer in your shadow, Atemu. This is far from over_.

-o-

Meanwhile, Neith was asleep in her and Set's bedroom. If she were still awake, she would be wondering why Kisara had suddenly come into her and Set's life, and if it related at all to the changes she had seen in Set that scared her. Her husband had told her that the only reason he wanted Kisara was for the power she held, so why had he not taken it yet? This troubled Neith as she felt herself being gently shaken, a familiar voice whispering in her ear.

"Neith. Neith, wake up. Come on; it's urgent!" it called.

Neith moaned tiredly. Looking up to her left, her eyes widened when she saw Set looking down at her, imploring her to get out of bed.

Set then threw Neith' dress on top of her, firmly telling her to get dressed. What was he doing here? Had he escaped? Neith suddenly spied the Sennen Ankh that hung around her husband's neck and gasped. What was _Set_ doing with it? Never mind; it would be better not to ask. If Set wanted her to know he would tell her.

"Set! What are you doing here? How did you get out?" she queried.

Set looked down at her, after which he glanced nervously at the door.

"I have to go away for a while; a long time, in fact, and I need you to come with me," he replied.

Set's hand pulled back the covers, causing Neith to shiver when the cool air hit her skin, and he then grabbed the dress and attempted to pull it on over her head. Neith struggled against it as Set tugged it down, amazed by his sudden urgency. But then, he _had_ just broke out of prison and taken the Sennen Ankh.

"Is it something to do with Atemu? I've heard rumours that you've threatened him. Is it true?" Neith asked Set.

"No, it's not," the tall man replied, hurriedly tugging the dress down about her ankles. "But I want you by my side. Will you come with me?"

"In _this_ state?" Neith paled, suddenly feeling sick.

Neith looked up at Set as he glanced at her swollen belly. She then felt him stroke her there gently and she grabbed his wrist with both her hands. Set shook himself free and slipped his arm beneath her back, after which Neith found herself being pulled up off the bed. Set held Neith close, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

_How can I do anything in my state?_ Neith wondered, one of Set's hands cupping the back of her head.

"It's your duty as my wife to support me, Neith. I know what I'm doing, and I know that I have to protect you. But the only way I can do that is to take you with me now." Set stroked her hair again, a kiss placed gently on her forehead. "Please my love, it's not safe here; for you _or_ the child."

Neith rested her hands on Set's shoulders and looked up at him. What her husband said was true; if Set left without her, she would be in trouble here. She was his wife and they would press her constantly about him. And if anything happened to the child, Set would not be around to protect her. She did not want to be alone, without Set; she wanted to protect her baby. Neith did not need to think upon it long, there was no way she could refuse him, nor did she want to. Her place was at his side and that was where she most wanted to be.

Set smiled as Neith nodded, helping her up from the bed.

"How are we ever going to get out of here without being seen?" Neith enquired.

"Just you leave that to me. I've got a few spells up my sleeve that will cover our tracks," Set replied, putting an arm around her, bringing her within the folds of his cape. "Now there's just one more person I need to get."

Set then guided Neith towards the door, her eyes narrowing. So, he was going to rescue that girl, was he? Well, she would have to let Kisara knew exactly where she stood in the scheme of things. Set belonged to her, and she would not hesitate to defend her territory if this waif so much as looked at her husband the wrong way.

-o-

A short while later, Neith could see nothing but darkness as Set lead her through the bowels of the palace. For some reason, Set had insisted that he blindfold her before they had descended into some underground chamber. Neith wondered why that was as he guided her carefully around a corner. Set was concerned about her seeing something, most probably. But she had no time to ask about this place.

"There you go. We're here now," Set told Neith, removing her blindfold. "There's just a small walk to go. And be nice to her; I can do without a woman's bickering."

Neith's cheeks puffed up as Set walked ahead of her, and she hurried to follow him down the torch lit corridor. As long as her husband was in it for the power she did not care. Set was not the sort of man to love multiple women. Still, they had come too far together for her to tolerate anyone threatening her family.

Set then brought them to a stop in front of a particular cell, and Neith walked up to him before turning her head to the side.

A scruffy-looking girl jumped up off her bench and stared at Neith, her blue eyes wide with fear. Neith coldly returned the girl's stare as Set withdrew a set of keys from within his robes and unlocked the door. What a pathetic little worm! Here she was, pampered and perfumed, wearing make-up and fine clothes, and here was this _dirty_ little slave girl dressed in rags. How could Set even think of involving himself with this commoner? Kisara was so unworthy of someone of Set's stature, the complete opposite of the power Neith had seen the Gods of the Per A'a wield in battle.

"Lord Set! What are you doing here?" Kisara questioned, looking at her husband and then herself. "Is this Neith?" Kisara then smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Neith's lips pursed together tightly as Set went in to fetch Kisara.

"You're not _that_ pretty to look at, I suppose," the jealous wife mumbled.

Neith's mouth then clamped shut as Set shot her a caustic glare. A fake smile appeared on her face, which quickly turned into a frown.

"Set, my dear, we really should be going," Neith announced, walking into the cell and taking Set's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Neith smirked at Kisara as she glanced from Set's side, rolling her eyes when she saw the girl's gaze lower sadly. Oh no, she would not let this one wreak _her_ family or their future. Set would take Kisara's power and then be done with her. Neith allowed Set to walk her out of the cell, casting another withering look at Kisara.

"Hurry up! We can't wait all day!" Neith called, only to stumble as she was clipped hard around the head by Set.

"Neith, be nice!" her husband told her.

Nodding, Neith shot Kisara one last hate-filled stare and then clung to Set's arm as he lead her down the corridor. His hand tightly clasped her left shoulder, preventing her from turning around to face Kisara. The white-haired girl followed them, a hanger-on who Set found fascinating for some reason. She cursed Kisara many times as they arrived at the far wall that concealed a secret passage, but as soon as they got there they found they were not alone.

"Well, well, well," Akunadin muttered, stroking his beard. "Look at what we have here."

-o-

Later, after announcing his presence to his son, Akunadin was standing on the bank of the great river, watching Set as he prepared to leave. Akunadin found that he now had to stare up at his son, who had outgrown him now that he had come of age. Pride for his offspring filled his heart as he savoured these precious moments of victory that were leading Set ever closer to the throne.

Set was standing in front of a boat, which he himself had organised secretly with the presence of foresight. Akunadin had known that his son would escape so he had arranged all of this to aid Set. But then he had discovered that Set had not only brought his wife, whom he had expected, but also that white-haired girl that housed the white dragon. The torch Akunadin held flickered, illuminating the area in the dead of night.

"Why have you brought her with you? All she has to do is die so you can take her Ka, Set." Akunadin glanced sideways at the barge. "We could seal it now and let you inherit that power; you could be the next Per A'a." The torch then changed hands. "Besides, Neith doesn't seem to like her. She seems jealous."

"I said no and I mean no! I will not take her Ka if she shall die as a result. I'm grateful for all your support, Master, but that is how I feel and nothing you can say will change my mind."

Akunadin felt annoyed as he stepped forwards to embrace his son, his arms wrapping around Set. He did not want to see Set go, but he was starting to tire of his son's resistance to kill Atemu. And now Set was running away in the dead of night like some thief when he could be king, if only he would reach out and take it.

"I'll miss you, you know. How shall we keep in touch?" he asked Set, still holding his son close.

Set then pulled away, a warm smile on his face. Akunadin's good eye fell to the Sennen Ankh that hung around Set's neck before Set pulled himself up onto the barge, aided by two of his loyal militia that he had roped into manning the boat.

"I'm sure we'll find some way to keep in touch. Perhaps you can come and visit me when the baby's due. I wouldn't mind hosting you," Set answered, stepping back as the two soldiers untied the boat. "Until next time, do keep yourself safe. And thank you for all your help, Lord Akunadin."

The old priest crossed his arms as the boat began to drift away and sighed as he watched his son leave. His eyes closed, and Akunadin quelled the empty sadness he felt before turning to walk away. At least now a line had been drawn in the sand. Set saw Atemu as being weak minded, yet ignorant of the true consequences of his inaction, and now his son saw it as his duty to safeguard the country. Eventually, Set would come to accept that the only way to do that would be to remove Atemu from the throne before Kemet sank into ruin. It could not be more perfect. Now all he had to do was convince Set to kill the boy and take his place.

-o-


	36. The Case Of The Jealous Wife

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: The boat Set is on is based on the description of those that existed at the time. And Meshkent is the goddess of childbirth and destiny, who tells the fortune of people when they are born. And yes, Neith is highly jealous of Kisara, but it won't last. It's her getting territorial. (I make her sound like a dog. Sorry!). She'll get worse somewhat before she gets better, and very childish and petty – just like any human can get. I wanted to explore this side of her, so… And Set won't take any of Neith's behaviour. Her and Kisara's reconciliation is something that happens later on, so be patient.

**Summary**: Kisara runs into the unfortunate end of Neith's ire as the jealous wife plots to bring her down via any means necessary.

-o-

**Chapter 36**: The Case Of The Jealous Wife

-o-

_A short while later…_

Resting inside the boat Akunadin had given him, Set lazily glanced outside at Neith as his wife rested a hand on one of the large oars. He wondered what was going on inside her head as they sailed upstream. Kisara had moved over to the side, out of view, and Set had watched on as his wife's eyes had hatefully followed the white-haired girl. Neith was so protective of him now that Kisara had arrived that he found it amusing.

Set raised the vessel he held to his lips and drank deeply. He would ignore her jealous behaviour for the moment; he had far more important things to think about. The power of the white dragon would be his; it was only a matter of time until he worked out a way to take it without killing that innocent girl.

Set's blue eyes then rose back to Neith; she was tapping her foot impatiently as soldiers nearby rowed the boat, her eyes staring to the side. Perhaps it was best he called her over before she did something drastic.

"Neith, my dear, come here for a moment. I wish to speak with you." Set called his wife to him with a wave of his right hand.

Neith came up to him soon after, a curious look on her face.

"Yes?"

Set looked up at his wife from his chair, the sun shining brightly outside. They had been sailing for several hours now and he had been resting inside. And he would continue to do so until they made it home. Neith had only gone outside to get some fresh air. They would be back in Naquda in a few hours, back on safe ground, and Atemu would regret what he had done.

"What do you think of our guest?" he asked Neith. "You don't seem to have taken to her as I had hoped."

Neith's eyes shifted away from her tall husband.

"Neith, answer me."

"I don't like her!" came Neith's reply, as she pouted and folded her arms.

Set rolled his eyes as Neith petulantly looked away from him. So, she _was_ jealous! How sad; he found it quite annoying. All he wanted was Kisara's power, but he was unwilling to kill for it. Plus, the white-haired girl seemed to be someone who deserved not to die in so cruel a way. And here was Neith, getting jealous of a mere 'slave girl', as he had heard her refer to Kisara.

"I'm not _asking_ you to like her. I'm _telling_ you to put up with her. I only want her for her power, nothing more. You're reading too much into things," Set spoke calmly.

Neith muttered darkly under her breath and Set's eyes narrowed as he shot up out of his chair, almost sending it flying to the wooden floor.

"What did you say? How _dare_ you!" he snapped.

Neith looked at Set, who was furious that Neith had imposed such a judgement on him. She had never before done such a thing in all the years they had been together. He did not need to explain or justify _anything_ to her!

"All you care about is power!" Neith repeated, walking back outside.

"Get back here! Don't you _dare_ turn your back on me!" Set yelled.

The Hem Ntjr quickly stormed out after his wife, annoyed that those sailing the boat could see and hear what was going on. Set hated airing his linen in public, but Neith seemed to have forgotten her place. He grabbed Neith's wrist, pulled her to him and cuffed her hard around the face, knocking her to the floor. He then glared down at her as she raised a hand to where he had hit her in shock.

"Of course it's all I care about, you stupid woman! It's what keeps our family safe!" Set then stooped down and pulled Neith up by her hair. "Now get back inside and keep that mouth of yours shut!"

Set threw Neith angrily towards the cabin and followed her inside as she ran over to the corner of the room, huddling up on the bed that lay there. He could hear Neith crying to herself, her sobs lonely and bleak as he turned his back on her and glanced up at the sky. It was harsh, but it had to be done; she needed reminding of whom it was that was keeping her safe.

-o-

Later that day, Neith silently narrowed her eyes at the girl who had suddenly come into her life and Set's. As Neith watched her, Kisara leaned over the side of the boat and dangled her hand in the river. Grasping even more tightly the bowl of dates she held, Neith walked over to Kisara and placed the bowl on the side of the boat. She then turned to face the white-haired girl, a cloy smile on her face.

"Hello there. My husband would like to know if you are hungry. He told me to give this to you," Neith said in greeting.

"Thank you," Kisara smiled. "I haven't had anything to eat in ages."

Kisara then reached with a hand towards the bowl, and she immediately pushed it to the side, sending it and its contents sprawling into the river. They slowly drifted away, Kisara reaching for them with no success. The young brunette then had a wicked idea, and she moved behind Kisara with a smile on her face.

"If you want it, you'll have to _swim_ for it!"

With a sharp shove, Neith sent Kisara flying over the side of the boat and into the river, where thw white-haired girl landed with a splash. Neith's face lit up evilly. That would teach her.

"Neith, what is this?" a cold voice asked.

Neith froze, her smile dropping instantly.

"Set! I lost my balance. Really! I didn't _mean_ to push her in," Neith said, noticing his frown. "I'm feeling a bit seasick, and I kind of fell forwards – "

"Please; I've had enough. Stop the boat!" Set demanded, calling to his oarsmen.

Neith saw Kisara splashing in the water and smirked to herself.

"You there, fish her out of the river," Set then ordered the one of the men, after which he roughly grabbed Neith's arm. "You; come with me."

The brunette was dragged by her husband back towards the cabin and was dumped on the bed, the soldier Set had ordered pulling Kisara out of the river. Perhaps now that girl would learn her place.

-o-

_I don't believe this! Not again!_

Set strode towards the scene that had unfolded before him, and as he came closer he could see the wine that stained Kisara's scruffy tunic. Glancing at Neith who stood nearby, a vessel in her hands, Set knew what had happened. His wife had once again been grabbed by jealousy and was now taking great delight in the results of her work.

"Kisara, go inside and dry yourself off. Neith and I need some time alone," he told the white-haired girl.

"Yes, Lord Set."

Neith looked at Set as Kisara walked away, wringing out her tunic. His wife would never physically harm Kisara, not in his presence, and Neith was not that kind of person. Throughout this entire journey Neith had been treating Kisara like dirt, eventually spilling her wine over the poor girl.

"What is wrong with you? You've been like this ever since we left, and to be frank, your rude, prissy and selfish attitude is getting on my nerves!" Set snapped.

Neith swiftly raised her head to look her husband in the eyes.

"I've done nothing wrong! She needs to learn her place!"

Set's eyes narrowed and his lips curled upwards.

"And you need to learn yours! Kisara is my guest, so respect my wishes unless you wish me to beat some sense into you!"

He saw his wife's lips purse.

"You wouldn't _dare_! Not in my condition," Neith growled.

"You're right; I wouldn't," Set replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't hold you accountable for these actions in the future; remember that. Now go and get ready. We're almost there."

Neith sighed and looked at the familiar shores that lined the river of Set's hometown, now her home as well.

"We're almost home," the brunette sighed.

Set snaked an arm around his wife's shoulders and held her close. They were sailing past familiar fields he had ran past in his youth, in a time when he had longed to play in the water. Those working on the fertile land were watching them as they sailed past, no doubt surprised by the early return of their master and his wife. The town itself was located further up the steep hillside that descended into the river at a forty-five degree angle, suitable to fend off enemy attacks. Atemu would not _dare_ to attack him in his hometown, not when there were both innocent civilians and an increased gathering of his loyal followers within those city walls.

Neith then looked up at him and he smiled back. They were home.

-o-

Once onshore, Neith yawned as she leaned forward on the camel she was riding. Set had taken it off one of the soldiers that had come down from the town to greet him, and her husband was now leading it as Kisara walked behind them, all of them travelling up the steep dusty path to the city's entrance.

The young woman felt tired, the short journey having taken its toll on someone in her condition. It was midday, the sun was at its peak and they had not stopped or eaten for a while. Neith's stomach then rumbled.

"Don't worry, lotus," Set chuckled, guiding the camel. "You can eat enough for the both of you when we get home."

"Thank you. Set?" Neith enquired gently.

"What is it?"

"When we have this baby what will happen? I doubt Atemu will be willing to just let you slip through his fingers."

Set was about to reply when suddenly Neith felt the camel stop. Twisting around, she could see that Kisara had fallen. She would have laughed, if Set had not ran to help Kisara up.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good," she heard Set ask Kisara. Neith's husband brushed the dust off Kisara, causing the jealous wife's face to turn scarlet. "Here, come and have a seat."

Neith bristled as Set then made the camel sit down, lifting the girl she detested so much up behind her. This was _all_ she needed! But the girl _was_ sick, so perhaps it was tolerable. Neith shot a glance at Kisara as Set goaded the camel up onto its feet, after which they continued up the path towards the town.

"Are we still to sleep in the same room?" Neith asked Set tetchily, shooting Kisara another glance.

Set looked up at his wife, his brows furrowed.

"Of course. We do so every night, lotus," the Hem Ntjr replied, choosing to ignore Neith's attitude.

The camel was led forward through the town's entrance, people stopping to watch them as the trio passed by, bowing respectfully. Neith had hoped to upset Kisara, but she had fell asleep, making her words meaningless. She was soon led through the town and up towards Set's estate, which had become her home.

-o-

Once inside the estate, Set awoke Kisara as they stood amidst a band of people. Neith looked around the courtyard at all her husband's servants; a number of household staff, as well as a multitude of his soldiers. Upon all the soldiers, her sharp eyes could pick out a snake tattoo on the inside of their right wrist. They had set up camp in the city and the estate, bringing home the finality that they were now fugitives.

_Was this what Meskhent planned for me when I was born? What kind of future _is_ this?_ Neith contemplated.

"Come on, Neith. Let's get you inside and out of the sun." Set helped her down from the camel and held her close. "Kisara, can you follow us?"

Set quickly led Neith inside, passing all the soldiers and staff and taking his wife inside the entrance hall. At least they were together. That was why Neith was here; she wanted a future for her son and herself. Kisara hung around the entrance as Set settled her beneath a statue of the Netjer who had given her husband his name. Set was so devoted to the one who had looked out for him, not caring about how his patron was viewed elsewhere, especially in the capital.

"Just stay still for me. I'll have someone fetch you some food in a minute, once I've checked that the little one is okay."

Neith felt Set gently run his hands over her round stomach, his eyes closed as he paused before checking her forehead. He then kissed her and opened his blue eyes.

"You'll both be fine. My lord has kindly been looking over you on my behalf, like I asked of him," Set smiled, bending down to hug Neith close.

Neith herself gazed over her husband's shoulder at Kisara, who was watching the two of them. The brunette's face then turned into a smirk before she closed her eyes and buried herself in the crook of her husband's neck, wrapping an arm around him. She felt Set stroke her hair lovingly, giving her one last final kiss before pulling back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to sort out a room for our guest. Just wait here until I return."

Set then left with Kisara, leaving the brunette seated at the foot of her husband's patron. Neith smiled and ran her hands over her belly, imagining they were those of her husband. She could see them as a family, all three of them together, devoid of any strangers who threatened their peace. Her dream was coming true; they were finally going to have a child.

-o-


	37. The New Arrival

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: The purification ritual after a birth lasts for fourteen days. In that time, a mother and child were secluded away from the rest of society to get her to know her child better and to ward off any evil spirits. Iunu is the name for Heliopolis Magna, a city to the north of Thebes. A _long_ way to the north.

**Summary**: There is a new arrival for Set, who begins to notice a change in Akunadin's behaviour. What could the old man be thinking?

-o-

**Chapter 37**: The New Arrival

-o-

_Two weeks ago…_

"It's all my fault. I was the one who helped him escape. I _know_ it," Shadah cursed.

Gazing at Shadah with his chin on his hand, Atemu shook his head. Those few priests the Per A'a had left were assembled before him, not that it made much difference. Mahaado was dead; Akunadin had left to conduct business in Iunu and would not be back for weeks. And Set had…

Atemu gazed sadly at Shadah.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure Set did something to compel you into aiding his escape two months ago. After all, he was in possession of the Sennen Rod before he was arrested. Perhaps it had a power Set failed to inform any of us about," the Per A'a said thoughtfully.

"He also took the Sennen Ankh. I didn't know how he did it then, and I still don't," Shadah replied, equally as thoughtful.

"That Set's always been a sly one." Atemu looked down at the floor unhappily. "How could I let things get to the point they are now? If I had noticed it earlier, perhaps _none_ of this would be happening. And now I have to catch him and bring him back, a man who I had hoped never to fight again."

The spiky-haired boy slouched in his throne, sighing tiredly as Isis stepped forward. The Sennen Tauk glinted on the priestess's neck as Atemu glanced at her, his eyebrow raised in silent questioning.

"Try to think of your wife, Per A'a. You've only just received the good news. That means time has gone by and that – "

"Set will soon have that child of his," Atemu said, finishing Isis's sentence.

There was a pregnant pause and everyone exchanged glances. At least Set's child would soon be born; it might keep Set off his back, at least for the moment. And Atemu knew he could not just send troops rushing in to drag Set back to face his punishment. It would be a bloodbath; the blue-eyed priest had carefully amassed a significant force inside his hometown and he was also deadly with his spells. There had already been several small skirmishes that had resulted in failures for his forces, and Atemu was reluctant to send more of his men to their deaths.

Atemu sighed again and glanced at Karim. There was no other option.

"Very well, let's try it your way. Perhaps we'll learn something we can use."

-o-

Set gazed across the table at Akunadin, who had turned up in his hour of need, and as their eyes met Set found himself growing ever more concerned for his wife. After almost three long months, Neith was finally in labour, and her cries of pain could be heard echoing throughout the entire household. Set had no idea how she was but he longed for it all to be over. He wanted to see his son.

_I wonder how she is right now. She doesn't sound too good. She's been in there for almost seventeen hours. How long must I wait?_ Set then yawned, his energy drained from the long wait for his son to be born.

"Don't fret, Set. The process of birth is the business of women. We men have no place there. We can best help by patiently waiting and praying to the Netjer for your son's safe passage into the world." Akunadin hoped he had hidden his concern over Neith's safety, but he could not help being worried about her.

"I know, but what are you doing here, anyway?" Set gazed up at his mentor from where his head rested on his folded arms. "I'd have thought it'd be almost impossible for you to leave the palace."

"I wanted to be here for you, and for Neith. And I would like to see the little one once he's born. Once one reaches my age, you learn to appreciate the value and beauty of new life," the old priest replied.

Set smiled happily, resting his head again on his arms.

"I can understand; I'm looking forward to seeing him walk and talk. But I _do_ worry about keeping him safe, especially with what's been going on," the Hem Ntjr confessed, sighing.

Burying his face in his arms, Set cringed when another piercing scream rang out, breaking the tense silence. Neith sounded as if she was dying and he hated it. He hated being unable to do anything; being of no use to her was driving him insane. He felt as if he should be able to protect his wife and child. Set immediately shot up out of his seat when he heard another scream.

"Sit down, Set. There's nothing us men can do but wait until the child is born." Set slowly sat back down, Akunadin watching him. "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be fine. Neith is a strong woman. Have faith."

Shooting up once again, Set's face contorted in anger. What did that old man know?

"How would _you_ know? You've never had a child!" he snapped.

Looking away, Set glared at the wall and crossed his arms, sniffing the opium that drifted in from several rooms away. Neith really had to be in pain if she was using that. And what did Akunadin know, anyway? He was old, unmarried _and_ childless, yet somehow Akunadin fancied himself as more then just his mentor. Set had thought he would end up just like the old priest until his feelings for Neith had transformed into something more.

"Don't you ever speak to me in such a tone; after all I've done for you! How _dare_ you; you don't know the first thing about me, _child_," Akunadin spat.

They remained silent for several minutes, each annoyed by the other's attitude, their arms folded in exactly the same manner and their posture identical. This silent stand off was interrupted when a shrill wail pierced the air.

Recognising the sound for what it was, both of their eyes widened.

"He's finally here. You must be overjoyed," Akunadin smiled.

"At last the waiting is over! Lord Akunadin, I am so sorry for what I said. Please forgive my outburst; this has been so hard on me and I did not mean to offend you."

"I know Set. I understand."

_I understand better then you think my boy_, Akunadin added inwardly.

Set almost jumped on the spot he was that excited; he was finally a father! The waiting was finally over. He had grown tired from helping Neith through it all, and now he would finally receive his reward: a little baby boy, his own successor.

Embracing his closest friend, Set's eyes began to water.

"I never thought this would happen, you know," the young man admitted.

"I know, and I'm glad for you," Akunadin replied.

The old priest held Set close and Set himself felt hugely relieved. Once the chief midwife arrived some time later, Set followed her out, unaccompanied by Akunadin as he was taken to see his son. Why worry about Atemu any more? The Per A'a was back in the capital and would never catch him. Not now he had something so precious to live for.

-o-

Set quietly opened the door that led to the room where Neith had been taken to have their baby, the three maidservants the Hem Ntjr had hired as midwives having left Neith to grow accustomed to her new child. They had already cut the cord and washed the tiny child before laying him on a pillow of cloth. Meskhnet had told the fortune of the newborn before he had then been handed back to his mother. Set had no idea how Neith was feeling, but he was overjoyed that it was all over.

Having waited for such a long time, Set was looking forward to seeing his son. Of course, he wanted some time alone with Neith and Sobek, the three of them together as a family. Everyone and everything else could wait.

"Neith, are you all right?" Set asked. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can come in." Neith was smiling down at something she held in her arms, her aura tired but radiant. "You should see your son; he's so _perfect_."

"I can imagine. Look at who his mother is," Set smiled.

"It's because of your flattery I find myself in this position, you wicked man," Neith giggled.

Set walked towards the young mother and sat next to her on the bed. Wrapping an arm around Neith's waist, he peered down over her shoulder at his son. Sobek was resting on his back on a pillow of white fabric that was wrapped around him, his large head resting in the crook of Neith's elbow. He was staring up at his mother with blue eyes. So _this_ was his son?

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Set tentatively reached with his free right hand towards his son, gently brushing his forehead with his finger. "Did it hurt?"

Paling, Neith went quiet.

"Yes, it did hurt; very much so. I thought I was going to die. It seemed like it would never end," she whispered.

Neith fell silent after that, refocusing her attention on their son. Set held his wife closer to him, feeling Sobek grasp fleetingly on his stroking finger. He was about to talk when Neith interrupted him.

"But let's not talk about it anymore. After all, we've got something much more precious out of all that pain. Haven't we, little one?" Neith cooed quietly, as Set looked back down at Sobek.

Sobek may look less than perfect, with slightly mottled skin that had a greasy sheen, as well as a flat nose and swollen head, but this child was _his_ son and so he was perfect in every possible way. The love Set felt for Neith and Sobek was overwhelming and he was glad that they were together to share this moment. How his own father must have felt, to hold him like this. If only his mother was still alive to share his joy.

"Would you like to hold him?" Neith asked.

Set nodded, taking Sobek as the baby was handed to him. Neith manoeuvred Set's arms and hands until he was holding his son correctly, the Hem Ntjr feeling oddly at ease. Once Set was sure he was holding Sobek in the correct manner, he looked down contemplatively at the new life he was holding in his arms. Finally, it was all over.

_How can this perfect little child be ours? I can't believe it,_ Set thought in awe.

Suddenly, a thought entered Set's mind. He would not make the same mistake as his father; he would be here for his son, not going off to die for some weak ruler who failed to appreciate such a sacrifice. Set wanted to watch Sobek as the child began to walk and talk, to give him advice on girls and be there when his son eventually had a child of his own.

_I wonder how father felt, holding me like this for the first time. It's a shame he's not here; it's because of him I became a priest in the first place_, Set thought deeply. _Why did he have to die?_

His arms supporting his son, Set gently leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead. Oh no, he would not die, no matter what Atemu might wish. He would be around for years to come. He would make sure of it.

-o-

_Some time later…_

"You should have _seen_ him, Akunadin. He was so healthy and strong I don't even know why I was worried in the first place."

Listening attentively, Akunadin looked across the room at his son who was leaning against the doorframe. After all this time, he was finally a grandfather. To a _boy_, no less! Pausing for a moment, Akunadin thought deeply about what this meant for Set.

There was now a continuation of his bloodline: the _royal _bloodline, to be precise. Now Set would have an even deeper right to claim the throne. The old priest wondered what the newborn looked like. He could still perfectly remember holding Set when he had first came into the world. Akunadin had felt delighted to hold such a beautiful creature, and he was sure his son now felt the same way.

"May I see him?" Akunadin enquired.

Set seemed hesitant; he was shifting uncomfortably and was in the process of folding his arms. Akunadin could tell with the Sennen Eye that Set was hesitant to let anyone near Neith or his child. He could tell that his son was thinking about the time he had spent with the one called Sobek, his own heart being filled with Set's overwhelming sense of pride.

Akunadin then ached unhappily, remembering what he had given up.

_Why did I do it?_ he thought sadly, his face hardening. _No, I can't get like this! Not with Set here._

"No offence, Lord Akunadin, but I shall be presenting him to the rest of society once him and his mother have gone through the purification ritual. You can see him then," Set answered, glancing at him.

It had taken Akunadin a lot to get up here. He had been forced to convince Atemu, his brother's spawn, that he needed to visit Iunu in the far north. This had given the old priest time to spend with his son. He had used black magic to create a portal to Naquda but it had been worth it. And now he was being told he had to _wait_?

"Are you sure I can't see him now?" Akunadin asked.

"I'm afraid not. Why do you keep on asking me?" Set seemed annoyed.

_Because I'm family._

Akunadin could tell that Set thought of him as everything but the one thing he desired the most; a father. After all, how could he try to fill shoes that he already owned and had stepped out of so long ago?

-o-

_Fourteen days later…_

Holding the tiny Sobek in his arms, Akunadin gently rocked his grandson, as the newborn slept for what Neith had said was the first time in a long time. Set was letting the old priest see his son before everyone else, not knowing that the family bond was much more than he suspected. Akunadin smiled; his grandson seemed like a strong healthy baby. Plus he was glad to see such strength passed onto the next generation, ensuring their bloodline for many years to come.

Akunadin looked from Sobek to Set and Neith, his son holding his tired wife close as they sat on the bed.

"He's a credit to you both," he announced, rocking Sobek gently. "And you, my dear. You must be relieved to finally be able to go back into the outside world."

Neith nodded at Akunadin, yawning tiredly as she rested her head against Set's shoulder.

The old priest smiled as he held his grandson close, yet he felt some pangs of sadness in his heart. He could clearly remember holding Set when he was this age, except Sobek was quieter; a _whole_ lot quieter.

-o-

_Twenty years ago…_

"Why won't he stop crying, Akunadin?" Ain cried.

Holding his newborn son in his arms, Akunadin tried unsuccessfully to calm the child down as Ain sighed and ran her hands over her face, no doubt in a quandary over their son's constant crying.

Looking down at their wailing son, the dark-haired man felt no less proud about the little being him and his wife had brought into the world. For as soon as he had been born, his adorable son had been the most attention-seeking child he had ever seen! The whole household had been kept awake by his son's crying he was that demanding.

"Perhaps he's trying to live up to his name?" Akunadin replied, still looking down at his son. "That's what we get for naming him after the Netjer of Storms."

Akunadin chuckled at his words, whispering softly to Set in an attempt to soothe him.

It proved futile.

"I don't think I can take much more of this, Akunadin," Ain cried again. "Fourteen days? I won't be able to take it!"

"Ain, I'm sure you'll be fine. Perhaps he's just hungry?" Akunadin rocked his son gently, but to no avail.

There was fourteen more days to go before Set would be presented to the royal court and his brother, Akunumkanon. But now, if his brother failed to produce an heir, the throne would pass to his son. Akunadin smiled at this. His family would rise to glory once again, so long as Set was the only one who could inherit.

-o-

Sometime later, Neith had taken her son back from Akunadin, and as Neith sat on the edge of the bed the old priest sat down next to her. Feeling Akunadin stroke her arm, Neith remained perfectly still as she felt her skin crawl, recoiling from the unwanted physical contact. She glanced up at Set to her right, seeking support.

"He is a fine child, a real treasure," the old priest said.

"Thank you, Lord Akunadin," Neith replied.

Akunadin then took Sobek from Neith once again, holding him aloft. And this made the child's mother even more uncomfortable for reasons she could not pin down. The old priest had been hovering around her and Set ever since Sobek had been born, and Akunadin had said something to her husband that had caused Set to grow equally uncomfortable. The old priest seemed almost desperate to keep in contact with his old pupil. And what was this fascination Akunadin had with her son?

Neith glanced at the old priest as he cooed to Sobek, watching him carefully.

"Yes, this one's stars are _quite_ clear. Oh yes; you'll be as great as your daddy," Akunadin commented.

Neith questioningly looked up at her husband, who shook his head and gazed down at his wife, mentor and son protectively.

_It's obvious he's just trying to flatter me into coming over his side: to get me to remove Atemu_, Set thought darkly, continuing to watch the three with a watchful eye.

-o-

"I hope I haven't offended your wife in some way, Lord Set. I don't think she likes me," Kisara mumbled.

Set held Sobek close and stood quietly in the room he had given Kisara in the servant's quarters. Worried about the dwindling but still-present friction between Neith and his guest, the Hem Ntjr shook his head and glanced at the white-haired girl.

"This is our first child, so she's a little emotional," Set replied, resting his hand beneath his son's head. "I'm sure she just feels threatened by your presence, but she'll get over it soon. In fact, she's been talking about you to me. She feels somewhat a fool that she acted the way she did, but she's too proud to admit it." Set chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, that's enough about my wife. How are you doing? Do you feel any better?" he asked Kisara.

"A bit, yes. I just feel constantly tired for some reason. I'm still not used to this hot weather. I don't know how you people stand it," Kisara replied.

Set chuckled, holding Sobek close.

"I guess we're born into it and don't really notice how hot it seems to others," the Hem Ntjr thought aloud.

Set moved closer to allow Kisara to gaze upon the tiny baby, which made the girl's face light up.

"He's beautiful, Lord Set. He has your eyes. Thank you so much for allowing me to see your lovely child. You both must be very proud of him," Kisara smiled.

"Yes we are indeed. I thought you might enjoy seeing him, and I'm glad I was right. You should rest now and regain your strength."

Set had known that his wife's jealously would come to the fore but he was glad it seemed to be abating. Besides himself and his mentor, Neith refused to let anyone else near Sobek. Set put it down to a mother's instinct. And even though he was pleased that Akunadin had came to visit, Set was making sure to keep the old priest away from Kisara. He knew Akunadin would only try to pressure him once again into taking Kisara's Ka, and he had no desire to do so as long as it meant the girl's death.

Speaking of which, Set glanced up when he saw that Akunadin was standing at the open entrance to Kisara's room. The pale girl backed away from the two men as if she could sense the purpose of the older man's visit. Fear was written plainly on her face and shone in her blue eyes. Sadly, Set could see Kisara was shaking with fright.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lord Akunadin?" Set asked.

"Yes. I wish to have a word with you." The old priest then glanced at Kisara. "Alone."

"Very well," Set agreed, nodding at Kisara. "Until next time."

Set then left with his mentor and followed the old man out into the courtyard, passing several soldiers on the way. No doubt, the old man would rag on his not taking the girl's Ka. And he was soon proved right.

"So, you've got no stomach for killing to acquire _power_, yet you could to defend Kemet? Are you falling for this pathetic slave girl, Set?" Set grew visibly irritated, irked at Akunadin's words. "I was disappointed that you had not sealed her Ka by the time I came to visit you. I had thought that you would have seen sense by now."

"I will _not_ take her Ka when it means her death. I've told you this much before!" Set snapped, noticing that Sobek was squirming in his arms. "Now look what you've done!"

Set's fingers hurriedly stroked his son, attempting to calm Sobek down but to no avail. The Hem Ntjr grew red-faced as a cry began to echo throughout the courtyard and he rested Sobek against his shoulder and patted him on the back. At times, Set thought that he would never get any sleep again.

"Set, I only care for you, " Akunadin said.

"You do? Well you've got a funny way of showing it!" Set retorted, still patting Sobek on the back. "Damn it! Why'd Neith have to go to sleep? Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Because I'm your – "

Suddenly, there was a commotion as a soldier called for the two men's attention. Set could see the soldier running up to him as more of his men amassed around the entrance to his estate, rumours spreading quickly as the one who had ran up to Set informed the Hem Ntjr that they had caught a spy in the town.

-o-


	38. Ruthless Unveiling

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Set has always been alone, until he found that special someone. The priest then lets slip his charming mask into one filled with hatred and learns something totally unexpected from Akunadin.

--

**Chapter 38**: Ruthless Unveiling

--

Glaring down at the spy who had been dragged before him, Set stooped down, grasped at the silver hair and pulled the battered man to his feet. As he gazed into his face, Set saw himself staring at his old slave. After the kindness he had shown the wastrel by abandoning him, he _dared_ to show his face again! He had an idea why he had returned, and so his old slave would now have to face the consequences.

The angry Hem Ntjr threw Sekani backwards, the slave being roughly grabbed by two guards. Spitting in disgust on the man's face, Set separated the Sennen Rod from its sheath with a dangerous scraping of metal.

"After the second chance I so gratefully bestowed upon you, you dare to throw it back in my face. And then you get caught trying to send word to your little whore and her ruler about my plans. Well, I must say I'm disappointed," he hissed.

Set stepped closer to Sekani and struck him hard across the face with the back of the Sennen Rod. Now that Sobek was back with his mother, he was free to conduct this interrogation how he saw fit. And Kisara had been taken inside so she would not see this other side of him; one that those who bore witness to never dared to speak of if they lived past the terrifying experience. The Hem Ntjr then smiled cruelly, running a finger over the dagger; there was no hope for this pathetic traitorous letch. Yes, this time Sekani would die by his hand.

"Set, don't be so hasty to meet justice upon this scoundrel. Allow me to peer into his mind," Akunadin requested.

"Lord Akunadin, I didn't expect the pleasure of you helping me like this." Set smiled wickedly at a shocked Sekani. "But seeing as you insist, go right ahead."

The tall young man stepped back from the slave, the old priest taking his place. Sekani seemed shocked to see Akunadin standing alongside him. From what Set could see, his mentor was finding nothing of importance. But then the old priest froze and stepped backwards.

"Lord Akunadin, what's the matter?" he asked. "You look troubled."

"It is nothing that should concern you, but it has everything to do with me. I shall have to leave you sooner than I expected," Set was answered. "You had best get this over with quickly."

"Gladly," Set replied with relish

Stepping forwards, Set brandished the dagger and thrust it into the gut of the captured slave, jerking it up for good measure. The blood splattered over his blue and white kilts, staining them as he unceremoniously pushed the slave off with his left hand. Now the slave would never speak of what he had seen. Set wiped the blade of the Sennen Rod's dagger upon Sekani's ragged kilt, enjoying the look of fear and hatred he saw in his eyes.

"It's such a shame you won't be able to see your flea-ridden woman again, but you should have thought of that _before_ you came here," the Hem Ntjr whispered darkly, stepping backwards in disgust.

Set then turned to face his adherents.

"Cut out his tongue, gouge out his eyes and then string him up in the town square. Declare what his crimes were; post them on a notice upon the pole upon which he shall hang until his lecherous soul gets eaten by Ammut. Let everyone see what happens to those who dare betray me! And once he dies, bring him back to me. I have one last use for him," he ordered.

Set's serpentine eyes followed several soldiers as they collected the wailing slave and carried him away, kicking and screaming. Oh yes, they would learn the consequences, all right: them _and_ Atemu.

--

Akunadin gazed thoughtfully at his son as the slave was taken away; Set had just killed that faceless servant, yet he would not kill Atemu or that girl. He realised his son was not reluctant; he was _confused_. And if Set were confused, then he needed a guiding hand in the right direction.

And now Atemu was to be a father. That could _not_ be allowed to happen! That brat could not be allowed to father an heir, not when he was so _close_ to seeing Set take over. Or so Akunadin hoped.

_I need to drive the wedge deeper between the two of them_, the old priest thought, quietly following Set inside. _I won't allow him to back out of taking over. Not when he's so close. What he needs is some incentive; a push in the right direction to get him started._

--

Later, Neith had just finished feeding her son, and as she rested him on the bed his blue eyes rolled to the side. Readjusting her dress, Neith yawned, not feeling in the mood to put on any make-up. She then lay down next to son and watched him curiously. The brunette ran a finger over his small cheek, smiling as Sobek turned his face towards her finger and tried to get his mouth on it.

It was strange, but Neith had noticed that Akunadin had taken an unusual interest in her son. She had known that he would show _some_ interest of course, being the man Set looked up to, but this seemed to be something more. Something deeper had to be going on inside the old priest's head. It was as if her son meant more to him than some passing acquaintance. Why was that?

"I don't get it either, little one. Do you?" Neith smiled and stroked her son again. "But then, how could _you_ possibly tell me?"

The young mother sighed, pulling her son close to her. It was strange, being a mother. To be responsible for such a precious little child was otherworldly and still evoked new feelings from her, warming her heart. Yet, he looked so much like her and Set. Sobek had his father's nose, and if her thoughts proved correct then he would have his father's eyes: those beautiful blue eyes.

Those eyes were one of the many things Neith loved about Set. They could be cold, but they could also be comforting. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

--

_Four years ago…_

Set gazed quietly at the crying woman and as he watched, Neith dropped her face into her hands. She looked so sad. Walking over to where Neith was seated on the wall, he sat down next to her. He then rested his hands on his knees, Neith still crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he enquired gently.

"Not really." Neith sounded upset. "Please, just leave me alone."

The young woman continued to cry, her body shaking next to Set, who shifted uncomfortably. The young priestess, one who he had made it his divine-given mission to annoy in his youth, had recently lost her father in a way similar to the way he had lost his. Set _knew_ it seemed selfish, but he was glad to have found someone who could now understand what he himself had gone through.

_She's been so quiet lately_, the Hem Ntjr thought, glancing at Neith. He was unsure if he wanted to hold her close and comfort her, or even if such comfort would be accepted.

"I've never realised until now how much sadness you were suffering with alone," Set said, looking down at her. "It's all right. I understand what you're going through."

Neith froze, falling silent.

"How could you _possibly_ understand how I feel?" she sobbed.

Set fell quiet, willing himself to speak.

"I have no father either. I lost him in battle when I was but five years old. He died bravely, protecting the Per A'a and this country, just like yours. So as you can see, I do understand how you feel." Set looked at Neith, her face hidden in her hands.

"I didn't know that, I'm so sorry," Neith whispered quietly.

"Thank you," Set replied, not feeling as tense as he had expected when he felt her hug close to him. "To tell you the truth, that was the main reason I decided to become a priest. I wanted to carry on the work my father had started."

Neith smiled into Set's chest as he gently stroked her hair.

"That's a noble thought. I haven't congratulated you yet on your promotion, have I, Hem Ntjr?" Neith murmured.

Set continued to stroke the soft hair he could feel beneath his fingertips, feeling Neith calm down as he smiled. She then looked up into his eyes and he could feel the tension building in the air. He hurriedly let go of Neith and stood up. It felt strange, being this close to someone. Set then held out his hand, offering to escort the upset brunette back inside the palace.

--

Once the sun had fallen and the night had drawn in, Set took an alert Sobek off Neith and held him close. Looking down into his son's eyes, the Hem Ntjr walked over to where Neith stood on the balcony, gazing up at the stars. She turned around to face him as he approached, a smile on her face.

"You're taken with him, haven't you?" Neith asked him.

"Very much so. He's perfect, just like you," he replied.

Neith then smiled more deeply, and Set found himself smiling back. Ever since Sobek had been born, Neith had let no one save himself and Akunadin hold their child. Even then, she had taken him back as quickly as possible off the old priest whilst trying not to seem rude.

_Yes, and so have I_, Set thought.

His old mentor had been creeping them both out as of late. Akunadin's attempt to ingratiate himself was obviously a ploy to cajole him into being on his side. It was strange, though. Set had expected so much more of the man he looked up to than trying to create a deeper relationship between them, using his newborn child in such a way.

Set then stepped forward, putting an arm around Neith.

"Could we have some more one day? He's beautiful, like his mother." Set kissed the side of his wife's face, suddenly feeling broody.

"I've only just given birth to this one. Can't you wait?" Neith responded coldly.

Neith then sighed tiredly and brushed past Set, heading back inside.

_My, someone's in a mood today, aren't they, little one?_ Set held Sobek close to him and followed Neith inside.

The Hgem Ntjr saw Neith sitting cross-legged on the bed, so he walked over and sat next to her on the edge. She leaned against him, no doubt worn out by the demands placed upon her by the newborn. He hugged her close with one arm, still holding Sobek with the other.

Neith soon fell asleep against her husband, Sobek still awake. The three of them stayed like that for a while, and Set silently enjoyed their company. For the first time in his life, he felt so peaceful and content that he knew he would stop at nothing to protect his family.

"I do love you a great deal, lotus. Don't worry; once the time comes, I'll get enough revenge for the both of us."

Set then heard a slight sniffle and looked down at Sobek.

"Come on. Don't cry now," he pleaded.

Feeling that his son would soon make enough noise to awaken the whole house, Set gently peeled himself away from Neith and left her sleeping on top of the bed. He then made his way over to the bedroom door and opened it, Sobek quietening down now that he seemed to be moving. Sobek seemed happiest when he was held, and Set smiled at the sweet expression of awe that Sobek gazed up at him with.

Set then gasped as he saw Akunadin skulking away down the corridor; the old man's shoulders were slumped as if he bore a heavy weight that threatened to overwhelm him. He had thought for certain that his mentor had already gone to bed. Why was he still awake? Set followed Akunadin down the corridor, eventually catching up to the old priest.

--

Akunadin paused as he walked down the corridor. Turning around, he saw that Set was staring back at him. Turning back around and walking away, Akunadin paused when he heard his son call his name.

_Why did I even come here? It's obvious you have no desire to listen to me. Now I see that it was a foolish mistake to come here,_ the old priest thought.

"Where are you going at this ungodly hour?" Set asked. "Were you planning on running away in the dead of night before I could say goodbye?"

Akunadin turned back around to face his son, who he could see was holding his grandson, Sobek, in his arms. It had been so good to see the little one, yet he was concerned that the boy's father was losing his grip on reality. Set had executed that slave himself, yet he was unwilling to kill for the ultimate power. He did not understand it.

"I am leaving. It is obvious you don't want to listen to what I have to say, and my presence shall soon be expected at the palace," Akunadin replied. "Since you have no desire to do the right thing by taking over, I cannot help you any longer."

"I've repeatedly told you that I shall not kill Atemu. Remove him, yes; he is a liability to our country. But I shall not kill him, nor shall I kill the girl," Set responded.

The old priest gazed in bitter disappointment at his son.

"I had such high hopes for you, Set. You could have had it all! And now you're telling me you won't take charge and lead this country because you've suddenly discovered your conscience? How pathetic! I'm ashamed I even taught you at _all_!" he spat, instantly regretting his words. "Set, I'm so sorry."

Akunadin rested his face in his hand and seethed at his mistake as Set's eyes narrowed. The young man raised Sobek up to his chest and held him gently against his shoulder, whispering soothing words into his son's ear. He needed to get the truth off his chest; he badly wanted to be a part of his son's life again, and also that of his grandson. Perhaps he could even hope for the best, that Set _would_ accept him as his father and be _happy_ about it. For fifteen long years he had not been a part of Set's life to the extent that he had been before throwing it all away and now he wanted that life back. And he wanted to be a part of Sobek's life.

Then there was all he had done to save his son from Atemu's death sentence. Surely he would understand _that_?

_No one kills my son, no one_, Akunadin thought.

"If that was the case, then why have you gone to such lengths to help me, Lord Akunadin?" Set asked. "I would have thought that you would be able to see right through my heart and know everything I was going to do before I did it, so _why_ did you help me?"

_You always call me Lord Akunadin, but you never call me father. What I wouldn't give to hear you call me father again, just once._

Akunadin looked sadly at his child and his grandson, both the generations a painful reminder of everything he had lost. But his brother was no longer around and he desperately wanted to take back everything he had been forced to give up. The old priest knew his life would soon end, and he wanted to make sure that Set found out just in case he died. He did not want to die with a heavy heart if this was to be the last time he saw his son.

"To tell you the truth, I _did_ have a son once. He was so small when he was born, yet he made enough noise to raise the dead. I was so glad when he survived his first year," Akunadin began.

Set gazed at the old priest sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Akunadin, I didn't know. What happened to him?"

Akunadin gazed intently at Set.

"When you joined the priesthood, you knew that my brother was the previous Per A'a, Akunumkanon. Therefore, the royal blood flows through my veins as well as those of my son. For a long time I tirelessly served my brother, but like yourself, I had to commit a crime to protect the country that I love." The old man paused for breath, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness. The weight of his secrets mercilessly bore down upon his heart, making it hard to breathe. "To do this, I was forced to throw away my wife and son, the two things most precious to me. I can still remember throwing stones with him all those years ago. But then Destiny saw fit to return him to me, back to his origin. Don't you feel it calling to you, Set?"

"Feel what?" Set sounded confused.

"That Destiny has returned you to me. You see, you _are_ my son!"

--


	39. In The Name Of The Father

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: This chapter has an unedited version, so if you want it, I'll send it to your email and send it automatically to those who have requested them before. The God Set is portrayed as a square-eared unidentified animal, his ears similar to a donkey. This info is important for a scene this chapter.

**Summary**: Set finds out the truth that Akunadin is his father, but he's not happy about it. Things flare up, leading to tragic consequences.

-o-

**Chapter 39**: In The Name Of The Father

-o-

Staring vacantly at Akunadin, who had just confessed his shameful secret, Set found himself paralysed in shock. After what he had just learnt, the young man did not know _what_ to believe at this moment. All he could do was stare at his mentor in disbelief.

"Set…"

Hearing the old man's voice roused the brunette from his thoughts.

"Lord Akunadin, is this true?" Set gazed back at the old priest whilst supporting Sobek, still holding his son against his chest. "Am I… your son?"

"It is the truth, my son."

Set held Sobek closer and thoughtfully kissed the top of his son's small head. Akunadin was telling the truth; he could feel it in his heart. But how could it be _possible_? He had been alone for seven years ever since he had lost his mother. His father had died in battle when he was just five years old. No, this simply could not be possible!

Set breathed deeply, attempting to calm his frantic heart. Akunadin could _not_ be his father!

"I am, and you know I am. You can feel it inside, can't you, Set?" The man in question paled as a hand was offered to him. "Come with me, son. Please, try to see reason. You must do the right thing; you have royal family blood flowing in your body. Don't turn away; it's your destiny to rule Kemet and for Sobek to follow after you as Per A'a."

Still shocked, Set's eyes widened.

"Lord Akunadin is my father," he whispered aloud. But then another thought entered his mind. "It all makes sense to me now. Why you've pushed me so hard all these years, grooming me to take the throne because you could not. You wanted to live your life through me, your son."

Set looked down at the floor, feeling sad and betrayed. Who was he supposed to follow now that everything he had built his beliefs on was based on a terrible lie?

"Set, don't you feel that it was Destiny that returned you to me?" Akunadin asked.

Set ignored Akunadin and continued to think. Because his father had died in the battlefield, he had become a priest in order to carry on his father's work and protect the country and its ruler. All he had learnt, he had learnt from Akunadin. For all those years, the old priest had let him think he was dead and yet there he had been, _teaching_ him whilst deceiving him at the same time. But Set had never expected it was because he was Akunadin's son.

_Why did he keep it from me? And why mother? He lied to the both of us! How could he_ do _such a thing?_ Set thought angrily.

The young man's eyes narrowed in anger at his betrayer. Not only had his wastrel of a father left him, he had left his mother heartbroken. Then he had dared to consol him upon her death. She had _died_ because of him! His mother had been the only person Set had left, and he found it heartbreaking that the last man he would have suspected had caused her demise.

"It's _your_ fault!" Set growled angrily, shifting Sobek to his other arm. "Mother wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you!"

"I know, and for that I'm sorry. But all those things I did for you; making sure you would succeed, saving you from Atemu's wrath, don't they mean a thing?" Akunadin looked sad, but Set did not care. His mother was dead! Nothing he said or did could make up for this horrific abuse of his trust or the painful loss of his mother.

The Hem Ntjr growled and protectively moved his son away as Akunadin reached imploringly for the boy.

"I only wanted to be a part of your life; both your lives."

"Liar! I owe you nothing, old man!" Set snapped. "You left my mother and me and hence any right to _ever_ be part of my family. I shall _not_ allow you to interfere with my child's innocence. It's bad enough your disregard for her feelings killed my mother!"

Set stepped to the side and held his son close, keeping him shielded from his so-called father. If this were the truth, his mother's death had been for nothing. And that was just more than Set could bear to think about at the moment.

"Do you really think that Atemu will let your son live? Do you honestly think that he no longer sees you as a threat?" Akunadin replied. "He condemned you to _death_, Set! Have you forgotten that he spoke of killing your family just as you killed those foreigners?"

"Don't take me for a fool!" Set snapped. "He has no stomach to harm innocent women and children."

Set glared at the one who had left him all those years ago and saw that he looked regretful and hurt by his rejection. So what? It was as good as Akunadin deserved. Let him feel hurt and abandoned, just like he and his mother had felt. Even if the old man turned angry, he did not care.

"I meant what I said, son. You are destined for greatness; you weren't called Set for no reason – " Akunadin said, only to be interrupted.

"Get out. You had this planned all along; I will not become your tool." Set held Sobek even closer; his eyes were burning with fury as he dangerously lowered his voice. "Get out of my house."

Akunadin defied his son, remaining perfectly still.

"You cannot escape your destiny, Set."

"Yes I can; _now get out_!" Set screamed.

Akunadin's face fell as Set continued to glare hatefully at his father, eventually being granted his wish when Akunadin sighed and turned around. Even though the old man was his father, did he really want to know a man who had sacrificed his and his mother's happiness so long ago? Set was not so sure he did. Yet now he had to give him up, his father, who he thought had died fifteen years ago. But now he was here, alive and well.

It was all too much for Set to take.

"I'll be back. Soon you'll realise how foolish you have been and that you still need me, Set."

Set was left holding his son as Akunadin then disappeared. If this was for the best, then why did his heart ache so badly?

The young man looked down at the floor, trying to imagine what could have possibly been so important to Akunadin that he had left his mother and himself when they had needed him the most. He vowed to never allow anything to tear his family apart; there was nothing more important to him then his lotus and their child. As the Hem Ntjr returned to his room, he promised himself that he would not follow in his father's footsteps, no matter the cost.

-o-

Neith rose dozily from the bed she had been sleeping in, Sobek's cries waking her up yet again as she proceeded to move across to check on him in his cot. Set was for some reason absent from the bed; his side of it was still cold. Neith picked her son up from the cot and held him close, patting his back and wondering what was wrong. Sobek had only been fed an hour ago, whilst she had only been asleep for half an hour and was beginning to feel exhausted.

The young woman had taken to having Sobek sleep in their bedroom, even though Set had preferred to have their son sleep in a different room. She had just wanted him to have her child close to her but was beginning to think that her husband was right.

_Speaking of which, what's that noise?_ Neith questioned.

Cocking her head, the brunette could hear a quiet sobbing. It worried Neith, so she stopped patting Sobek, laid him back down and tried to ignore her son's wailing. She then stepped outside onto the balcony and froze as she looked down to her left and saw that Set was crying to himself, his brown hair being ruffled by the slight breeze. Sitting down next to Set, Neith saw the telltale silvery path of tears on her husband's face.

"Please, just go back inside. See to Sobek and leave me alone. I need some time to think," Set muttered quietly, still sobbing.

Neith lovingly wrapped an arm around Set's shoulders, feeling concerned. Never before had she seen him such a state. Something must truly have rattled him to make him like this.

"Set, I've never seen you upset like this before. What's happened?" she enquired.

"I'd rather not say."

Thinking about what could have happened, Neith felt Set cling to her and press his head into the crook of her shoulder, his entire body still shaking. The young woman gingerly used her other hand to stroke Set's hair, unsure of how to act as he cried into her chest. Would he realise how he was acting and suddenly turn cold, or would he be here for the rest of the night? Neith did not like to see Set like this; it _frightened_ her.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Neith and she kissed the top of her husband's head.

"It's not Akunadin, is it? Is _he_ the reason you're feeling like this?" she asked.

Neith took Set's silence to be an unspoken agreement, especially when he burst into a new flood of tears. Neith had, by her estimation, hit it right on the mark. Just what had happened between the two? They had always been so close. Set had always looked up to the old priest, who had seen Set as his favourite student. Perhaps it was something to do with Akunadin's recent behaviour; the old priest _had_ seemed uncanny lately.

"Well, you don't have to worry because he's leaving in the morning. He'll be gone soon, and he probably won't come back." Neith spoke with a soft tone, stroking Set's hair, crossly thinking about the old priest who had worked her husband up to such a state.

Set clutched closer to his wife, a sad tone in his voice.

"You have no idea, Neith. He told me he was my _father_," he murmured. "All those years alone, and he was _lying_ to me the whole time."

"Oh Set."

Neith held Set closer with both arms as he cried, her hand resting gently on the top of his head. _Now_ she understood why the old priest had taken such a keen interest in seeing their child.

-o-

Meanwhile that night, Akunadin made his way out of the city, and as he set up camp on its outskirts he felt no desire to return to the capital. Rolling out a plain blanket, the old man sighed, feeling miserable, disappointed that his son had not reacted as well as he had wished.

Akunadin then lay himself down on the blanket and looked up at the stars, his arms folded behind his head.

It had not gone as he had hoped, but the old priest understood that his son had to be feeling hurt. He would have felt the same way, had his own father put him through what he had done to Set. Perhaps Set could not accept him now, but Akunadin felt he would do so in the future. Family bonds were stronger than anything else, even the bond one felt to the Per A'a, who Set despised anyway.

"Speaking of which, there's one more obstacle to be removed from my son's path." Akunadin smiled and stroked his beard. "But then, dealing with her cannot be too difficult."

The old man sighed, pulling the blanket around himself and up over his chin as a fire crackled nearby.

_With the arrival of his son it was no surprise he and Neith didn't wake when I snuck in to acquire the Sennen Rod and Anhk from where Set hid them in his bedroom. _Akunadin then snorted to himself. _It's no surprise to me he was able to take Shadah's Sennen Ankh. That fool has always been weak, cowering behind the Per A'a's cape like a frightened child._

Akunadin then sighed.

_Surely Set will realise what I did and perhaps finally see reason. Soon he will have no choice _but_ to return to Kemet to reclaim his Sennen Rod, and that will force Atemu's hand as well as his own._

It may not be appreciated now, but in the long run Akunadin knew Set would come to accept him. His son found it difficult no doubt, but he knew Set had the kind of mind that would eventually come to terms with solid, hard fact. He longed for the day his son would accept him, but it was also his duty to do the best by him, and that meant making sure that he would become king.

The old man's eyes narrowed. It would have to be done; he would have to kill all those who got in his son's way.

-o-

_The following night…_

Akunadin was quietly standing in the room where his target dwelled, the young girl Atemu had had taken for his wife having no idea of his presence. He had engaged in scrying with the Eye and, having seen that she was alone, he was making his move. Atemu was too busy dealing with an attack by Set's soldiers to come to bed this early, even though it was already dark outside. Atemu had no idea how close he was to losing everything he had ever cared about, just like _he_ had done.

_Now is the time to put part one of my plan into action; Set will have no choice but to fight for his life after this. And once I put the second part of my plan into action there will be no way he can stop himself from killing Atemu._

The old priest hatefully peered out from beneath his shroud at the unsuspecting wife of the accused offspring of his brother.

_This mask will be perfect to implicate my reluctant boy so that a life or death battle between my brother's brat and my son is sure to occur. With the spell I've cast, there will be no doubt in her mind who is killing her. Hopefully, Isis will see this when she uses her Tauk. Everything is falling into place and now it's time for the show to begin._

His face hidden by a mask of his son's patron Netjer, Set, Akunadin stepped forward in his blue and white kilt and knew that this was what he had to do, what he _wanted_ to do. He looked exactly like his son in this getup and everyone else would think the same thing. The brown square-eared mask itself had been worn by his son for various ceremonies, fit perfectly over his face and would act as the final nail in the coffin.

Having waited for such a long time for Set to get what was rightfully his, Akunadin was eagerly looking forward to seeing his son take the throne. Of course, this woman and her unborn spawn had to be taken out of the way first; they threatened everything. Subira would have to die, along with her accursed husband.

"You're about to face your maker, girl. Any last words before you die?" Akunadin sneered, sounding exactly like his son as he announced his presence to his defenceless victim.

"W - who are you? What are you doing here?" the girl said jumpily.

Akunadin smirked at the young woman, her shock at his unexpected appearance making his lips curve up wickedly beneath the mask that hid his true face.

"You _know_ who I am," he drawled. "I am the instrument of judgement, the last face you will ever see, Subira. As Atemu's lily, you stand in my way and cannot be allowed to live on. Say hello to Akunumkanon when you meet him on the other side!"

He darted towards the girl and wrapped his arm around her neck, clasping his hand over her mouth so she could not call for help.

The last thing Subira saw was her tiny child dying with her as the life rushed from both their bodies. Tears streaked her face, making her makeup run down her cheeks as her vision clouded and she tried unsuccessfully to scream. And Akunadin chuckled evilly at this, not caring what he had done. It was necessary for his son, and his son had to come first.

_And now to take my leave; I can let Atemu's young mind do the rest of my work for me. The _foolish_ boy_!the priest thought gleefully, pulling away from the scene.

His hands caked in the girl's blood; Akunadin then cast the spell that would allow him to make a swift exit before he was discovered. His work here was done and he was pleased with himself, certain his plans would result in having Set sit on the throne very soon. Atemu's time as Per A'a was coming to a violent end. Nothing could prevent it now that he had begun to put his plans into action.

-o-


	40. Framed And Fierce

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Women often wore their babies in slings that were wrapped around their bodies. That style is used here. And something happens in this chapter that will surprise you, but remember that it's been planned. Akunadin is evil, that's all I'm saying. Comments will follow in the next chapter. Plus I have good news - this fic has been completed! All that's left is to update. And per Lazerwulf's question, Set _did_ reject Akunadin, though this is explored at greater detail in a separate one-shot I have already uploaded.

**Summary**: When Set's message is received, the carrier of it returns with bad news. News so grim that with it are more questions then answers for the Hem Ntjr. Set and Neith prepare for the worst as Akunadin continues to use his powers to achieve his goal.

-o-

**Chapter 40**: Framed And Fierce

-o-

An unnamed soldier quietly guided his uneasy horse through the lonely city streets, trying to avoid glancing back at his load. He eventually brought his horse to a stop once he was close to the royal palace. It had taken the lone man a lot to get past the guards, but they were not the ones he feared.

His master, Lord Set of Naquda, had given him a mission to complete. To return a failure was not an option: _literally_!

The soldier shivered as he glanced back at the body of the slave his master had killed, the man's bludgeoned face hidden beneath a shawl.

Soon enough, the shadowed figure had dismounted and was carefully placing the dead body in front of the palace doors. As he pulled back the shawl he grimaced. Yes, the Hem Ntjr was _not_ a man to be crossed.

"You there! What are you doing?" a voice yelled.

The soldier swiftly dumped the body and ran to his horse to flee the guards, running away for his life on horseback with the guards shouting threats at him. It was strange, though; why were they screaming about a murder?

-o-

"I don't believe he stole it from me! How _could_ he?" Set screamed.

Neith gazed up at her yelling husband, Sobek held securely in a sling she had wrapped around her as her son gazed up at her face with his little eyes. The young woman smiled and stroked Sobek's cheek, the child's face turning so he could suck on his mother's finger. Neith could not believe Lord Akunadin had stolen the Sennen Rod, or that he was Set's father! Even worse, Set seemed to be denial about the truth of his father's fate that had been revealed to him.

_Ever since I comforted him on the balcony he hasn't even talked about it once_, Neith thought pensively.

"Do you know _why_ he took it?" the young woman enquired gently. "Is it because he was disappointed you – "

"We shall not talk of that nonsense!" Set snapped. "And I have no idea why he's taken them; the Rod _and_ the Ankh!"

Neith continued to look at Set as he cupped his chin, deep in thought. Something else had to be bothering her husband.

"Are you all right?" Neith asked, moments later.

"No; something else is troubling me, lotus. My ceremonial mask has been stolen," Set replied gravely. "After all that's happened it's too much of a coincidence to not be related to the theft of the Rod and the Ankh. And news has reached me that Lord Akunadin has not yet returned to the capital; he seems to have gone missing, despite what he told me the night he left; that he was returning to the palace."

"Hmmm, it sounds like something's going on. But what?" Neith remarked.

Suddenly, they both jumped as a commotion echoed from just outside. Neith followed Set as he ran out into the courtyard and watched on as the messenger her husband had sent out dismounted his horse, almost falling off its back to the ground. She did not know why the soldier had been sent away, but she had heard rumours of a spy.

Set was attempting to calm the man down, his hands on the soldier's shoulders. Neith could not hear what was being said, but it caused her husband to pale.

"Neith, go back inside," Set told her over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Neith asked, seeing the fear in Set's eyes.

Set remained silent before he spoke, walking up to Neith to clasp her hands.

"The Per A'a's wife was murdered a few nights ago; she was found slaughtered in cold blood. Apparently, she was with child." Set's hands clasped Neith's more tightly, his face dropping. "And Atemu seems to think it was I who committed this foul deed; my mask was found at the scene, which means – "

"Akunadin must have done it!" Neith gasped. "But why would he do such a thing?"

"Because I'm his son and he wants to force me to take the throne, never mind how I feel. I think he did this because any child of Atemu would have rights to the throne he is so set upon having me upon. I cannot believe Lord Akunadin could be so heartless as to murder a pregnant woman in cold blood." Set sounded bitter as Neith felt her husband loosen his grip on her hands.

_How could he kill that woman? It's hard enough finding out that mother died because of his lies, but this is awful_, Set thought. _Atemu will have no doubt in his mind after the way I led that attack on that enemy camp that it is me whose hands has his wife and child's blood upon them._

Neith then paused, deep in thought. Someone she had known was dead at the hands of a man who had held her child and claimed to be family. The young woman may have fallen out with Subira due to circumstances, but the news of the girl's murder still sent shockwaves through her heart. It was as if a still pond had been violently disturbed by a predatory thief seeking to pluck a defenceless fish from beneath the peaceful water, just as their peace of mind had been greatly disturbed by the news of another predator who had heartlessly destroyed someone they knew.

"How dare he kill in my name; how dare he!" Set seethed, and Neith yelped as he clasped her hands hard. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. How are you feeling?"

Neith sighed heavily as Sobek wriggled around in his sling, starting to cry, sensing that there was something wrong. Neith spoke softly to the young child, soothing him and gently bouncing him against her in his sling.

"I really don't know," she replied. "But I worry for you; you're in a lot of danger, Set. If what the soldier told you is true then Atemu will surely come seeking vengeance against you. I need to know our child will still have his father there to guide and support him."

"Of course he will! I have no intention of dying. Now come, let's get you both back inside," Set answered.

The young woman allowed Set to guide her back inside the house, his arm around her waist. The mask he wore had not gone unnoticed; it was as if Akunadin still weighed heavily on her husband's mind. Something told Neith this was not be the end of the matter. Rather that this was only the beginning of something more sinister.

-o-

_Later that night…_

Neith was hard at work in the library, a scroll unravelled before her. Although unable to properly write, the young woman could read certain things, and her eyes trailed down the magical text that her father's spirit had guided her to. Neith's father had told her that Atemu would soon come to take Set to his death, and she could not allow that to happen.

_You know I'm right, my dear_, Neith's father whispered from behind her. _You must do this to protect yourself. If not for yourself, then for your family_.

"I don't know if I can do it. It seems so drastic," the young woman murmured.

_I know, dear. But what about all those who were opposed to you and Set in the first place, Atemu included? They will not be so merciful this time around_, Neith's father replied. _And what's more…_

What her father whispered into her ear made Neith freeze in shock. So, that girl the traitorous slave had run off with dared to threaten her husband and instigate the other priests distrust of him? And they had subjected her to so much hate when she had announced she was expecting Set's child it made her blood boil. Who were they to judge her? Her father was wise to guide her to this spell; it would surely bring about the end of that hateful instigator in a painful way, just as Anuket had caused her husband and herself such horrible pain; such pain that had began with her lies so long ago.

Neith's eyes narrowed hatefully as she focused all her will upon memorising the spell that she needed to learn to protect herself, Sobek and her husband. Therefore, she did not notice the evil smirk on her 'father's' face. This was not over, not by a long shot.

-o-

_Meanwhile…_

Akunadin smiled as he stirred from his trance and locked his fingers together, stretching out his arms with a pleased sigh.

_A woman's mind is such a fickle thing, so easy to manipulate. Especially within dreams_, the old priest thought, an evil fire alighting his eyes.

He had heard of the raid Atemu had planned to drag his son out of his hiding place, and the woman chosen to lead it would soon meet her demise at the hands of his son's wife. It was almost _too_ perfect. Everything was going according to plan and all he had to do for now was wait and watch the ferocious struggle between the young antelope and the lion he had trained so well over the years. Yes, he would live to see his wish come true; of that he had no doubt.

-o-

_Several days later…_

Neith was anxiously pacing the temple floor obsessively, her small child held against her in his sling. It was late morning and she had gone to the temple where her husband was Hem Ntjr to give her libations to his patron god. Her father was right and the Netjer had confirmed it. Anuket had to go.

_It's for the best, for my family_, Neith thought, just as the sanctum doors burst open.

"My lady, you must flee! The city is under attack!" her escort yelled, panic written on his face.

Neith's head shot up and she immediately held Sobek close, feeling him starting to squirm as if protesting the protective posture of his mother. Atemu had launched his forces already? Where was Set? Was he out there fighting? Neith placed an arm around Sobek and ran towards the soldier, only to be stopped in her tracks when he was dragged backwards and knocked unconscious.

That was when Neith recognised the attacker, and a wicked smile alighted her face. Father had gotten it right.

"My dear Anuket, I knew you'd come," the brunette chuckled. "But you should know; there's no escape for you and no one to save you from your fate."

The other priestess strode towards her, but Neith swiftly grabbed her point and whispered an incantation, hoisting the black-haired girl into midair. How easy it had been! Had Anuket grown slack? She was not as good as she was.

The hatred Neith felt for the enemy of her husband was palpable. She had never felt this strongly before about anyone, so why did she feel so now? It was as if she was not herself anymore but something entirely different: an instrument of the Netjer's wrath against one who had wronged his faithful servants. It was as if she was being controlled. But then her father's words resounded in her head and her fire was renewed.

"You're going to die, you know, on his side," Neith declared. "You've let yourself go since the last time we met, but then so have I. Have you met my son, Sobek? He's _just_ like his father."

Neith chuckled as Anuket unsuccessfully tried to move in her powerful hold.

"You can't run and you can't hide. You wanted to kill me and now you're trapped like the rat you are. Did you get the present my husband left for you? He sent Sekani to the Afterlife early. Oh, I forgot. He _can't_ actually get in now, can he?" Neith then chuckled. "I thought you'd be glad to see him one last time, but I see you're not."

Angrily, Neith was met with icy defiant silence.

"Oh, are you upset?" Neith taunted, flicking back her hair. "But don't worry; I'll end your suffering and that of your child."

Then it hit the young mother; the ultimate revenge. It coursed through her like the pain that had brought Sobek into the world; only this was not painful so much as it was pleasurable.

_I'll pay you back for all the pain you put me through. I won't allow you or anyone else to wreck my family_, Neith thought.

"It'll be hard raising it without a father, take it from me. But I'll solve that problem for you right here, right now," the brunette announced, smiling. "You can both rest together."

Neith began to chant, the words she had learnt rolling off her tongue, loaded with venom. This child, should it have survived, would surely have threatened her family. It would have sought revenge for its father and that could not be allowed to happen. Anuket had been so nasty to her husband with no reasonable explanation and it was time she paid the price.

-o-

_"So how do you feel, knowing I hate you and your child as much as you hated Set's and my child?"_

Neith could still remember what she had said as she ran out of the temple and away from the grisly scene inside, a sleeve held to her mouth, only to be greeted by the sight of the townspeople running to and fro. She did not know whether Anuket was alive or dead because, for some reason, she had lacked the energy to make such a dark spell work to its intended purpose. Plus it was something Neith knew she did not have in her. The very fact she had done it seemed wrong. The villagers were hurriedly seeking refuge from the invading royal garrison. They flowed past her into the temple and up towards the palace; Set generously rewarded those who were loyal to him.

How would her husband fare now he no longer held the Sennen Rod? And why, if only using it for the murder, had Akunadin kept it?

This kept Neith wondering as she suddenly found herself flanked by a multitude of Set's guards. Apparently, her husband had sent them down to safely escort her back to the palace; perhaps even to drag her back if need be, on pain of death. Neith was grateful for the help; she was more worried for their son and her husband than she was for herself.

Suddenly, Neith froze and looked back over her shoulder as Dious flew past overhead. Its wings were outstretched and its sword glinted evilly in the midday sun. Set had to be somewhere nearby. The young woman then hurried up with the guards towards the palace, but it did not stop her hearing the screams of the small battalion as Dious's sword began to make short work of them.

-o-


	41. Chasing Death

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: After being set up and falsely accused as a murderer, Set hopes to reason with Atemu and clear his name. But after taking a detour on his journey back to the royal palace, Set stumbles across something more horrific then anything he had ever thought possible.

-o-

**Chapter 41**: Chasing Death

-o-

A month later, Set gazed down at his comatose wife, and as he pulled the sheet up over the young woman he hurriedly shifted his gaze away from her bandaged shoulder. It had almost been a month since the attack on Naquda, and Set had caught that wretched rat that had ran off with his slave crouched over Neith's body. The Hem Ntjr dabbed at Neith's forehead with the wet cloth he held, throwing it behind him to Kisara once he had finished.

"I want you to stay here and look after her until I return. There's something I must do," Set told the white-haired girl, rising from the side of the bed.

"Lord Set, where are you going?" Kisara asked.

Set remained silent and dusted off his hands. The attacker had met justice at his hands and on the end of their very own weapon. It was a fitting end for such a rat. Set could still not believe that seeing Neith lying there, blood draining from her wound, had worked him up into such frenzy. Now he knew how Atemu must have felt, finding Subira in a similar position. The two of them needed to talk; he was not the murderer his ruler, no, his _cousin_, thought he was.

"I'm going to talk to Atemu. Perhaps I can make him see some sense. I want to bring all of this to an end; I'm tired of hiding away like some criminal when I've done nothing wrong." Set then sighed. "I guess it's time I faced him man-to-man. We'll finally see who's stronger. It's the least I can do for my family, to end it."

Kisara smiled at the young man.

"You really _do_ love them, no matter what anyone else says, and I believe you. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's all right," the girl said softly.

"I know you will, Kisara. And I have one last request; please take care of Sobek," Set asked.

And then the Hem Ntjr was gone, leaving the two women alone together. He did not want to do it, but this business with Atemu needed to be sorted out. Set then left, unsure if he would ever return.

-o-

Neith hugged her baby close, feeling him cuddle into her. As the young woman felt Sobek briefly clench her finger that she placed into his hand, she waited patiently for her son's father to return. Kisara had told her that Set had gone out on a dangerous journey, heading south to the capital. Neith hated the fact that Set himself had not told her himself where he was going, but she could understand why he had left; he had not wanted to worry her.

The brunette had little idea when Set would be back and she felt strange with just Kisara for company. Neith was only just rowing used to the odd girl's presence and the fact Set seemed protective of her. Her husband had never shown any concern for commoners before, so his actions puzzled her.

_Why'd he have to leave me alone with her?_ Neith wondered.

Neith rocked Sobek in her arms, patted his head and soothed the newborn as she glimpsed a sight of the white-haired girl Set had rescued. Kisara was standing quietly inside the entrance to the room, leaning on the stone enclave for support. Even though several months had passed Kisara had only gotten a bit stronger. A while ago, Neith would have been glad that Kisara was so ill; it would have meant that she would have Set back all to herself. The brunette then frowned; it did her no good to dwell on the past. That and such thoughts were purely selfish.

Walking across the room, Neith gazed out of the window, looking at a group of kilted soldiers huddled around a fire down below. Djehuty's moon hung in the dark sky, making all things dimly beautiful. Kisara had tried so hard to be nice to her; it was as if she had a second shadow.

And Set's words were still ringing in her ears.

_"Be nice, Neith. I love you, not some girl I met a few months ago."_

Neith looked again at Kisara, the girl's blue eyes meeting with her own. Kisara then broke it off, looking not at Neith but the floor. Now that Neith thought about it, Kisara _had_ been a tremendous help as of late; she had always been on hand to wait on her and Sobek, fetching things she needed for herself or her child. Perhaps she was becoming something of a jealous wife.

Beckoning Kisara with a finger, Neith felt the sudden desire to talk.

_It gets so lonely without him here_, the young mother thought, thinking of Set.

"Kisara, why have you remained here with Set and I? Why would you want to stay in a desolate place like this and not try to escape?" Neith queried.

Neith waited for an answer, Sobek once more clasping on the finger his mother had placed in his hand and letting it go. Once Kisara had slowly walked over, it was easier to see the thoughtfulness in the girl's eyes. Neith thought she saw deep sadness in Kisara's eyes, which made her feel pity towards the young girl. Neith smiled as Sobek focused on looking up at her face, his arms moving jerkily beneath his swaddling clothes as she whispered soothingly to him.

"He saved my life. I owe him, and therefore you, a debt. He loves you, and so you and he are one." Neith found herself smiling at this. "I cannot leave until I have repaid my debt."

Nodding, Neith understood now that this girl was not a threat to her or her family. Perhaps it was time she buried the hatchet. She could do with a new friend. As sickly as Kisara was, she doubted Kisara would ever feel her debt to Set was repaid.

"Would you like to hold Sobek? I need to get dressed and change my bandage," Neith offered.

Kisara nodded, smiling, as though an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you my lady. That would be nice," Kisara whispered.

Kisara took the baby from Neith's arms, listening attentively as the older woman showed her how to hold him correctly. Neith then left the room, hearing Kisara talking softly to Sobek. Maybe having this girl around would not be so bad after all.

-o-

Later that day, Akunadin was watching Karim, Isis and Shadah from the shadows that hung in the palace corridor. The Ring that hung around his neck concealed the old priest's presence from his old colleagues, the Eye allowing him access to their minds. All he needed now was the Scales, Tauk and Puzzle and then he could bring darkness to Atemu's pathetic reign.

The great God of Darkness would be called upon; Akunadin would gladly enter the evil one's service if it meant he gained the power to make his son become the new Per A'a.

The Sennen Rod gleamed brightly in Akunadin's right hand, paralysing the three who stood before him and pinning them in midair to the wall. The old priest slowly walked forwards, tucked the Rod to the side and clapped his hands at the shocked figures. He could feel the Rod burning warmly in his hand; it resonated to the relationship he had with his son, its rightful owner.

They all looked shocked to see him, especially Shadah.

"How _thoughtful_ you all are, bringing me such gifts. It's too bad you won't live long enough to see my son reign over Kemet," Akunadin smirked.

Akunadin's left hand tore the Tauk from Isis's neck as the priestess gasped.

"Akunadin! What is the meaning of this?" Shadah yelled, still held fast, pinned by the power of the Sennen Rod.

"What do you mean, _'your son'_?" Karim added.

The poor things seemed too confused by their anger to not realise that it was their treatment of his son that had brought this upon them. Karim had always sided with Mahaado; Shadah had always kept his silence; Isis had…

Akunadin's one good eye narrowed hatefully at the priestess as he moved to take Karim's Scales.

"You and your damned visions are what began all of this. You should have kept your nose out of my son's business, woman. It was you who turned the others against him with your damned visions." Akunadin bristled angrily, slapping Isis hard across the face with the Sennen Rod. "And now you will _pay_!"

It felt good for the old priest to vent his frustration at the one who had set things in motion, undoing what he had worked many years for; preparing Set to take over the throne.

A shocked look of realisation dawned on Isis's face.

"Oh my gods! Your son, it's Set!" she gasped. "It's all so _clear_ to me now."

Akunadin's lips curled up in a cruel smile as he turned to walk away.

"Congratulations, girl; you've figured it out. But it would be rude of me to kill you before you see his coronation as the new king," the old priest called out. "And now there's only one thing left that I need."

-o-

Soon after, Akunadin was watching Atemu as he slept, the young boy unaware of what was going on. Even though Atemu was a ruler, he was still a child. The old priest unsheathed the Sennen Rod; it always paid to come prepared, just in case something happened. Once he had the Puzzle there was no need for Atemu. Set would inherit a new world, one he could rebuild as he wished.

But Akunadin knew he could just not storm in and take the Puzzle. No, he had to take it through stealth. The Sennen Rod may not be able to control the young ruler totally because of the Puzzle, not that Akunadin would want it to. But the old priest needed the Puzzle to make his dream come true. That was why he had slipped a sleep-inducing solution into the boy's bedtime drink. In fact, Akunadin was surprised Isis had not foreseen this event and tried to prevent him from reaching his goal.

A smile then graced Akunadin's thin lips as his left hand reached out to clasp the golden pyramid, the Rod's dagger severing the cord.

"Finally, I can see my dream fulfilled. Goodbye, Atemu," he murmured, brandishing the dagger.

Suddenly, Akunadin was thrown back by a blast of dark magic. The old priest yelled as he was blasted to the floor against the wall. A purple-robed Ka hovered before Akunadin, a cold but angry look on its face.

The old priest scoffed, holding the Puzzle close to his chest.

"Hmph! Mahaado, you're too late. I have what I came for," he spoke, placing his hand flat against the floor.

Akunadin then disappeared through the glutinous portal he had created, Mahaado too slow to follow him through the portal, more concerned for his master. It was only a matter of time now. He had all seven Items, and so now he could return to the place of their creation and gain ultimate power.

-o-

Carefully walking down steps in the abandoned village he had been guided towards, Set covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve. It smelled like death itself made its home here; it was old, musky and _very_ unnerving. What could possibly be down here, and why did he get this feeling of dread?

The tall man had to stoop down as he came to the bottom of the stairs, and as Set straightened he found himself in an underground chamber. The Hem Ntjr found it odd that there were lit torches lining the wall. There was a raised platform at the far end of the room; upon which was a figure crouched next to a stone tablet. Set gasped as he recognised who was crouched before the tablet.

Clutching at the point he wore, Set wondered why it had guided him here. After all his so-called father had put him through, the pendant _dared_ to lead him to the wastrel! He had no idea why he had been led here and he desired to know the truth about something.

Set glanced around at the chamber, Akunadin placing the Items one by one into the indents on the stone figure, starting with the Tauk.

"What _is_ this place?" Set questioned, walking forwards. The young man knew Akunadin knew he was here.

"This is the place where the Sennen Items were created; Kuru Eruna." Set froze in recognition, remembering Bakura's attack on the palace. "Yes, the very same place, Set. But you should pay no heed to the words of a thief."

Set glanced down at the crouched priest; Akunadin held the Sennen Ankh in his hand, the other Items by his side. Akunadin continued to carry on with his work, placing the scales in the indent in the figure's chest. From what Set could see, his mentor was amassing all the Items for a purpose, but why? What would happen when they were all brought together?

"Lord Akunadin, why are you doing this?" Set asked. "I don't understand."

"It is for your own good, son. What's the matter? Are you afraid of calling me father? But you know it's the truth. Everything I have done I have done with your best interests at heart, son. Like any father who would risk death to protect and guide his offspring," Set was told, Akunadin sounding sad and bitter. "But it's of no concern; the time has finally come. Now you will see just how destiny will not be denied or escaped; you _will_ kill Atemu."

"Lord Akunadin!"

Stepping forwards, Set walked up to the old priest and asked for the Sennen Rod he had taken to be returned, seeing it at the side of the one who had revealed himself to be his father. The Rod gleamed, making his hand itch to reclaim it as its rightful owner. Now he would take back what had been stolen and this foolish nonsense would come to an end.

Set quickly pushed past Akunadin to try and grab the Rod, only to be pushed back strongly. With one quick spell, the old priest had Set frozen in time. The young man could see and hear everything that was going on, perhaps even speak as Akunadin went back to work placing the Items into the tablet.

"Foolish child, do you really think I could be so easily pushed around? Did you think that you in your youth are more powerful then me, your father? You will see true power, Set," Akunadin whispered darkly, placing in the second to last Puzzle. "This time, my dream will come true."

Set then closed his eyes as Akunadin raised a hand to the Sennen Eye embedded in its socket. He blocked out the loud scream of pain that followed, only opening them once he was sure the deed had been done, which it had. Trickles of blood were splattered onto the floor and Akunadin now held the Sennen Eye in his hand.

The Hem Ntjr's eyes widened in shock as Akunadin placed the Eye in the casket, and he remained frozen in place as the room shook, heralding the rebirth of the God of Evil. Something told him this would not be the end of the matter; rather that this was only the beginning of something more sinister then anything he had ever witnessed before.

-o-


	42. The Dark Priest

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's note**: You may recognise some of Zork's speech from the manga. I did extensive research (reading scans consitutes 'research', ku ku ku) to find out what exactly the contract was so I hope you enjoy this chapter. The other servant of Zork might remind you of those undead people that saved Thief Bakura in the anime. That's who they are. And Atemu will realise whose behind everything, he'll just need some time.

**Summary**: Held captive by Akunadin, Set bears unwilling witness to the great evil that his father brings into the world in order to complete his plan to destroy Atemu and see his son on the throne.

--

**Chapter 42**: The Dark Priest

--

Set gazed upon the scene taking place in front of him, his heart beating frantically beneath his chest. As Set watched, the items in the casket shone brightly as Akunadin stretched his arms out above his head. Soon after _it_ appeared, a demon of tremendous size and immense power. It had wickedly curved horns, two of which shielded its skull-like face. It was so colossal that its wings curved around itself, its head almost reaching the ceiling as it crouched over the stone tablet.

_The very size of it!_ Set thought, still bound by magic, glancing up at the monstrous demon in amazement. _Is this the Evil God? What does Akunadin think he is doing, unleashing this beast upon the world?_

"Are you the one who awoke me, wishing for my power?" the monster growled in a deep voice that shook the chamber, Akunadin bowing his head in determined confirmation. "By using the seven treasures and releasing me into this world, the sky will be clouded by darkness and catastrophe will rain down upon the land. But be warned. If you use up all your power, you will die. Are you saying you truly desire part of this power?"

The demon breathed heavily through its nostrils, emitting plumes of foul smelling smoke. The fingers of Set's left hand suddenly clenched together as the young man found himself capable of the smallest movement. As Set looked on, Akunadin yelled his desire even more vociferously and the Hem Ntjr found himself wondering of Atemu. This was a grave crisis for the country; just _where_ was he?

Set could feel the incredibly seductive power of the devil all around him, but unlike his power-mad father he found himself growing resentful that the country would be placed in such danger just to make him king.

"Priest Akunadin, I know that you came here to exchange the vows of darkness with me, because you are the one who created the Sennen Items," the demon announced, Akunadin nodding.

"Yes, I believe it was all your will, Lord Necrophidius," the old priest agreed.

_So it used Father to free itself from the tablet? But where was it before that?_ Set wondered, glancing at the two. _In order to free itself, it will use the one who created the Sennen Items. But then how were they made?_

"I will grant you a part of my soul that will allow you to control the world and fulfil your desire. But what is your one true desire? I sense it is not for yourself," Set heard the demon speak.

That was when the Hem Ntjr noticed that Akunadin was looking at him over his shoulder, a look on his face that angered him beyond words.

Set's rage boiled beneath the surface of his emotionless face. This was madness!

"Let my son, Set, become the new king!"

The young father saw Akunadin turn back to face the devil he had summoned, who raised its claw, within which formed a ball of light.

"Akunadin, take my power. Become the slave to my soul that will rule the world!"

Suddenly, the light sprang from the demon's claw, striking Akunadin like a bolt of lightning. The man Set had known was changing; his robes disappeared, replaced by black and gold armour, engraved with the Sennen Eye. Long red hair trailed down behind his back as he turned around, revealing the mask that covered his face. To tell the truth, Set did not know how to feel at this moment.

Set then heard a noise and turned his head, seeing Atemu and his old associates standing at the entrance to the chamber.

--

Akunadin turned around and gazed at the group assembled before him. A smile then crept onto the old man's face beneath the mask. Atemu and Set, both in the same place. Things could not have worked out all the more better. If only things could have been done another way, but he had been left with no choice. Besides, at least now he had the power to make his dream come true; the same power that was running through his veins like a drug.

_And now the lion I've trained for all these years can finally dissect this good for nothing boy, a hated reminder of my brother_, Akunadin thought, noticing the anger on Atemu's face.

"So! I find a murderer conspiring with a traitor! How could you both do this to me?" Atemu quizzed.

Akunadin was going to speak but Set beat him to it.

"If you believe that I killed your wife then you're even more stupid than I thought!" Set snapped, Akunadin bending down to take the Sennen Eye from the tablet and put it back to his eye. It seemed they truly did have a wedge. "Try looking beyond the obvious, you stupid imbecile!"

"How dare you stand there and deny your wicked deeds to my face, Set! A real man would own up to his actions. So what are you? A man? Then prove it to me now!" Atemu demanded.

Akunadin chuckled to himself; amused by the fact Set was such a proud individual. Yet his son was sometimes tempestuous, much like himself at that age. At least now his boy was doing his work for him. He had known that he would have had to force the situation onto Set because even now, his son was still reluctant to kill Atemu. Well, like they said, there was no better motivation than self-preservation.

"So you think you're a better man then I do you, Set? You think that you can defeat God and steal my power? Just you try. I will smite you down as I should have years ago as the vile snake you are," Atemu barked, all eyes on the two men and not himself.

_But still, it would be best if he were gotten rid of_, the old priest thought, walking away quietly out of view _But still, perhaps there's another way this can work out in my favour._

Akunadin could see in his son's mind that he was reluctant to take the final steps he knew he needed to take. But there was another way to force his son's hand. There would be no escaping his destiny once Set saw what he had in store for him.

--

Neith gently lay Sobek down in his crib, and as she watched over her son she wondered in amazement at having held the little child she had carried in her stomach. At least Sobek had been born in his father's hometown. She had feared that he might not have been born at all.

Walking out of the bedroom, Neith paused and looked across at Kisara, suddenly feeling a cold chill. Set had gone away and left her all alone, save for the white-haired girl.

"I'm fine, really. Don't tell me Set's told you to stop me from even _walking_," Neith said amusedly, walking off down the corridor.

"He's just concerned. But how do you feel?" Kisara asked.

Neith stopped and chuckled, feeling amused.

"If he had asked me nine months ago what I thought about having a baby, I'd have said that I wanted to have had it in Per-Bast." Neith smiled as she said this, for some reason the brunette felt uncomfortable.

The young woman could feel it within her soul and she knew that Kisara felt the same; Set was in grave danger. It was as if a familiar presence she could not pin down was lurking about inside the household, but she could not see nor hear it. And the worst thing for Neith was that she could not do a thing. Not in her condition.

--

_"He's just concerned. But how do you feel?"_

Reappearing inside his son's estate, Akunadin quickly scanned his surroundings as he heard Neith murmur something in reply to Kisara. It appeared that he had surfaced inside his grandson's room, just as he had planned. The old man moved over to the crib, the boy's blue eyes following him as he came into view, the young child still sucking on his hands, almost fisting one entirely. Sobek reminded him so much of Set at that age.

Akunadin would do whatever he had to in order to get what he wanted; Set on the throne. But he loved his grandson and would do nothing to endanger the young baby.

Reaching into the crib, the old man plucked out the boy, along with a cloak of fabric, and held him close.

"Lord Akunadin, Lord Zork desires your presence on the battlefield. He wishes for you to complete your task as soon as possible," a gravely voice echoed, as if it found it difficult to speak.

Akunadin turned to face the black-robed figure, another servant of the God of Evil; it's red eyes glowing from beneath its hood.

"I shall be done within the hour. Two women won't pose me much trouble. Tell our Lord he has nothing to fear," Akunadin replied, manoeuvring Sobek in his arms as the child fidgeted. "This will bring my son into the fold, one way or another. Here, take the boy. I shall meet up with you later."

Akunadin handed Sobek to the hooded servant, his clawed hands unburdening the precious load. It would be far better for Set if he came over willingly. The old man hated to do it, but it appeared as if his son needed some incentive.

--

Staring up at a dark sky that had once been bathed in light, Neith found herself growing fearful now that Ra's light had unexpectedly been swallowed up by the darkness. Set had told her nothing about a solar eclipse. What was going on?

Turning to face Kisara, the brunette sat herself on the edge of the garden wall in the main courtyard. The white-haired girl was still gazing up at the dark sky, all the soldiers that surrounded them doing the same, several of who now held lit torches that glowed in the darkness. Neith had a bad feeling about this and that it somehow involved her husband.

"Kisara, can you fetch Sobek for me?" Neith requested. "I don't know why, but I have this bad feeling."

The girl nodded and ran off inside, soon returning. Neith had expected to find Kisara carrying her son and saying he was all right. What she had not expected was the frantic look on the girl's face.

"Neith! He's – he's disappeared!" Kisara told Neith, looking frantic with worry. "I've looked everywhere and I can't _find_ him!"

Neith's heart fell like a heavy stone in water.

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

The brunette was about to grab Kisara and demand an explanation, but they both jumped as one by one the soldiers suddenly started to fall over. Neith ran over to the nearest soldier and shook him in an attempt to wake him up, but he was having none of it. It was almost as if they had been placed under a spell. Kisara did not know what was going on, but she could feel that bad feeling she experienced whenever Akunadin had visited Lord Set working its way back into her system.

"Neith, I must talk to you," a familiar voice called.

Akunadin was walking out of the nearby shadows that covered the entrance to the main house, heading towards Neith, looking strangely different. Neith herself could see the long mass of red hair that drifted down over Akunadin's back and the black armour the old priest wore, along with a purple cape and the mask that covered his face, but it was nothing compared to the large amount of fear she felt at his sudden unannounced presence here.

"Neith, I am afraid that someone had taken Sobek away. I was aware of it and came to stop them, but by the time I arrived I was already too late," Akunadin announced, his voice stony.

"Who would do such a thing?" Neith asked, fear in her eyes. "He's only a small child!"

"The Per A'a would, I think. One cannot fathom the mind of one twisted by grief. We both know he's wrong about Set, but he refuses to listen to reason," the old priest replied, walking closer to Neith. His hands then clasped hers, and Neith noticed the wicked look they possessed. "Don't you see? You must help me to bring him down, for your son if not for yourself. One who would treat children so callously does not deserve the throne."

Neith paused, deep in thought. Atemu had, apparently, taken one of her most precious things away from her. But something about this did not seem right. She had only laid Sobek down several minutes ago. Neith then noticed a stern look on Kisara's face as the white-haired girl glared at Akunadin.

"You're lying!" Kisara said angrily. "Atemu would never do such a thing, nor would Lord Set permit him to do so! It was you, wasn't it?"

Neith yanked her hands free and stepped back in fear as Akunadin turned to face Kisara, sensing the evil atmosphere that was starting to build. Kisara had a look of determination as the white-haired girl and Neith both glared hatefully at the masked priest, who laughed evilly.

"Maybe it was me; maybe it wasn't. Either way, it's none of your concern, you wretched woman. Nor is this family any of your concern. The only reason my son keeps you around is because of the power you hold. He cares not for you: your own life in insignificant in his eyes. The white dragon is the only thing he's after, as am I." Akunadin sounded different as Neith saw him raise his left hand.

_She's right. Lord Akunadin is not himself_, the brunette thought.

Neith quickly grabbed Kisara's hand as a burst of lightning launched itself towards the girl from Akunadin's hand, pulling Kisara away from the attack that collided with and scorched the ground.

The young woman then hurriedly summoned her Ka and pulled Kisara up onto its back behind her, the two of them setting off at great speed towards the town down below on the lion's back. They soon reached the paths that led down to the town, and the old priest, who had irately followed them from the estate, was forcing them to dodge numerous lightning bolts and other such attacks.

Akunadin had been the one to take her son; Kisara had been right all along. He was a liar; one who had stolen Set's ceremonial mask, the Sennen Rod and the Sennen Ankh to frame his own son in order to put him on the throne. And now she was being forced to run away from him like some coward.

_Curse that confounded betrayer! _Neith seethed angrily, her Ka suddenly stopping as the earth rumbled beneath them.

Neith looked up in shock as several stone spikes sprouted from the earth, towering over the three of them, herself, Kisara and her Ka. The golden lion bristled angrily and its tail stiffened as it growled lowly. Kisara followed Neith's example as the brunette turned to face the old priest, who had his own plans for the two of them.

"You both will come with me now! Stop this foolish escape attempt. You cannot elude me, Neith. Did you forget? I have your son and if you want to see him alive you will do as I say!" Akunadin yelled.

Kisara was shaking in fear and Neith found herself unable to move. The threat against her innocent child held the woman paralysed, as if chains bound her to the back of her great lion Ka. She was unable to act and helpless to stop this raving maniac from hurting her child unless she did as he said.

_Damn you Akunadin! Set will kill you for what you've done. Damn you straight to hell! Set, where are you?_

Akunadin smiled beneath his mask, his threat had worked well. Neith was no fool, and what mother would abandon her infant in order to save herself? He had been smart to take custody of little Sobek before confronting Neith. Now all that remained was to set the stage for the great battle that was yet to come.

--


	43. Liars

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Priest Set has lost everything – his home, his freedom and his life. But then he found someone special. Will he lose her as well?

--

**Chapter 43**: Liars

--

Meanwhile, Set and Atemu were staring at each other across the chamber Akunadin had left. This was yet another time Set was confronting the young ruler, except this time there would be no escape for the pointy-haired youth. Even if the God of Evil threatened the country, Set was tired of being put second all the time.

The Hem Ntjr's eyes then narrowed as Atemu stepped back, no doubt intending to follow the Evil One who had ascended to the world above. Set hurriedly raised the Sennen Rod and waved it at the chamber's entrance, forcing a landslide that blocked off the only way out, save for the rubble behind him that led up to the world above.

"No one is getting out of here until you deal with me first," Set announced.

Atemu and his entourage whirled back around to face the angry young man.

"What do you think you're doing, Set! Get out of my way; there are more important things at stake than carrying out your exectution, you murdering traitor!" Atemu snapped at Set.

Set's lips drew into a cold, thin line.

"_Like I just said_; not until you deal with _me_," the Hem Htjr affirmed again, only this time more coldly.

Feeling high with expectation, Set stepped down the stairs and away from the casket, from which he had retrieved his Sennen Rod. Atemu clenched a fist, stepping forward to meet Set against the advice of Isis, Karim, Shimon and Shadah. Set smiled as he towered over the smaller male, not desiring to let the spiky-haired boy out of his sight until he had said what needed to be said.

"Now get this into your thick head, Atemu. I did _not_ murder your wife," Set growled, leaning over the smaller boy. "Though you saw fit to attempt the same with mine."

A firm look appeared on Atemu's face, causing Set's fingers to coil tighter around the Sennen Rod.

"I know nothing about an attack on Neith, but I know you're guilty for what happened to Subira!" Atemu retorted, pointing at Set accusingly. "Your mask was found by her massacred body, along with my unborn child, you heartless coward! How dare you stand there and deny it to my face!"

Set's face fell; he had known nothing about a child.

"Akunadin. I can't believe he'd _do_ such a thing," Set thought aloud.

The Hem Ntjr then heard someone walk up to him and Atemu. Isis was looking at him calmly but with concern, as if she knew something that could explain everything that had happened.

"Set, is it true that Akunadin is your father –?" the priestess asked.

"Be quiet!" he snapped, glaring furiously at Isis. "Keep your foolish mouth shut about things you can't possibly understand!"

Atemu looked up at Set in shock and Set bristled with raw nerves. Now everyone knew, it seemed, about the relationship between himself and the older priest. The Sennen Rod Set clenched even tighter, the other six items still in place in the casket behind him. Atemu would have to go _through_ him in order to reclaim his Puzzle.

"Set, is what Isis says true? Is Akunadin really your –?" Atemu began to ask, only for Set's mind to finally snap.

"_It's none of your business_!" the young man roared.

Set blasted Atemu backwards with the power of the Sennen Rod, Atemu being caught by Karim and Shadah. Looking at Shimon, Set noticed that the old priest had a calm expression. Shimon was too calm for his own good.

"You knew," Set breathed, Shimon looking guilty. "You knew all these years and failed to tell me, didn't you!"

Isis checked over Atemu for any injuries before she turned to face Set.

"We shouldn't be arguing amongst ourselves," she announced. "Akunadin and the God of Evil are our true enemies. Set, you must try and see reason!"

Set smiled, looking somewhat insane.

"Oh, I see _reason_, Isis. I see a would-be murderer vulnerable and all alone. But I'll make him pay; I'll make you all pay. And then I'll deal with Akunadin and Zork in my own way," Set said quietly, his voice loaded with danger.

--

Several moments later, Akunadin reappeared inside the tablet chamber to a most unwelcome sight; Atemu was still breathing. The old priest had expected, with the way he had manipulated Set into feeling, to find Atemu's mangled body. All those measures he had gone to and _still_ Akunumkanon's brat remained! Now Akunadin was glad he had taken precautions to deal with the stubbornness of his son; he just had to lead Set along and the only option open to Set would be revealed.

"Set, we need to talk," Akunadin announced.

Stepping towards his son, the old priest could see through the Sennen Eye that Set was glancing at him coldly, as was everyone else present.

_Even now you refuse to accept me. Why won't you let me into your life?_ Akunadin thought sadly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Set grumbled, sounding disappointed. "I know what you did. How dare you do such a thing and claim it was in _my_ best interests! You set me up and now you want to talk? Ridiculous!"

"If I'm a murderer for wanting to protect my son, then what does that make you, _my boy_?" he replied, their gaze meeting.

"Akunadin! Is what Set told me true? Did you kill Subira?" Atemu demanded to know, stepping forwards.

Akunadin ignored the Per A'a and walked down the steps. Stopping close to Set, the old priest rested a hand on his son's shoulder and felt Set tense upon contact. He then leaned in closer and whispered something into Set's ear. Immediately, Set's eyes widened in horror as Akunadin withdrew a bloodstained silver necklace from inside his dark robes.

Handing it to a shell-shocked Set, the only sound in the underground chamber was the clattering ring of the Sennen Rod as it fell to the floor.

"Set, something horrible has happened to Neith. There was nothing I could do for I arrived too late. I found this in your chambers and there was blood everywhere!" Akunadin announced, noticing the glares of Atemu and his priests.

"I can't… How can this be? Neith? I don't understand," Set whispered, confusedly, all the colour draining from his face.

"I am afraid that it is the truth, my son," Akunadin said sadly. "I can show you proof, proof that Atemu has been lying to you all along. Come with me and see for yourself how much of a liar he truly is."

Frowning behind his mask at his son's reluctance to move, Akunadin silently turned away and waved his arm, opening up a portal. The power he now possessed made such a thing beyond simple. He could see the others were stunned at his new abilities, which made him infinitely gratified. For far too long he had allowed others to direct his life and that of his son's, but that time was over. Absent-mindedly, Set leaned down to pick up the Sennen Rod he had dropped. Set still stood there, looking confused, as if trying to explain something to himself. All he had to do was persuade Set now and he would be his forever.

"Come along, son. You deserve to be in the company of much better people then these liars who've plotted against you all along," Akunadin whispered, Set still in silent shock.

"Don't listen to him, Set! He's been lying to you for the last fifteen years!" Shimon yelled, drawing Akunadin's attention. The dark priest's one good eye twitched behind his mask. "I didn't tell you the truth because he asked me not to!"

"Shimon's right! Akunadin's nothing but a liar!" Atemu added. "Ask him how the Sennen Items were created!"

_You infernal child_, Akunadin growled inwardly, raising his hand.

That was when the old priest heard Set mumble something, causing him to lower his hand.

"This coming from someone who's killed my wife," Set inarticulated, running a finger over the necklace. "I don't know who to believe anymore."

"Set! I can see now that it was Akunadin who betrayed my trust and my father's faith in him. Don't let him win! You must fight him! Join me and together we can rid the world of his evil!" Atemu yelled.

The Per A'a was waving his arms around in anger as he pleaded with his high priest, but before Set could decide otherwise, Akunadin immediately strode forwards and grabbed the Hem Ntjr by the collar like he would an errant child. Akunadin's son gasped in shock as he was hoisted into the air, hanging from a tight grip. Akunadin shot himself one last smile behind his mask at Atemu before turning around, throwing Set headfirst through the portal.

"Set! Akunadin, what have you done? Why have you betrayed your brother if you claimed to love him as much as you do?" Shimon cried, running forwards.

Gazing impassively down at his old associate and one-time friend, Akunadin's one good eye narrowed hatefully behind his white mask.

_You never really liked me. You never really were my friend_, the priest thought. _You were always there for my brother and his child, never caring for Set or seeing that my son was stronger than that brat and should have been king._

"I'm tired of your whining!" Akunadin exclaimed. "All you ever did was support my brother. What about me? What about Set? You reaped the benefits of the Sennen items, yet you and my accursed brother, unlike me, never paid a heavy cost."

"What do you mean? I kept your confidence as you asked, despite feeling in my heart doing so was wrong." Shimon asked, causing Akunadin's blood, or what was left of it, to boil.

"You never had to give up your family!" Akunadin growled hatefully. "All these years you supported my brother and I'm sick of it!" The darkly-clad priest raised his clawed left hand and clenched it into a fist. "Now it's _your turn_ to suffer."

Clenching his fist even tighter, Akunadin smiled in fulfilment as Shimon began to choke. The old man's fingers raised staggeringly towards his throat as his face started to turn blue. Akunadin was squeezing the very life out of the old priest and was enjoying it immensely. For years he had dreamt of squeezing the life out of Shimon for all his doting on his brother and Atemu.

"Akunadin, stop it! You'll kill him!" Shadah called.

"That's the point, you fool." Akunadin suddenly jerked his hand, causing Shimon's lifeless body to crumple to the floor. "And you, you infernal spawn of my brother, thank the fact you're not next; yet. Though I doubt Set'll be so willing to let you go once he sees what you've done to his wife."

With that, Akunadin turned around and walked through the portal, leaving them all behind him.

--

Set moaned unsteadily, sprawled out on a familiar stone floor. His head felt groggy and somewhat pained from where it had banged off the stone paving. As he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain, Set clenched his left hand into a fist as he finally managed to claw himself back up onto his feet. He soon realised that he was back in Naquda, just outside his bedroom door.

_Why do I get this dreadful feeling?_ Set wondered, gagging on his sleeve. _And what's that smell? Is it blood?_

"Set, are you all right?" Akunadin asked him, standing nearby. "I apologise for taking you here in such a manner, but I feel that you deserve to know the truth, even if you do hate me–"

"Let's just leave it at that," Set interrupted, still feeling somewhat sick. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I found that necklace inside your bedroom. I'm so sorry, son."

Silently, he opened his bedroom door. It creaked open, almost giving him a heart attack. The clean room the Hem Ntjr had left was now in a state of disrepair; the purple veil that led to the balcony drifted eerily in the small breeze and his bed was bathed in blood, upon which lay a long, dead familiar figure. Brown hair that had been stained by blood had slipped over the edge, dangling to the floor, and as Set stepped closer to the bed the Sennen Rod slipped from his hand.

--


	44. Fathers

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

-o-

**Chapter 44**: Fathers

-o-

Silently watching his son, Akunadin took a step closer to Set and the old priest now found that the sight of a broken man was confronting him. Set's tears were almost enough to reach Akunadin's heart as the young man fell to his knees, Set not noticing that his face was resting in a pool of blood as he pulled Neith's body close. Or at least what _appeared_ to Set to be Neith's body. For who cared about one measly household slave? It was Akunadin alone who knew the truth. Illusions were a powerful thing, especially when backed up by the kind of power the Dark Priest had received and did not hesitate to use in such a manner.

Akunadin left his son alone to grieve quietly before coming up behind Set. As far as his son was concerned, that body _was_ Neith, right down to the tips of her fingernails. With a twisted grin concealed beneath his white mask, Akunadin withdrew what would be the final nail in the coffin from his robes and looked down at Set.

"I hate to show you this, but I found this on the floor. Atemu demanded I show him proof? Well, this is my proof," Akunadin said surely.

The old priest then handed the knife to Set. It was silver with a gold handle, devoid of any gems, yet sublimely elegant. Dried blood clung to the blade as Akunadin watched his son gaze up at it, silently contemplating what had happened. It would drive Set to the brink of sanity, seeing the murder weapon, _Atemu's_ _weapon_.

"Where is my son?" Akunadin gazed down at Set, who grew impatient with him. "I asked you a question!"

"I… It isn't good I fear to say. Set, I wouldn't see him if I were…" Akunadin began to reply, only to be interrupted, just as the old priest knew he would be.

"I don't care. Give him to me," Set demanded, a cold fury in his voice.

Akunadin gazed down at Set, who was taking off the golden pendant Neith wore. The old priest found it hard, seeing his son this upset, but he would use any means necessary to force him into killing Atemu and taking his place. Akunadin then got up and left, heading into the nearby study that had recently served as a place to house the young child.

-o-

By the time Akunadin returned, Set was gazing up at the old priest. Akunadin could see that the pendant his son had been removing from the dead body now hung around his neck. But Set was now more focused on what he held in his arms, the dead body of what appeared to be a young child.

"Sobek, what have they done to you?" Set whispered, expectantly holding out his arms.

Leaning down, Akunadin handed his son the small animal, a freshly killed gazelle, and pulled himself back up. Set was holding the limp gazelle like he would a child. His entire manner struck Akunadin as oddly strange and gentle. Not what one would have expected of the usually sullen man.

"Why did Atemu do such a thing, Akunadin? He's just a _child_. He never hurt anyone!" his son whispered. Set was rocking back and forth, holding Sobek close to his chest.

_A sorry sight, indeed_, Akunadin thought, _But if this is what it takes to force his hand then it's all worth it._

The Sennen Eye the old priest wore revealed the fragile state of Set's mind, which itself shrouded a deeper feeling; that it was indeed Atemu who was behind everything. It was just as he had hoped!

That was when Set rose to his feet, an impassive look on the young man's face as Akunadin saw that his son was walking straight towards him.

"What are you doing?" Akunadin questioned.

"I know you can take me to Atemu. Do it now," Set demanded, looking straight at his father. "I've never asked you for anything before, do this for me now, take me to that murderer."

Akunadin silently watched Set for a moment before stepping back. Opening another portal, the old priest felt an enormous rush of satisfaction; his plan had worked perfectly! Set now wrongly believed that all his loved ones were dead by Atemu's hand. Now all that was left was that girl with the white dragon. Akunadin rested his hand paternally on Set's back, his son not tensing to the contact as the two of them disappeared through the portal.

-o-

Atemu jumped as the heavy doors to the audience chamber were blasted off their hinges. The guards and those few priests that remained immediately jumped and sprang to attention at the noise. Now back in the royal palace, Atemu and his remaining priests were preparing to face the horror that was the evil god Akunadin had unleashed. But now the young Per A'a found himself confronted by a different threat.

Watching on as the dust cleared, Atemu discovered that it was Set who had made such an entrance. The tall Hem Ntjr was glaring at him with a hatred he had never seen before, something he felt was more down to Akunadin then anything else.

Rising from his throne, Atemu slowly walked up to Set, much to the dismay of everyone else present.

"You killed them, Atemu! Just like I'll kill you!" Set cried.

"What are you talking about?" Isis asked, and Atemu wondered the same thing.

"I know what you did! Look at the results of your work! He was only two months old!" Set yelled, clutching a long-horned animal close to his chest. "Wasn't it enough for you to kill my wife! Why'd you have to take my son away from me as well? He was the only thing I had left!"

Atemu looked at Set, his face falling, suddenly feeling a great deal of pity for the grief-stricken young man.

"Set, can't you see…" Atemu began to say, but the Per A'a fell silent when he saw Akunadin. The traitorous priest was walking up behind Set, any expression he may be wearing totally unreadable behind his mask.

"Don't you pity me; don't you dare!" Set snapped.

Atemu glanced at the dead gazelle, Set and then at Akunadin. Now he understood; it was _Akunadin_ who had brought all this upon them! Akuandin would fool his own son into thinking his wife and child was dead? What kind of a man was he?

"You would murder innocent men, women and children to fulfil you sick fantasies? I'm ashamed of you, traitor!" Atemu yelled, glaring hatefully at the old priest.

"I'm not the murderer here, but at least I'm honest," Akunadin replied, a note of sarcasm in his almost unnatural voice.

Set, in his rage, seemed to have forgotten what Akunadin had done to Neith, Subira and a lot of innocent people. It was a shame; they were all little more than pawns to the Dark Priest. Atemu knew he had to get Set to calm down. In the state he was in, his old colleague would harm not only others but himself as well. He had to get Set away from Akunadin at all costs. Perhaps then he would be able to help Set, even after what his rival had done.

Atemu immediately nodded his head, several guards rushing towards Set from all corners of the room. They piled on top of the tall man, who growled angrily beneath the mountain that covered him.

"Get off me!" Set exploded, using the Sennen Rod to hurl back the guards. They hit the floor painfully as Set glared at Atemu. "You, my dear Per A'a, are nothing but a coward who hides behind his throne and his priests like a scared child hides behind his mother's skirt! You will duel me now, and I won't take no for an answer!"

-o-

Moments later, Set was glaring hatefully at Atemu as he held his son in one arm and the Sennen Rod with the other. Now Set felt that he would finally be able to get vengeance for his dead wife and son, both of whom would finally be able pass on to the Afterlife in peace.

_Finally, I'll be able to do this one thing for you both. Please forgive me for not being there the one time you needed me,_ Set thought, thinking of Neith and Sobek.

"I'm taking you down, Atemu!" he proclaimed soon after, drawing a finger across his throat. "Dious, my Ka; I want vengeance! Off with his head!"

"Goddamnit Set! Wake up already!" Atemu implored, sounding somewhat exasperated.

Set's black-armoured Ka hovered behind the tall Hem Ntjr, a burning black flame surrounding its sword. It went halfway up Dious's arm, a result of all the hatred Set felt towards Atemu. That was when Isis ran towards Set, a desperate look on her face.

"Set, can't you feel it within yourself that Neith is alive?" the priestess asked Set. "I know she is; I saw it!"

"You're nothing but a lying witch, Isis! How can I possibly believe in anything that you say?" Set retorted. "If Neith is alive then where is she? Answer me that! I saw her dead; you can't erase something like that!"

Set glared at the priestess, Akunadin standing quietly behind him.

"Set, stop being so stubborn and open your mind!" Shadah snapped.

Set gritted his teeth, but his face turned blank when a strange feeling flooded the young man's heart. He felt scared and alone, as if in a dream. Almost absentmindedly, Set's hand clutched at Neith's pendant and immediately an image of the underground prison beneath the palace flooded Set's mind. Was that where all the answers were? Set immediately turned around and fled from the room, heading towards the place he had been shown.

-o-

_Earlier that day…_

When Akunadin had set his evil plans into motion, the old priest had spirited Neith, Sobek and the weak girl who housed the white dragon Ka, Kisara, away. Akunadin had taken them to the hidden underground chambers he had used with Set in their training of prisoners Ka. He had then shoved the reluctant brunette towards the door.

"Inside, now," Akunadin commanded her.

_I must obey him, _Neith thought.

Thatwas the first thought that entered the brunette's mind as she blankly nodded, slowly moving through the door being held open for her. The only thing Neith could think about, as she entered the room, was to obey her master. He knew what was best for her and Set; he _was_ Set's father, after all. He would make sure that everything was all right.

But then why did she feel so sad?

"Sit here," Neith was then told.

The young woman's soulless body seated itself upon the cold wooden bench and Neith waited for a new set of instructions. It was as if any free thought she had was flying above her, pushed out of her body and held hostage by the darkness Akunadin had woven, unable to get back in.

The notion of resistance entered what little free thought Neith had left but it was useless. She was worried almost to the point of madness about Set. What had happened to him? Where was he? All Neith had were her thoughts. She wanted to do something, _anything_, to find out what had happened to the man she loved.

Neith then felt her mind slip back into non-resistance. No, Akunadin knew what was best for her and her family. Never could she say 'no' to him or his son. They were men; they were her masters.

_A son. Where's my son?_ she wondered.

Neith suddenly felt the necklace and pendant she wore being torn roughly from her neck. Akunadin would know what to do with it; it was right that he should have it. Her only duty was to look after her husband and their son; her own life paled in insignificance.

"Hmm. These could prove useful," Akunadin said thoughtfully.

The old priest was holding Neith's jewellery aloft, inspecting them with the Sennen Eye; a precious bundle safely cradled within his other arm. This was wrong. Neith knew that she wanted Akunadin nowhere near her son. But he had to have Sobek; he was his grandfather.

"Here, take him, woman." Neith was handed the small child, who was wrapped up in layers of fabric and sleeping quietly.

Her son.

For the first time in a while, a smile came to Neith's face. Sobek was her most precious possession, one she had to care for at all costs. The young woman held her son silently, cooing to him, her mind still a mess of jumbled thoughts and images. Set had to survive, he had to. Their son needed his father.

"I want you to sit here quietly and take care of your son," Akunadin told Neith, his hand outstretched as he held open the door. But then the old priest froze and looked back at Neith coldly. "Take good care of that precious child, my dear. Now that Set has him you aren't needed any longer. So obey me or face the consequences."

Neith nodded blankly, still focused on the small child held in her arms.

Akunadin then left; leaving Neith alone, save for her son and the sleeping girl in the corner.

Neith knew what would happen; Akunadin would kill her if she tried to resist. Not that she would. It was pointless to try. She would have to hold out and hope for the best.

-o-

Soon enough, Set had reached the prison door he had sensed something was behind, only to have been refused entry. Luckily, the young man had something up his sleeve. Even without Neith's pendant, Set had experienced a strange feeling that his wife was not dead, even though he had seen her body with his own eyes.

Set had then called up the Ka Neith had given him and waited to the side as it had undone the enchantments that bound the door tightly shut, keeping someone out, or perhaps meant to keep someone in.

That was when Set had discovered the truth, relief flooding his tortured soul as he looked into the room into which Akunadin had locked away his wife, their son and the unconscious Kisara.

-o-

"Neith. Neith! Come on, wake up!" a voice called.

Focusing on the distant yet familiar voice, Neith felt a hand slap her hard across the cheek. Then something cool was pressed to the side of her head, its engraved eye feeling oddly familiar. Whoever it was seemed so familiar and Neith, eventually waking out of her stupor thanks to a flash of light, felt somewhat giddy as she stared at the one who had awoken her.

"Set, I… What's going on?" the young woman questioned, looking around at the bleak cell. "What am I doing here?"

Neith then realised that she was holding Sobek in her arms as Set cupped her head, his face close.

"You're alive; I never would have thought it possible," Set breathed, holding Neith close. "You're alive; you're both _alive_!"

Neith's hand reached up to brush the tears from Set's face as Set held her to his chest. The young woman felt a sense of déjà vu, as if she had not fully awoken yet.

"Set, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Neith questioned.

"Everything Akunadin told me was a lie. Atemu was right all along. I've been such a fool," Set murmured, a hand brushing Neith's hair. "Once again, I have let my personal grievances cloud my judgement. What an idiot I've been, allowing him to manipulate me in such a manner."

"Lord Set, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," Kisara announced. Neith turned her head and saw that the white-haired girl was stood to her right, looking at the two of them.

"Oh, I don't blame myself, Kisara. Not in the least!" Set replied, Neith suddenly noticing that he was no longer holding her. "The one at fault is that wastrel who dares to call himself my father; my real father, the one I knew, died years ago. As if such a pathetic worm that gave in so easily to such insanity could _ever_ be related to me! Hah! I find it quite ridiculous!"

Neith then watched on as Set bent down to look at Sobek, a wistful smile appearing on the Hem Ntjr's face. Set gently stroked Sobek's downy hair with a finger, and that was when Neith noticed the dead gazelle that lay conspicuously on the cold damp floor.

"Besides, no real father would ever abandon his son the way he did," Set whispered.

Neith nudged Set gently to get his attention.

"Set, what is that animal doing there?" she queried.

"It's nothing; don't worry yourself about it. It's merely another one of Akunadin's deceptions," Set replied, but Neith had detected the fake tone in his voice. What was he hiding from her?

That was when Neith clapped sight on the figure standing by the door and she screamed in panic, recognising the one who had taken her, Sobek and Kisara; the one who had fooled her husband into thinking she was dead. As soon as Neith had seen him she had felt a deep-rooted fear, even if she now knew Set was here to protect her, Neith still feared what this madman might do to them.

"So, you've finally found out the truth have you, son?" Neith buried her face in Set's sleeve as the young man's head swirled around to confront the intruder.

"Ha! You are not my father! You're insane to have done the things you have. At least you saved me the trouble of having to find you so that I can smite you down like the dog you are, Akunadin!" Set proclaimed.

A deep laugh rumbled from behind the white mask Akunadin wore. Letting Neith go, Set lifted the rod and turned around, about to strike, when suddenly Akunadin raised his hand and began chanting. Set fought hard as he felt his will being tested; he would not give in easily. Set reached to the Sennen Rod with his other hand, holding it in front of him like a magical shield.

"You can think what you like, boy, but I will always be your father and I will not be defied!" Akunadin roared.

Neith and Kisara watched in horror. Set was shaking from the exertion of holding the magical attack at bay, sweat dripping off of him, but he held his ground. What happened next occurred so fast that the two women behind Set hardly had a moment to breathe as their eyes took in the climax of the battle between father and son.

"You are not my father! You're very presence defiles his memory you evil beast, now die damn you!" Set growled through his teeth.

Set then unsheathed the dagger that lay sheathed inside the Sennen Rod and leapt at Akunadin, plunging the blade deeply into the chest of the man who had been his beloved mentor and had become his greatest enemy, all in the span of hours. Akunadin removed the mask; his face had contorted into a hideous mix of pain and joy. The old man's red eyes locked onto his son as he reached out to Set's shoulders.

"Is this your answer? You can't deny it, Set, you came from me; you're a part of me. Your blood is the same as mine, your body my offshoot. You must…" the old priest then choked as something rose within his lungs. "My son! I truly love you from the bottom of my heart. The blood flowing inside you is my love and my hatred of the Per A'a. You must become the king of darkness, Set!"

Akunadin pulled his son to his chest, the blade of the Sennen Rod lodging deeply into his chest as he held onto Set, as if giving the young man the affection he had held back from expressing all those long years ago when he hidden his identity from his son. Set cringed from the contact and felt a great weight upon him, greater then just the weight of his dying father's body. It felt as if something was trying to enter his mind. Set screamed as he let go of the dead body still clinging to him. He raised his hands to his temples and was about to scream again, only he mysteriously fell silent.

Set then lowered his hands and turned to face the frightened women behind him. They looked up, petrified of the man stood before them. He looked like Set, but both Neith and Kisara could tell it no longer was the man who had fought off his father's advances. A wicked grin curled on the thin lips of the blood stained Hem Ntjr as he lifted the Sennen Rod in front of him, Akunadin's blood still dripping off its tip.

-o-


	45. Second Duel Of Destiny

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice. Comments will come in the next chapter.

**Summary**: Atemu lost everything – his family and his friends. Then he discovered that Set was his cousin. Will the two men be able to work together to stop the evil that threatens them or will they be destroyed?

-o-

**Chapter 45**: Second Duel Of Destiny

-o-

Nervously stepping backwards, Neith held Sobek close to her chest. The boy's mother was scared; Set, her husband, was looking at her with a wicked smile on his face. He _looked_ like Set, but Neith knew that her husband was no longer the man he once was. It was as if everything that had made Set who he was had disappeared. It had been like this ever since Set had killed his own father, an evil man whose blood now clung to Set's robes, making him look macabre.

Neith held Sobek even closer and gazed sideways at Kisara. The white-haired girl had a look of abject terror on her face, and Neith herself could feel her heart beating away beneath her chest.

"Set, are you all right?" the brunette asked cautiously.

Set remained silent, and Neith stepped back into the wall as the bloodstained Hem Ntjr stalked past her, totally ignoring his wife. Neith's husband was headed for Kisara, a cruel look on the man's face as he reached out with his left hand and cupped the frightened girl's cheek, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

Neith then jumped as Set's face turned sour. Her husband swiftly grabbed Kisara by the throat and began violently choking the life out of the poor girl. Kisara weakly tried to pry his hands from her neck, her face began changing colour as she was denied air.

"Set, what are you doing?" Neith asked, afraid of the answer.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Set replied coldly, an evil smile of satisfaction on his face. "Now sit down and shut up. There's something I need from this girl, and now I intend to take it."

Set continued to pitilessly throttle Kisara, and Neith could see the white-haired girl was beginning to lose consciousness; Kisara's hands fell away from Set's and her eyes fluttered briefly before closing. Neith ran over to her husband and attempted to pull his hand off Kisara's throat, except she found that it would not budge. Set's grip was unnaturally strong. It did not help that one of the young woman's arms held their crying son, so that she only had the use of her right hand and arm.

"Set, please! Stop it! This isn't like you!" Neith protested, still tugging on Set's hand. "Don't you remember? You _saved_ her from this place!" Neith tugged even harder, managing to peel off a few fingers from Kisara's throat. "Please, let her go!"

"Stop getting in my way or you'll be next!" Set growled in a cold, cruel voice that was not his own, sending chills up her spine.

Neith cried out as her husband hit her hard across the face, his heavy hand leaving a stinging pain in her cheek. But even this did not deter the desperate woman; she ran back up and attempted to do the same again, unwilling to accept that it was already too late to save the poor girl she had only just begun to think of as a friend. Tugging on Set's arm, the man's snake-like eyes narrowed sharply.

"You foolish woman!" he roared. "You _dare_ disobey your husband? Then you must be punished!"

Neith then screamed as the power of the Sennen Rod blasted her backwards. The helpless young woman hurriedly buried Sobek close to her chest for safety as she flew towards the wall, her concern for their child's safety the last thing on her mind as she struck the wall and was knocked unconscious. Set glowered down at Neith, who lay still and motionless, and the crying child she had cradled close to her chest before grabbing the unconscious Kisara and dragging her out of the room.

-o-

_"You foolish woman!" he roared. "You dare to disobey your husband? Then you must be punished!"_

Upon hearing his own voice, Set grimaced in pain and bowed his head forlornly, closing his eyes. The young man did not know where he was anymore. In fact, he felt quite confused. What had happened? Why was he no longer alone? For that was the first thing Set's mind had noticed: his unwelcome yet oddly familiar new roommate.

There was a sickening crack, and Set cried in anguish as he sensed Neith's pain. He did not know what had happened exactly, but he could feel in his heart that it was something bad.

The Hem Ntjr frowned as he felt Akunadin come up behind him and he struggled vainly against the heavy weight that seemed to be pushing down upon him from all sides. As soon as Set had realised his father's presence, he had been unable to do a thing, not with Akunadin holding the Sennen Rod. All he could do was watch, wait and hope.

-o-

Meanwhile, Akunadin gazed down at his son, the Sennen Rod clasped in the old priest's hand. He really had not wanted to do this, but his son had left him no choice. Zork would reach the capital anytime now, and Set ending up with nothing was not an option. Set _had_ to become the new Per A'a!

Akunadin's possessed son was following all of his father's demands, dragging the now half-conscious Kisara down the torch lit corridor by her hair, ignoring all of her pleas for him to wake up. Not that Akunadin himself cared for Kisara's fate. All he wanted her for was the white dragon, which would provide Set with the power he needed to defeat Atemu.

The old priest smiled within his son's soul room as they reached the underground chamber, a place he intended to put to good use once Set became the new Per A'a of the world of darkness.

-o-

Currently, Atemu, Isis, Karim and Shadah were stood where Set had left them, and Atemu sighed as yet again another of his guards reported to him. Set was still missing, unable to be found. The Per A'a worried for Set's safety. Just what had happened to him?

"You can't come in here. Hey –!"

Atemu's head shot up as a guard's voice echoed throughout the large audience chamber. The Per A'a's eyes then widened as Neith came bursting into the audience chamber, a frantic look on the young woman's face. Atemu's ears then pricked up when he realised that he could hear a baby crying. Isis had approached Neith, the priestess of the Sennen Tauk looking down with a smile at the baby Neith held in her arms. Karim and Shadah just looked on silently, moving closer to be able to look upon the tiny child's face.

"Get the woman a chair," Atemu ordered one of the guards present, the threat of an approaching Zork still weighing down heavily on the Per A'a's mind.

Neith almost jumped out of her skin when the guard returned with a chair, Isis guiding the young woman to sit down.

Atemu walked over to the two women and his face held a curious expression as he looked down. This small child was Set's son? Looking down at the agitated blue-eyed boy, Atemu could see the resemblance. It was hard for him to believe that this child was the offspring of his cousin. That Set's own father, the man he had trusted as a devoted priest turned traitor, would keep such knowledge from not only himself but Set as well troubled Atemu deeply. As he gazed down at the upset child, the Per A'a thought sadly about how things might have been different had either he or Set known of their true relationship.

Atemu felt such an overwhelming sadness remembering what Akunadin had stripped away from him as the child bawled in his mother's arms. Was the child crying because he sensed his mother's anxiety? Atemu frowned as he rested a hand on Neith's shoulder, noticing for the first time that there was an ugly bruise forming on her cheek. That damned Akunadin! The braggard did not care if he hurt women and children. Akunadin and the God of Evil he had summoned had to be stopped, whatever the cost.

"Neith, what is it?" Atemu squeezed Neith's shoulder, the upset woman almost falling into pieces. "Is it Set? Has something happened to him?"

Allowing Isis to take Sobek from her, Neith finally bent over and burst into a round of tears.

"He's gone insane and I don't know why or how! I was so scared!" the young woman cried.

Atemu gasped as Neith filled them in on what had happened. The young ruler turned to grimly face Isis, Karim and Shadah, who was deep in thought nearby.

"Isis, can you please take care of Neith and her little one? Keep them safe," Atemu asked the priestess, who nodded. "Right. Shadah, Karim; let's get going. Goodbye Neith, I wish you and your son well."

Atemu looked over at Isis again; he could see she understood that he would not be returning. Whether or not the Sennen Tauk had shown Isis the future he had decided to face head on he did not know, but he saw no other way to put a stop to the aberration brought forth by the deranged man who was in fact his uncle.

I swear Father; I will stop that evil being Akunadin brought forth into the world, somehow.

Atemu knew of only one way he could accomplish this task, and with Karim and Shadah at his side, the two priests and their young ruler left the audience chamber behind them.

-o-

Set smiled as he folded his arms and awaited Atemu's presence. Standing on a bridge that connected the palace to a shrine, the tall priest gazed down at the dry ground meters below. Soon, he would have everything that he desired, the throne, power, everything he ever dreamed of would come to pass. Set continued to gaze ahead, his lips curling when Atemu arrived with a concerned look on his face. But he was not alone; Shadah was to Atemu's right and Karim to his left. All three men looked determined to do whatever was necessary to thwart Akunadin's plans.

"Look who it is; it's the Per A'a and his two bleating sheep come to be slaughtered," Set remarked sarcastically.

"Set, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

The Hem Ntjr's smile widened at the commanding tone in Atemu's voice. Yes, well the dear Per A'a would not _nearly_ be so confident once his white dragon struck down the pointy-haired runt. Set laughed and pointed the Sennen Rod at Atemu and the two useless priests.

"Killing you; it's pretty obvious. But then, you always did have the intellect of that useless Kuriboh you love so much," the Hem Ntjr sneered.

A burst of energy shot towards the three men, splitting before hitting Atemu, sending two powerful waves of energy at the boy's sides. It forcefully knocked the two priests off the precarious bridge to plummet helplessly to their deaths, just as Set had planned. The screams of the dead priests still echoed around them as Set then threw his arms wide, a tablet rising behind him. Upon it was the image of the ferocious white dragon, its fangs bared. Atemu pulled an arm across his chest in response, calling upon the purple-robed mage that soon appeared. It hovered in front of Set, who snickered. That pathetic Mahaa!

Set then put his right foot forward, the same familiar voice that had been present inside his head urging him onward.

_Destroy him, Set! Do it now and you'll be the next Per A'a!_ his father exclaimed, unrelentingly. _Kill him and you'll be rid of him forever!_

The young man followed his father's instructions and ordered the white dragon to attack. There was a furious burst of lightning from its mouth that the Black Magician unsuccessfully tried to avoid. Set's eyes widened in delight and he cackled as Mahaado screamed in pain. The enemy he so detested vanished; yet Set knew Mahaado would return for so long as his tablet remained intact.

_Yes, well that'll be the first thing to go once I become Per A'a_, the young man thought gleefully.

Set then ordered the white dragon to attack the defenceless Atemu, waiting for victory with an expectant smile of delight. His smile faded when he realised that there was nothing; no attack, nothing. That stupid beast dared to defy its master!

"What are you doing? Attack him now!" Set demanded.

Set's eyes widened as the dragon started to dissolve into nothing, specks of light illuminating the dark sky.

-o-

Inside Set's mind, Akunadin's face fell as he realised that his hopes were fading along with the white dragon. What was going on? He did not understand. Akunadin stepped backwards, the old priest's eyes widening in alarm as he found himself staring down the angry throat of the beast he had claimed for his son. So this was how it was to end?

"Set, my son. I'm so sorry. I never stopped loving you."

The old priest screamed as he was engulfed by a burst of lightning. His body dissolved into nothing, save for the Sennen Eye. It clattered to the floor of Set's soul room, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

-o-

There was a smile on Set's lips as he felt himself freed of the insidious presence of the man who had called himself his father. He looked up at the white dragon that hovered before him, its light illuminating the blackness of his mind.

Set reached out with a hand, imagining those white scales were flowing locks of long white hair.

"Kisara."

"Lord Set, your soul is no longer possessed by the darkness..." with that, the image of the white dragon disappeared.

-o-

"Set? Set, are you all right?"

Set's eyes flickered open when he heard Atemu's voice calling him. His mind hazy, the Hem Ntjr realised that he was on his knees, a hand stretched out in front of him for balance. What had happened? Set raised a hand to his forehead; the last he could remember, he had thrust the Sennen Rod's dagger into Akunadin's chest.

"I'm fine," Set growled, batting away Atemu's outstretched hand. "I can get up by myself. I'm not an invalid."

"Of-of course," Atemu stammered, unsure of what had happened. Why had Set so suddenly ceased his attack?

Rising to his feet, Set blinked once more to check he was truly awake, after which he gazed at Atemu. His rival was standing before him with a relieved smile and Atemu sighed heavily. The Per A'a was another beside himself who had fallen victim to Akunadin. And Kisara.

"Kisara," he mumbled quietly.

"Set, are you sure you're all right –?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Set snapped, interrupting Atemu.

Atemu clutched the Sennen Puzzle close to his chest with both hands, and Set could tell that something troubled the spiky-haired Per A'a. He then glanced up at the dark sky, feeling fragile. Akunadin had been dealt with, but the God of Evil he had unleashed still existed. A god his own father had tried to enslave him to.

_No, he wasn't my father_, Set thought, shaking his head. _But then why does it feel like he was?_

"Is something wrong?" he eventually asked Atemu.

Atemu sighed in response, looking down at the Puzzle.

"I hardly have energy left. Ever since Subira's death I've felt so tired. Obelisk and Osiris have fallen victim to Zork's power and I have no energy left to summon Ra. There's only one option left to me now. We lost the war, and I know that it won't be easy to rebuild all that was destroyed, but you can and will do it, Set. You are next in line to take the throne, and your son after you. I won't let Zork have his way; his evil must not be allowed to prevail and remain in control of our world. I'm almost out of time, cousin." Atemu then looked at him, and Set wondered what it was that Atemu wanted of him.

The ground shook as the monstrous figure of the monster Akunadin had summoned began to whip its second serpentine head around the town below the two young men, it's fanged mouth blowing a plume of scorching fire through the city streets as its tail slammed into scorched buildings, smashing them to bits. All over the town, people were running and screaming and Set could not understand what Atemu meant in saying he was almost out of time.

The beast seemed to recognise that Atemu was waiting for it and Set watched in horror as it came stomping towards them, gleefully smashing parts of the palace as it did so. It roared at the two men stood on the bridge, and then it sped up, smashing more of the palace in its wake.

_I hope Neith and Sobek are safe, this thing will destroy us all if it isn't stopped right now,_ Set thought to himself.

Set's eyes then widened as Atemu reached for his shoulder, squeezing it in a brotherly gesture that took the Hem Ntjr by surprise.

"Set, I need you to promise me something. Always hold true to the light that exists within your heart," Atemu requested, letting go of Set's shoulder. "I was wrong about you, cousin. For that I am truly sorry. I should have considered your counsel over the years you served Kemet so faithfully."

Set raised an eyebrow as Atemu closed his eyes and focused upon the puzzle. His skin started to crawl with the outflow of magical energy as a golden light emanated from the puzzle. What was Atemu doing? He made a move to snatch the puzzle and stop this madness but Atemu's eyes snapped open.

"Set, I want you to promise me something else. It's very important that you'll make sure no-one will be able to remember my name. No one must be able to unseal Zork's power once my work is done. Please cousin, in this you must not fail; the fate of the world depends on you or else all is lost," Atemu announced.

"Atemu, I can't – What do you think you're doing? Atemu! Cousin!" the young man exclaimed.

Set's eyes widened, as there was a flash of bright light. The horrible beast roared and as the light faded, Atemu's lifeless body slumped to the floor; all signs of the God of Evil vanished. The destruction it had inflicted remained; the palace and the town below were devastated.

_But without your name you can't enter the Afterlife, cousin. By the Netjer, this is sheer madness!_ _Why is it only upon your death that I fully realise what you meant to me, and all you tried to teach me, _Set thought sadly as he leaned down to cradle the corpse of the man he'd served for so long.

A single tear fell down Set's cheek as he carefully carried his cousin's body back inside the palace.

_I shall not forget your noble sacrifice Atemu; I was wrong about you, cousin. The courage you displayed today protected us all from that beast and I will keep my promises to you. I swear it._

-o-


	46. Successor Of The Light

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: There were several words in my research that could be used as an actual Ancient Egyptian word for a coffin. These are web ankh, wet or sutet. Web ankh means 'possessor of life', wet is derived from 'mummy bandage' and 'to embalm'. Sutet was 'inner coffins' or 'mummy board'. But I decided to use one everyone will know - sarcophagus, the Greek word. So perhaps they described the different coffins one would be housed in, like a Russian Doll.

Due to become the new Pharaoh, Set has a bout of nervousness and attempts to flee. Isis then tries to calm the frantic man down and learns something she had not expected.

-o-

**Chapter 46**: Successor Of The Light

-o-

_Soon after…_

Set was gazing down at the Sennen Puzzle he had clasped in his left hand, the right resting on the nameless sarcophagus that held the body of the one who had been his most hated rival and yet had become his saviour. And now he was expected to become the next Per A'a? Ridiculous! He had not earned the right or the privilege to hold that esteemed position, even if he was related by blood to Atemu and his cousin had wished it. The Sennen Rod remained on top of the sarcophagus where Set had placed it, a reminder of the Hem Ntjr's former life.

"You're worried about fulfilling Atemu's wishes, aren't you?" a calm, feminine voice asked.

Set turned around and looked at his visitor.

"Isis, what do you want? Have you come to talk me out of my decision?" Set then turned back to the sarcophagus. "Forget about it; my mind's already made up. As soon as Neith feels ready to move we're leaving. We're going back to Naquda and nothing you can say will change my mind. I can't be the Per A'a; I don't deserve it."

The Hem Ntjr could hear Isis approaching him and he felt uncomfortable as the priestess arrived by his side.

"You _will_ be the next Per A'a, Set. I have seen it," Isis stated, calm as ever.

Set's eyes narrowed, his right snatching the Sennen Rod angrily from the top of the sarcophagus.

"I will not!" the young man snapped. "Don't you _dare_ try to dictate my destiny to me! It will be my decision; mine alone and no one else's!"

"I see your feelings are still sore and I apologise for upsetting you, but can you see that there is no-one else that could possibly take up the responsibility? You know there's no one else who could do it." Isis looked at Set, who felt that the priestess was almost afraid of what she would say next. "Besides, the throne must pass on to the next member of the family. Atemu had no children, and because of your father, you _are_ his only blood relative –"

"I thought I told you never to mention that in my presence again," Set interrupted coldly. "I never even knew Atemu was my cousin until it was too late and he'd decided to sacrifice his soul to save all of us. Just because Akunadin was my father doesn't mean I automatically become a solution to your problem. What about _my_ feelings?"

Set turned around and strode angrily past Isis out of the darkened room, walking out into the light of day and not for the first time since his cousin had died, Set felt painfully empty inside. The Hem Ntjr knew that he should be the next Per A'a, yet his pride kept on getting in the way. He had not earned the right to the throne, even though he was the only possible candidate. He had not beaten Atemu in a duel and the only reason he was being asked to become the Per A'a was because of who his father had been.

"Your feelings are important, but what about Kemet? The country is more important than any of us; even yourself, Set!" Isis called, her nice tone dropped. "And if you won't do it for that, then do it for your son! You can't just walk away leaving the country in ruins like this!"

Set came to a stop at the sound of the priestess's serious voice. Perhaps Isis was right. If there was one thing he valued about all others it was Kemet.

"You may be right, Isis, but yours isn't the only opinion. You'll get my answer later; there's someone I must talk to first," Set announced.

-o-

"Neith? Are you in here?" Set called.

Neith raised her head at the sound of her husband's voice; the young woman perched on the edge of a flattop casket that held all of their valuables. Set wanted them to move away from this place and all the bad memories it contained, but Neith was not as sure as her husband about the wisdom of such a move.

"I'm in the back," she replied loudly.

The brunette waited for Set to arrive and she smiled when he entered the small antechamber that was attached to their bedroom. At least he was still here. Neith then looked up as Set's eyes flickered around the room, searching for something.

"Where's Sobek?" he asked her.

"He's with Mana," Neith replied. "She offered me her help so I could have a rest. I'm really grateful. It's the first time off I've had in a long time."

Set nodded, a smile on his face.

"It seems like everyone wants to get to know our son, even Mana," Set spoke, folding his arms comfortably. "So, you feel comfortable here. Are you really sure this is what you want?"

"Maybe so, but only if it's what you want," Neith replied. "I just don't want to have to go back where we'll be all on our own again. Besides, Sobek will ask us questions about who he is, where he came from and why the rest of his family isn't here. But, whatever you decide, I'll abide by your decision."

Neith exclaimed in surprise when Set strode over to her and pulled her up by her wrists, holding her close to him. She felt him press her head to his chest with the hand that held the Sennen Rod. This was an odd change of direction from what he had been saying earlier. Back then, Set had been almost afraid of fulfilling Atemu's wishes, as if it scared him because it meant he would have to accept the fact that Atemu was his cousin and Akunadin his father. He had already accepted the latter inside his heart, but Neith knew that it pained her husband to think of such a thing, considering how much his father had let him down.

The young mother's eyes then fell to the Sennen Puzzle in Set's left hand.

"What are you going to do about Atemu –?" A finger was placed over Neith's lips.

"I have it all planned out, my dear. It seems like we'll be staying after all," the Hem Ntjr replied.

A wide, happy smile came over Neith's face. The young woman let out a joyful cry and leapt up, wrapping her arms around Set's neck.

-o-

Even after Set's news to his wife, Mana was still looking down uncertainly at the young baby she had laid down on his back, a strange smell coming from the three-month-old child. Mana had agreed to take care of Sobek to allow Neith a rest, plus she had wanted to see what Set's son looked like. The girl's expression soured as she looked away and tried to hold her breath. She should never have agreed to this, but Sobek was just so _cute_!

_Even if he has just wet the bed, the dirty thing_, Mana thought, holding her nose. _What a _smell

"Is my son giving you grief?" a cool voice asked.

"Per A'a! I…" Mana's eyes moved repeatedly from Sobek to his father, worried she might have offended the new ruler. "He's a lot like you, not that I mean that in a bad way!"

Set chuckled, the Puzzle dangling on a cord around his neck.

"I'm not the Per A'a yet, Mana. And don't worry; I know what you mean." Set smiled, but then his face turned serious. "Look, Mana. If I'm to be Per A'a, then I need to be able to trust those who work for me. I've been impressed by your conduct and resilience and would be delighted if you would serve under me, just like your master did for Atemu."

Mana's eyes widened and filled with tears at the mention of her beloved mentor as Set waited for her answer. Then the jubilant teenage girl let out a scream of delight and bounced up onto her feet, causing Set to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh thank you, Per A'a! This means so much to me! You won't regret it, I promise!" Mana said happily.

Set turned on his heel, shaking his head in amusement.

"I hope so," he replied.

-o-

_The next day…_

Gazing down at the Sennen Items he had laid upon a white-clothed table, Set contemplated who would receive the Ring, Ankh, Scales and Eye. The Puzzle would be broken up after the presentation of the Per A'a to his new subjects, meaning that Set would be keeping the Rod for himself. But now he had to find new owners for the rest of the unclaimed Items. Neith was a possibility, and he would be able to trust his wife, but truthfully he did not want her to bear the burden.

The Ring, however, was already intended for Mana. After Zork had been defeated, the evil aura it had possessed since the death of Bakura had dissipated,a s if it were sleeping, and Set knew that the girl would feel honoured because of how her mentor, Mahaado, had held it before her. The Ankh and Scales would be given to two new priests he would select, but he did not know what to do about the Eye. He would not dare to use it himself for obvious reasons.

_Maybe I should just seal them all away and keep the Rod. But then what if they're needed? If the new priests aren't trained in their use they will be unable to control the powers these items possess._ Set pondered this fact before lifting the Eye to his eye level. _Why am I always put into these positions?_

It was already bad enough that himself, Neith and their son would have to settle inside the palace. Almost all those they had known were dead, save for Mana and Isis, and they had to accept something that was not supposed to be theirs. But it was, and so they would deal with it one way or the other. There was no other way to start the long process of rebuilding what had been destroyed by the fiendish monster Akunadin had brought into their world.

-o-

Soon, the time for Set to become the Per A'a had arrived. Neith was watching her husband as he fretted about near the balcony that overlooked the city. Holding Sobek close, the young woman smiled and shook her head. Who would have thought this would happen?

"Set, stop worrying. I'm _sure_ you'll be fine," Neith assured her anxious husband.

Set came to a stop upon hearing his wife's words.

"I know, I know, but…"

Neith walked up to her husband and gingerly dabbed at his forehead with her shawl, Sobek snoozing peacefully against her shoulder. Set was so nervous, even if he tried not to show it. Add upon that the burden of which he would be undertaking, and it was no wonder her husband was worrying. Even Set, a strong man if ever there were one, would be worried about what was happening.

"Per A'a, are you ready to go outside?" Isis queried from nearby. "The people are waiting for your appearance."

"I'll be there in a minute; give me a moment with my wife," Set replied, sounding strong.

Neith smiled as Set then rested a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her before leaving with Isis, Mana and the other priests he had appointed. She knew he loved her, even if he was less willing to show it in public. The loud roar that emanated from outside as Set brandished the Sennen Puzzle, the mark of the king, made Neith smile, the young woman feeling proud of the man who had gone through much and yet come so far.

-o-

Later that day inside the Veju Shrine, once he was alone, Set was staring up at the stone tablet he had moved to the sacred place that housed the sealed souls. The soul this one tablet contained did not deserve to have remained in such darkness that had been the underground chamber, so the Per A'a had placed it at the top of the others he had assembled over his lifetime.

But this particular tablet was special to him.

Set knelt on his knees, sitting back on his heels. The new Per A'a placed in front of him a small gilt golden box engraved with a single eye. It held the fragmented pieces of the Sennen Puzzle he had personally dismantled, remembering his promise to Atemu to see that he, along with his name, would be forgotten. The young man then looked back up at the tablet, upon which was the image of his most powerful servant: the white dragon.

_Why do I keep on coming back here?_ Set wondered. _I hardly even knew you. But still, you were a victim of my father's evil plot just as much as I was._

Set then rose to his feet, just as a second person entered the shrine.

"Per A'a, you are wanted in the palace," Isis announced.

Turning around, Set walked down the long flight of steps. The Per A'a then followed his priestess out of the Veju Shrine, casting one last glance back at the place that housed Kisara's innocent spirit.

-o-

_Two months later…_

Neith quietly walked inside the room Set had holed himself up in, and as she entered the brunette had to hastily adjust her eyes. The only source of light was coming from a brazier nearby her husband, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a stone slab. She crossed the room; Set was still chipping away obsessively at what he had been working on whenever he was not needed.

_He's been coming here for two months now. It's like he's obsessed with finishing it_, Neith thought.

"What are you doing here, Neith?" Set asked, lowering his tools.

"We're all worried about you," Neith replied. "Isis, Mana, your priests and myself. You've locked yourself away in here and hardly ever come out. It's getting lonely without you."

Set raised his tool and continued to chip away at the stone, which Neith noticed was almost complete. The writing made little sense to her; the most a woman like her could read was documents and certain names. The one thing that stood out the most was the carving of a familiar name: Akunadin. Set was making a memorial to his father, as if hoping to finally lay his memory to rest so he could move on with his life. That had to be it.

"Set," she murmured.

Set looked at her over his shoulder, a tired look on his face. Her husband looked so sad.

"Don't worry, lotus. I'm fine. You all worry about me far too much," Set smiled weakly.

"Set, he was still your father, no matter what he did to you," Neith whispered, looking at her exhausted husband.

"It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was," Set replied, looking back at the tablet. "Besides, I believe the least he deserves is to be remembered. After all, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here."

Neith rested a hand on Set's shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort to her sorrowful husband.

-o-


	47. Years Of Freedom

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: This will be the second to last chapter, apart from the epilogue. Think of these next two chapters as an overview of what happened once Set became Per A'a. There is also a new perspective for Sobek. And Adom, a name used for Set's new priest of the Scales, means 'receives help from the gods'. The Ancient Egyptian family also had around five to six children because of the threat that many kids were short-lived. There are also two more names, Madu and Luzige, that mean 'of the people' and 'locust'.

**Summary**: Thirteen years after Atemu's death, how has the country changed? Set attempts to sort out his duties as Per A'a but then gets some shocking news.

-o-

**Chapter 47**: Years Of Freedom

-o-

_Thirteen years later…_

Sobek looked across the duel stage from where he was standing in front of his mother, and as his eyes crossed the room, the teen's gaze fell onto where his father was sitting on the throne and watching the duels that occurred. There was almost a year to go until Sobek's own Ka would be sealed, the gilt armoured soldier, and he had always wondered why his parents had not done the same. And would it hurt?

The teen felt his mother's hands rest on his shoulders, his father rising from the throne to descend to the duel stage as his mother gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be worried. It's a painless process," Neith told her son, looking at the duel stage.

"Are you sure?" Sobek asked.

Mother and son remained silent and watched as Set walked onto the duel stage. The holder of the Sennen Scales had rose to meet Set's challenge and would soon be on the receiving end of Set's need to unfetter his chains. It was the only way the Per A'a could relieve his stress as of late. Sobek could still not believe that he would soon be expected to be on that stage, having strengthened his Ka through blood, sweat, toil and tears. Now he knew how his father must have felt; mother had told him tales of father training Dious when he was younger.

Sobek watched on as a tablet on the priest's side began to rise, Adom's eyes closed as they usually were when he was summoning. The calm priest then opened his dark eyes and waited for Set to begin his turn. His father was holding a long golden sceptre that was the symbol of kingship, and Sobek wondered what Ka would be used. He had heard tales of the three gods housed in the Veju Shrine, but he had to wonder at what else existed out there.

The teen's eyes then perceived the familiar sight of the dragon that was carved on his father's tablet, Set himself having a cold, serious look on his face. Here it came, another lecture about power.

"True power comes from faith and loyalty. Power of the heart and of the soul; remember that. You must always be strong and unrelenting in the face of adversity; never give up or give in." Set then held the long sceptre before him, the Sennen Rod resting down by his side. "I guess it's time I show you what that true power is!"

Set then laughed in sheer delight as a white dragon appeared above him, its wings beating to keep it aloft.

"Oh Set." Neith smiled and shook her head, her hands still on her son's shoulders. "He never goes easy on anyone, you know, not even his priests. Don't expect him to show you any mercy once you start duelling with him, my son."

"I know, mother. I'll be ready," Sobek replied, enthralled by the splendour of the white dragon.

-o-

_Nine years ago…_

Sobek glanced up at the sky, sunlight shining down from above. He was bored. Bored, bored, _bored_. Father was busy with stately business and he had managed to get away from mother. Now the young five-year-old found himself standing just inside a small green alcove inside the palace. It was a place his father had built in honour of a fallen friend, or so he had been told. Whenever Sobek had gone past it before, he had always thought that there was this gentle presence watching him.

_Someone kind, like Mother. Where is it? _the boy wondered.__

The boy's head whirled as he saw something move and immediately Sobek ducked for cover behind a pillar. Peering around the side, his mouth fell open and he gasped in awe. In front of him was a large dragon, encased in white armour that refracted the light. Its tail twitched as he watched, enthralled by its raw beauty. The dragon raised its back right leg to scratch its neck, after which its majestic head rested in the grass.

A peaceful sound echoed from its throat and Sobek bravely stepped forwards. Its tail was lying there, so peaceful and yet so tempting to a five-year old child like Sobek. It was a veritable ladder to a world of fun. The boy's hands twitched uncontrollably.

Before he knew it, Sobek's legs had carried him forwards and he was clamouring over the tail in an attempt to get onto the dragon's back. He knew he was not in danger; its presence was exactly that same as that kind watchful one he had felt often before.

"Higher! Higher!" the boy chirped happily, his hands scrambling over the dragon's upper tail.

The child climbed higher but fell and clung on when the dragon roared, its head swivelling from side to side to see just whom was on its back and hopefully throw him off. Not that Sobek minded; he liked the rough and tumble of outdoor play, though Mother seemed to be overly concerned at times.

Unperturbed by the dragon's show of strength, Sobek climbed higher, carefully doing so until he had his legs dangling down either side of the dragon's neck. He leaned close to its neck for balance and his breath caught in his throat when the dragon turned its head and gazed directly into his eyes with its own.

_They're so blue_, Sobek whispered inwardly. 

Then the strangest thing happened; there was a warm gleam in those eyes. It was as if it was _smiling_ at him. Sobek's eyes quizzically lifted upwards and he almost lost his balance, clinging to its armour-plated neck fearfully before steadying himself once more.

"Sobek! What do you think you are doing? Get down this instant!" Sobek froze, instantly recognising the stern voice of his father.

"N- Nothing," he murmured.

Sobek turned his head to the left to peer down at his father, expecting to receive an angry glare in return. Instead, what he could see was a wistful smile on his father's face. The strangest thing was that it was not directed at him; father seemed to be looking at the dragon. What's more, the dragon seemed to be staring back at father.

"Kisara," Set murmured.

_Kisara? Who's Kisara?_ Sobek wondered. 

The young boy leaned around the dragon's neck and peered closer. Unfortunately, he was not to stay on the white dragon for too long. Its head seemed to nod at Sobek's father, after which the boy in question found himself being hoisted aloft by its jaw, the dragon being as careful with him as a cat would be with a kitten. Sobek was wide-eyed as the dragon deposited him into Set's arms, the child lulled into a quiet shock at what he had seen

Soon enough, Sobek had been led away from the dragon and inside the palace. He had offered it a wave and a smile as he had been carried away and had been amazed by the fact it seemed to show and understand emotions. Why was that? The dragon had watched them leave, a serene look in its eyes as his father had whispered goodbye to that Kisara he had mentioned earlier.

But now Sobek was deposited on the floor and found that he was standing before his angry father who towered over him, a stern look in his cold blue eyes. What had happened to the kindness that had been displayed only moments ago?

"Sobek, what did I tell you about playing with Ka? It's dangerous! You could have been hurt!" Set yelled.

The child looked glumly down at the floor and apologised, knowing that his father was right. He was always right.

-o-

Sobek gazed nervously at the blank stone slate that stood nearby, knowing that soon his Ka was to be extracted and put in the tablet. Father had told him that it would not hurt, but the teenage boy had an uneasy feeling all over his body that it _would_. Whilst being escorted to the Veju Shrine by two of his father's priests, his feet had felt like they had been encased in concrete. They had been forced to nigh on drag him up the steps to the platform below the shrine's open roof. Now he was being held in place by those two priests who had brought him here, Madu and Luzige; the holders of the Ankh and Eye. It was just himself, the two priests and father.

"Sobek, it will be fine. Try not to worry," Set said soothingly.

Sobek looked down at the floor as the torches flickered around the shrine, adding to the mysticism of the ritual, the teen deep in thought as the Ankh's holder came in front of him and raised the Ankh to the boy's head. Sobek seemed to go blank as what his mind held revealed itself, after which it appeared above the boy as a disembodied spirit with a nonchalant look on its face, like it could tell that none of those present was any threat to it or Sobek. Set then stepped forward with the Sennen Rod held up high.

Ever since he had been told of this day, Sobek had been mentally preparing himself for being separated from his Ka. He knew that it would be housed here in the Veju Shrine, his father taking care of it alongside his own collection of Ka, several of which Sobek would be allowed to use because of the family connection. Though there was one Ka he and no one else would ever be able to command: the white dragon. For some reason, it responded to no one other than the Per A'a himself. It reminded Sobek of that other tablet he had seen, the one that had not been used for over a decade, the one engraved with a magician.

_Why is it those two seem to have a life of their own?_ the boy wondered.

"The poor thing doesn't even seem to realise we're done," Luzige chuckled, as darkly as ever.

Set looked at the man who held the Sennen Eye.

"I prefer to think of my son not being so poor that he deserves such an address." The Per A'a then looked at Sobek. "Hey, wake up. You're embarrassing yourself."

"What? I…" Sobek murmured

Sobek turned around as Set smiled and looked up at the tablet, gazing at the image of the soldier that had been placed there. It was encased in gilt armour and bore a sword and shield. So this was his Ka? He had seen it before during training sessions, but to see its carved image like this was a new experience.

The teen then smiled.

-o-

Neith turned her head to the side so she could watch her husband as he undressed and removed his robes, his slender hands easily making short work of the clasps and golden neckbands. The clothes he usually wore when sitting in office were placed upon a table. Neith did not even need to see the look in Set's eyes to know what was there; her husband was in a most heated mood.

"How did it go? Was our boy strong?" Neith asked.

The woman did not move as Set climbed onto the bed and sat at her feet. Her husband never was this calm and thoughtful unless he wanted something, and she could guess what it was. She had guessed it perfectly.

"He took it like a man," Set stated, rubbing her left foot and staring the game the same way as always. "But _you_, my dear; you have been avoiding me."

"Oh Hem Ntjr, you wound me with such lies." Neith felt confident enough to be up for a game; she had missed the fun such danger presented.

"But I'm not the Hem Ntjr now, am I, lotus?" Set said, smirking.

Neith laughed loudly as Set descended on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Now I must put you in your place, my dear," he whispered lowly.

Neith looked up at Set's face as she felt his fingers link into her own. He had become such a masterful lover over the years, even more so than he had been all that time ago. They had grown even closer and produced several children, though she still needed to come to terms with the fact that two of them had been claimed by disease before they had reached their second year, suffering terribly before finally being released in death. It still hurt Neith inside, even though she had gone on to have a boy by the name of Jibade. Why did it have to happen to her? If she had anymore she would not know what to think.

-o-

Sitting in the audience chamber nine months later, Set stopped listening, waved his left hand and ordered the two of the guards who were present leave with the villager and sort out the problem that had escalated between the man and his neighbour. As he rested his chin in his hand, the Per A'a found his mind occupied by other matters. After the last child the Netjer had gifted him with, he was expecting another one; right at this moment, in fact. It was no wonder he found it difficult to think about anything else.

_Goddamned children. I have enough on my plate as it is looking after the five of them without worrying about one more_, the Per A'a thought bitterly, remembering the long sleepless nights that came with the birth of a new child.

Set then looked to the right as he heard Isis approach him, the priestess having a grave look on her face. Wondering what was wrong, he tried to ignore the increasingly sick feeling he had in his stomach. Isis came right up to the Per A'a and then whispered into his ear so no one else would hear what she had to say.

"Set, I think you should come with me for a moment. I'm afraid there's some bad news," Isis told Set. "About Neith."

The tall man fell silent before dismissing those in the chamber and pulling himself out of his throne with a sigh, his old injured leg aching as he put weight upon it. Gods, he _was_ getting old! Set then followed Isis out of the room. As soon as he had heard those two little words, he had felt even sicker than he had before. And now there was an increasing feeling of dread in his heart, especially when he had seen the serious look on Isis's face. She was always calm, but the priestess had never been as sad as he had seen. He then came to a stop once the priestess had guided him upstairs, staring at Isis. That was when he noticed that the midwife was standing outside of the room, an equally sad look on her face.

"What's going on? Is the child all right?" Set asked the two women.

"Per A'a, I..." Set shot a cold glance at the midwife, whose head dropped mid-sentence. "The child is fine."

Set stepped back from the two women, a look of realisation upon his face. Isis seemed to know as well as the midwife what had happened. He should have known that what he had felt earlier would come to pass. Last night, he had experienced a foreboding feeling that he could not explain and it had continued to worry him well into the night, even after Neith had been led away.

"What about my wife?" Set asked, trying to remain calm, but deep in his heart he already knew the truth.

"Per A'a, I'm afraid that the labour went badly. The child was born, but her mother lost a lot of blood. There was nothing we could do but save the child." Set turned to face the midwife. "I'm afraid she's dead."

--


	48. Soulless

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Set has lost everything – his wife cruelly taken away, the Per A'a must learn to cope with life after such a tragic event. Then Shadah's ghost arrives with a request. Will something happen that will affect the future?

-o-

**Chapter 48**: Soulless

-o-

Soon after awakening, Ife was creeping through the partly lit corridors. It had been an exceedingly hot night and the girl had been unable to get to sleep.

Gazing down the corridor, Ife paused as she heard her father's angry voice. He was shouting at someone, obviously upset. A terrible thought then flew through the girl's mind; her mother had been expecting her sister. Was it something to do with that? The brunette crept up, peered around the corner and saw her father yelling at Isis and a middle-aged woman with brown hair.

"What do you mean, 'she's dead'? What kind of a midwife _are_ you?" Set shouted angrily, slicing his hand through the air. "I should take off your head for your woeful incompetence! But that won't bring back my wife, will it?"

Ife watched on as her father jabbed his finger at the midwife. Hovering next to her father was Isis, a priestess who was hidden beneath a white veil. The black-haired priestess then looked directly at Ife, her dark blue eyes piercing the girl's soul.

"Set," Isis whispered.

"What is it?" Set snapped. "Just shut up and be quiet!"

Isis then nodded directly at Ife, who turned around and fled back to her room as fast as she could as Set called his daughter's name.

"Ife! Ife!"

The young girl knew that it had to be something to do with her mother. Father rarely got so openly upset in front of people that he would act like he had done. Had her mother died?

Ife continued to cry as she pushed open her door and ran over to her bed. Grabbing the dishevelled sheets and pulling them close, the girl continued to cry into them. She did not know what she would do now. How could it be that mother had been alive yesterday but was dead today? Ife had always felt closer to her mother, her father usually too busy with work, though the girl knew he did love her. And now she felt as if her entire world had been torn from beneath her feet.

Continuing to cry, Ife sniffed as she felt her father's hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

-o-

"Set, don't you want to hold your daughter?" Isis asked the Per A'a a few days later.

The priestess and Set were sitting in the lotus garden that had grown to become Set's favourite sanctuary, and Isis had a feeling it would become used by the Per A'a a lot more often after what had happened. Her eyes flickered from Mana who was standing back inside the palace, a child in her arms, back to Set.

Isis sighed and began to walk towards the quiet man. She would never have expected to lose such a good friend, not in these kinds of circumstances, if it had not been for the Tauk around her neck. But she was not the only one who was suffering. She could only imagine how Set felt right now.

"Not really," Set replied simply.

"But Set, she _is_ your daughter," Isis replied kindly, not wishing to agitate her ruler. "She needs you."

Set eventually looked at the priestess. Isis thought she could guess what was wrong; seeing the girl reminded Set of what he had lost, but she hoped that eventually Set would come to terms with his grief and start warming up to the infant, who after all had done no wrong.

"Something troubles me, Isis. You wear the Sennen Tauk. Why didn't you tell me or put a stop to it?" Set asked. "Really, you're _pathetic_."

"Do you think it's easy?" Isis replied, placing a hand on the Tauk around her neck. "I saw it when she was already with child; there was nothing I could do to stop it. Telling you or Neith would only have upset you. This gift of seeing the future is as much of a curse as it is a blessing. Try living with the fact you know how you'll die and that it's only a matter of time."

Set remained quiet.

"Why did she have to die, Isis? Answer me that," he then demanded. "She did nothing wrong, she lived a good life."

"Neith was a good woman, a real friend. I know nothing I say can make you feel any better, but try to take some comfort in the fact that she did love you," Isis replied gently, resting a hand on Set's shoulder.

The Per A'a looked down at the hand Isis had placed on him, gently shrugging her off his shoulder.

"I know. But please, just let me be by myself for a while. And cancel all my appointments for the next week; I need some time to spend with my children," Set announced.

Isis knew Set would hole himself away with the rest of his family until he felt somewhat better.

The priestess then looked down at Set from where she stood. The man was attempting to cope; Set was holding himself in, trying not to show how he felt to others. Sooner or later Set was going to break, especially when he saw the child who had been left alive when Neith had so cruelly been struck down. Isis felt sad for the Per A'a, but she felt equally sad that there had been nothing she could do. It also worried the priestess that Set had dropped the matter of the Tauk so quickly. The least she had expected was for Set to go quiet. But then, he _had_ lost his wife.

The priestess walked back over to Mana and the two women walked inside, leaving Set to his thoughts.

-o-

_A week later…_

Set was looking up in wonder at what he was in the process of creating, a chisel in his left hand and a hammer in his right. He was surprised that he was able to sit here in peace and work after all that had happened to him and his family. All he had left of his lotus was the child who had survived. A child that every time he looked at her reminded him of what he lost.

The young man felt so conflicted. Eshe, the name he had given his little miracle, meant life. Set felt that it was fitting that something that had come through death be referred to as such. He had been forced to name her himself, the girl's mother unable to do so. His little Eshe, besides the other children, was all he had left to remember Neith by. Even now he still felt cold towards the child. How could he be expected to love or care for her when he had just lost her mother?

It was heartbreaking for the Per A'a. Set kept on having images of his mother's death from loneliness. Would he go the same way?

"Father, are you all right?" Sobek asked.

Set's face immediately fell and he looked over his shoulder at his son. He could not get like this in front of his children; they needed him to be strong. The least he could do was to pull it together for their sakes, if not for his own.

"What are you doing here, Sobek? I though I'd told you no one was allowed in here?" Set replied. "Please, I need to be by myself for a while. I'm thinking about something."

The Per A'a heard his son come closer, disobeying his wishes. But Set was too weak and tired to resist.

"I do miss mother, as must you; if not more so. I'm here for you, father, if you ever need anything." Set felt his son embrace him as he spoke, but the Per A'a was cold to the touch.

"Please, my son; I know you only want to help me. We've all been through a tough time, but I'd feel a lot better being left on my own for a while," Set requested. "Go and see how your brothers and sister are coping. I'll be all right; I promise."

Sobek gave his father one last glance before turning around and leaving the room. He had seen what his father had been creating: a memorial to his dead mother. The young teen silently walked down the corridor, striving to hold back his tears.

-o-

_Soon after…_

Staring at the open balcony from his room, having just returned so he could get some sleep, Set found himself unable to get to sleep. There was a strange, almost familiar presence in his room. It was not malevolent, but nor was it friendly. It seemed to fall somewhere in between, halfway between good and evil, a true neutral force. It reminded the Per A'a of someone he had known long ago, but he could not quite place it.

"Set…"

Hearing a voice call his name, Set swirled around and came face to face with a man from his past. Well, not truly a man; more like a ghost or a phantom of his former self.

"Set, you know why I'm here." Set gazed wistfully at the bald priest. "You called upon me so I came."

"I know. I haven't forgotten," Set replied.

Set gazed at the earthly remains of Shadah and thoughtfully considered what had happened. All he could remember was being informed of the man's death, Shadah's grotesquely misshapen body lying alongside Karim's on the ground below the palace bridge, when he had returned to his senses before Atemu and he had said their last words to one another. He had no idea of why they had been there, but they seemed to have fallen. Akunadin had forced him to confront Atemu on the bridge. Was it possible something had happened? Even now, he had no idea of the truth behind that incident and Shadah himself refused to talk whenever questioned.

Set looked down at the Sennen Rod he held, his face going thoughtful.

"You charged me to guard the Sennen Items until Atemu returns to this world, did you not, Set?" Shadah questioned. "It is my sworn duty never to rest until the old Per A'a returns and can claim his memories. You promised me that the Items would be returned once their current owners pass away. You claimed that your vision of Atemu inspired you to create the clan of grave keepers, which Isis also agreed to. To that end, you've even set up a new clan to guard Atemu's memories until he is able to see the light once more."

Turning away, Set threw the Sennen Rod onto the bed.

"Set, I know you have enough on your shoulders at the moment without worrying about anything else," Shadah spoke. "You have born the burden long enough. The Sennen Puzzle has already been dealt with; I can take over the responsibility of guarding the rest of the Items. You need to rest; you've been pushing yourself too hard."

"Shadah, I am still a capable man. Do I look old and incapable to you?" Set asked. "No? Then don't tell me what I can and can't do. Though thank you for the offer. You shall get the Rod when I die and the same goes for everyone else. Why must you _always_ complicate things?"

"Per A'a, the Items are too dangerous to be allowed to remain in mortal hands. You may be wise and capable of handling the awesome responsibility of the Sennen Rod, but clearly the others are not. The temptation is too strong for the darkness inside of humans to resist," Shadah replied, remaining calm. "But per your request, I shall return at a later date. Atemu would be proud of you, you know."

Set scoffed and turned his back on Shadah, who disappeared as Set continued to think.

-o-


	49. Transcending Time

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Set, weary from the long years of being the Per A'a, takes his leave of his family. Retreating to his chambers for some well overdue deserved rest, he contemplates on what has happened and what will happen in the future.

-o-

**Epilogue**: Transcending Time

-o-

_Twenty years later…_

Leaning back in the chair, Set sighed wearily. The Per A'a was getting old; he knew it. There was that noise he made every time he rose or sat down, how his hands were worn and leathered with age and the constant nagging pain in his shoulder from his old injury inflicted upon him by Atemu as his one-time opponent had commanded the great god Obelisk. Set could sense that the time was coming. Finally, he would soon meet Neith again after twenty long years. They had been blessed with several beautiful children and now the old man could rest in peace, knowing that he had seen his grandchildren and established his family.

It had not been the same for Set ever since he had been cruelly left alone; the loneliness had been almost unbearable. He might have left this world then, had it not been for the love of their children and their desperate need for him.

Set was now alone in what had been his and Neith's room, reminders of his wife still surrounding her husband in the years after her death. They would soon expect him to go downstairs; the Per A'a needed to sort out yet another dispute between neighbours.

The Per A'a sighed; he had grown tired of the daily grind of existing, the only succour he got these days coming from his children and their own children.

_All those beautiful generations of my family_, Set thought, his eyes feeling as heavy as his chest.

The pain inside Set's heart was reaching into his soul like the dagger wielded by Death itself.

It warmed the old man's heart to think of those younger generations now; their smiling faces easy to picture in his mind. Sobek, his firstborn son, would inherit the throne and Set had done much to prepare him for that responsibility, imparting upon him the lessons that he had learned over time. Including those that Atemu had taught him, even if it wasn't until after his death that Set had begun to accept the things the former Per A'a had tried to show him. He knew he was leaving behind a good family, a strong family. One of whom he could be proud long after he had passed on.

And to tell the truth, Set was also looking forward to seeing his departed loved ones after all this time.

The old man smiled as a familiar hand slid across his shoulder, recognising his wife's touch as it took his mind off the stabbing pain that had become unbelievably painful.

_It's been so long, lotus_, Set thought. _I've missed you so much_.

A wistful tear slid down from Set's eye as Neith embraced him from behind, a hand rising to clasp her own. He sighed contentedly, no longer feeling the terrible pain that had been bearing down on him. It was as if the weight of living all these years without her suddenly lifted as he found himself finally freed from his own mortality.

"Neith, you're… I'm…" Set was silenced by a finger across his lips, the young woman smiling as she held up a young girl. He had noticed that the years he had suffered had slipped away, his body once again its youthful self.

Neith then grabbed Set's hand and silently led him through the soft light that now surrounded them.

"Yes, my love, I've come to meet you. I'm so proud of you and how well you took care of our family. Come, there's a lot of people who want to meet you," Neith whispered, squeezing Set's hand.

Set smiled as Neith led him away, surrounded by nothing but this soft light. His heart leapt when he recognised the rest of his family, father and mother, coming to greet him. His eyes scanning the small group, Set could swear that Akunumkanon, Atemu's father and his uncle, was watching him kindly. He smiled at this, happy that he was in the Afterlife and not suffering the eternal death that he feared his deeds had warranted. He was home at last.

No matter what the future held for them, Set was sure that him and Neith would find each other again.

-o-

Walking hurriedly through the corridors, Kuro failed to look where she was going as she rushed to be on time for her appointed duel. All the girl was doing lately was duelling until she could duel no more. But then, it _was_ a tournament. The intercontinental championships, no less! She was here at Pegasus J. Crawford's request, though she found him somewhat off-putting. Kuro did not know why, but he just crept her out. Even if Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters, he struck her as beyond strange with his eccentricities. She had a sense for these things and so far it had yet to fail her.

_Not that I know _why, Kuro thought, wondering whom her next opponent was.

There was a small murmur that it was the current world champion, a young man who Kuro had not had the pleasure of duelling before. The girl felt somewhat jealous; this boy had disposed of the old world champion before she had been able to do so, so the title was not hers to give away. What a disappointment; she wanted a good fight.

Suddenly, a person who had been coming from the opposite direction sent the girl crashing to the floor. She fell painfully with a bump as a brunette glanced back over his shoulder at her, dismissing her with his cold blue eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform and held a silver briefcase in his left hand.

"Next time, watch where you're going," the brunette said snidely, a cold look in his blue eyes.

Kuro scoffed as the cold-hearted teen walked away flanked by his black-suited bodyguards. She then pulled herself back to her feet, shaking her fist in his direction. He was so mean and rude!

"At least some of us have manners!" she yelled, feeling annoyed as he disappeared.

_What nerve!_ Kuro cursed angrily. _At least I'm not like that!_

Harrumphing and sticking her head up in the air, Kuro marched off in the opposite direction, determined to defeat whomever she faced.


End file.
